Avenly and Me
by xxxMCRemoxxx
Summary: she needed a friend and a new sister was perfect. now 2 years later her life is going through a major change for he better and for the worse. My Chemical Romance
1. Chapter 1

As I looked at the girl that My parents were considering I went crazy. She was the exact opposite of me and the point of this adoption was to find someone for me to be able to hang with because I had no friends. I looked at them and was so happy when they told the lady no. I looked at the lady She looked at me then her face lit up.

"We do have one girl her name is Avenly. She has been in here for awhile and the only relative she has couldn't take her but still talked to her until last year when he pasted in a car accident"

"Ok well can we see her?" my mom asked the lady. She nodded and we followed her up a flight of stairs to the second story of the 10 story orphanage in New Jersey where I insisted my new sister came from because that was where I was from. I watched as the lady stopped in front of a door and let us walk in ahead of her. I looked at the girl and decided I already liked her. She was wearing black skinny jeans , a white Hello Kitty v-neck, and black converse. Her hair was brown with blonde over it and she was a foot shorter than me. She looked up from the ipod she was listening to and I could see the band list from here which I saw the used and underoath. I looked above her head board and saw mini my chemical romance posters, Kill Hannah, and the chiodos posters. This was definitely the type of person I would want as a sister and she looked like I was for her too.

"She's perfect' They all looked at me and then at her and saw the similarities. My mom and dad smiled and nodded to the lady.

"Avenly meet your new parents and sister" her eyes brightened up and she grabbed a bag from under her bed and ripped the posters off the wall and threw them in there and added all of her other band stuff plus a few articles of clothing.

"Hi my name is Kasey but you will know me as Helena or Ghost whatever you pick and these are our parents I call them mom and dad but you can call them what ever"

"Hi Helena, Hi mom and dad" ahe was so happy and so was I and on the car ride to the airport I found that she was going into 8th grade and was 2 years older then me. I was going into 8th grade too because I skipped so that was cool and we liked all of the same things. We were perfect sisters.

**2years later August 14****th**** 2009**

"Wake up Gerard Way is in the kitchen!" I sat straight up in bed got up and ran down stairs.

"Gerard where are you!?" I made it to the kitchen to see nothing and heard laughing behind me.

"That was not funny Avenly!"

"I was from my view!"

"When I know that they are going to supposedly be here soon it is so not!"

"Ok well Happy b-day!!!"

"OMG it is my birthday I forgot!"

"Wow that advanced math class has been taking a toll on your brain hasn't it?" she knocked on my head.

"Yes it has affected my sleep but not as much as my English class for normal people"

"Wow that's pretty bad well I made you pancakes with skittles in them"

"Wow that is so cool!" I looked at the rainbow colored pancakes.

"Yeah I thought so too"

"We should eat them now before they go cold!" We both sat at the table eating our pancakes. When we were done I did the dishes while Avenly was in the shower. I got in after her and We got ready for school. She was wearing Black skinny jeans and a neon yellow v-neck shirt with black converse. She straightened her hair and put on minimal make up. I put on a black shirt with the venganza my chem. vest over it, Black skinny jeans, a hoodie that said "bite me" and had vampire fangs on it, and my black f cancer shoes that Frank had designed through Macbeth shoes. I also put on minimal make up but left my blackish purple hair straight and changed my lip ring to a black hoop. I also fixed my nose pierceing and my eyebrow barbell. I changed all of my 14 earrings to regular black barbells or studs. I placed my computer in my bag and looked for my phone and a pack of gum. Avenly was ready to go the entire time while I searched for my stuff and when I was done we hopped into her Black Lamborghini. She got it for her 16th bday. I loved that car and I wanted the one Bam margera had. When we got to school as usual we were stared at for 2 reasons. One we were the creepiest kids and school and two because the goth and emo people worshipped us. I didn't like that feeling but stopped caring after awhile. We were both sophomores in high school and excelled at each others weaknesses. Like I was terrible at English, she rocked at it. She despises Math I am a double honors student for Math. So we got mostly A's and had all the same classes but Math and English. We both also had the same friends which were just a few people. Our friends were Her boyfriend Brandon, Renee, Amy, Jo anne, Morgan(He's a guy), Luke, Kale, and Calvin. All of us were going on a major shopping spree at the mall the day before my favorite band My Chemical Romance came to town. I could not wait for that day to come but I wasn't going to the concert was the only bad part.

**After school**

I walked inside with avenly and our parents were sitting on the couch with 2 envelopes in front of them.

"Avenly and Helena can you come here please" Our dad called.

"Look now happy birthday Helena and we know that you are going to bring your friends out to the mall so here's your spending money just put it on your credit card" H e handed me the envelope with a 5000 dollar check in it.

"Avenly here's your spending money. You got less because I know Helena she will go crazy at one store and regret it and you just had you bday shopping spree."

"Ok thanks Dad" She took out her check for 1000 dollars.

"Now our final gift to you Helena are these" He took out a larger thicker envelope and handed it to me. I opened it and took out 10 front row tickets to the my chem. concert in a month and a half.

"OHMEINGOT!" I had a habit of yelling in random languages when I was excited.

"Thank you so much you have no Idea how much this means to me!"

"Your welcome just show us you deserve it by getting the usual grades please"

"Yes dad and mom thank you so much I will tell everyone about their passes at the party while we are at Kona grill" I ran upstairs to the room that Avenly and I share with her and we started doing our homework. I couldn't wait for the party. This was going to be awesome.

**Party day dinner at the kona grill at the mall**

I had just spend 2000 dollars on clothes and other things and we were now at the kona grill eating dinner and we were going to go to the atomic comics store after this but first I had to give them the tickets which I just discovered were Vip passes to the concert not too long ago. I decided to tell them now.

"Attention everyone I have a surprise for all of you" They all looked at me.

"My parents gave me 10 back stage passes for te My Chemical Romance concert tomorrow and you all get to come!" They all gasped as I gave each of them one of the lanyards with the picture of the new album and a big label that read vip.

"Now since everyone is staying at my house tonight we should all be fine and Now since our dinner is done I think we have some concert shopping to do!"

"Damn how do you get al of this?" Calvin was amazed. Everyone else was speech less but we all got up and left. We walked through the food court towards the hot topic on the left side of the mall. As we were passing one of the walkways that crossed over the downstairs part of the mall I saw a crowd forming by the claires and I walked over to a girl who was about to drool.

"What's going on?"

"Frank Iero and Gerard Way are right there!" I turned to everyone.

"Drop your bags Gerard and Frank are in the middle of this crowd we have to help them." Everyone didn't have to be told twice. I dropped my things and started pushing the girls that were half my size out of the way with Avenly and my friends following close behind. I started to make it to the middle and there was 1 person separating me from the guys. I went to push her and she threw me to the ground.

"I was here first Bitch!"

"Not for long" Calvin pulled her out of the way but she fought back and I kicked her and watched as she fell and slid making a path to outside the crowd which my friends blocked as Avenly and I walked over to the guys. I stopped and looked aver the crowd forming.

"How many of you guys are My Chem fans?" I asked the crowd and watched as all of their hands went up.

"You are all in need of serious medical attention if you think you are true my chem fans" they all gasped and lunged for me at the same time my friends form a circle around Frank, Gerard, Avenly, and Me.

"A real fan wouldn't be throwing them into a corner and freaking them out just to see them. A real fan wouldn't notice their there and you guys should all be ashamed and this goes for every band. They get enough of this crap for the news and gossip shows. I f you are a real my chem. fan you will say to them right now 'Goodbye guys see you at the concert tomorrow' and pretend you didn't see them today. Got it?" The entire crowd repeated what I said and dispersed. I turned to Frank and Gerard.

"Excuse Arizona. When it comes to bands we like it's worse that attitudes in NJ or NY. It might even be worse than the driving in California" They laughed.

"No problem thanks for getting us out of that mess though do you want an autograph or anything?" Gerard asked.

"No I'm not a hypocrite so. Goodbye see you at the concert tomorrow" everyone repeated what I said and We walked away but stopped when we noticed they were still standing there. I laughed.

"New concert wardrobe is at Hot topic people!" They all turned back towards me and I looked at Avenly.

"we're gonna have a kick ass time tomorrow" she nodded and we skipped to Hot topic.


	2. Oh it's not that bad!

**Avenly**

I was woken up by the sun in my eyes. I am an extremely light sleeper. The clock read 5:47. I looked around and saw that the guys were asleep with the Guitar Hero guitars in their hands. Helli was next to Kale. Jo anne , Renee, and Amy fell asleep playing cards on the bed. I looked over and saw Brandon was laying next to me on the bed. I laughed and got up. I walked down stairs and made Helli's favorite breakfast. Skittle pancakes. She really likes the orange pancakes from the orange skittles. I made a ton of Pancakes and coffee. I went up stairs to wake everyone up. I had everyone but Helli awake.

"See I could never figure out how to wake her up" Amy said.

"Kale downstairs on the counter there's a mug of coffee can you bring it up here please?"

"Yeah" He went down stairs and came back into the room a few minutes later with coffee in hand.

"Thanks" I took the coffee from him and walked over to where Helli was asleep.

"Helli coffee" I put the mug under her nose. She shot up straight and took a sip of the coffee,

"She's a Gerard carbon copy! Everybody run for your life!" Calvin joked.

"Hey I need my coffee in the morning ok"

"Yeah well you know what mom and dad have to say about that so your lucky they aren't home"

"Yes I am very lucky Avenly"

"Yes and there's a giant mountain of orange skittle pancakes waiting for you downstairs"

"Aww thanks Avenly"

"You're welcome now let's go eat them before they get cold"

Everybody went downstairs and saw the 2 huge stacks of colored pancakes that I had made. Helli immediately claimed the plate of orange skittles but put a few on a different plate for everybody else. Everybody else split like everything else. When everyone was finished everyone went and got changed for the concert. Even though it was like 8. Everyone had on basically black but they had picked it out and Helli had bought it for them. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a plaid button up shirt with a black tank top under it, and black converse. Helli was wearing a red spaghetti strap top with holes all over the back, a black fishnet hoodie that showed all of the tattoo she had on her back, arms, and shoulders, blood red jean short shorts, Black tights that were ripped all over and showed the tattoos on her legs that no one knew about but me and our parents, and blood red Converse with black splatter on them. She had dyed her hair Black with Red streaks in it at random and she had gotten a new tattoo just a few days ago. I don't know how she can handle the needles it's gross how many times she has dealt with the needles but I had tattoos too just not the close to 50 she had. I liked my tattoos a lot and after seeing how she was showing hers I rolled up my right sleeve to show the matching tattoos we had of the Nightmare Before Christmas tattoos we had and made the buttons on my shirt uneven to show my hello kitty tattoo on my collar bone. Everyone was sitting in our room waiting for Helli because the 2 of us took so long that everyone was ready to go before we had even gotten done with our showers. No one had seen Helli's tattoos yet. Brandon knew about our matching tattoos but that was it so I was waiting for the reaction of 'I thought you only had the Halloween tattoo on your knuckles?'. Well here she comes and I can't wait to see the look on their faces.

**Kale**

We were all waiting for Helli because we were going to go do something before the concert but we hadn't decided what yet. Helli walked in as we were talking about going to my house and playing some music in my garage because my family wasn't home but then I remembered that Helli and Avenly had a band room in their basement with a sound board to record stuff. She walked in and all I really noticed was all of the tattoos she had but I think everyone was just as surprised as me.

"What are you all looking at?" She sounded kind of weirded out.

"Um the tattoos?" Morgan said in a smartass tone.

"OH yeah I never told you about those huh?" everyone kind of mumbled a no.

"OK well what do we want to do for the next….8-9 hours before we have to leave?"

"I vote on playing music" I said.

"I think we all agree with Kale" Brandon backed him up.

"Yeah we do now follow me" Helli got up and led everyone to the basement.

"Did I ever tell tou guys I pretty much tought myself how to play drums guitar and bass?'

"No but now we know Helli as the tattoo addict/ music legend" Calvin said.

"Yeah just wait til you hear her sing" Avenly said.

"OK then let's hear it" I said.

"OK well who can play 'dead' on guitar, drums, or bass?"

"I can play Ray's part" Morgan said.

"I can play bass" I told her.

"I'll take drums sis" Avenly grabbed some drum sticks.

"I can play guitar" Brandon was eyeing the guitar in the studio.

"Ok well Jo anne you know how to turn everything on right?"

"Yeah I'll start setting everything up go set up" Jo anne sat down and started messing with the switch board to get it ready to record. We all went into the room and started to get ready to record. When we were ready anyone that wasn't playing left and went and stood behind jo anne to watch the switch anne gave us the thumbs up and we started playing. Helli started singing at the exact second the singing in the real song starts.

_And if your heart stops beating _

_I'll be here wondering _

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of your life _

_And if you get to Heaven _

_I'll be here waiting babe _

_Did you get what you deserve? _

_The end, and if your life won't wait, _

_Then your heart can't take this_

_Have you heard the news that you're dead? _

_No one ever had much nice to say _

_I think they never liked you anyway _

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand? _

_It ain't exactly what you planned_

_And wouldn't it be great if_

_We were dead._

_Oh dead._

_Tongue-tied and oh-so squeamish _

_You never fell in love _

_Did you get what you deserve? _

_The ending of your life _

_And if you get to Heaven _

_I'll be here waiting babe _

_Did you get what you deserve? _

_The end and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

_Have you heard the news that you're dead? _

_No one ever had much nice to say _

_I think they never liked you anyway _

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead? _

_And in my honest observation _

_During this operation _

_Found a complication _

_In your heart, so long _

_'Cause now you've got _

_Maybe just two weeks to live _

_I said, "Is that the most the both of you can give?"_

_(GUITAR SOLO) _

_1, 2_

_1, 2, 3, 4! _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la _

_Well c'mon _

_La la la la la _

_La la la la l'oh la _

_La la la la la la la _

_(Continue lalala)_

_Oh, motherfucker _

_If life ain't just a joke _

_Then why are we laughing? _

_If life ain't just a joke _

_Then why are we laughing? _

_If life ain't just a joke _

_Then why are we laughing? _

_If life ain't just a joke _

_Then why am I dead? _

_DEAD!_

When we were done jo anne signaled us to come in. We stood around her as she mess with the switch board.

"Ok this is My Chem's version" she played the original.

"This is what you just played" she played that and they sounded almost identical.

"I think I know what we're gonna do today" I said. They all looked at me.

"We are going to make our own version of all of their songs" everyone smiled and nodded.

We finished fast because we only wanted to do one cut of every song even if we messed up.

"That was awesome1' Helli yelled after she finished 'Blood'.

"Yeah it was." I smiled.

"Um I have something that I want to try" We all looked t Helli.

"There are a few songs that I wrote and I want to record them but I want to do all of them by myself for now but there's only 5 that I feel like playing today"

"Ok well do you want to start now and everyone can go get some food and I will stay here and help you record and mix?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure"

"Ok see you 2 later then" everyone left after saying good bye.

"Ok well I am going to start with drums for the first song then move to the guitars, then bass , and I'll sing last"

"Ok" She started the first parts of her song. They were kick ass song parts. She was done with all of the songs by the time they got back plus some. She had enough to make a full album.

"Damn!! You guys have been hauling ass while we were gone to get that much done!" Calvin yelled after we told them how much we had finished.

'Yeah well I am going to go to the bathroom" Helli got up and went upstairs.

"I think we should put those on a disc and give them to My Chem" Avenly said.

"The remakes? Yeah" Jo anne said.

"And her songs"

"I am 2 steps ahead of you" I pulled out the disc from my pocket.

"Do you have the ability to see into the future?" Amy asked.

"No I am just smart"

"Ok well hold on to that because I really want to give that to him. oh wait let me see that!" Avenly grabbed the cd and took out a sharpie and wrote on the disc:

_My Brutal awakening _

_Singer: Helena Dragon_

_Drummer:Avenly Dragon_

_Bassist: Kale Davis_

_Lead guitarist:Morgan Holmberg_

_Rythum Guitarist: Brandon Ripley_

"That's better now hide that and where's the other cd?" I pulled it out and handed it to her.

"Remake of _The Black Parade_ by My Brutal Awakening" She said as she wrote on the disc. She handed it back to me.

"I will bring these with us to the concert in my bag" she said I nodded and hid them as Helli walked downstairs.

"Ok well what time is it?" I looked over at the clock.

"It's 3 Helli"

"Damn we still have time anybody want sushi again?" I looked over at everybody to see what they would say. Everybody either nodded or mumbled what sounded like a yes.

"Ok everybody get in the car We can go get some food and then head to the concert" Everybocy started waking towards the car. Avenly went upstairs and I stayed down stairs and helped Helli clean up the mess we had made because we weren't coming home tonight probably. We were going to a party and Helli had a goal to get trashed tonight. No knew why but she said that she was going to get completely trashed after she saw my chem. because she had to. Me and Avenly are worried because she use to be an emo and we hoped that this had nothing to do with that.

"Kale do you think there's something wrong with me?" I looked at her. She was perfect.

"What do you mean?"

"No one seems to like me like me. It's terrible and I envy Avenly for having a boyfriend for 4 years and 2 of those were long distance and she meet him on the computer and he happened to live here. I think everyone hates me." This was a good chance to tell her how much I care about her.

"There's nothing wrong with you your perfect" She looked at me.

"That doesn't help me get a boyfriend" I gulped and walked over to her.

"No it doesn't but this might" I leaned in and kissed her.

**Helena**

He leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. I didn't argue I had like Kale since the first time I saw him smile. No one ever knew that I liked Him because I was really good about hiding it. I deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck. He picked me up and put me on the counter. After that he just kept his hands on my waist making sure I didn't fall and he seemed completely content with that. I don't know how long we sat there for but I heard someone clear their throat and I jumped off the counter immediately. I saw everyone standing in the door way. I really didn't care though I just got my first kiss. This day was awesome.

"Are you guys still busy because we can leave" Everyone ran out the door before I could answer. I heard them drive away.

"Well were alone now" He smiled.

"Yeah well then I can tell you my secret?"

"Sure" I walked with him down to the recording studio again.

"That was my first kiss" He looked at me and laughed.

"Well then we share 2 secrets" I looked at him weirdly.

"That was my first kiss too" I smiled.

"Well do you want me to teach you some of my songs?"

"Yeah sure"

I sat down and taught him some of the songs that I hadn't played before. We recorded those and mixed them and made another 4 full songs before everyone got back at 7.

"Teenage love birds! You better be fully clothed when we find you" I heard Morgan yell as he walked down the stairs. I ran into the studio and gave Kale the thumbs up to go ahead and start recording. I was playing Helena because I got bored with my songs so I was playing Bob's part but I had my head phones in so I could only hear the correct way to play. I was having a blast as everyone burst through the door into the recording studio and stood behind Kale watching as I played but in that room you could hear me play with the actual song. When I was done I got a ton of applause.

"Ok great and all but if we don't leave now we won't be in line on time!" I gasped and ran up the stairs.

"Avenly! Can I drive your car please!?!" They all came up stairs after me.

"Yeah you and Kale can take the Lamborghini" I smiled and grabbed her keys.

"Ok guys follow me We should get there pretty fast" I smiled and we all got into our designated cars.

"If there's a mark from the 2 of you on my seat I will kill you guys!" Avenly yelled as I floored it and basically drifted through all of the turns by my house. When we got to the street I drove normally. Kale was gripping his seat as if it was holding his life line.

"Oh it's not that bad!" he smiled and I went back to driving. tonight was going to be awesome.


	3. say goodbye to my brutal awakening!

**Helena**

We were the last in the line to go backstage but I didn't care because we were staying there all night and there weren't. I watched as everyone kind of got really excited but I knew that if I let my self get really excited that I wouldn't be able to calm down. So I was really calm. Kale noticed and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. We walked in and stood in line to meet the band. Everyone before us was done and they left. I kind of froze and Kale had to pull me up to them when it came time to meet them.

"Look it's our number 1 fan guys!" Gerard motion towards us. And everyone looked at him funny except Frank.

"Yup and for our number one fan we have a surprise whether you like it or not" The guys all knew what we were talking about now.

"ok well I still don't want it" I kind of shrugged.

"We said whether you like it or not" Bob smiled.

"guys you have to finish with these guys the show starts soon" a man said form behind us.

"Ok we will. Come on picture time" Gerard motion towards him and the rest of the band. I went and stood in between Bob and Frank. After the picture we all went towards our seats but Avenly some how managed to lose us.

**Avenly**

I waited for everyone to leave and then I took out the 2 cds.

"Gerard!" He turned and walked towards me.

"Yeah what's up?"

"My sister the one that helped you guys is really into singing and I recorded her singing today with our friends playing and recorded it. All of the songs are from the Black Parade but Helena" He smilied.

"That's really cool how long did it take her to do all of these?"

"Well her and her friends played all of them 1 at a time today but only did 1 take of each. Oh and this cd is what she wrote" He took that one.

"My Brutal Awakening?"

"Yeah she has always wanted that as a band name. there's a reason behind it but she won't tell us she wants us to figure it out on our own"

"Ok that's cool I will listen to these and I will write about them on the blog"

"Sounds good see ya" He ran off and I ran to the seats.

"Sorry I got lost" They all laughed and I took my place next to Brandon.

When Gerard came out and started signing Helli sang with him. She knew every word and they sounded completely in sync. That's what she had always said about my drumming. She always referred to me as bobbie because she said that I was great with sound and drums. I loved how much she loves to have fun. When she went all emo on us I was worried because I missed the super- hyper and fun-loving girl she was. Now I can sit here and see how much she loves it again without worrying. I stopped watching her when the music stopped.

"Ok well instead of playing our Black Parade songs first we have something we want you to hear and after that we are going to play the samething and I want you to tell us which one sounds better. Got it?" the crowd yelled in response. Gerard looked back at Bob and nodded. Bob played around on his computer and then music started playing. It was them playing Helena. The crowd was rocking out to it and they really liked it. Gerard walked to the side of the stage. He was talking to some guy then pointed towards us. The sing anded and Gerard walked over to the mike.

"Ok that was a remake of our song by a different band and now the original" They started playing and the crowd was rocking at first then they slowly died down towards the end of the song as they realized that both versions sound almost completely identical.

" Now which one was better?" All of us yelled Your's but the rest of the crowd yelled other. I think Helena passed out. I couldn't tell but some guy walked over to us.

" has requested that the 10 of you come with me please" I nodded and signaled everyone to follow. The guy walked us to the stage and told us to go out when Gee motioned for us.

"Ok so the remake was better?" The crowd cheered.

"Ok well that band might have to be our new opening band because we don't have one" He looked over at us and shrugged. Everyone flipped and started yelling. Everyone was jumping as Helli just stood there. He kind of gave her a look and she shook her head.

"Well that band is here right now. I give you My Brutal Awakening!!" Kale pulled me out on stage even though I didn't want to go.

"Ok well the lead singer here has a very interesting name. I think she needs a new name" He shrugged. I motioned for him to give me the mike.

"Just Call me Sazzy Massacre" He smiled when I handed the mike back to him.

"Ok well who is actually in the band?" Avenly, Kale, Brandon, and Morgan all stepped up behind me and the rest of them took a step back.

"Ok so I know this is Avenly and this is Sazzy" He pointed to the 2 of us.

"And we have Morgan, Brandon, and Kale" He pointed to the 3 of them. They all nodded

"Ok well my offer is for the band to become our new warm up band on tour" I watched as Helli's eyes got big. Everybody else was freaking out too. I was pretty happy as well.

"So what do you say?" I looked at Helli she turned to the rest of us. We all screamed.

"I'll take that as a yes" I went over and hugged her.

"How did you get those here I don't remember making a cd of those"

"jo anne put the songs on a disc and gave them to me as well as the songs you did while Kale was with you" She smiled again.

"Thank you so much" she started crying. I hugged her again.

"Ok well we still have a show to do so let's all say goodbye to my Brutal Awakening!" Gerard said into the mike. We all waved good bye and walked off stage. Helli stopped as soon as we were out of sight from the band and the crowd and collapsed onto the floor. I ran over to her and she was crying.

"What's wrong Helli!?!" she looked up at me and smilied.

'I am so happy right now" I smilied back at her and gave her a hug.

"I am happy that you're happy now I think we should go call mom and dad"

"yeah maybe we should………….after the show" she ran back towards where our seats were and started singing again. I sat there and watched her. She really was happy and she looked like she had just become a new person.


	4. I'm not drunk!

**Helena**

I was so happy now as I stood here watching my favorite band perform. I was sitting nezt to my boyfriend. Now what else could happen? Oh yeah I can become the lead singer of the and that's opening for them for the rest of the tour. What could go wrong is not the question. the question is how long will I last? I already do drugs. I drink but I don't get trashed. I have parents who are completely oblivious to what goes on. I am barely 14 and I am the lead singer of a possibly soon to be famous rock band. This is going to ruin my academic accomplishments and turn them into wastes of time. I worked so hard for everything I had but at the same time I haven't worked a day in my life. And now I was being handed a major job and I just got my first boyfriend. Wow what a life changing series of events. I am watching my Chemical Romance perform in front of me and all I can say is wow. Disney taught me nothing. I am about to be in my dream rockband. The rockband that I have wanted forever. I am going to be just like Alyssa said I was going to be. I am going to be the person parents tell little kids to run away from. My dream come true.

**Calvin**

I am sitting here watching the band perform and I am having an awesome time. The only thing that's bad that I have to puss to the back of my mind is the fact that Helli is with Kale when I have known her and cared about her longer. We have been through so much together and she knows everything about me. I am pretty upset about it but I'll go on. I am just gonna sit back and watch one of my favorite bands perform and I was having a blast. Then we're invited on stage and now we're going on tour with them! How cool is that?! I was interrupted by Gerard yelling into the mike.

"Ok this is gonna be our last song of the night and It's called Famous Last Words!" The crowd screamed as it started. I looked over and saw everyone kind of getting ready to get up and leave. I looked up at Gerard and watched everyone on stage performing. Half way through the song Jo anne tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over at her and she pointed towards everyone getting up and leaving. I nodded and followed her. I looked over my shoulder as we were walking and saw Frank looking directly at me and he was calm on stage not his usual self. He walked off stage still playing then came back on stage with some security dude and pointed to me. I pointed to my self to see if he was pointing to me. He nodded and pointed to the guy. The guy jumped off the stage and stood by the gate that blocked everyone. Frank pointed to me then to the guy. I started walking up to the guy. As the song ended I got to the guy. The guy helped me over the gate and through a door at the side of the stage. We walked up some stairs and down a hall way and ended up at the same place where we met the band. I stood there while Gerard said goodnight to the crowd. They came backstage when he was done anf Frank came over to me.

"Sorry we have no idea how to contact you guys so I wanted to stop you so that I could ask. Give me 10 minutes to change and we can talk." He ran off into the door that the rest of the band went through. I sat there for a few minutes before my phone went off. It was Helli.

_Where are you!?!_

_Talking with people I'll get a ride go ahead_

_Are you sure this is gonna be an awesome party and we are gonna test how well I can handle my liquor tonight I know you want to see that_

_I said I'll catch up no way in hell I am missing that!_

_Ok well hurry up Cally I don't want you to miss out on the fun!_

_I will Helli see you soon._

I hung up and turned around to see Frank standing there.

"She your Girlfriend?"

"No! she's dating Kale as of today"

"That sucks for you"

"How she's my best friend"

"You like her don't you?"

"No I don't now what do you need for me I got a party to go to"

"Damn sorry I'll drive you and we can talk in the car'

"Are you sure it's in Scottsdale that's really far away"

"Yeah the rest of the band can come we were looking for a party to go to"

"Ok"

I walked with him through the door that He went through before. We walked down a hall and through a door.

"Come on Bitches! We got a party to go to!" Frank yelled at everyone.

"Really like a real party?" Frank looked at me.

"Booze included" I smiled. They looked at each other.

"Hell yeah!" We all walked out the doors and down another hall way and out more doors to the parking lot.

"Brian's car?" Gerard looked over at the guy standing next to the doors we cmae through.

"Yeah I guess" Ray answered him. Gerard ran over to the guy. He came back with a set of keys. We all walked over to a black tahoe.

"I'm driving!" Bob yelled.

"I got a better Idea how about I drive because I know where we are going?" I said and took the keys from Gee.

"Fine" Frank was already in the passenger seat. I got in the car and everyone else in the back.

"So where is this party?"

"My friends house in scottsdale a mansion of sorts" I made my way to the highway.

"Seriously? Wow her parents must be loaded"

"Actually it's **her** house she bought it. She has 2 more in chandler"

"Damn what type of job does she have?!?" Frank asked.

"Mixd martial arts fighter with 4 titles and motorcross champion"

"Holy shit!! How old is she?"

"Like 15 you met her"

"Who?"

"Jo anne"

"That short little thing!! Holy shit she's aggressive!"

"You have no idea"

"Ok well when do we get there?"

"40 minutes and you might want to make sure your seat belts are on"

"Why?" Mikey asked as I floored it.

"No maybe 25 minutes" I was swerving through cars on the back roads now.

"No maybe never because you're gonna get pulled over!" Bob said as he hit the window because I swerved.

"No we're on the backroads cops are only on here in the morning after 9"

"What are you an outlaw?" Frank asked.

"No just had a shitty life I ran away all the time. I needed to know which way to go so that I could get away without getting pulled over."

"Oh well give me your info"

"Ok hold on" I gave him my info the entire way there. When we got there I took them through the back and down to the basement to the backdoors. I saw Helli already passed out. I stopped and grabbed her.

"Sorry this is the party and Helli is either drunk or really tired but I'm going with drunk. Upstairs there's a bar they will make you drinks if you ask. I am gonna go find Avenly and get her keys to drive Helli home so I'll see you guys sometime in the near future bye" I ran up the stairs to leave them staring at Helli. I found Avenly at the bar.

"Hey Avenly!"

"Oh hey Calvin where have you been?"

"Talking look where are you're keys Avenly passed out I'm gonna drive her home"

"sorry joanne hid our keys you know how she is" she hates drunk driving.

"Fuck fine" I turned and saw the guys all standing there.

"How about this we'll get drunk fast you can drive her home and then drive us back sound good" Frank asked grabbing a beer.

"Not good We need a second designated driver"

"I volunteer' Gee raised his hand.

"Ok well I need some beer I am gonna take a long time to get drunk"

"No you're still the designated driver technically"

"Can I at least have 1?"

"Fine no more" Frank had already gone through3 beers everyone else was going for a second. We left 20 minutes later me driving and Helli in the passenger seat everyone was asleep except Gee.

"I'll drop you off at your house"

"Ok"" We got there 30 minutes later I picked up Helli and walked inside after saying goodbye to Gee and thanking him. I carried her up to her room. I out her down on her bed and went to go sleep on the floor but she pulled on my sleeve.

"Thanks Calvin"

"You're welcome what happened it only took you an hour to pass out something happened what happened?"

"I found Kale in a room with some stupid ass blond chick so I cursed him out and told him we were done"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok I'm fine just upset"

"Well I think you should get some rest"

"You can sleep on the bed with me"

"No I think I'll sleep on the floor"

"No please sleep up here with me"

"Fine" I pulled the covers down so I could lay down next to her then pulled them back up.

"Good night get some sleep"

"Good night on one condition"

"What co-" She kissed me. I kissed back but broke away after a few seconds.

"What are you doing?"

"kissing my Boyfriend"

"are you drunk?"

"I only had 4 6-packs"

"Oh yeah you're drunk let me know how you feel in the morning"

"I will goodnight"

After that we both fell asleep and I was woken up by the sun a few hours later. Helli was still asleep so I decided to go back to sleep myself but on the floor like I had originally planned. I carefully got up and laid on the floor in front of her bed. I fell asleep fast and woke up shortly after someone hugging me.

"Cally I wasn't kidding last night" I looked at her confused.

"I want a boyfriend I can trust"

"Helli are you tired because maybe the alcohol is still in yo-" she kissed me again and I kissed back. I ended up pulling away after a few seconds.

"Helli you can't think straight you're still drunk"

"No I'm not ask me any question and I can answer it"

"Ok what the cube root of 19683?" She looked up thinking.

"27"

"Fine maybe you aren't drunk but just to be safe how about we talk later?"

"Fine but I am going to drums and write more stuff so you can sleep if you want"

She got up and walked out. I looked at the clock. 8:46. Great no one was going to be back for awhile. I didn't get drunk last night so I was just tired. I sighed got up and followed her down stairs to the basement. She was already playing when I got down there.

"Look are you serious?" I yelled over the drum beats. She didn't respond. I noticed what she was playing and walked over, careful to avoid the drum sticks, and pulled out her ear phones.

"Oh sorry what were you saying?" she looked at me.

"Are you serious?"

"about what I said last night and this morning? Yes"

"What happens to our friendship though?"

"It will be stronger because we are more than friends"

"Ok bu-"

"Cally you've liked me for a long time I'm not an idiot" She kissed me again and I didn't protest. She was right. Some how we made it to the couch in the other room, We ended up making out. When we were done I stood and started pacing.

"What are we going to tell the guys?"

"Exactly what I told you. Kale had only had half a beer there is no way he didn't know what he was doing"

"I know people who can get drunk that fast"

"Well I am the youngest of the group and it takes a few six packs to get me drunk you know that and he is only half as bad as me"

"Ok that's true so that's it that's what we're gonna tell them?'

"Yup"

"Ok"

**Helena**

I didn't give a fuck about that fact that I loved Kale yesterday and now I was going for another guy. Kale was an ass I knew it the entire time but I'm shallow so I liked him anyways. Calvin was right for me I knew it since the day I found out we both came from shitty families. I regret going to Kale first and getting drunk last night. But sometimes I regret being born so what's wrong?

**Gerard**

"Hey assholes wake the fuck up!" I shouted so that everyone would wake up. I t was noon and we had to talk to My Brutal awakening before we left because they were supposed to come with us on tour from now on. Well we had to work this out before we left which meant we had to go talk to them.

" Shut the fuck up gee we're hungover there for we need sleep!" Frank yelled back.

"To bad we got to go talk to MBA about the tour"

"Fine!" everyone got up and changed. Today was our day off so It would be spent hanging out with the other band. I sat on the couch watching everyone mope around before I was yelled at by Mikey.

"Gee! Where's the headache medicine!?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me and Mikey.

"Right here" I took it out of my pocket and threw it at him. He caught it and everyone followed him to the kitchen area and everybody took some.

"Ok are we ready to go?" They all nodded.

"Ok let's go find Brian" We all got off the bus and found Brian smoking by the venue entrance.

"Can we use your car again?" He threw the keys to me.

"Thanks" We all got into his car and I realized we had no idea where we were going.

"4455 south john way chandler az 85249" I looked at Frank who was now messing with the gps in the car.

"How did you remember that?" He shrugged and the gps told us where to go.

We got there in 20 minutes and saw the van and the Lamborghini in the driveway. Everyone got out and as I was about to ring the doorbell the bassist for their band ran out of the house but stopped right after he passed us.

"Good luck finding another fucking bassist!!!" He walked around the corner and back to his house.


	5. you got to give me a dollar a skittle

**Avenly**

When we got home it was 5 after noon. I walked in and couldn't find anyone. Everyone walked in behind me and went searching for them. The only place no one had looked was the basement. We all went down there and found them kissing in the switch room.

"What the fuck Helli! Cheating on me!?!" Kale yelled from behind me. She looked up and looked at all of us. She stood and glared at Kale.

"Oh so you in bed with some shit ass girl at the party is excuseable but I move on because you fucking forgot about me and I get the death penalty!" She yelled back and everyone gasped about the girl.

"What are you talking about!?!" He knew what I was talking about everyone could tell. Brandon grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled Kale's face close to his.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. After everything that has been going on she finally gets a good life and you start to ruin it? Why do you deserve to be in her life?" he let go of him. He ran up the stairs. Everyone looked at each other and ran after him. he walked out the door right past My turned and looked at us.

"Good luck finding another fucking bassist!!!" He walked around the corner and back to his house.

I just stared after him then turned to Helli.

"Is that why you were so drunk last night?you were upset about Kale?"

"Yeah but I only had a few 6-packs maybe a few shots" Everyone gasped but me.

"What did I tell you about drinking because you were feeling bad seriously"

"Um I know how she feels" Gerard said from behind me.

"Yeah well you're a fucking adult she just turned 14" he shrugged.

"Would you rather have her cutting?" I turned to the voice. It happened to be Bob. Everyone from our group was completely silent. Gerard sighed understanding while Mikey, Bob, Frank, and Ray stood there clueless.

"Anyways what are we gonna do about a bassist?" Helli asked.

"We should find someone to play drums and I can play bass" I told her.

"I play drums" Calvin spoke up from behind our group.

"Hold on. I don't think Helli's boyfriend should be in the band" I told everyone. Brandon looked at her.

"Babe that's double standards" He told me.

"Well fine but I am going back to drums if he leaves again"

"Fine ave" Helli told me.

"Ok back to the issue at hand. What are you guys doing here?" I pointed to My Chem.

"We need to get you guys ready to go to leave today" Frank answered.

"SHIT!! Today we are leaving?!?"

"Yeah or you can pack fly out to the next venue and we can get your bus there" Mikey told us.

"No guys I'll take care of this" Helli ran up stairs and came back down with a gigantic bag.

"What's in the bag?"

"My stash Avenly because I can't put all of this in the bank because mom and dad will find out"

"What how much is there?"

"Like a couple grand in hundreds" everyone gasped.

"FROM WHAT!?!" I asked my sister.

"Bets and shit at school. And I have 2 jobs that you don't know about"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled so laud everyone covered their ears.

"It's not like I'm a prostitute! I tutor/ do people's work for them and I get paid for talking teachers out of taking the class take a test that day. See it helps to be that teachers pet" they all stared at me.

"Look we'll just buy shit along the way if we need it and pack just the necessities" they now understood.

"Ok well we got to ask your parents" Jo anne pointed out.

"Your parents too" Mikey said.

"Mikey I am a fighter and a racer because I am an orphan I live on my own and my 'guardian' is my agent and I am on break this next half a year so I want to go I can go"

"Ok" He looked at Helli.

"Ok everybody go call your parents let them know what's going on and I want everyone to come back here to discuss in like 20 minutes ok?" Helli told everyone. They all nodded and walked away.

"What about us Helli?" I asked her.

" do you want me to call dad?"

"No I'll do it"

"Ok" I grabbed the phone and called them.

**Helena**

I sat there in an akward silence with My Chem. I looked at my phone. Nothing on there crap what the hell am I going to do? I know.

"Excuse me" I ran down to the basement. I pulled out my Ipod picked up my guitar and put on Heaven help us now by My Chem. I played the guitar parts for it and when I was done I played the drum parts for House of wolves, Helena, and this Is the best day ever. I was listening to those songs while I played as usual.

As I finished the last song I looked up and saw My Chem staring at me. I smiled and started playing some other stuff just like I did when I got bored. I played Almost easy by Avenged sevenfold. I went back to guitar after that but only played one song because I had to go talk to everyone. I put everything away and walked into the room. And saw them playing with the switch board.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Playing with the cool gadgets!" Bob replied

"Ok but what are you doing with my skittles!?" I yelled at Frank who had a hand half raised to his mouth. It was full of skittles but He froze when I yelled at him.

"Eating them" I laughed. Then I got serious.

"Um no you aren't" I lunged for him and grabbed the bag from his hand and took the ones out of his hand and ate them.

"What the Fuck?"

"Sorry Frankie but I need them more than Gee needs coffee" He was pissed.

"Well I need skittles"

"Well these are mine" I said holding up the bag and shaking it.

"Well where can I get some for me?"

"From my bag of skittles for a dollar a skittle"

"Hell no!"

"Then there's a whole bunch in a cabinet in the kitchen" He ran to the kitchen. I fell on the floor laughing.

"There no more right?" Gee asked I nodded still laughing.

"Ok your group probably wants you"

"Yeah bye" I said as I headed upstairs.

They all just sat there while I went upstairs. I found all of them waiting for me on the couch.

"Ok who can't go?" I asked. No one raised their hand.

"Avenly we are good?"

"Yeah but they said they want us to actually pack and not just get stuff along the way"

"Fuck. Fine everyone go pack and meet back here in…." I looked at my phone.

"Is 2 hours good?"

"More than enough" Jo anne said.

"You live like an hour away. Good luck with that."

"I already have packed bags" I looked at her funny.

"I always have packed bags just in case my agent calls and says I got a plane to take, and I got to leave now"

"Ok well you can just go get those"

"I will bye" she walked out the door and I waited for her to walk back in for the phone.

"How about I just drive everyone and My friend can bring my bags?"

"Ok" I looked to everyone else.

"No let the person that can actually drive do it" I threw the keys to the van to Calvin.

"Avenly can bring Brandon to go get his stuff"

"Yeah I will so let's go now" Avenly said.

"Ok I will be here packing me and Avenly's stuff"

"Ok bye" everyone left.

I went upstairs and packed all of my stuff. I had enough stuff packed for 2 weeks but I only needed 2 suitcases. Avenly needed 3 because I knew what she needed. I also packed a backpack with all my art stuff in it and I packed a small bag with our make up in it. I finished in like half an hour. I got bored really easily and seeing as how no one was here I decided to go write more music. I went down stairs and saw Bob in the switch room and everyone with an instrument in the recording room.

"What are you guys doing?" Bob turned to me.

"Nothing" I saw what he was doing and he had been playing with a cd.

"Are you guys trying to play my songs?" Bob turned to me. I got really mad. I saw they had my music sheets in the other room.

"What the hell!?" I said as I burst into the room.

"Hey calm down it's only fair you covered our songs" Gerard said.

"Whose idea was it?" everyone pointed to Mikey. I walked over to him.

"So you covered a members of the press song?" It took a few seconds for him to realized what I meant.

"No but they did their own version and they only did 2 songs. And the kid with the hat was cute"

"Fine next time let me know before you start searching through my songs" I sat down on the couch. They looked at Mikey.

"I'll explain later" He waved them off and they started playing the song I wrote about them.

"Don't play that one" Gerard looked at me.

"I don't think It matters you look like your past that part of your life" Everyone looked at him confused.

"How would you know. You saw how they acted up there about what Calvin said" I told him. He sighed.

"Still They don't know what I'm talking about. Mikey might but I definitely know" I was going to cry no one knew the whole story not even Avenly. I ran out of the room and fell going up the stairs I didn't feel like getting up so I just sat there crying. I heard yelling but I ignored it. I wasn't expecting anyone to come home soon so I decided to go change before they got back. I changed into Black Skinny jeans with rips all over them, all black high top converse, a black spaghetti strap top with 'blood' all over it, and "Bite Me" vampire teeth hoodie. I went to my jewelry box and grabbed the most important thing I had. It was a necklace filled with a deep red liquid. I walked back down stairs to the basement carrying the necklace and one of my song books. They were still down there only now Gerard was on the recording room and everyone else was in the switch room talking. I walked over and disconnected all of the recording stuff from the room so that they wouldn't be able hear me talking. I went to the cabinet the held all of my songs to make sure they put all of them back.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what Gerard?" I was still checking the pile.

"Cut start, drinking, anything else I may or may not know about" I looked at him. I went and sat down on the floor behind the door so that no one could see me but him.

"My parents aren't my parents" He wasn't surprised.

"They are my aunt and uncle, or my mom's twin sister and her husband"

"What does that have anything to do with what we were talking about?"

"My parents died just before we got Avenly from Jersey"

"she doesn't know does she?"

"Nope not at all"

"What does she know about?"

"The drinking and the cutting"

"So has she helped at all?"

"Only her and Calvin helped because they were the only ones that knew"

"So what's the whole story?"

"No one but me knows the entire story"

"Want to share?"

"I don't know if I can trust you"

"How can I prove you can trust me?"

"I will tell you one of my biggest secrets and If no one knows about or confronts me about it within the next month or so than I will tell you another one and by the end of the tour you will know the entire story"

"ok" I got up and disconnected all of the stuff that could be used to hear what we were saying. Then I went to the switch room and saw that they had fixed everything but had heard nothing because they just plugged everything back in. I grabbed the main power cord and brought it in to the room with me. I sat back down by the door so that they couldn't see me.

"Ok well this is a big secret for me and no one knows but you now."

"and this secret is?"

"Well….."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. pretty as car crash

"Well I have this necklace" I showed him the necklace with the liquid in it.

"What does the necklace have to do with anything?"

"Well right after I moved in with my aunt and uncle 3 years ago I had absolutely no friends. I was a loner at school until I met the vampire kids" He looked at me with a straight face so I continued.

"They were really weird kids but I thought I would fit in so I hung out with them a lot and this was when I was in 6th grade. They were in high school. I only spoke to high school kids for some reason."

"Well these kids pretended they were really vampires and I didn't realize that until awhile after I met them. This necklace was part of my initiation. I had to put my own blood in here and wear it to show what I was" His face was completely blank.

"The other part was that I had to drink blood and I did. I was a stupid little girl who knew absolutely nothing and I regret it. I thought that's what all of the cool kids did" his face was still completely blank.

"They got caught and I was questioned about them and they were charged with cannibalism and I was scared so I became a loner again and I was that way for 6 months and my aunt and uncle adopted Avenly to help me deal with that" His face was still blank. I just sat there staring at him. I looked at my phone after awhile and saw that we still had 2 hours because everyone was going to go eat and I said I wasn't hungry. We just sat there still for a few more minutes.

"Why did you keep the necklace?" He broke the silence but I was still staring off into space.

"Girl!"

"What!?"

"Sorry why did you keep the necklace?"

"Oh um I Hid it and I found it a year ago and I didn't want someone to find it so I lied and said I got it of a gothic jewelry website and wanted to scare people so I said I filled it with fake blood"

"Oh so that's why no one knows about it?"

"No one but you and I now" His faced changed ever so slightly so that I could tell he was worried.

"Don't worry about me"

"What?"

"your worried about me, don't be I am far past that"

"Ok" I got up and grabbed my Ipod from my pocket. I sat down at the drums.

"Why do you do that?"

"Because I get stressed easily and I use to smoke so it's this or smoking"

"You're 14 you use to smoke you, you drink like crazy, and you carry a vile of blood with you"

"Yeah pretty much" I started playing liar liar by The used. I also played house of wolves again.

"You play house of wolves a lot"

"I play this is the best day ever even more"

"Well you haven't played that since we've been here"

"Ok fine" I started playing it on drums.

"Happy?"

"Yes you might have to come on stage and play that." I stared at him mouth hung open.

"Why the fuck do I have to do that?"

"Ever notice we don't play those since Matt left?"

"Yeah I think everybody has"

"Well no one knew how to play them and Bob didn't want to make something up to go with it"

"Well don't you have music sheets?"

"No He took them with him"

"Why didn't you just watch a video or something of him playing?"

"Didn't have time to"

"Ok well Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you know it and are on tour with us"

"Fine on one condition"

"What?"

"I want to sleep on your bus because ours will be crowded"

"Fine"

"really?"

"Sure we have an extra bunk"

"Cool"

"Ok well I think you should go upstairs now" I looked at my phone everyone was probably wondering where I was.

"Bye" I opened the door and walked right into the guys and fell on top of all of them.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" I rolled my eyes and got off of them.

"Ok well that nothing better leave me alone" I smiled at Gee and went upstairs.

"Hey everyone ready to go?" I saw the huge pile of bags just after I said that.

"Ok I'll take that as a yes" I ran down stairs and saw Mikey yelling at Gerard.

"What the hell is going on?!" I asked everyone.

"Gee won't tell us what the 2 of you were talking about"

"Ok well I told him not to" I ran into the room.

"Mikey Calm the fuck down!" He stared at me.

"I told Gee not to tell you guys but he can tell you about what I'm doing on stage" Mikey looked at his brother.

"She can play all of Bullet on drums" Mikey gasped as well as everyone else.

"I was watching her play and it reminded me on Matt and that means she play the same he did"

"Ok so we are suddenly just gone start playing Bullet songs?"

"Yeah Milky Way we are" I told him.

"Milky Way?"

"Yeah this girl I sat next to is overly obsessed with you and that's all she ever talks about"

"Ok well only me? I Am honored"

"Don't get a big head" Gee hit his head.

"Hey I was just kidding!"

"OH sorry"

"Ok they are all ready now how are we getting all of the bags there?"

"The bus is coming here"

"Oh so when is it coming?"

"Um hold on" Gee called someone in the other room then came back in here.

"Like 20 minutes"

"Ok well let's go upstairs guys" Mikey told everyone.I stayed down stairs and started playing music. I wrote a new song about Blood filling my 5th song book.

"Great now I need to get another new one" I said to myself.

"That's a good song" I jumped at the sound of Calvin's voice.

"Hey"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"That's ok you know me and my little world I need to be alone so I tune everything out"

"Yeah I know well the bus is here"

"Ok well I am gonna be on MCR's bus because I got some stuff to do"

"Ok"

"You can come to but we got to share a bunk"

"I don't know If I can do that"

"You can but I wonder if we have any beer"

"you don't need alcohol"

"Yes I do"

"No It's time to go"

"Fine just let me grab all of my songs" I grabbed the 5 books and the loose pieces of paper.

"Wow that's a lot of music"

"Yeah let's go"

We walked up stairs and I told everyone about me being on My Chem's bus while I helped them throw their bags in our huge tour bus.

"Hey how come your bus only has 6 bunks?"

"The other bunks are storage areas for us because we are messy" Frank answered.

"Ok well can Calvin come we can share a bunk?"

"Ok fine" I smiled.

"Ok well we have to drive Brian's car back so throw your bags in the tahoe and we will put them in our bus." Gee told me.

Calvin and I did as told I took the makeup because I knew Avenly had plenty. When we got there Gee showed us our bunk. I sat down on the couch in the front area.

"Can I play rockband?" I asked as the bus started moving.

"I'll play that way I can teach you that I am the champ now" Frank said while grabbing a guitar. We played and I beat him.

"Sorry but I guess I'm the champ Frank"

"Your still the only girl on the bus I bet I can beat you at every other game we have" I got really mad but Calvin put his arms around me warning me.

"Don't call me a girl"

"I wouldn't do that Frank she Is the wrestling champ. The one thing that pisses her off and makes her win is when the guy she's wrestling says she's to girly to be doing this" Frank took one step back then noticed Calvin was holding me.

"What are you 2 a couple now?"

"as of last night" I told him.

"Your 14 and you and him?" Frank asked wide eyed.

"NO WE DID NOT DO THAT!!!!!!!" Calvin and I both yelled.

"After I saw Kale and the blonde I talked to Calvin and well yeah"

"You were shit ass drunk last night and the 2 of you were alone in the house how do we know you were telling the truth?" Gerard asked.

"Because I said so"

"Don't piss her off"

"Why not?" Gerard asked.

"Because we are moving you can't run and it's a small bus, nowhere to hide. I think she knows to much about you to not be worried about revenge either" Her half smiled.

"I don't know whether to laugh or be scared or creeped out" Mikey said.

"I would go with the 2nd option" I told them.

"ok well we'll see about that" Frank said.

"Stop I am already pissed!" I yelled.

"Fine new subject" Bob said.

"I am changing the name of the band" I told them.

"Really to what?" Calvin asked.

"Pretty As A Car Crash"

"Nice that's pretty good"

"Yeah well I have a list of band names so that may be the one I want now but you just give me another day and we will see what I think"

"Ok well how about the band votes?"Calvin asked.

"Sounds good let's see the list I have" I went to my bag and grabbed my song book that I originally used and opened it to the last page.

"Ok My Brutal Awakening, Pretty As A Car Crash, Vampirism Complicity, The blood on a murder scene, blood suckers, and…"

"Blood of a lamb!" We all looked at Calvin.

"We are not a death metal band" I told him.

"I was just kidding but remember the night we just were texting each other coming up with names?"

"Oh yeah I remember that I was texting Morgan while I was texting you we stayed up like all night" The guys just sat there while we had our mini conversation.

"I thought you were texting someone else"

"Yes I was now do you guys have any energy drinks?"

"we have a few Rockstars" Gerard answered.

"Uh oh She's gonna be like Frank on a sugar high" Ray said.

"No I won't" I said grabbing one from the fridge and walking towards the bunks.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked.

"Waiting for the energy drink to kick in" I said downing half of it.

"Ok so your gonna sit on your bed and wait for it to make you hyper?" He asked again while I drank the rest.

"No I am going to bed because now I am tired" I threw the can In the garbage, my eyelids already dropping. I walked over to Calvin and my bunk and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

**Calvin**

I heard her quiet snores as they all looked back at me.

"Did she just fall asleep after downing an energy drink?" Mikey asked me.

"Yeah" I said as if it were completely normal.

"Do all sugary things do that to her because that Might come in handy later" Frank asked.

"No just energy drinks. If she gets coffee or skittles she will act like Frank. If she gets anything else it doesn't faze her. Oh I should mention something else though. See If she is actually awake after drinking an energy drink you would think she's high. Her eyes look messed up." They all kind of stared at me.

"Ok well I am bored anyone else?" Bob asked. Everyone nodded.


	7. it's a big secret

**Avenly**

Our bus was chaotic. we sat there jumping around and wrestling. I was fooling around with Brandon and Morgan.

"Where the fuck is the next stop?" Morgan asked.

"You know what that's a good question. let me ask Helli" I walked over to my bag and took out my phone to call her.

**Calvin**

I was sitting there watching Bob run after Frank and I heard Bat country playing from the other room. Everyone else heard it to and started to go see what it was.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you" they turned to me.

"She's asleep and her phone always wakes her up she will be a little bitchy at who ever ca-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!?" I heard from the other room.

"Told you" They all looked at me. I heard mumbling from the other room and the occasional "What?". Helli walked out to the living area.

"Where are we going?" She looked tired. She was really drunk last night so she probably is.

"New Mexico"

"City?"

"Albuquerque" She repeated what he said into the phone.

"Yeah can I go back to sleep now I woke up super early this morning and I was drunk last night so yeah"

"Yeah why?" I looked at her funny.

"What the hell Avenly!?! No we are not! Just because we do doesn't mean that we are!" I laughed realizing what they were talking about and Frank started laughing and fell because he couldn't stop laughing. Everyone else stared at us like we were crazy.

"No you assume everything! What about you in Brandon? I feel bad for everyone that's on that bus I saw what he had" She couldn't even keep a straight face. I fell on the floor and so did everyone else realizing what she was talking about.

"Yeah I am standing in front of everybody" she pulled the phone away from her because Avenly started yelling. I couldn't stop laughing.

"No you know what I am going back to bed and I am sure that's where you and Brandon will be so have fun bye" she closed her phone and started laughing and dropped to the floor.

"Were you serious!?!" Frank asked.

"No I just like pissing her off!"

"Ok are you going back to bed?" I asked her.

"I don't know do we have any coffee made?"

"No" Gerard answered.

"Well that's perfect where is it?" She got up and walked towards the kitchen area.

"The cabinet above the coffee maker" She pulled out a packet than set everything up and turned towards us.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Like 20 minutes."

"That bitch can go burn in hell. I hate it when I get less than 40 minutes of sleep why couldn't she call you" She went to the fridgeand pulled out 2 cans of rockstar.

"Don't do it" I told her she just shrugged and sat down next to me.

"Why is she trying to kill herself?" Frank asked.

"I am not I just want coffee but I have to balance it out or else I won't fall asleep for days"

"Just drink the coffee it won't leave you up for days and I we can handle Frank we can handle you" Gerard said.

"Ok but don't be mad when I say I told you so" She went and put the Rockstars back in the fridge and got a cup of coffee.

"Anyone else?" Mikey and Gerard raised their hand and she brought them each a mug.

"Oh yeah Frank I got you a present" He looked at Helli and jumped on the couch next to her.

"Really what?" He squealed like a girl.

"I will go get them" She went to our bunk and came back with all the different kinds of skittles in a huge bag. He stared at it wide eyed.

"Hey how come we don't get anything?" Gerard asked.

"Mikey just had his birthday and Frank is next and I didn't know what to get you guys" she dropped the bag by the door to the bunks and Frank dived for it. She came and sat back down next to me.

"Shit I have a new best friend" He said grabbing a hand full of skittles from a bag of original skittles and eating them.

"Your welcome and I would love to be your new best friend but Emily fills, well did, that position for me"

" awe oh well thanks for the skittles" he said as he started eating more.

"Ok well what is there to do on this bus?" She asked.

"Wrestle, make a mess really we need to clean but we are to lazy to do it." Ray answered.

"Ok well I am coffee high and Frank had skittles so" She jumped on top of Frank.

"Hi!" She poked him. He poked back and they started a poking match. That lasted awhile.

"Ok kiddies time for bed" Gerard yelled.

"AWE!!! It's only 12!" Frank and her both yelled at the same time.

"Great now we have to deal with 2 immature people!" Mikey yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes Mikey and I am too tired to lay but I would be 3." I said smiling.

"Great fine but I don't want to hear it when you're tired tomorrow" Gerard said going to the bunks with everyone else but Frank and Helli.

"Helli I am going to bed because I wasn't drunk last night so I had to drive" I walked over and gave her a kiss before I went off to the bunks.

**Frank**

Helli and I sat there eating skittles and telling stories after they went to bed.

"Oh so here's a good one. My friend that I use to hang out with last year and me made up our own religion based off of this story we found on and It is based off of the black parade and you guys and I have stood faithful to it even though she's gone" I laughed at her mini story.

"That's funny ok well I don't know if you've seen that video on youtube of me chewing on the condom but almost everytime I meet a fan they ask me if it was used! I always say no but everyone still asks" She laughed.

"You know what we should do?" She asked.

"What?"

" We should post a video on my blog and make a band website for us" I smiled.

"Sounds good can you make a website?"

"Yeah it's not hard. I'll go get my laptop" She ran into the bunks and came back with a bag.

"Ok well I will set up the website later. We should fool around with your guys blog I can post any blog on yours with any band member" I looked at her funny.

"How can you do that?" She opened the computer and started typing.

"That's how" She showed me the mini blog that she had just posted under Gee's name on our website.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"I am good with technology and can hack just about anything" I gasped.

"Can you hack Gee's computer?"

"Probably" I ran into the back room and grabbed his computer.

"Ok I need something off of here but I don't know his password" she took the computer.

"Ok well his is really easy" she handed it back to me already open.

"Holy shit. What is it?"

"I used a back door pass word it works on all computers made within the last few years"

"What is it?"

"Random numbers and crap but I use 000cpuibc I don't know why it works but it does" she shrugged I went and grabbed my computer, Mikey's, and Ray's. I didn't dare touch Bob's. It worked for all of them.

"Don't tell them ok I can use this against them" I smirked evilly.

"Ok well Let make a video and we can post it" I watched her set up the video.

"When did you get all of those tattoos?"

" friend's cousin did them for free and my parents never cared. A lot of them involve you guys"

"I didn't notice like what?"

"While this is loading I will go change into my pjs and I will show you" she got up and went to change. She came back later in short shorts anda spaghetti strap top with rips all over it.

"The ones on my back. The pumpkin is from you, the black parade marching and the Helena funeral march going opposite ways. On my stomach I have 'search and destroy'. My arm has a chainsaw armband on it. My hand has a quote from Gee. I have the guy hanging upside down like from bullet on my outer left ankle and the Australia on my inner left ankle. And on my foot I have shooting stars on my foot with your guys initials in them. But I did that one my self and it is fading." I gasped.

"Yourself?"

"Yeah sharpie's and needles' she smilied.

"How many tattoos do you have?" she looked up counting in her head.

"like 30 something and counting but that's mostly because of the nightmare before Christmas characters because I got all of them separate"

"Holy shit"

"yeah well the camera is ready"

"Ok"

We did our video and posted it on both of our blogs. I was still sugar high and she looked wide awake.

"Want to watch the Night ma-" I didn't have to finish the sentence. She was already up putting it in the dvd player.

"Ok I take that as a yes" I looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. She went and laid down on the floor and I took the couch.

"Do you want the couch?" She shook her head and the movie started.

When it was over she was asleep. I went and grabbed a blanket and covered her. I went and slept in my bunk after I cleaned up.

**Helli**

I woke up to the smell of coffee and saw Gerard standing in front of me.

"I take it you want some?"

"Yes please" I smiled.

"SO when did you fall asleep last night?"

"like 3-ish we watched the nightmare before Christmas!"

"So you got 3 hours of sleep and you are completely normal?" I smiled.

"Hell yes"

"You're weird"

"Thank you. Is anyone else away?"

"no they won't wake up for awhile well I don't know about Calvin"

"He will be awake at like 9"

"Ok then 3 hours before anyone wakes up"

"I am going to get dressed" I got up and put on black super skinny jeans, a black dress that I made the was modeled after the black parade jackets but I called it a "white parade dress" because I had screwed with the colors, It came down to my mid thigh, with a black long sleeve fishnet shirt under it, and my all black high top converse. I added my blood necklace and put my vampire teeth on because I felt like creeping people out. I straightened my hair and replaced all of my piercings again with all black barbells. I walked out and Gee saw my dress.

"Did you make that?"

"Yes I did"

"It looks like reversed"

"It's a white parade dress." He laughed.

"That's a new one. Oh we should be there in like an hour if you want to go get something to eat"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok well what do you want to do?"

"make Frank mad"

"don't do it I don't want to deal with him today"

"Fine let's watch tv" He put on some show and started watching so I decided to start drawing because I was bored. I zoned out before I felt like someone was watching me as I finished. I turned and Gerard was looking over my shoulder. I fell off the couch.

"Shit Gee! Don't fucking scare me like that!"

"Sorry you are a really good artist"

'Don't flatter me I suck"

"Ok what ever We are here"

"Ok"

We went and got some denny's. I brought my sketchbook with us so I could draw while we were sitting there.

"So anything new?"He shook his head and drank his coffee.

"No not really just miss Lyn-z and Bandit" He looked really sad.

"Are they gonna come visit?"

"Yeah in a month Bandit has an ear infection right now and Lyn-z is working things out with her band"

"Oh well at least you get to see them before the end of the tour"

"true"

"so are we gonna see any other bands on tour?"

"yeah actually we are gonna see 2 here"

"Which 2?"

"It's a surprise"

"Aww please?"

"I don't know can I see what you were drawing?"

"No because need to look out the window for a second" he sighed and did as I told him to.

"Ok here" I showed him the drawing I did of him looking out the window looking sad.

"So that's what I look like sad and pissed" he laughed.

"Well now will you tell me?"

"No I'll show you'

"What?"

"We are gonna go meet them in an hour"

"Oh well what time is it?"

"10 so everyone is up and ready to go"

"Ok well I'll pay" I pulled out my Jack skellington wallet and put a twenty and a five on the table and we left.

"So how is tonight gonna work with me playing bullet and us?"

"Well you guys are gonna play your songs then we are gonna play our songs and our encore is part parade/revenge and part bullet and that's where you will come in which is at the very end"

"ok and when will I be doing this?"

"the last song from the first part of the encore we are going to play is Helena then You are going to come up the ramp to the drums at the very end of the song and switch will Bob no one will know until I say something"

"Ok"

We made it back to the buses and found Bob and Frank smoking outside.

"Where did the 2 of you go?" Frank asked.

"Out to eat we've been up since 6" Frank kind of stared at me.

"What you're not tire there is no way you're not tired!" Frank yelled.

"I had coffee so I am fine"

"She woke up this morning and was acting completely normal"

"Ok weirdo" Bob said.

"It's time to go to see the guys"

"Oh that's now?"

"Yeah"

"Ok" Gee ran inside and yelled that It was time to go to everyone else.

"Hey do you want to go get your band?" Bob asked. I nodded and went on the bus and found everyone asleep in the living area.

"Great" I walked out to the other bus.

"My band is asleep" I said.

"What time did they go to bed at?"

"What am I their keeper?"

"Yes as the leader of the band you are" Gerard said.

"Great well I am claiming that their sorry asses will meet who ever we are gonna meet later." I smiled as they all laughed.

"Ok well Calvin wants you" I walked on to the bus and saw him sitting there.

"Hey you wanted me?"

"Yeah I didn't get to say good morning" He kissed me.

"Good morning" I smilied.

"so do want to come meet the mystery bands with us?"

"I don't think so"

"Why not?"

"I don't feel good because my sleep is screwed up after the party and I don't think the band will be very happy"

"No your right and I think that you should go sleep"

"Yeah me too. But I am going to hide so that they don't find me when they wake up"

"Good idea"

"Ok well tell me who you meet later"

"Ok bye baby" I kissed him and he walked into the bunk area. I walked outside to everyone.

"Where's Calvin?" Frank asked.

"He doesn't feel good so he's going back to bed"

"Ok well time to go see b- the guys" Gee smiled realizing his almost slip up. I who we were going to go meet.

"We are gonna go meet the Used?!" I squeled.

"Damn mother fucking detective!" Frank yelled him being the only one that knew about my hacking abilities.

"Yes Frank I am a detective asshole. No! The used was going to be the concert I couldn't go to I knew they were here but I didn't assume. Same with passwords. Never assume asshole"

"Yeah your just a know it all. Ms. I-know-how-to-hack-everything."

"Yes Frank I can hack everything. I accidently hacked the, uh, never mind"

'You hacked what?"Mikey asked.

"Nothing" I looked at Frank. He wasn't going to say anything.

"What did you do?" He asked again.

"It's a big secret I can't tell you or else I might get in trouble"

"We won't tell" Gerard said.

"I um accidentally hacked the….."

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. because i was shit ass drunk!

"I uh.." I kept studdering.

"Forget it she doesn't want to tell us maybe we'll find out some day" I smiled at Gerard for saving me.

"Yeah sorry I don't trust people easily. It's not you guys it's just that is one of the biggest secrets I have" I said playing with my blood necklace and something clicked in Gee's mind. I looked in his eyes and I saw understanding almost as if he already knew.

"Can you tell us what you and Frank were talking about?"

"Frank asked me not to tell you guys" I smiled.

"What ever the guys are waiting for us" Bob said.

"Thanks" Frank mouthed to me.

We all got in the car and drove to a different venue. I saw a few buses. We all got out and walked on to a big Black bus.

"Oh apparently they aren't here"

"Ok other bus then" We all walked out and I jumped on Gerard's back.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Getting a ride to where ever we are going. Where are we going?" we started going up the stairs to a different bus.

"A little piece of heaven, just over bat country" then I saw then all sitting in the living area I fell off of Gee's back.

"Holy shit!" I yelled when I hit the floor. Everyone laughed.

"What's up and what's with the kid?" Zacky asked.

"The kid has a name" I said as I got up.

"This is Helena and she is the lead singer of our opening band and our part time drummer"Gerard told them.

"Your replacing me?!?" Bob yelled.

"I can play all of bullet but apparently you can't" I pointed to him.

"That's not fair Matt took the music and all we had was sorrows"

"OK what ever"

"Dude what's with the name?" Johnny asked.

"Iam such a big fan of My Chem that that was my nickname and because hate my name when my parents died I got my aunt and uncle to change it"

"Ok well anyways Where's everyone else?" Frank asked.

"Last minute sound checks even though today is our off day but whatever" Synister said.

"How come you were on his back?" Zacky asked.

"I am basically a carbon copy of Frank and I get hyper so I do things for no reason at at that and Iwas tired I got 3 hours of sleep last night because I had coffee and I gave Frank a 15 pound bag of skittles"

They all gasped.

"damn you have a death wish" Shadows said.

"No he was actually pretty cool to hang out with and I was up til 3 anyways"

"He didn't come bothering us either it's a miracle" Bob said raiseing his hands in the air. Everyone laughed at him.

"How old are you?" Zacky asked.

"An age"

"That's helpful"

"Yeah well I can tell you I'm in high school"

"That's helpful"

"Yes it is very hel-" Bat country started playing from my pocket. I pulled it out and I saw that Avenly is quiet.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Brandon and Avenly were nowhere to be found this morning and I was too. Scared to go check the bunks excuse me" they all fell on the floor laughing with Avenged sevenfold staring at them.

"What the fuck do you want!" I yelled onto the phone.

"Where the fuck are you and Calvin!?" she yelled back.

"out with the band because you guys were asleep"

"You could have woke us up"

"Didn't feel like it"

"Lazy ass"

"Thanks for the compliment"

"Whatever"

"I have a new name for the band"

"What is it?"

"You guys get to decided the list is in my song book in the kitchen area of our bus" I was standing outside, I realized I wanted something.

"Ok let me go get it" I used that opportunity to get what I wanted.

"Gerard can you come here please!?" I yelled into the bus.

"What?" He came out.

"Do you have a cigarette?"

"Not one that I'm giving you"

"Please only one this will be my first one in like 6 months and I want one really bad"

"If I give you one you have to promise to stop drinking and this is your last one"

"How about I promise to attempt to stop drinking and this is my last one?"

"Fine" He took it out of his pocket and got one for him and for me.

"I love you right now"

"Go tell Calvin that"

"Did they ask what you were laughing about?" I lit my cig.

"Yeah we are still laughing though so you are gonna have to tell them" I took a drag.

"Fine I will" I put the phone to my ear.

"Ok we decided on Pretty as A car crash"

"K bye" I hung up.

"we have a name"

"What is it?"

"Pretty as a car crash" I took another drag and so did he.

"Nice name are you sticking with your stage name?"

"Yeah even for your show and by the way I was thinking"

"About what?"

"I can play every instrument so I am kinda like a sub for everyone in our band because I can take bass or guitar and play while I sing and if Calvin gets sick Avenly she can play drums. So if you guys need help I am willing to help because I remember that one tour where everyone kept getting sick"

"Yeah so do I and I think that's a great Idea" He and I finished our cigarettes and stomped them out. I pulled a piece of gum out of my bag and started chewing it. I walked ten feet away and sprayed myself with my perfume so n one would know I was smoking it.

"Why did you do that?"

"I can't get cigarettes you'll get yelled at"

"oh yeah" I walked back on the bus and saw avenged standing up looking over the 4 guys currently on the floor laughing.

"Wow you weren't kidding" I said.

"would you like me to explain?" Everyone in a7x nodded. I explained and they ended up on the floor with the other guys.

"oh and our band name is Pretty as A car Crash" everyone started to calm down.

"Kick ass name" Zacky said.

"Yeah you should see her lyrics!" Gerard said.

"how many songs did you look at?"

"the only book you had and all of those loose papers" I started laughing.

"What!?" They all yelled.

"I have 8 song books I need a new one because they are all full!" They gasped everyone.

"You're only….. um"

"Shut up Frank!" I yelled.

"what's with you in your age?" Johnny asked.

"I am much younger than anyone around me"

"Just tell us we don't care!" Zacky yelled.

"Fine if you start making fun of me I will hurt you and I am apologizing to midget in advance" they all looked at Frank then me.

"Wow this is gonna be sad" Gerard said.

"I am taller than you too" I said then he pouted.

"I am a sophomore in high school" I said.

"Ha a 16 year old is taller than all of us!" Frank yelled.

"I didn't say I was 16" they all looked at me.

"I started kindergarten early and I skipped a grade so I just turned 14" they all gasped.

"Holy shit"

"Yeah and there's a lot more you don't know about me"

"Then tell us" Zacky said.

"Ok I taught myself how to play the drums, bass, and guitar, I am an honors student, and I can hack just about anything."

"Ok then if you can hack just about everything than go hack a blog after you hack Johnny's computer and we'll believe you." Johnny went and got his computer.

"Ok" I took the computer and put in my special password. Than I hacked into Avenged sevenfold's blog and posted some bogus comment about pink tutu wearing frogs. I showed My Chem before handing it back. They were all laughing because I posted it under Zacky's name.

"Hey how did you do that?" Zacky asked.

"I can't tell you"

"Cheater you know some super password!"

"Yeah actually I do"

"Ha! It's not like you could hack the pentagon?" I pointed to the computer telling him to give it to me he did and I opened the website for the pentagon it was really a world news thing anyone could view it. I clicked on a link for something but changed the url and it lead me to a top secret info tab. I handed the computer to them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" Everyone ran towards the computer I just sat there on the floor.

"Oh that was what I wouldn't tell you guys before and I would close out of that if I were you they can tell you're watching if you're on for a certain amount of time" they closed the tab and closed the computer,

"So that's what you and Frank were talking about!" Mikey yelled.

"You're smart and I would check your blog if I were you, Gee" He took the computer from Frank and I found the car keys on the counter.

"Chow" I walked out of the bus and walked around looking for a place to sit. I found nowhere. I took out my Ipod and started listening to the taste of ink. I started singing because I didn't see anyone around. I walked right into someone though.

"Oh I am so sorry" I looked up to see Bert McCraken.

"Were you the one singing?"

"Yeah that was me"

"Nice voice"

"Thanks I really have to get back to the guys now"

"wait where are you going?"

"Avenged sevenfold's bus"

"I'll walk you there" we started walking.

"My name's Helens but you can call me Helli"

"I think you know who I am"

"Yes I do"

" What brings you to the bus today?"

"Visiting with some friends"

"cool" the rest of the walk was silent.

"Well your pretty cool can I have your number maybe we can hang out some time as friends"

"Yeah sure" we exchanged numbers and I walked on the bus and found My Chem gone.

"Hey where did they all go?"

"To see the Used they just got back from sound check"

"I was just talking to Bert"

"yeah you can hang here if you want cause Gee is looking for you"

"I'm not worried but I think I will stay"

"OK well we were just about to start playing guitar hero wanna play?"

"Sure" Zacky picked up 2 guitars and handed one to me.

"I am gonna kick your ass" I told him.

'Sure kiddie bring it on" I smirked evilly and the song started. I got 100% on expert and I won.

"Told you someone else can play" I handed the guitar to Jimmy.

"I want a rematch!" Zacky yelled.

"I got a 100% on expert there is no beating that Zacky I sat on the floor and Zacky handed his guitar off too.

"So what's with the dress?"

"I made it"

"Nice" My pocket started ringing again but this time it was I don't love you which meant it was Kale.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I am really sorry Helli please let me come back"

"Let me think how about no!"

"Helli nothing happened!"

"Yeah because I didn't see you in bed with that Slut at the party"

"It was the alcohol that's why you thought it was me but you were just drunk again" the game was paused and everyone was looking at me.

"No I only had 1 martini before that you know it's hard for me to be drunk!"

"no your lying"

"really let's go ask Calvin who brought me home that night because I was shit ass drunk after I saw you. Or Morgan who sat there with me making sure I didn't throw up even though I was drinking 6 pack after 6-pack because of you"

"No your lying You didn't see a god damn thing that night"

"You know what your right I didn't see my boyfriend in bed with a slut, I saw some guy in bed with his baby's mom asshole! Don't fucking call me ever again!" I hung up on him.

"What the hell was that about?" Zacky asked.

"Well the night of the My Cham concert we went to a party after the concert and I saw my boyfriend Kale in bed with some blonde slut and I drank like 4 6-packs and he became my ex and left the band. Calvin the guy that brought me home is now my boyfriend"

"your 14 you shouldn't be drunk" Zacky said.

"thanks dad. I shouldn't have cut at 10, I shouldn't smoke, I shouldn't want to be dead when I am upset either but I am right?" they didn't know what to say.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No one knows the entire story because I won't tell them but Gerard cares so he knows the most out of anyone" I was playing with my blood necklace that was around my neck.

"Why don't you tell anyone?"

"Because I don't want to" I was going to cry But I didn't want to run. They understood I could tell.

"You should"

"Yeah Gerard is getting information as soon as I feel ok enough to tell him. I remind you he got me out of the hell hole I was in"

"True but you need someone to talk to"

"I have Calvin"

"does he know?"

"Yeah he got me to cut down on smoking and he helps me through everything ever since I met him."

"That's good"

"Yeah honestly I don't want to talk about it right now"

"Ok but we're here for you" I smiled at them.

"Yeah I do"


	9. vampire gods

I sat there watching argument after argument about how he cheated before Hand in mine into your icy blues started playing. It was Calvin.

"Hey you feeling better?"

"Yeah who you with?'

"I'm watching everyone in a7x play guitar hero"

"Cool what other band did you meet?"

"Well I only met Bert"

"Oh that's cool"

"Yeah well I can come get you if you want?"

"Only if you're allowed to"

"Yeah I took gee's keys so they'll just have to wait" I stood up holding the phone in between my shoulder and my ear. I straightened all of my clothes.

"Ok don't get caught"

"I won't hold on" I covered the phone with my hand.

"Hey I'll be back I'm gonna go get Calvin"

"OK are you coming back here?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah brb" I waved and went towards the used's tour bus.

"Hey guy I'm gonna go get Calvin" I said when I got on the bus.

"Yeah just don't get a ticket in Brian's car" Gee said.

"I drive just as bad as Calvin"

"HELL NO YOU CAN'T DRIVE LET ME DRIVE YOU!!" they all yelled at once. I looked over to the guys from the Used.

"I am sorry Hi again Bert. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Helena but you can call me Helli"

"Hi Helli" they all said. I turned back to the guys.

"Too bad"

"ha I have the-" I held up the keys.

"No I have them bye" I ran to the car.

The drive back to our venue only took about 10 minutes and I didn't see any cops. I ran into the bus but didn't see him. I walked to the bunks and I saw him sitting in our bunk.

"Hey baby" I jumped up to our bunk.

"Hey ready to go meet The Used and Avenged Sevenfold?" I asked him.

"Always" I kissed him we ended up making out but stopped after he poked his tongue with the vampire teeth I was wearing.

"Why are you wearing those?"

"Because they give great love bites" I laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes" He laughed.

"I don't think that's a good Idea"

"To bad" I kissed him and gave him one hell of a love bite. We were about to walk out the door when I saw his neck I gasped.

"Holy shit!" He looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Your neck!" He walked to the bathroom on the bus.

"Shit you weren't kidding"

"nope I was kidding I didn't know"

"Oh well we got to go" He grabbed a hoodie and put it on and move it so that you couldn't see what I had done. The drive back was fast too. We went to The Used's bus first. I walke din with Calvin and it looked like no one had moved.

"Hi again guys this is Calvin and he is the drummer for the band" He went and shook hands with the guys from the used.

"Here's the keys no tickets and no cops" The all let out a breath of relief.

"Ok we are going to Avenged bus bye" they all replied with a wave.

When we got to Avenged bus I noticed Calvin was sweating.

"You can unzip the hoodie you know"

"Yeah you're right" he unzipped the hoodie and we walked on the bus.

"Hey guys I am back and this is my boyfriend and the drummer from my band Calvin"

"Hey" they all replied.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Nothing just sitting around"

"It's boring now" I told them.

"Yeah It can be like this but our tour is almost over"

"that's good" I walked behind Calvin and jumped on his back.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I am tired"

"Ok" Zacky gasped.

"Holy shit! What happened to you neck?!?" my face went bright red. Zacky looked at me.

"That was from you?" I looked away embarrassed. Everyone else noticed it.

"shit she's lethal!"

"No I am not! Stupid vampire fangs" I muttered the last part to myself.

"No I like the fangs like look great on you just next time take them off" He whispered to me. I jumped off his back.

"Can we talk about something other than my love life?" I was completely serious.

"Sorry" they all said.

"So how was the tour?" Calvin asked sitting on the floor. I laid down neat to him and put my head on his leg.

"Good the used are great guys to hang out with"

We talked until about 3 when the guys came in.

"Hey Calvin Helli time to go we got sound check!" Frank yelled from outside. We got up.

"It was nice meeting you guys can we have your numbers. Maybe we can hang out sometime"

"Ok" the seven of us exchanged numbers and we left.

"Hey can I drive?" I asked when I got outside.

"HELL NO WE DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Calvin and I laughed.

The drive home was silent along with me making sure that no one saw Calvin's neck. When we got back I changed into black short shorts, an orange spaghetti strap top with the bottom half ripped off with a fishnet tanktop over it with my black high top converse. Then we assembled the band and headed to the stage. I looked out to all of the seats and was amazed. That was a lot of screaming fans for my chem and possibly us soon. Our sound check was fast and I think everyone knew about all of my tattoos which I thought was funny considering I wasn't supposed to have any but oh well. We went back to our buses.

"So was that awesome or what?" Calvin asked me.

"Yeah wait should I be in sound check with the guys?" I asked just as Bob walked in.

"Gee wants to practice a song or 2 for the show tonight" I laughed and so did Calvin.

"Ok bye baby" I kissed Calvin on the cheek. I followed Bob back to the stage.

"So when did you start learning how to play drums?" He asked me.

"Um I taught myself how to play based off of sounds like right after my parents died because music was and still is everything to me. I added notes last year."

"You taught yourself how to play drums?"

"Yeah it wasn't that hard I learned how to play all of your guys' song first"

"We are honored" I laughed.

"See drummers are way underrated"

"Yeah but we don't get any attention so it's not that bad and We have secret fans"

"Yeah good point but technically I am the lead singer/2band sub so I will get a lot of attention" I sighed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am just to being behind everyone never in the spot light and now I am in the spotlight and will be all the time" We walked on to the stage.

"It won't be that bad hey If you want to just tell the media to go fuck them selfs and say you will never have any comment" everyone started laughing.

"that sounds like a good plan" they laughed at my answer.

"Ok back to business what songs am I playing?" I asked.

"and what songs am I playing?" Bob asked.

"ok well that depends we will only have time to play 5 of them and Bob is going to play all the songs before that so she can just take over for you and you can take a break or you can play some and she can play the rest"

"Well I don't care" I said.

"just let her play the last 5 songs it's only 5"

"ok now what 5 are you playing?"

"well halos, best day, cubicles, drowning lessons, and let the crowd pick the last one"

"Ok well lets play all of those just to make sure we have them down still" Gerard said.

"Ok" everyone said and went to the spot they was supposed to start from.

"Hey let's start with Halos first!" Gee yelled.

"Ok!" I yelled back. We started playing. I didn't mess up at all. When we were done everyone had a huge smile on their face.

"Did I do good?!" I yelled to all of them. I 5 thumbs up(Bob included).

"Ok Best day is next" We played all of them and played sarrows just to be sure I could do it. I was 'perfect' as they claimed I was. I went back to the bus and found Calvin asleep on the couch. I let him sleep and walked to our bunk. I opened my computer and started typing a new story. I called it the diary of a child rockstar. It was going to be my rise to fame in a diary but no one would know it was me which is kick ass. I finished the first chapter and was about to start reading other stories when I heard someone yell from the living area.

"Holy Shit!" Frank came rushing into the bunk area.

"Um small question. um …. What the fuck happened to Calvin's neck?" I felt the heat come to my cheeks.

"That was you!?"

"Shut up" I went back to my computer.

"Wow you're lethal"

"That's what Zacky said" I told him.

"good you know people tell me we look a like"

"Yeah hold on I got something to show you." I pulled up Mibba and opened the story Blood Brothers.

"This is for you and who's here?"

"Just me the guys went for a walk" He took the computer and sat his bunk across from ours. I walked out to Calvin. I brought a bandana with me.

"Get up Cally" he was awake .

"What is up with Frank?"

"This is for your neck because he freaked when he saw it"

"Oh that is why he was acting weird"

"yup well pretend your Zacky for a day I hear he likes to wear bandanas around his neck" He laughed. I helped him tie it and went back to the bunks and found Frank still reading.

"Don't hack anything of mine I know what I am doing and I have something I installed on my computer to tell who's been on it and when" I laid down in my bed and started reading the newest Vampire academy book. I heard Almost easy playing from one of the storage bunks. I jumped up and grabbed my phone. It was one of the a7x guys I made that their ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Jimmy"

"Hi Jimmy"

"The guys and I want to know if you want to hang out tonight after your show?"

"Sure"

"You can bring whoever"

"I'll see who's awake"

"Good idea well call me after the show and I'll tell you where to go"

"K bye"

I went and sat back down on my bunk and started reading again.

"Who was that?" Frank asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Jimmy"

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know If I wanted to hang out after the show" Frank looked at me.

"Calvin going with you?"

"If he's awake and speaking of awake hold on" I went to the kitchen and grabbed a rockstar. When I got back to the bunks Frank had my book.

"What are you doing?"

"I got bored"

"At least read the first book first' I pulled out the first book from the series and handed it to him.

"Fine I will!" He started reading that and I read my book and drank my rockstar. The usual me fell asleep again and wok up just in time to change and go to the concert. I put on the outfit I had on before with the white parade dress. But I added a heavy layer of eye liner, black eye shadow, and white lip stick.

"Where is everyone I asked walking out to the living area"

"other bus"

"I got to walk all the way over there to get my band?" I groaned and the guys laughed and I started walking out towards the other bus but stopped.

"What are my friends gonna do can they get back stage?" Gee gasped.

"Oh yeah hold on" He walked to the bunks and came back with 9 back stage passes.

"You guys need to wear these and so do your friends because they don't know you guys yet"

"Ok" We walked over to the other bus. We ran through everything again and headed out to the arena.

"ok read guys?" Gee asked smiling.

"Ye-" I stopped when I saw the crowd. Every seat was full. I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest. I looked to my band and they all were the same then Morgan turned to me.

"What happens if we screw up?" I walked in front of them blocking their view from the crowd.

"Listen now and listen good. We are a new band and guess what. Do they know our songs? Hell no they don't so if your worrying about stuff that no one knows about your crazy so right now I am gonna tell you to go out there and give it all you got because if we screw up no one cares!" they all took deep breaths and nodded.

"Ready to go?" I asked everyone.

"Hell yeah!"

"Oh yeah I got something special planned for our last song" I smiled at them.

"Ok well I might know what it is" Calvin said.

"Ok well here we go"

"Opening band your up!" A stage guy yelled.

"Ok here we go" the lights went Black and we went on stage. Calvin started to play the begining of The list. Morgan and Brandon joined in followed by Avenly. I started singing and we finished the song.

"What the Fuck is up Albuquerque !" the crowd screamed.

"Ok well my name is Ghost, the guitar over there is Morgan and the guitarist over there is Brandon. Our bassist is Avenly and our drummer is Calvin and we are Pretty as a Car crash!"

"Yes I know well we are some of the luckiest bitches in the world right now and do you know why?" the crowd screamed again.

"We are on tour with MY Chemical Romance and we get to perform for the first time in front of you how awesome is that!?!" they screamed again.

"Well I know what you want. You want one hell of a show and I promise to give you that with a few surprises!" they screamed again.

'Ok well this next dong is called all night drive let me know what you think"' We started playing and kept going until we got to my personnel favorite song. I called it Vampire gods.

"Ok well this s gonna be our last song but you know what this song is special to me because It is a song our my heroes. I think this one Songs so much like a My Chem song that we are going to play around and we are going to warm you up to My Chem. I mean that is our job we are an opening band." I laughed and so did the rest of the band.

"Ok well we are going to be actors today while we play the next song it's called vampire gods let me know who you think we're acting like" We started playing and Brandon fell over on top of an amp. Morgan started head banging and avenly either stood still or walked in a straight line to the drum kit then back to her spot. Calvin was playing with all his heart he loved it. I was jumping and dancing all over the stage. I looked over and saw My Chem laughing in fact Gee was on floor laughing. All the stage people were laughing too. I laughed with them and kept singing. At the end I looked to the crowd.

"Ok who were we" The crowd screamed My Chemical Romance at the top of their lungs.

"ok and who are we!?" they yelled are name and I smiled as everyone switched out with the other band.

"Good night everybody!" I ran off and handed Gee the mike.

"Go change for your half of the show and be back here soon" I nodded and ran to the dressing rooms where I had another outfit there it was basic. I changed into black jean short shorts, a black spaghetti strap top once again missing the bottom half with a black fishnet tank top over it. This time I out on all black low top converse I was wearing my blood necklace and decided to add my vampire teeth. I walked back out to the side of the stage and sat there.


	10. husband?

I realized That I had changed so fast they weren't even half way through their set. I was bored and decided to see if my band was awake. I walked down to our dressing room and found only Calvin sitting there.

"Where's everyone?"

"They were tired but they told me to tell you sorry they we up all night last night."

"Oh well how much longer will you be up for?"

"I had a nap today so I am fine right now"

"good well I'm going out with Jimmy and them after the concert wanna come?"

"Of course"

"Ok well want to sit with me by the stage? I have to wait for the encore so I can go switch with Bob"

"Yeah sure" we went and sat down behind an amp watching Frank being his spazzy self. I t was really entertaining. I noticed the transition to Black Parade songs. Helena started playing and I was bored so off stage I was dancing to Helena just like in the video because I had that dance memorized I even fell when she did in the video and stood back up when I was done I looked to Gerard he was on the floor laughing. I looked at him with a funny face. He looked towards Bob who was standing. I nodded. I took a small hall way that had a door that lead to right behind the drum kit. I came up behind him and grabbed the drum sticks.

"I need these thanks" I jump up to the drum kit and sat down.

"Ok so how the fuck is this concert so far!?!" Gerard screamed into the mike and the crowd screamed.

"Ok well we are doing something for the first time like ever. We are going to play 5 songs from bullet. How fucking awesome is that!?!" The crowd screamed for the billionth time tonight.

"Ok well see there's a problem there's something different and while We play headfirst for halos let me know what's wrong" I started the song there was no light on me so no one could see me. as the song was almost over there was only one flash of light on my but I am sure no one could tell Bob was played Best day, cubicles, and drowning lessons and our last song was a crowd pick.

"Ok well we played 4 songs so we need you guys to pick the last song of the night because you are the fans and you mean so fucking much to us!" The crowd screamed and Gee jumped off the stage and walked over to the gate and helped some random girl over.

"What's your name?"

"Emily" I gasped it was the Emily I had known and befriended 2 years ago. Mikey looked at me. I held up back stage pass and pointed to Emily. He nodded. I threw my pass to him.

"What song should be play Emily?"

"Demolition lovers" the crowd part cheered part booed. Mikey walked over to a security guard off stage and handed the pass to him and told him to get Emily and have her wait by the side of the stage.

"Hey now I asked her" He told the crowd as a security guard walked over. Him and Gerard started talking. He pointed to me then to Emily. Gee laughed and gave Emily the pass and the security guard brought her back stage.

"Ok fine not that song let me guess Our Lady Of Sarrows?" the crowd screamed. He jumped back on stage and the song started. Just before it ended the spot light hit me and I was the only one with any light on them. When it ended the crowd half cheered half wondered what the fuck I was doing up there.

"Ok well I think you noticed Bob isn't up there" The crowd was semi quiet.

"Ok well Bob didn't want to play all of Bullet and he doesn't know how and the lead singer of Pretty as A car Crash does so from now on she's playing those songs so mother fuckers this is one talented mother fucker up here" the crowd finally cheered I let out I breath of relief and jumped off the 5 foot platform for the drums and landed next to Mikey.

"Thanks Mikey" He smilied.

"Ok well have a good night Mother fuckers we had one hell of a concert" the crowd screamed and we all ran off stage I huge Gee.

"Damn that was fun I might steal Calvin's spot one day" I turned and saw Emily.

"Emily Labreque?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"My name isn't ghost It's KC, KC Dragon" she gasped.

"No fucking way KC what the fuck happened to the shy 12 year old I knew!?"

"She went out the window with KC and I am now Helena or Helli but We changed seeing I am the singer of the opening band for the band of Helena"

"Damn I never thought you would get this far I didn't even know you started a band"

"Neither did I until I ended up on stage at a My Chem concert" she gasped.

"I remember you saying that that was your first performance I thought you were kidding"

"Nope did you notice who's in the band?"

"Um…."

"Let's see there's Avenly, Brandon, her boyfriend, Calvin, my boyfriend, a-"

"The drummer he's like 17!"

"Almost 18"

"what happened to "I don't want to date I don't need anyone in my life"?"

"That left with KC"

"Ok sorry who else is in the band?"

"Morgan our lead guitarist" I smiled and it took her a second but she gasped.

"The Morgan you had PE and that other class with!?"

"yeah him turns out I was just super up tight and an idiot. He's a cool guy to hang out with"

"Ok now one more question"

"What?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THE NEW BAD ASS HELLI!?! Piercings, tattoos, and in a band?"

"Well I was tired of being the fat annoying kid. Did I mention My parents are now rich?"

"No but let's add some sprinkles to the cake there's enough icing" We laughed then I turned to Calvin and the guys who had been they watching us catch up.

"Guys this is an old friend of mine her name is Emily Labreque" they all said hi.

"Ok well I think you know who all these sexy men are lets go meet the girls" the guys stared at me wide eyed.

"Ok sorry their taken" We all laughed and walked towards the buses. I turned just before the 8 of us got to the bus.

"Oh yeah they are all asleep. Oh I got to call Jimmy"

"Why?" Gee asked.

"Calvin and I were going to hang out with him and the guys an-" The taste of ink stated coming out of Calvin's pocket. I reached in and grabbed it because it was my phone. It was Bert. I walked away and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Helli It's Bert"

"Hi Bert what's up?"

"The guys and I are hanging with a7x they want to know if you're coming"

"Yeah I'm coming"

"Ok see you soon bye"

"Bye" I walked back over to everyone.

"and that was Bert everyone wants to know where I am I got to go change" I walked towards our bus.

"Since when is she the person everyone wants to hang out with that was us a little while ago" Gee pouted. I turned to face him.

"Stop being a baby Gee. Emily you can come if you want"

"Sure" I took her hand and lead her on to the messy bus. I stopped in the living area.

"They have had this bus for less than a week and It's already a mess be thankful you aren't here but I don't care" she laughed and I lead her to the bunk room.

"So what's new with you?"

"Um well remember that guy I was dating when I left?"

"Yes I remember that pig"

"Well I broke up with him and I started dating this one guy and now that I'm like 27 well um…' she didn't finish the sentence. I stop searching through my bag and looked at her.

"Are you pregnant again?" I whispered.

"Um no my new adoptive parents are pretty cool and he's going to college but he asked me to marry him and I did" she showed me the ring. I squealed.

"OMR I am so Happy for you!" She hugged me.

"Um omr?"

"I am a my Chem fan and any fan would say the same thing. It means oh my Romance. It this case I found it appropriate." She laughed.

"so who's you fav bands other than My chem.?" I asked her.

"my chem. is my 3rd fav band before them is a7x and the used. Bert is so hot!" I fell on the floor laughing.

"What!?" I got up and continued to look through my bag for clothes.

"Nothing, do you want do different clothes we are going out partying?"

"since when do you party?"

"since I started drinking and smoking. Do you want some clothes?"

"no I am fine" I looked at her she was wearing a pink dress with pink short shorts under it and silver sequin converse.

"Ok suit yourself" I walked to the bathroom. I put on more black jean short shorts with black fishnet tights under them, a spaghetti strap top once again missing half the bottom. I put a long sleeve black fishnet shirt on over it and added my high top converse. I put on a thick layer of eye liner, black eyeshadow, and my specially made dark purple lip gloss. I walked out and everyone was in their beds but they were awake. But I didn't see Calvin.

"You guys are no fun!" I yelled and they looked at me.

"What?"

"Won't you come hang out with us?"

"I was up last night on a skittle high I need sleep Frank yelled closing the curtain to his bunk.

"Fine stay here but where's the keys to the car?"

"In the kitchen don't get a ticket or get caught" Gee said walking towards the living area. I followed him. I saw Calvin asleep on the couch.

"Gee where's your cigs?"

"I thought you were going to lay off Helli" I looked at the floor.

"Gee I just had a really bad memory hit me so I'll let you choose." I pointed to the knifes drawer.

"Those or the cigs?" He sighed.

"Fine but only because I don't want suicide on this bus. And If you use all my cigs your paying me back"

"Fine" He walked to the bunk area and came back with a half full pack of cigs and a lighter.

"I love you Gee but I am just a broken little girl"

"Yeah well go fix yourself" He hugged me.

"Bye" I grabbed my Jack skellington purse with the long black chain. I t had the cigs and lighter, my phone,wallet, and the keys. I found Emily out side.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah where are we going?" I opened the car and we climbed in.

"To hang out with people That I just met and trust me you'll like them"

"Good and how long will we be there in?"

"10 minutes max let me call someone" I pulled out my phone and called Jimmy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jimmy"

"Oh hey where are you?"

"On the way what bus?"

"Ours we are going to a bar in awhile though"

"If I get drunk drive me home"

"Fine but I won't let you have even 1 beer"

"It takes a 6-pack or 2 before you can tell I had alcohol Jimmy" He laughed.

"Fine I night let you have a few"

"Ok I am bringing my friend Emily I saw her for the first time in 2 years at the comcert and I wanted to hang out with her before she goes back to her husband"

"husband?"

"Haven't you noticed I hang out with people way older than me"

"Yeah good point"

"Well I will be there soon bye"

"Bye" I hung up.

"We are going to a bar" I told her then I realized I needed a smoke.

"Cool"

"Can I smoke around you is that ok?"

"Yeah but I don't want one and please roll your window down"

"Ok thanks sorry but I really need it" she nodded and I rolled my window down and lit a cig. I was instantly calm after I took my first drag.

"So how much longer?" she asked. I blew out the window then realized we were there.

"We're here" I parked the car next to the Used's bus. I got out and she followed me. I knew she was going to freak.


	11. virgin daiquri

I watched her as we neared a7x's tour bus. She didn't look nervous. She looked like her super happy self. She looked like she was taller or gained some weight.

"Where are we going?" we started walking up the steps of the bus.

"A little piece of heaven, just over bat country, where people crawl like a worm from a bird for maybe memories" I heard laughing I guess they had heard me. She made it up the stair then passed out in the middle of the living area.

"Great she didn't do this with everyone else!" they looked at me than at her than Zacky gasped.

"Why the fuck are you smoking!?"

"Because it's better than cutting" I went out side and took my last drag before smushing the cig. I walked back on the bus and she was still on the ground.

"Ok let's see what will wake her up?" I gasped.

"Emily, Bert McCraken just said he loved you!" she sat up straight.

"Bert I love you too!" everyone started laughing. Then I looked at her.

"Sweetie your married"

"Yeah and you are a weirdo miss I-hate-makeup,needles, and-revealing –clothes-to- I-3-what-was-previously-stated" Everyone started laughing.

"Sweetie I'm not the one wearing pink and sparkly crap" They were still laughing"

"whatever I don't care If I am seen in the color pink"

"Hey I have a baseball jersey that's pink I wore it to school twice last year" I smiled proud of myself.

"Yeah out of what 180 days"

"Whatever jonas fan" they laughing stopped.

"Hell no you did not just try that on me miss. Nicolas Jonas"

"Can I remind you that I was 10 I got over it quickly" Everyone started laughing.

"Yeah right right before I left you made those shirts and sold them"

"Sweetie Nick Jonas is a Diabetes Icon. Selling those shirts was a none profit way to raise money for the diabetes cure"

"She has a good point Emily I think you were just owned" Jimmy yelled and I laughed. The urge for a cig kicked in again after just a few minutes.

"Oh and on top of that I am a proud goth bitch!" everyone laughed. I went for my purse and the cigs.

"Brb" I walked outside and lit another one.

"Shit I needed that."

"Really or did you just want it?" I jumped 10 feet into the air. Brian was standing behind me.

"Shit Brian don't fucking scare me!" I saw the remnants of the cig I had on the ground.

"Sorry but answer the question"

"I stared smoking so that I would smoke instead of cut so there I do **need **it" I pulled out another one.

"Ok well don't use to many of those" He pulled his own out of his pocket.

"When are we going to the bar?"

"a few minutes I just noticed something"

"What?"

"you and Emily are like exact opposites" I looked at him.

"You're crazy" walked on to the bus and saw Emily talking to Zacky.

"Emily come here" she got up and stood in front of me.

"Ok who thinks Emily and I are exact opposites?" everyone raised their hands.

"What the hell we look different but we are uh… Damn we are exact opposites" Everyone laughed.

"Can we go to the bar now?" I whined.

"Yeah sure whose driving?" I pulled out the keys.

"I am" The Used looked horrified.

"Was she a bad driver on the way here?" they asked Emily.

"Only while she was lighting a cig" they all sighed.

"I thought they were overreacting" I heard Bert say.

"Calvin is worse" I laughed.

"Oh who else found out about Calvin's neck?" Zacky said with a completely straight face. All the a7x guys couldn't stop laughing.

"Less people than those who know what happened in Pretty as a car crash's bunk area last night." I crossed my arms and stuck my nose in the air. The Used was on the floor laughing.

"Wait what are you talking about?" they asked each other.

"Well Calvin is unimportant but my sister Avenly is the bassist of my band and our rythum guitarist is her boyfriend. Well she asked if Calvin and I were sleeping with each other the other day on the phone while I was on the bus with My Chem. I start yelling at her about how we had only been dating for like 18 hours no joke, I decided to get even and say that I knew what Brandon had and that they would be in bed together tonight. She got really mad but the next morning I saw everyone but them in living area and I didn't want to see what had happened in the bunk area" they were all laughing again.

"Sorry but I want a beer like now" I said as I took a drag walking outside.

"Fine we're coming" they all got up and we walked to the car they saw the tahoe and looked at me.

"How are we going to fit 11 people in that car?"

"the 4 smallest people in the back row, 4 in the middle row, 1 in the trunk, me driving, and the passenger seat"

"I call shot gun! " Zacky yelled and sat in the passenger seat.

"Me, Emily,Jimmy,and Johnny in the back" Bert said.

"I got the trunk" Brian said.

"And the rest of you in the middle" we all got in our seats I noticed how Emily and Bert seemed to be well acquainted than I noticed the ring on Bert's hand. I am going to talk to them about that later.

"What bar?"

"Any bar It's after 1 so we'll be the only sober ones in there" Zacky said.

"Ok I passed one on the way over here" I drove to that one and we all got out.

"Emily,Bert can I talk to you guys for a second?" they walked to one side of the car with me while everyone else went inside.

"Emily I thought you moved to Texas when you left?"

"I did I still live there."

"And you just happen to be here with your husband"

"What?" she was lying I could see it in her eyes. I grabbed Bert's hand then her's.

"I was the smart one remember?" she looked at Bert.

"ok well smart one can keep a secret"

"Yeah and are you pregnant?"

"What the fuck" She said.

"You're married and 27 so you 2 tell me" I looked at her and she looked down. I looked at Bert he looked at her.

"You are aren't you?"

"I don't know" she answered.

"Bert go hang out with the guys we'll go get a pregnancy test" I pulled her towards the car.

"Ok well don't tell anyone Helli"

"K I won't. I need a fucking cigarette" I opened the windows on my side of the car so that the smoke wasn't in the car. I took out a cig and lit it.

"When did you guys get married?"

"a month after I turned 27"

"Does anyone else know?"

"No and I lied about my parents I left after I turned 18 I got a job and I am living at Bert's house but not in Texas I lied about that too."

"Emily I wouldn't have cared"

"I know I was just really worried about telling anybody"

"I know" We pulled into the drug store parking lot.

"I'll come with you" We got out and bought a pregnancy test. We walked into the gas station next door and we went to the bathroom. She came out with it in her hand.

"Ok now we wait"

"How long?" I looked at the box.

"Just a few minutes" we sat there until I knew that It was time.

"Ok ready?" She nodded I took the test from her and looked at the box. I wasn't horrified it wasn't shocking either I mean she's an adult and I think this is a good thing. I nodded to her. Her eyes got wide.

"Omg I'm gonna be a mom what should we name it?what are we gonna do about the room? I need help painting it! I need to buy stuff for the baby! I need to get god parents! I need-"

"To tell Bert" she looked at me.

"Yes that is first on the list and I am going to ask you now because Bert would agree with me." I looked at her confused.

"I think you would make an excellent god parent" I smilied and hugged her.

"I would love to"

"good now let's get to the bar"

"Mommy can't have alcohol" I told her.

"Shit your right"

"Virgin daiquiri" she smiled

"sounds yummy"

"It is but I have only had the non virgin one" We laughed as we walked to the car.

"Ok well do you want to wait until everyone is shit ass drunk that way no one will remember what you say to Bert and I guess you are the designated driver tonight" she laughed.

"I am going to be for awhile" I laughed at that.

"Ok well let's go tell him."

"I am just going to tell everyone it's not like they won't find out eventually"

"True" we walked in and saw everyone sitting at a table that was already full of empty beer bottles.

"Great everyone got drunk with out me!" I yelled and they all laughed. Emily walked to Bert. They were whispering to each other and Bert got a surprised look. I am guessing that one was about telling everyone. Then he gasped and kissed her. She broke away.

"I have something to tell everyone" he said his arm around her.

"This is my wife we have been married for a few months" everyone gasped except me.

"how come we didn't know?" Quinn looked hurt.

"She didn't want anyone to know" she looked at him.

"We have another announcement" they all looked at me because I was giggling.

"What!? I already know what's going on I figured it out in the car"

"She's a know it all hacker/musician/total lawbreaker." I laughed at Jimmy's description of me.

"Well anyways I am going to be a father" everyone smiled.

"Good for you Bert you deserve it"Zacky said.

"when did you find out?"

"like just now" Bert said.

"When did she?"

"like 20 minutes ago"Emily replied.

"When did you?"

"Sametime as Emily" I replied.

"wow" we all laughed at Johnny.

"Ok Helli I challenge you to a drinking contest" Zacky said.

"that's an unfair advantage Zacky she's only 14" Jeph said.

"I'm not worried I know I will win" I said and everyone looked at me while I busied myself examining my nail polish.

"Ok fine bring it"

"beers or shots?"

"beers"

"how many have you already had?"

"3" I took the first 3 full beers I could find all pounded all of them.

"that way we're even you know" I shrugged. I wasn't supposed to drink so we just kept ordering rounds for the table. We were at 20.

"give up yet Zacky" I sounded completely sober.

"neevvear" he slurred his words and I drank another beer while I was typing another story on Mibba.

"Your turn Zacky" he went for his beer but his eyes went wide half way through drinking it and he ran to the bathroom. I grabbed another one.

"Can someone get me a martini please?" they all looked at me. I was a little drunk but not enough to pass out.

"you just out drank zacky" Bert said.

"I can out drink Gee if needed and why should Zacky be any diff?" I asked posting another chapter to the life of a child rockstar story. I closed my side kick and sat up straight,

"wait that depends gee after he became highly tolerant to alcohol or now?"

"the first one" they were silent for a second. I heard Dead start playing from my phone.

"Gee's calling hold on" I answered my phone.

"Why are you awake?"

"I was just calling to let you know that we leave at 7 tomorrow so you got to be back here then"

"Ok thanks"

"you're not getting drunk right?"

"let's see I just had 21 beers and I am well I hope I am getting a martini"

"holy shit just let a sober person drive"

"Ok bye Gee"

"bye" I put my phone away.

"I need a cig" I pulled them out and started to light one then I remembered Emily.

"I am going outside" I lit one outside. I needed that.

"well we need to get back" I heard everyone from behind me and jumped again.

"Shit! Stop scaring me!" I looked at them then realized something.

"I need to pay for me" I did the calculations in my head. 8 times 21.

"Who paid?" They all raised their hands. I handed a hundred to each of the bands.

"I don't have anything smaller" I shrugged.

"Are you loaded or something?" Brian asked.

"No apparently you get paid a lot to tutor people" I shrugged.

"Ok well I'm driving" Emily said.

"I got shot gun" Bert said.

"I'll take the trunk" I said

"The rest of the used guys and I will take the back" Brian said.

"You're leaving us will Zacky" jimmy to himself and the rest of the band.

"Yes I am" Brian said getting in.

I got in the car and we left. I fell asleep on the way there but woke up because someone opened the trunk and I fell out.

"What the fuck!?"everyone started laughing.

"Sleeping beauty awakes!" Bert yelled. I hissed at him and showed my fangs.

"Lethal I say!LETHAL!" Jimmy yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while I got up rubbing my head.

"I still remember the love bite you gave Calvin because I'm not drunk" everyone awed.

"leave me alone I need a cig" I got up and walked away from everyone.

"Shit" I pulled the last one out of the package and lit it.

"You ok driving back alone?" They asked.

"Yeah I won't crash" I said taking a drag.

"Ok if your sure"

"Yeah I am"

"Well It was nice seeing you Helli. I missed you a lot after I left" I hugged her.

"I know now give me your number before I go" we exchanged phone numbers.

"Helli you're an awesome person to hang with" Jimmy said as I hugged him.

"you guys too. I had an awesome time I wish I had more" I hugged the other 4.

"yeah well you have to go" Brian said.

"Yeah but I have a friend I need to introduce you guys to from my school he is one of the few cool jocks in the world" they all laughed.

"Ok if he's a cool jock to a goth kid we have to meet him"

"yup he loves you guys"

"Ok our turn" Bert budded in.

"It was nice meeting you guys and congrats Bert" I hugged him and the other guys.

"K well give us your number so we can stay in contact" we exchanged number's but I already had Bert's.

"Ok bye everyone I got to go" I waved good bye and started driving home.


	12. I'm back and I was followed

The drive back was short. When I got back I collapsed on the floor in the living area. I was asleep in seconds. I woke up to a moving bus. I saw everyone sitting on the couch or on the floor.

"Morning" I looked and saw it was Gee that said it.

"Morning got any advil" he sighed and went to the kitchen area. He came back with the bottle of pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks by the way" I swallowed the pills and the water.

"I owe you a pack of cigs"

"ok so how drunk were you last night?"

"I had 21 beers I out drank Zacky" they all looked at me.

"What in case you can't tell that is normal for me"

"Is Calvin's neck normal for you?" Bob asked. I looked at Frank.

"I carry murder in heart and mind Frank" he looked at me then started to slide away.

"Calm down"

"Ok oh did I mention that Bert is married to my best friend?" Gee who was standing fell over and everyone else looked at me with big eyes.

"they have been married for almost a year and they are expecting a kid" they then became part of the floor just laying there staring at me.

"Ok I am a little creeped out to here's the money for the cigs, please buy me some I need them and I am going to read or something in the bunk" I walked over there when my phone started playing Bat . I answered it.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I yelled closing the door to the bunk area.

"You ditched us and went partying last night?!" It was Morgan.

"Don't you have your own phone?"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes I went out and got drunk are you happy?!?"

"Yes"

"Morgan you're an idiot did you finish writing that acoustic song?"

"Yeah when we stop I'll play it for you"

"Where are we stopping next?"

"I don't know" I walked out and saw the 6 of them still in the same spot I left them.

"Ok well MCR and Calvin are in shock right now from some news I just broke to them"

"What did you say?"

"Bert McCraken got married to my best friend, well you know her as Emily Labreque, and they are expecting a kid" I heard the phone drop and then something hit the floor.

"BYE MORGAN SEE YOU LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled into the phone and hung up. I went and changed into sweat pants and an over sized Misfits shirt. I laid down in my bunk and opened my laptop. I went to my stories for new comments. I had a lot for the new diary entry. My favorite was from someone that called themselves HUNNYbear019 and they said:

_Wow it's like your actually experiencing it. It's so descriptive and the bands mentioned I like a lot. I would love to come on tour with My Chemical Romance but very few people get that opportunity. They are my heroes. I think you know how I feel because you say that all the time but I feel like I'm always alone in this world. Writing and music are the 2 things that help me the most but this story seems really special to me and I thank you for writing it._

_XOXO_

_HuNnY bEaR_

I sent her a message:

_I know exactly how you feel and I know this really like stalker-ish but where do you live because My Chem might be coming there and If they are I might be able to get you back stage passes._

_XOXO_

_H_

Yes my signature is a copy of Gee's. well I got up and went to see if they weren't shocked anymore.I walked out and they were up watching tv.

"Where are we stopping next?"

"Dallas texas"

"Thanks"

I walked back in and saw that I had gotten a reply from that person,let's assume it's a girl:

_Seriously!?!?! I would love you til the end of time. I live in Dallas Texas they are supposed to be here like today. I don't have tickets because they were sold out. Well I liked the new update_

_XOXO_

_HuNnY bEaR_

I laughed. This girl sounded cool and she sounded like she needed a break. I walked back out to the living area.

"can a friend of mine come back stage tonight?"

"Yeah I don't want squealing" I nodded and went back to my bunk and replied.

_Ok well tonight when you get to the front doors, get there early,call 4806579043 and I will answer and come to the doors to let you in. The guys said no squealing teenagers so no squeling and please don't faint. I am going to need to know your name and any other valuable info._

_XOXO_

_H_

I sent the message an started typing another chapter/diary entry. After I posted it I went and checked my mail. Another message:

_Ok my name is Rose Cruz. I am 14. I am Frankie's height. I will be wearing all black. I have black hair with purple and white streaks. Um that's it and Thank you! This means so much to me!_

_XOXO_

_HuNnY bEaR_

I laughed and put my computer away. I was tired but really wanted to finish that book so I pulled out the book and continued to read it. I fell asleep of course. I was woken up by someone moving me.

"Huh?" I looked down and saw Calvin trying to get in the bunk. I laughed.

"Do you want some help?"

"Yes please" I sat up and swung my legs off the side of the bunk so he could climb in next to me. He laid down and I laid down next to him.

"So how's rockstar life so far?" He asked putting his arms around me. I placed my head on his chest.

"Fine not as bad as everyone says"

"Really it seems like regular life but we get paid for having fun" I laughed.

"Yeah I had to much fun last night and I am tired"

"Yeah well we aren't there yet take a nap that's what I'm doing" I fell asleep as soon as he finished his sentence. I had a dream of the My Chem guys all coming into the bunk room about to take a picture with the camera. It was one of those psychic dreams I occasionally get. I was on the outer side of the bunk. I flipped off and landed on the floor and grabbed the camera.

"Ha I thought those dreams were always real" the 5 of them looked at me then I saw who had been holding the camera.

"I hold murder in my Heart and my Mind Frank" he slid behind Bob.

"Don't fucking hide behind me! We're all scared of her dumbass!" He hit him in the back of the head.

"Ok well how did you do that because you were out cold?" Ray asked.

"I have been getting these weird dreams for like 3 years or right after my parents died and they are of things that are happening while I am sleeping like the cats we have tore down a few of my posters in my dream well I woke up as one of them jumped in my dream then in real life I watched the cat fall with one of my posters"

"Because that's not weird at all" Mikey said.

"No it's not my sub-conscious is telling me what's going on when I am asleep. That happened after my parents were killed I was always worried someone would come after me just like them" They all kind of looked down.

"I am over it don't worry. Are we stopped?"

"Yeah" Frank said.

"Cool Frank turn around" he was scared at first. But did as told and I took his cigs and lighter from his back pocket.

"Hey!"

"Here's you options. I take the cigs or I get really mad at you for everything you've done so far that I've been with you for like 2 days?"

"Please keep the cigs" I walked outside and lit the cig. After 2 I went back inside.

"You guys need to get me some of those and a lighter"

"Sure" Frank answered for them.

"Any chance we can get them today?" They looked at each other.

"You know you're kind of young to be killing your self"

"Knifes kill faster"

"Good point and yeah we'll go grab some Besides I need more red bull" Bob said.

"shei shei"

"What?"

"I speak Chinese, Spanish, and I know how to say music or sound in a lot of languages"

"Ok wait how do you say it in Latin?" Mikey asked.

"sound is sono"

"wow I always needed to know that" Frank rolled his eyes."

"It comes in handy" I shrugged.

"Ok well I be off carton or pack?" Bob asked me.

"carton" I went and grabbed a hundred from my bag.

"shei shei" he left.

"What's with all the money?"

"that's from the bag I had with all that money"

"Oh"

"Yeah I am going back to bed don't try the camera again" I walked to the bunk and laid down next to Calvin again.

"Hey where did you go?" He asked.

"Frank was trying to take pictures of us" I told him.

"Ah well I see we're stopped"

"Yeah we are and I am sorry I smell"

"No it's ok I know it's better than losing you but you really should stop"

"I know but every time I try something like a bad memory or something makes me need it again and it sucks"

"It's ok just don't go through like a pack a day"

"I won't I usually take like a few days to finish a pack"

"OK well I am going to change"

"Ok wake me up in like half an hour please"

"Ok go back to bed baby" He kissed my cheek and climbed out of the bunk and I was asleep again.

I watched everything happening again. I saw Frankie reading my book again. Bob had put my cigs in his storage bunk. Calvin had put some awesome shirt on. Now Frank had a blow horn I woke up and grabbed in again.

"Asshole!" I blew it in his ear and he fell on the floor.

"sorry sorry I was just kidding I had no intention on blowing it!" he was crawling away from me.

"That's right crawl like a worm from a bird you asshole, you'll still be shot down by strangers" I heard laughing coming from the other room.

"Yeah that was a warning for you guys too." They were still laughing.

"Nice shirt Calvin" I yelled to the living area. Everyone stopped laughing

"Thanks"

"I am getting dressed!" I yelled and grabbed my bag.

I changed into tight black pants with zippers and rips all over them, a plain black spaghetti strap top with rips in it, the exact same white leather jacket Bill Kaulitz wore to the 2008 VMAs, and black converse high tops. I brushed my hair out and decided I was going to die it soon maybe a nice orange yeah that sounds good. I put black eyeliner, black eye shadow, and white lip stick on. I grabbed my cigs on the way out.

"Thanks Bob" he started taking the change out of his pocket.

"Keep it some point on this tour you'll pay me back" I sat down next to Calvin who was sitting next to Frank. He kind of scooted away from Calvin and I.

"Helli stop scaring the midget!" Mikey yelled.

"It's his fault!"

"Well be the bigger person!"

"I am!" everyone laughed.

"when does the show start?"

"like 2 hours" I heard the beginning of Mindless self indulgence's Get it up start playing from my phone in the other room.

"Phone" I got up and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Rose"

"Hey Rose I'm gonna come get you right now"

"Ok I am in the line to get in"

"Ok be there in a second"

"K bye"

"Bye" I walked out to the living area.

"Teenie coming on the bus"

"wait why?"

"She won my contest on Mibba and I forgot to post a reward so since we were in her home town I figured she would like it"

"Ok no squealing"Gee said

"You said that yesterday dumbass"

"Watch your mouth" Mikey said.

"I don't have a mirror I can't" I went and grabbed a pack of cigs and a lighter.

"Be right back" I walked out of the bus and towards the line. They were going to start letting people in. I walked towards the line. I decided to call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Helli raise your hand" I saw a hand shoot up in the line just before it turned the corner. I jogged over there.

"Hi rose my name is Helli. I am the lead singer of Pretty as a Car Crash" her eyes got really big.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before but This is only my 2nd performance so I didn't really post that on Mibba and I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone"

"Ok and wait does that mean that the story is a real diary from you?"

"Yeah well let's go the guys are in the bus" I pulled out a cig and lit it.

"You need this" I handed her a vip pass. I heard gasps from everyone around us.

"Where did you get that from!?!?!" some girl yelled from in front of us.

"I'm the opening act and I live with My Chem so I get whatever I want" I told her and watched as people started gathering.

"Sorry about this but RUN!" I yelled and grabbed her hand and we started running. A few of them actually started following us.

"Shit!" I yelled and she was running with me.

"ok well is this as fast as you can run?" she asked pulling ahead of me.

"I have been in track for years doing hurdles and 2 mile runs so no I can go way faster. I took off running and she followed right behind me. When we got to the bus I ran over and opened the door.

"I'm back bitches and I was followed!" I welled slamming the door behind me and Rose.

"Hey mouth!" Mikey yelled.

"What do you mean followed?" Bob asked.

"I have fans and they want what I gave her. Oh this is Rose. Rose these are 5 people. I don't feel like naming them but I think you know who they are and that's the drummer for my band and my boyfriend Calvin" She sat on the floor.

"Hi everyone"

"She's a teenie and she's not squealing passing out or anything else." Mikey said.

"Emily didn't do that with you guys but she did with a7x and The Used but that was more towards a7x you know married to Bert"

"I still can't believe that happened and we didn't know" Gee said.

"Gee I figured it out after a 5 minute car ride. Well you didn't see them together so I knew and that and she looked like she gained weight and when I asked her and Bert about it they told me yeah but whne I asked her about being pregnant she didn't know"

"When did she find out?"

"I brought her to the store to get a pregnancy test"

"Wow miss smarty pants" Frank said.

"Yes" I went and put all of my stuff in the storage area.

"So anything special planned for tonight Helli?" Gee asked.

"Wow I don't get drunk 2 nights in a row" I said sitting next to Rose.

"how old are you?" Rose asked.

"An age" she took out her phone and started typing on it.

"Well I can be a smarty pants too." She handed me the phone opened to my profile page.

"dammit I thought I told it not to show that" I handed it back to her.

"That's not good for you" she said.

"I'm going to turn into an alcoholic I don't need ti or anything but I do need a cig so hold on" I went outside and lit one. I stood there for a few minutes before Gee called for me.

"Helli phone!" He yelled.

"What's the ringtone?!"

"I don't love you!"

"I'm gonna fucking kill that asshole!" I yelled back and ran inside after getting rid of the cig. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"What the fuck do you want!?"

"I am going to keep saying sorry until you take me back" Kale said into the phone.

"Well too fucking bad. Next time don't sleep with a slut and maybe I could think about it but wait you already fucking did asshole"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"sorry doesn't do a god damn motherfucking thing" I yelled into the phone. I hate him.


	13. did you like helli acting stupid?

I sat wondering why the fuck he bothers calling me.

"I am sorry really I am contrition filled" I got really mad.

"You don't fucking say ever again and I am serious DON'T FUCKING CALL ME!!!!!!" I yelled into the phone and hit the end button. I walked back out and sat next to Rose again.

"Kale?" Calvin asked.

"Yes and he had the nerve to quote one of my favorite song lyrics!"

"Let me guess contrition?" Calvin asked.

"Yup that asshole when we get back to az I got money on his head"

"so take your anger from me out on him and not me!" Frank said.

"No I think I'll just take it all out on you" I told Frank.

"Speaking of which aren't we supposed to go to sound check?" I asked.

"Yeah we did you were sleeping" Gee said.

"Great Calvin we got to go. Rose coming or staying?"

"I'll stay"

"Ok brb guys"

"What are we doing?" Calvin asked as we step off the bus and I lit a cig walking to the other bus.

"A prank" we got there and I explain what was going to happen and the 9 of us walked to the arena and set everything up and talked to the crowd were who all in their seats even thought the concert didn't start for awhile. This was the perfect way to get back to Frank. We walked back to the buses.

"Guys show time" I yelled into the My Chem bus.

"Rose you can stand at the side stage I have something for you to do today"

"Ok what?"

"You'll see"

We started our show as usual then before the third song I stopped everyone.

"So I am the only girl on the My Chem bus Because the drummer and I are on that bus. Well The wonderful Mr. Frank Iero seems to act like an asshole all the time so I asked myself how do you get back at someone like him? well I don't have an answer." I motioned for Rose.

"I am going to give the mike to a friend for 1 moment" I gave her the mike.

"Don't be scared just ask them what I should do when I get off stage." I whispered into her ear and I ran off stage to get Frank.

"Where did he go guys?" I saw everyone but him standing there. They looked everywhere but at me. I grabbed Ray.

"The teenies will get your hair if I don't get Frank" I told him and he pointed towards the dressing rooms. I ran towards theirs and It was locked.

"No you will never get me alive" Frank said from inside. I pulled a bobby pin from my pocket and opened the door.

"Yes I will" I grabbed his wrist and started running back to the stage. I was on stage still dragging him behind me. I looked over to Rose.

"So how do we get back at Frank?" she asked. The crowd was a mumble jumble of words.

"I don't know I can't fucking hear you guy!"s I yelled into the mike. I looked at Rose.

"Go down there and ask someone in the front row what I should do" I told her. she did and asked some guy.

"What should we do?" she asked him.

"Send him crowd surfing!" the guy yelled. I looked over to Gee and the guys who were wide eyed. I gave them puppy dog eyes and they all started laughing. I walked over to Gee.

"PLEASE!?!?!?!?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"If he gets hurt your playing for us tonight!" he told me. The guys laughed so hard they were rolling on the floor I took out my phone and bluetoothed the camera for the show and showed them on the floor. Rose laughed and spoke into the mike.

"My Chem agrees!" she started laughing harder and they all stopped hearing the crowd laughing.

"Hey the Idea was to get back at Frank not Us!" Ray yelled.

"Yeah well I was the smart one this time!" Gee yelled because he was standing there next to me. I walked back on stage with Frank in tow. I HELPED Rose back on stage and grabbed the mike.

"Ok but don't hurt him I don't want to have to act like him tonight" I SAID SENDING Frank flying into the crowd but they caught him.

"oh and he needs to be back here for his show" I told the crowd.

"Ok well thank you Rose you can go hang out with the guys now" I hugged her and she went off stage.

"I like to call this song night long drive" We played the rest of our show and after the last song I spoke.

"OK send Frank back" they brought him back and the security guys got him.

"I'm gonna kill you Helli!" He yelled.

"Good luck" I handed Gee the mike and went to go change into my outfit and everything went as planned and after the show I went and hid in my bunk.

"Helli that was a little extreme!" Frank yelled into the bus.

"No it wasn't but that was needed for me but oh we-" a phone started ringing.

"Oh that's me!" Gee yelled and he went outside.

"Ok sorry but I thought it was funny but it's not like you got hurt"

"No but every girl had to fucking grab me!" I fell out of my bunk laughing.

"Not funny" he said.

"Yes it fu-"

"Don't curse and I will be back in a little while Lyn-z decided to come out early" Gee yelled.

"want me to clean a little bit?" I asked.

"Yes please I would love you forever and I will get you that martini"

"yea! Can I have a boston cream pie martini!?" they all looked at me.

"What they are good jo anne makes awesome martini's but she didn't bring anything!"

"I'll see what I can do"

"I will clean but you might want to bring back some spray to get rid of the cig smoke smell" told him.

"Good Idea" He ran out the door.

"Ok let's get cleaning!" I yelled but no one moved.

"Lazy asses help fucking clean!" I yelled.

"Fine just don't eat us" Frank yelled.

"You I will clean the back room" I said knowing that room would be the hardest but I didn't care it was only the music room. I finished before he got back so I went ad sat on the couch. I heard dead coming from my .

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey we will be there in like 15 is everything clean?"

"Hold on let me ask" I covered the phone with my hand.

"Hey everything clean!?" I yelled I got 6 yeah's back.

"Yeah"

"Ok and no smoking in the bus"

"Gerard we're not idiots you have a 4 month old coming on the bus"

"Ok well I think there's some spray under the sink" I looked and there was some spray crap.

"Ok I will spray everything did you get stuff for me?"

"Yeah but I don't want a drunk 14 year old on my bus"

"I wasn't drunk last night just too tired to walk"

"Ok well don't have more than 1 tonight"

"Wait is there any beer in here?"

"maybe" he replied.

"I will find it!" I yelled into the phone.

"Ok have fun bye"

"Bye" I hung up and went to find everyone. They were in the bunks and Rose was on the floor.

"Where's the beer?" they all looked at me.

"We don't know what you're talking about" Frank told me.

"Gerard's a bad liar and so are all of you so where is it?" no answered. I went to Ray again.

"We still have a teenie on the bus Ray" I warned him.

"she doesn't want my hair" he replied.

'She might not but the fans waiting for you guys to step off the bus outside do" I got him there.

"the cabinet that's locked in the back room"

"dammit Ray you and your fro" Mikey yelled.

"She can't get into the cabinet it's locked for a reason" I laughed and walked to the back room and the cabinet. I opened it with the lock picker I had and grabbed a beer.

"Nice try" I walked right pack them with the lock picker in my hand while I took a sip of the beer. I went and sat down on the couch. Rose and the guys all came out and sat down on the floor or the couch.

"So where's Gee know it all?" Frank asked I knew he was referring to me.

"He'll be here in a few minutes he said no smoking on the bus"

"Ok well Then I am going outside" Frank said.

"Wait! You owe me some Cigs Helli!"

"Fine I'll just come with you and have one myself" We walked outside and went to the back side of the bus. The bus was parked need to a whole bunch of trees so we were sitting under a few trees on the side of the bus without the door.

"So all the girls because I'm sure a few guys grabbed you" I laughed while saying it.

"Yeah me to but Jamia will be pissed so nothing happened but truthfully that's not the worst thing that's happened to me was when I was facing the floor some girl kissed me full on the lips and right after that a guy and then a few more girls" he wiped his face but I fell over laughing.

"you think it's funny then let's send you into the crowd"

"I will tomorrow" I said.

"I have 50 bucks on you not doing it"

"How about we just bet a 6-pack" I said.

"Lawbreaker" he said.

"But you still love me!"

"yes we do" we laughed and we heard Gee pull up.

"well better get rid of these" I stubbed my cig out and pulled out some gum. I also sprayed some perfume.

"Can I have some?" Frank asked I sprayed him with the perfume.

"I meant the gum!"

"Oh why didn't you say that before" I handed him a piece and headed towards the door with my beer in hand.

"I'd trash the beer if I were you" He said stepping on the bus.

"Too bad I want the beer" we walked on the bus and I saw Gee sitting there with Bandit and Lyn-z next to him.

"How did you get the beer?" Gee asked. I pulled the lock picker out of my pocket.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Lyn-z asked.

"I'm Helli the singer of pretty as a car crash. It's nice to meet you" I said sitting on the floor by the stairs.

"Aren't you like 14?" she asked as I took a sip of the beer.

"Yes I am"

"Why do you have beer?" she looked at the guys.

"I wanted some" she was staring at Frank.

"I didn't gove it to her I hate her right now she sent me crowd surfing today!" he told her.

"Yeah I got a video want to see?" I asked her.

"Of course I want to see. It's a good thing you're on this bus because somebody needs to get back at Frank every once and awhile" she laughed and Bomb this Track by MSI started playing in the other room.

"Emily is calling!" I ran to the other room and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rocker!"

"Hey Bubbles!"

"Whatcha doin?" she asked.

"Drinking beer"

"great because that's healthy"

"yes it's very healthy" I said as I walked out to the living area and sat back down.

"ok well when is the tour over for you guys?"

"Um IDK hold on" I put the phone against my shoulder.

"When does the tour end?" I asked.

"6 months" I picked the phone back up.

"6 months"

"Ok well we need to hang out before then Rocker!"

"I know bubbles!"

"Well are you still gonna be the god parent?"

Of course who's the god father?"

"Bert wants Gee to do it"

"That's great want me to ask?"

"No Bert is gonna call Gee soon"

"Ok well did you go see a doctor?"

"Yeah the baby is due on Ray's birthday!"

"No way Torosaurus is gonna freak out!" Everyone looked at Ray.

"yeah well we wanted to know if you could help us with baby names we want to settle on names early"

"Ok what do you have so far?"

"If it's a girl we have Monroe, Helena, Missy, and Summer and for boys we have Bert jr., Gerard, Seth, and Zacky"

"You guys have way too much time on your hands" I took another sip of beer.

"Ok but we need help picking one"

"Ok well take Gerard and Helena out and maybe Zacky too. No keep Zacky"

"Why take Gerard and Helena out?"

"Well no I don't care it's your guy's kid not mine" I took another sip finishing the beer. I threw out the bottle and pointed out side and grabbed my cigs and lighter off the counter.

"Ok well Bert really wants to name the kid Gerard and I really want to name it Zacky"

"Ok well how about this write the names down you have like 9 months to name the kid"

"that's true well we got to go Bert wants to start getting stuff ready for the baby guess what kind of room we decided on!?"

" What?"

"Nightmare before Christmas!"

"No Fucking way!"

"Yup"

"can I paint the babies room?"

"Why?"

"because the nightmare before Christmas character's are my specialty for drawing"

"Ok let me ask Bert hold on" She covered the phone and I took a drag.

"He said of course"

"Cool!"

"Yup well It's like midnight where you are isn't it?"

"No 10"

"Oh yeah we are in Az I forgot"

"that's ok well go get some sleep" I got rid of the cig and walked on to the bus.

"No!"

"You gonna have a baby you are gonna want to sleep soon" I said as I got on the bus.

"Yes and she's gonna be really moody" Lyn-z said.

"See lyn-z agrees with me"

"Ok well Bert is gonna call Gee now so bye"

"Bye and go to sleep" I hung up and sat on the floor.

"So that was Emily?" Gerard asked.

"Yup and I get to paint the babies room!"

"You're gonna go to their house just to paint a room?" Bob asked.

"Yup!" I replied.

"Why?"

"Because they are doing a nightmare before Christmas room!" I told them.

"That's a very good reason" Frank said.

"Yup and Gerard you shou-" his phone rang and I giggled.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Bert what's up?" there was mumbling and then Gee's face lit up.

"Of course!" more mumbling.

"Yeah she told me" more mumbling.

"Ok bye" he hung up.

"When did Emily ask you?" he asked me.

"she freaked out the second she found out and she asked me on the way back to the bar"

"ok well a god parent from the mom" he said.

"and a god parent from the dad"

"What are the 2 of you talking about?" Mikey asked.

"Bert and Emily are having a kid and Emily wants me to be the god mother" I said.

"And Bert wants me to be the god father" Gee said.

"Oh that makes more sense" Mikey said.

"Yeah well I am bored" I said and went to lay down but forgot I was by the stairs I fell down them but put my hands out so I could flip myself and land on my feet. I heard everyone start laughing even Bandit.

"Awe did you like Helli acting stupid?" Bandit giggled.

"Well we're not bored" Gee said and we all laughed.


	14. 78 missed calls

"I didn't feel entertained" I said but it only made them laugh harder.

"do you want to hold Bandit I think see like you" Lyn-z asked.

"yes I would love to but hold on for a second I need to do something." I walked to the back room. I pulled out some black jean short shorts, fishnet tights, another black spaghetti strap top with the bottom half missing, a long sleeve fishnet top. I put all of that on and put my hair in a beanie and pulled it back into a little pony tail. My hair was so short that the pony tail was still covered by the beanie. I put on some white converse I had. I walked back out to them.

"Why did you change?" Gee asked.

"So I can hold the baby"

"Why?"

"particles from smoking stick to your clothing and hair it can make the baby sick"

"Well good thing I haven't smoked today" Gee said. Everyone else took a step away from Gee, Lyn-z and Bandit on the couch because they had been smoking or by someone smoking.

"Yeah that's because you didn't get anymore cigs yet"

"True"

"Yeah well really gee it's not healthy" Lyn-z told him.

"She smokes too" he pointed to me.

"Why do you smoke?" Lyn-z asked me.

"because of bad memories and with all honesty it's cancer sticks or knifes" Lyn-z looked at me worried.

"I am cutting down I will probably be done again after I finish all the cigs I have now" she let out a breath of relief.

"OK here" Gee got up and handed me Bandit.

" Well hello there aren't you cute" I tickled her tummy and she started laughing.

"wow she's good with kids"

"I had been babysitting since age 7"

"People actually let you babysit their kids when you were that young?" Frank asked.

"No um I use to have siblings before my parents died" they all got really quiet.

"wait where are they?" Gee asked knowing I would tell them it didn't bother me.

"Well I never told you how my parents died did I?" they all shook their head.

"well on my 11th birthday I decided I didn't want a party so my parents, my 3 siblings, and I had cake then went to bed. I woke up that night in the little cut out I had in my closet that I had covered with a dresser because it was my little hiding spot and I loved sleeping there. I got up and I saw that the sun was coming up. I walked to my parents room and I saw little dots on the floor that lead down the stair. I didn't think anything of it so I opened the door and I saw the pool of blood on the floor and that was my dad and my mom was down stairs. I went to get my siblings and I saw that they were gone. I called the cops and yeah. I went to go live with my aunt and uncle." I sat Bandit in my lap and rolled the sleeves of my long shirt up.

"The police found my siblings in a ditch 20 miles away in a ditch dead. Brutal scene but I am not going to tell you the details. "Everyone was completely silent.

"It doesn't bother me anymore but It did" I showed them the scars on my arms some of them were covered by the tattoos that I had now but they were still visible.

"I'm sorry" Gerard said.

"No it's ok it comes to a point where I have to get over it and live my life" I picked Bandit back up and she was quiet until I tickled her again. I sat there playing with her. No one talked for awhile but me.

"Mommy" everyone turned their head towards Bandit. No one could talk but she just did. I handed her to Lyn-z and walked off the bus I had my phone, ipod, and cigs so I was fine. I was walking, with my ipod on listening to Cancer and singing, and had been walking for awhile when I realized there had been tears pouring down my face and I was shaking. Almost easy started playing from my back pocket. I took my head phones off.

"H-h-hello?"

"Hey what's wrong?"Zacky asked worried.

"Nothing bad memories" I took out a cig and lit it.

"You're lying" I had just met him and he had become my protector as of now.

"I just told everyone in the bus about how my parents died because I was playing with Bandit and she was having a really good time and then she said Mommy and everything kind of just bubbled over the edge and I couldn't take it so I gave her back to lyn-z and ran off the bus"

"well do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah" I continued telling him the same story I had told everyone else.

"Um I wasn't prepared for that put wow I am so sorry" He said and I broke down again.

"It's o-o-ok I j-j-just ne-e-ed to be left a-a-alo-o-one"

"Ok well call me if you need anything"

"K bye"

"Bye" I hung up and started my way back to the bus I wasn't going on the bus I was gonna go sit in those trees by the bus. I found the bus after half an hour of walking. I walked for 15 minutes into the tree. I made a playlist on my ipod of all the sad songs I had and just sat there singing along with them. My ipod eventually died. I had to go back. I realized I went through and entire pack of cigs in less than 10 hours. I was still crying when I got back to the bus I saw that Gerard, Lyn-z and Bandit were asleep on the couch so I grabbed Calvin's Ipod and 2 packs of cigs and went and sat back down. I sat there with my eyes wide open, smoking and singing all night. I noticed the sun came up and I heard my phone play dead a few times, hand in my a few times, give em hell kid a few times, heven help us now a few times, early sunsets over Monroeville a few times, I heard almost easy a few times, I heard bomb this track a few times, I heard house of wolves a few times, I heard so jersey by bouncing souls a few times, and I heard the ripper a few times from 5 feet away. I just sat there unable to answer. Finally dead just played over and over again before I heard someone coming I didn't feel like moving so I just sat there waiting to see who it was.

"how long have you been sitting here?" Gerard sat down in front of me.

"a couple of hours" I didn't move my eyes I stared straight ahead. I had finished both packs of cigs awhile ago.

"Why did you run?"

"I couldn't take it anymore"

"I know Zacky told us"

"I don't know what to do anymore"

"With what?"

"Let's see on top of what I told you last night. I was raped last year and I almost had a kid from it. Hearing Bandit say mommy is what sent me overboard" he was shocked.

"Did you want the baby?" I started to tear up again.

"do you not want to talk about it?" he asked again.

"Yes I did just not like that"

"I understand" he stood up.

"We need to go" he held his hand out for me when I didn't take it he grabbed my phone, Calvin's ipod, my lighter and cleaned up my mess. He left then came back.

"we have to go Helli" he took out the perfume I kept in my purse and sprayed me.

"You don't smell and I wish that you would walk"

"I don't know if I can go Gee."

"I know but we at least have to bring you back home" I stood up straight.

"I am not going home!"

"Fine th-"his phone rang.

"I found her tell them I got to go" he hung up and put his phone away.

"I will carry you if you want" he said. I sat back down in the same position I was in. he swooped down and picked me up in his arms.

"I saw you come back last night I'm not stupid" he said as we walked. I was completely quiet with my eyes wide open and my head on his shoulder. When we got back no one was in our living area. He kept walking and everyone was in the back room but he put me down in his bunk.

**Gerard**

I walked to the back room where everyone was.

"She's really screwed up" I said to everyone.

"Where was she?" Lyn-z asked.

"In the forrest. And She had these" he took out the 3 empty packs of cigs.

"She needs anti depression help" Calvin said and everyone looked at him. he looked around and noticed all of the instruments.

"everyone go to the living area. Where is she?" He asked me while everyone left.

"on my bunk" he pushed past me and grabbed her bag of clothes. He threw it In the music room. He grabbed her laptop and placed it on the table in there too. Then he grabbed her and put her down on the chair that was back there.

"get the beer out of the cabinet" he told me as he grabbed a pair of drumsticks and a guitar pick. I brought all the beer to the kitchen. There wasn't very much. When I got back she had the drumsticks in one hand and the guitar pick in another. H e walked out and I followed. I watched as he closed and locked the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'll explain out there" we walked out to the living area.

"What did you do with her?" Lyn-z asked.

"He locked her in the music room" everyone looked at Calvin.

"I don't know why it works but music is everything to her and hearing it helps her being able to play it fixes her and she needs both of those right now"

"Yeah maybe that's why she had this" I handed him his Ipod.

"It was almost dead I never charged it she has had a couple of hours without music she's screwed up"

"Ok well we are just going to leave her in ther-" Frank was cut off by a guitar playing in the back room.

"Yes I locked her in there she has her clothes and her computer and knowing her by the time we get to Houston she will have songs recorded"

"How?" Ray asked.

"Her computer has software on it for that and depression is her best tool for writing music."

"Ok well are we supposed to pretend she's not i-" Frank was interrupted by Calvin

"Yes she's on the other bus to us because if you bother her before she's ready she will become depressed again"

"Well when do we open the door?" He asked.

"Notice how she started playing right away?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah"

"Well she will keep playing until her brain starts working again. She has her clothes so eventually she will change and at some point she will start banging on that door"

"and we let her out?" he asked again.

"yes"

"ok well just do something and pretend to be doing something at least because the bus leaves now" I looked at my phone yeah now 10 and we will get there soon. I sat down on the couch next to its only occupants.

"what's wrong Gee?" Lyn-z asked after awhile.

"Nothing just thinking about what Helli told me in the forest"

"What did she tell you?"

"I'm not allowed to tell"

"Ok" she dropped the subject and we sat there watching everyone playing video games.

**Helena**

I sat there. Calvin did the right thing after what felt like forever I felt normal again. I felt like I should change because I smelled. I walked over to my bag. I pulled out a dress that I made that was modeled after the dress Tracy wore in the Helena video. Only it was much shorter(came to midthigh), had straps(elastic around the neck straps attached to that),and wasn't very poofy. It was layered though with black and red fabric. I put on black flats with the dress and did my hair and makeup. I plugged my ipod in to my computer. I just sat there for a few minutes but quietly played my music through my computer and finished reading my book. I felt the bus stop and realized I never said goodbye to Rose yesterday and that she left without a trace. I got up and decided to call her. I went to open the door but it was locked. I banged on it. I sat there impatiently . I was starting to get pissed. As I heard someone walk towards the door. Calvin opened it.

"I'm sorry I ran" I told him.

"It's ok I didn't even know that I don't know very much about you"

"Well I am gonna tell you what I told Gee and you can't tell anyone" he nodded and I closed the door and he sat on the couch.

"Well last year before I met you I was raped by this guy I used to like. Well I didn't know that he didn't use anything. It turns out I was pregnant. The baby died early though and the sad thing was I wanted the baby but not that way" I started crying again.

"When I saw the looks on Gee and Lyn-z's faces after Bandit spoke I knew that was her first word and it hit me then everything inside of me bubbled over the edge and I couldn't take it anymore so I ran"

"Hey it's ok I am really sorry but what happened to the guy?"

"He was killed a week later in a car crash"

"Wow that's uncanny"

"Yeah well can I come out of this room now?"

"Yeah as long as you don't smoke at all today"

"I'll stay here" he stood and started walking out.

"Fine you can have 2 between now and the show"

"Fine" I grabbed all of my stuff and put it all back where it was before. I walked out to where everyone was sitting.

"Where's my phone?" I asked. Gee handed it to me. I grabbed 1 cig and my lighter and walked outside we were I have no Idea where. I looked at my phone let's see who called.

_**78 missed calls**_

Great. Who called?

_**Gee W 18 missed**_

_**Milky way 3 missed**_

_**Halloweener Frankie 4 missed**_

_**Torosaurus 6 missed**_

_**bBRYAR 5 missed**_

_**Bubbles 5 missed**_

_**Dan TU 3 missed**_

_**JephTU 3 missed**_

_**Bert TU 3 missed**_

_**Quinn TU 3 missed**_

_**Synister gates 4 missed**_

_**M. Shadows 4 missed**_

_**Zacky Vengeance 4 missed**_

_**Johnny Christ 4 missed **_

_**The Rev 4 missed **_

_**Unknown 5 missed**_

I think I should call them all back. I called Emily first because she would know what to do.

"Hello?"

"Bubbles I am so sorry"

"Rocker why did you run?"

"Well when I was playing with Bandit she said her first word and I never told you this but I was supposed to have a kid awhile ago."

"Who the fuck was the father!?"

"Well it wasn't willingly he fucking raped me!"

"Oh I am sorry but what does the have to do with anything?"

"I want to keep the baby but it died"

"Oh and the first word thing I get it now ok well are you ok now?"

"Yeah can you tell everyone I'm fine please just don't tell them what I told you"

"Ok"

"K bye Bubbles"

"bye rocker" I turned I knew someone had been standing there.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Well since I was playing with Bandit, I am really sorry" Lyn-z told me.

"No It's ok I am fine now" I took a drag.

"Are you sure because you're smoking right now" She took a step closer to me.

"Ok maybe I am scared to go back in there and face everyone"

"What are you gonna tell them?"

"I am but I don't know how to say it"

"Just tell them the truth and besides they heard you I am sure because you yelled pretty loud" I hung my head. I dropped that barely used cig and stepped on it.

"Ok well then I guess they know and all I have to do is explain why I ran yesterday"

"Yeah but trust me they won't care you've obviously been through a lot in your life so if they say anything please kick their ass"

"I think I'll take you up on the offer but when is sound check?"

"I think we have a few hours why?"

"I need to go die my hair"

"Ok want me to bring you?"

"Sure but leaving a baby with those men is dangerous"

"I will kill them if we come back and she has been changed in anyway"

"Oh can I help!?!?!?!" I clapped my hands.

"Of course"

"Yea!!" I hugged her.

"Thanks hold on" I went and grabbed my purse and I the keys from the counter.

"Ok ready to go"

"K hold on" she walked up the steps.

"I'm going out be nice to her!" she came back and we left.


	15. Shit!

After we went and got my hair done I decided I needed another piercing. I now had a double pierced eyebrow. We also went to hot topic and got every color of hair dye they had. I also got these awesome ed hardy shoes and a necklace from hot topic. I don't know what she got. When we got back Bandit had a drumstick in each had and Bob was helping her play on the couch.

"Well it's not the worst thing that could happen" she said.

"Ok well I am gonna go put my stuff away" I went and put my stuff away then went back out to the living area. everyone was there.

"So since I was still angry how much of my conversation with Emily did you hear?" I asked them and watched everyone but Lyn-z and Gee look away from me.

"So I guessing you heard everything after I yelled right?" Mikey finally looked at me.

"Yeah but it's not like we were eavesdropping" he was right.

"I don't care but now you know why I ran. I want to the baby even though the dad was an ass and dead" I watch them all get wide eyed.

"Hey watch your mouth around Bandit" Gee said since he was holding her. I walked over and picked her up.

"You're not gonna say anything right cutey?" I tickled her and sat on the floor. She was laughing.

"We're sorry about your baby" Frank said.

"It died because my body couldn't handle it, it's not your fault" I poked Bandit's nose.

"Ding dong" she laughed and tried to poke mine. I let her.

"Ding dong" I said for her and we laughed.

"Wow you two could be inseparable" Gee said.

"Well mommy and daddy still want to play with cutie pie" I tickled her again and she laughed.

"Daddy" everyone looked at me. I waved them off.

"She's the baby talker!" Frank yelled

"Great she's a musician/hacker/lawbreaker/baby talker" Bob said. Everyone laughed at him.

"That's what Jimmy said minus baby talker" I tickled Bandit again.

"Wow I always thought Jimmy and Bob had a lot in common" Frank said and Bob hit him in the back of the head. I heard almost easy playing in the other room.

"Speaking of Jimmy" I carried Bandit to go get my phone with me.

"Hello?"

"Hey It's Zacky'

"Ni hao Zacky"

"Hola"

"Hello now what you calling for?"

"to see if you were ok"

"I am fine Zacky"

"Ok just making sure"

"You are acting like a dad Zacky"

"I know"

"Ok well Bandit is talking more"

"Really so now you're a baby talker!?"

"Yeah we just had a big discussion about that"

"Really"

"Yup and I dyed my hair"

"Cool"

"Yup so when does your guys' tour end?"

"1 more week"

"Oh then you don't have to deal with the stench"

"Hell yeah!"

"Ok well I better bring Bandit back before I get yelled at" she was playing with my dress

"Ok bye"

"Bye" I hung up then looked at her. She had something around her eye. I realized what It was. I walked out and grabbed Lyn-z.

"I think the guys made baby liner" I showed her and the wrath of Mommy was released.

"WHO THE HELL PUT EYE LINER ON BANDIT!?!?!?!?!?!" she looked around the room and Bandit was laughing as she looked around the room for the culprit. Bob held his hands up.

"I was teaching her how to play drums!" Bob said.

"I know I saw and you don't wear eyeliner and honestly only Gee and Frank do so it was one of them"

"Calvin wears eyeliner too" Frank pointed to Calvin. I walked over and hit him in the back of the head.

"Don't draw him into this" Bandit was really laughing now.

"Fine"

"So which one of you did it?" Lyn-z looked at the 2 of them and Gee was looking at her in the eye and Frank wouldn't look at her.

"It was Frank" I said and everyone looked at me.

"He won't look her in the eye" everyone noticed this and I saw how Lyn-z realized this.

"Don't worry we'll just send you crowd surfing again" she told him with a smile and grabbed Bandit.

"Let's go get this off your face" she walked to the bathroom and started washing it off.

"Wow that was close Gee"I said laughing. Everyone looked at me and gasped.

"I owe you one" he told me.

"That martini is good'

"We'll go to a bar tonight"

"Yea!" I said as Lyn-z walked back in.

"Frank don't ever do that again" she said sitting down. I looked at Frank's .

"so Lyn-z how long are you guys staying for?" I asked.

"1 week"

"yeah becareful this girl knows what happens when she's sleeping." Frank said referring to Gee and Lyn-z. I grabbed his shirt.

"Gee how long til the concert?"

"3 hours"

"is it seated or general admission?"

"General"

"Ok I'll be right back" I pulled Frank out the door and towards the front entrance where there was already a line of people waiting to get in.

"Hey girls who wants to borrow Frank til the concert starts!?!" I yelled and watched the whole line turn around.

"I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the girls yelled even some guys.

"Come get him!!!" they ran towards us and a few people jumped up towards the front door not caring. I watched them all come towards me.

"He needs to be back in 2 hours people!!!!!" I let go just before they got to us and ran. He ran too But away from the bus. Dumbass. I got to the bus and started laughing. I walked on laughing.

"Where's Frank?" Ray asked.

"Taking a nice long jog" I said as I sat down next to Lyn-z.

"I agree with her decision" Lyn-z and Gee said. Bandit started laughing.

"Uncle Frankie is going to be a very fit man if he keeps making Mommy, Daddy, and Me mad" I said poking her nose.

"Ok well when did you tell them to bring him back?" Bob asked

"In 2 hours"

"Oh ok then I guess it's fine" We laughed.

"So when do we get like a long break?"

"um 2 weeks actually"

"how long is the break?"

"4 days"

"Cool" I decided I would talk to Paul and see what's going on that week and go see him at school.

"Shit" school work. I ran out the door to the other bus.

"Avenly!" she was sitting in the living area of the bus.

"What?"

"school!" she gasped and grabbed her computer. I ran back got mine and sat down on the floor in the living area. Great. For math I had 30 worksheets plus book work. For history I had to write another report on Chernobyl and worksheets. English I had to write a story about a difficult family situation I also had a whole bunch of worksheets and I had to read Frankenstein. For science I had a report to do on the desert Biome. for guitar I have to learn how to play my favorite song on guitar, easy. For yearbook I had to interview someone important to me. Last but not least for Chinese I had to write a report on Halloween in Chinese! This is going to be hell.

"Ok I read Frankenstein, I know how to play sunsets, I did the Halloween report, I can interview Gee, Math I will do before the show, I ca-"

"Sound check and what are you interviewing me for?" Gee asked.

"I have to interview someone important to me for yearbook"I smilied at him.

"I'm flattered!" he said as we walked to the venue. When sound check was over I printed out all of my math work sheets and took the white board out of the music room and brought it into the living room I finished all of them and the book work in less than an hour. Everyone just stared at me working a million miles a minute. I started writing out stuff for my Halloween essay on the top half of the white board and on the bottom half was divided in half. Half was for science half for Chernobyl.

"Slow the fuck down you are giving ME a mother fucking head ache!" Mikey yelled.

"Sorry I just forgot to do all of this and I still have to write a report on Halloween in Chinese" I pointed to the top half.

"A 5 page report on the Chernobyl nuclear disaster" I motioned towards half the bottom half.

"I have to do a report on the desert biome" I motioned for the other bottom half.

"I have to interview Gee, practice playing sunsets, write a story about a difficult family situation and I have a ton of history, science, and English worksheets to do and I have to write a documentary of my life for yearbook that was assigned before I left" I took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you say math?" I pointed to the huge stack of papers.

"That was easy it's only advanced Algebra" I shrugged and went back to writing my Chinese report, science report, and history report. I gasped.

"I forgot the camera shit!" I ran to the other bus.

"Avenly did you grab my school camera!?" she walked over to me with it.

"Thank god I have a sister" I hugged her and went back to the bus. I finished the Chernobyl report and typed it, I had all the facts for the science report written out, and I had the Chinese stuff written out.

"Ok concert time" Gee looked at me worried.

'I'll be fine let's go" I grabbed the camera.

The show was cool I started with the list as usual but stopped to talk.

"Ok look I know school fucking sucks but you got to do it" they all booed and one kid yelled.

"You don't know what schools like!" I gasped.

"Ok I don't know if you guys knew this but I guarantee I am younger than most of you" they all booed.

"I'm 14 and I am a sophomore in high school. I am currently bombarded with work because I came on this tour" everyone was silent.

"Yeah that's what I thought well I need your help. I need everyone to have fun because I need to write a documentary of this for my yearbook class so say cheese" I took a picture of the crowd.

"Yo band start rocking for the vampire gods!" the song started and I took pictures of the crowd and the band rocking out for the rest of the night. I did the same for the My Chem part of the show. I went back and finished my Chinese and science stuff. I was starting to work on my English stuff when I remembered something.

"Gee let's go" I yelled from the music room.

"What where?" He asked.

"You owe me a martini"

"You have homework"

"Since when are you the big kid?" I asked.

"now go and when you're done I'll think about it" I stomped off and decided to practice sunsets. I finished and played romance. I played the 2 of those a couple of times before I noticed the audience in the doorway.

"What I am doing my fucking homework!"

"that's not homework" I grabbed my computer an showed him the email from my guitar teacher and kept playing.

"Why are you in a beginning guitar class?" Ray asked.

"I had to learn how to play with music sheets so I took beginning guitar to learn but I still will get an A no matter what" I stopped playing and started printing my out my interview Q's.

"Great so this is the easiest class you have ever had to go through?"

"Yeah pretty much" I took the 8 sheets of questions and walked out to Gee.

"Ok Gee ready to be interviewed?"

"Born ready"

"Ok well first one…."

I spent the night asking questions but ended up just getting an energy drink after word so I could go to bed. I fell asleep in the middle of the floor of the living area because that's the last place I took a picture in.


	16. Major mistake in chapter! sorry!

When I woke up I was covered by a blanket in the living area. I was still in my dress and everything.

"Good morning" Someone said from the couch. I didn't want to look up because I knew who it was.

"Hi Zacky why are you here you're tour isn't over"

"Jimmy is an idiot and fell off stage and broke his leg presto rest of tour cancelled"

"Great for you. Sucks for him" I saw my camera. I grabbed it and flipped over and took a picture of him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"my yearbook teacher is making me do a documentary on tour life" he laughed.

"Minus getting drunk and smoking" everyone laughed.

"Yup now I need to go practice sunsets and I have to finish my Chinese report" I got up and walked to the back room. I finished my Chinese report and practiced playing again. Then I remembered something I had to tell Gee. I walked out to him.

"Hey that break I am going to go back to school" I told him.

"are you sure it's gonna be a mad house"

"yeah oh Zacky you guys want to meet Paul still?"

"The cool jock of course"

"Cool you can meet him then"

"Ok well le-" My phone started playing bomb this track.

"Bubbles is calling!" I ran and grabbed it.

"Hey Bubbles!"

"It's Bert"

"You're not bubbles"

"Nope I am a demon from hell"

"ok well just don't let the kid know"

"ok well Emily wants to go to AZ to visit you going back anytime soon?"

"Yeah in 2 weeks for 4 days"

"Ok then me and Emily will come with you"

"Why do I have to be there?"

"she forgot where everything is"

"And I haven't be to Jersey since I was 8 and I still know where the Hell I'm going"

"That's because you're from back east you people are know it alls"

"oh no you didn't" I ran to find Gee in the living area with everyone else.

"Guys Bert is making fun of people from back east!" they all gasped.

"well fuck you Bert! Wait why do you care?" Frank yelled.

"I am from fucking Jersey asshole!" I yelled back.

"No shit what part?"

"Well I am from Somerville my mom was born in Belleville though she's was only 2 years older than you"

"No shit"

"Yeah I know where you use to live!"

"Really?"

"I remember passing by your house in 2004 and seeing a stop sign with 2 MCR stickers on it."

"Great now she's ms. Memory!" Frank yelled. I heard yelling from the phone.

"Oops uno momento por favor" I put the phone back to my ear.

"Yeah sure but A7X will be with me too." Zacky looked at me.

"ok well I will tell Emily bye"

"Bye" I hung up.

"Bert and Emily are gonna be with us too" I told Zacky.

"Why?"

"Because Emily is half retarded and forgot where everything is so I am the tour guide"

"oh can we play tourists!?!" Zacky asked.

"sure I got to go finish my work" I went and finished my work. When the bus stopped a little while later I went to go talk to everyone on the other bus.

"Hey everyone to the living area!" they all came out.

"I am going back to AZ during our break in 2 weeks to go back to school you coming?" I asked.

"HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was repeated 7 times.

"Ok fine" they started throwing stuff at me and I was forced from the bus.

"Ok they aren't coming back with me" I said. Everyone laughed.

"IT'S SCHOOL!" they all yelled at me.

"Ok please don't throw crap at me or force me off the bus.

"Sorry even I have to agree with them on that baby" Calvin walked over and kissed me.

"Fine don't complain when I'm attacked by Kale at school" I smirked.

"Sorry not going to work because I guarantee you will be surrounded by people all day since you're a celebrity now" I crossed my arms.

"fine"

The 2 weeks went by extremely fast. Turns out Zacky stayed with us the entire time so I flew to AZ with him. Lyn-z went home with Bandit in Oklahoma. The break was in Kansas. I was supper happy. I got Avenly to give me the keys to her car so I could drive. When Zacky and I got there the first thing we did was go get the car from home and we ended up staying at the hotel a mile away from the school, We met Emily, Bert, and the rest of the guys there. When we walked into the lobby.

"Jimmy great way to end a tour dude" I said hugging him from behind.

"I know I am awesome" everyone laughed.

"Ok there's 8 of us so 4 to a room?"

"Yeah"

"I will go with Brian and the married people" Jimmy said.

"Sweet" I said.

"Oh so tomorrow it's Tuesday so we can go see Paul but he doesn't have the same lunch as me. Oh he's in my math class"

"We might as well just come to school with you" Zacky said.

"that's your head not mine" I told him as the 8 of us enter the elevator.

"I can get up stairs it's not an issue" Jimmy said.

"Ok well bring hoodie's or something" I said as the elevator opened.

"Ok we are 417 you guys are 419 so we are right next to each other with joining door" Jimmy said.

"Ok well I call shower first" I said.

"whatever we don't care we've been touring longer than you" Johnny said.

"Sorry that I am 14" I said as I walked to the bathroom. I took a shower a dyed my hair again. When I walked out I had bleached hair with black tips.

"What did you do to your hair!?!?!" Zacky asked.

"I bleached it you know that thing that Gee did during the black parade?" I asked.

"Yeah smart ass I know"

"Ok well I need to get my school work ready" I went to the desk and dumped all of my work on the table. I took out all the finished things and the notes that were emailed to me and put them in a separate binder and put my math and science book in my backpack. I added my binder and it was officially ready. I looked at the clock. 10:30.

"Shit I got to go to bed!" I said and they looked at me.

"It's 10:30!" they all said.

"Yeah school starts at 6:30" I grabbed a rockstar from one of the bags I had.

"Hell no how do you wake up that early? And why are you drinking an energy drink before going to bed?" Zacky asked.

"You'll see" I grabbed a pillow and a blanket from a bed and laid down in front of the 3 of them.

"Ok well don't complain if you're late" I fell asleep right after Johnny said that.

I woke up at 5. They were all passed out on the couch. I grabbed a cig from someone's pack and their lighter.

"Hey assholes get up!" I yelled and they were up.

"What mommy?" Zacky said obviously dreaming.

"she wants you to stop with the wet dreams and wake up!" I yelled in his ear. Everyone else was laughing.

"Go get ready" I said then went to the patio to smoke. When I was done I went to find them. It was 5:15.

"Hey I am going to wake Brian and Jimmy up" Zacky said and he went to the other room.

"I am going to get dressed"

I dressed in my oh so famous bottom half removed spaghetti strap top with a long sleeve fishnet over it, black jean short shorts, fishnet tights, and high top Black converse. I put on my usual black eyeliner, black eye shadow, and white lipstick make up. I looked in the mirror in the bathroom. I was still paler than my hair. Oh well. I walked out to the living room of the hotel room. The 5 of them were sitting there. It was 5:30.

"Um how are we getting there?" Zacky asked.

"Walking the school is right down the street" I told them.

"Ok what about Jimmy?" Jimmy asked. I took out the keys to the Lamborghini.

"Shadows take Jimmy to the school" I tossed him the keys.

"How come he get's to drive?" Zacky asked.

"I love you too much for you to be away from me Zacky" I gave him puppy dog eyes then hugged him. everyone started laughing.

"You asked for the Zacky" Brian said.

"Ok let's go" I grabbed a pack of cigs from the counter I had no idea who they belonged to but I wanted them .

"Ok where am I driving clumsy?" He asked.

"See those buildings over there with the pool?" he nodded.

"Drive there and park in the parking lot not by the football field" he nodded and Johnny, Zacky, Brian and I made our way to the school smoking the entire way there.

"So what class is first?" Brian asked.

"English"

"after that?"Zacky asked.

"Mandarin, Yearbook, history, guitar, lunch, science, then math"

"Hey didn't get to ask anything?!" Johnny whined. The gasped.

"What color is the sky?" He asked.

"It's currently Black happy?" I asked him he nodded.

"Ok drop the cigs" they did as told.

"Gum and sorry but you get axe" I handed them gum and sprayed the 4 of us with axe. We walked into c building at 6.

"Ok my English teacher is very nice and I guarantee we are the first ones there"

"OK where are jimmy and shadows?" I asked.

"By the car apparently" Brian said.

"I'll go get them" He said again and went towards the door. I walked into the class and saw my teacher sitting there.

"Helena you're back already?" she asked.

"No Mrs. Pino just for a few days" I grabbed my notebook and handed her all of my missed work.

"Well I'm glad to have my best student back"

"Thank you well I have friends that are sitting in my classes today so can I maybe sit with the 5 of them at the back table just for today?"

"Of course but make sure they know the rules too."

"Got it thanks " I went and sat in the back with Johnny and Zacky.

"how was touring so far?" she asked.

"It was awesome I met these guys, The Used, and Gerard said I was going to meet his wife's band soon too."

"Is that the same Gerard you wrote about?"

"Yes"

"Well he seems like a good person to be around"

"He is"

"Well how's performing?" she asked grading what looked like a test.

"It's awesome. We have Morgan playing guitar, with Brandon, and Avenly is playing Bass. Calvin is on drums"

"I know the newspaper wrote a story on your success story" I sat straight up in my chair.

"They did?"

"Yeah"

"Ok I will go ask Tippit about that" Jimmy, Brian, and shadows walked in.

"Who are you friends?"

"Do you know who avenged sevenfold is?" she nodded and the guys pulled their hoods off.

"I would like you to meet avenged sevenfold" she gasped.

"Wow already hanging with celebrities?"

"yup I am supposed to go meet Britney spears next week" the guys laughed and so did she.

"Ok well don't be partying to much"

"I won't oh and can we leave like 5 minutes early so Jimmy can get upstairs please?"

"Yes" kids started coming into the class room. It was 6:25.

"Notice how everyone comes in just before the bell rings?" I asked them. They nodded. The bell rang soon after and every seat was filled but one and that was where I was supposed to sit.

"Ok good morning class I would just like to start by welcoming Helena back temporarily from her tour with her band" every clapped and I stood.

"Thanks everyone" I sat back down and the class was completely normal during work time I made up all of my missed tests and quizzes. 5 before the bell I raised my hand.

"Mrs. Pino can we please go?" I asked.

"No"

"Oh whoops May we please go?"

"Yes you may" the 6 of us got up and left. I realized when we got into the hall way that this was a stupid idea the hall ways were packed.

"Ok sorry stairs this way" I said and the 6 of us got up the stairs and to the Chinese class room before the bell rang.

"xia long welcome back" the teacher said.

"shei shei lu lao shi" I replied and gave her my make up work. The bell rang and the teacher stepped out to get somethings

"whoa the emo is back with friends" Andrew said.

"yes dickhead the successful one is back"

"Successful my ass who in the band did you sleep with to get that tour spot" The guys gasped.

"None of them for your information it was because of my sister"

"So who did she sleep with?" that was the final straw.

"No asshole I know you're the manwhore so let's count shall we? You currently have 8 kids? Huh that's amazing" he jumped at me. I punched him straight in the face. I watched as he got up.

"Want to play again?" I asked. He tried to punch me. I grabbed his fist and twisted it behind his back.

"now now trying to get beat up by a child?" he swung his leg back to kick me I dodged spun him around and side swipped him in the ribs with my foot. He fell to the ground.

"I suggest you hide" I said picking up my backpack and sitting in the row of 6 desks in the back. He walked out the door and probably wouldn't come back. Sarah turned to me.

"Helli that was a little extreme"

"He tried to run Calvin over with his car and that would have killed Calvin!" everyone heard him.

"That and he went for me first!" the all shrugged. The teacher walked back in and started teaching. My phone went off half way through class. It was Bert because The ripper started playing.

"sorry touring business" I said and the teacher told me to answer it in the hall.

"Bert what do you want I'm in class"

"ooh Emily wants to know if we can bring you lunch"

"Yeah my lunch is at 11:40"

"k see you then"

I walked back into class.

"sorry lu lao shi" I sat back down and the class was normal from then on. Yearbook I had to give a mini presentation on my tour life and I had to go take pictures and ask people who their hero was. Everything was normal until 4th hour. I walked into class.

"Helena the stingers successful musician!" the teacher called out.

"Yes the one and only and she is back!" I called as he came over and hugged me.

"Ready to perform today?"

"Perform?"

"Your favorite song"

"Oh yes"

"We have been really lenient about it you can sing too. Cooper had someone play drums for him'

"I have a band to back me up but do you have that music sheet I made with you of that one song"

"Yes is that the one you're gonna play?"

"Yes'

"Great choice defiantly will get an A" he went and grabbed the music sheets.

"Here you go. We are going to the stage for everyone to perform today"

"Who's going today?"

"you ,Andrew, ryan, jeff, cody,and a few other people."

"Ok can we practice in here?"

"Yeah just be to the stage in 15"

"OK" he left and I showed the guys the music sheet.

"You're playing early sunsets over Monroeville?" they all asked.

"yeah do you guys know how to play it?"

"Yeah" well I am playing the major guitar part and singing so drums, second guitar, and bass needed"

"We know it" I thought of something.

"Wait do you guys know how to play oh nevermind not very guitarish let's practice" they picked up the instruments and we ran through it once.

"That was perfect guys!" I hugged all of them.

"Ok to the stage we go. Jimmy you and shadows can sit in the audience" they nodded and we headed to the auditorium. I saw more than 1 class in there. All the arts classes were in there. When the performance was done I found the teacher.

"I thought this was only in front of our class?" I asked.

"Nope all the arts classes" more classes started walking in.

"and the football players and PE"

"Great ok well I can go next"

"Oh please do" he was gay no joke.

The guys and I jumped on stage.

"Ok My name is Helli and I am going to be playing Early Sunsets Over Monroeville by My Chemical Roman-"

"No Emo shit at school!!!" a jock yelled from the back and Zacky lost it. He took the mike.

"So what type of music is cool then?" he asked.

"Non emo goth or Metal music" at the mention of metal Johnny and Shadows came onstage. The 5 of them took their jackets and sunglasses off. Most of the crowd gasped.

"Really what kind of music isn't cool?" I realized that the JV football players weren't in here on the Varsity. Paul was on JV. No one responded to Zacky's question.

"nice to know the jocks are always the idiots" he said into the mike then gave it back to me.

"Ok once again I am going to play Early Sunsets Over Monroeville by My Chemical Romance who happens to be an anti emo band" the crowd laughed. I started playing. I sang when it was time.

_Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favourite scenes_

_Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up on the screen_

_And the whole time while always giving_

_Counting your face among the living_

_Up and down escalators, pennies and colder fountains_

_Elevators and half price sales, trapped in by all these mountains_

_Running away and hiding with you_

_I never thought they'd get me here_

_Not knowing you changed from just one bite_

_I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight_

_But does anyone notice? _

_But does anyone care? _

_And if I had the guts to put this to your head... _

_But would anything matter if you're already dead? _

_And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?_

_Before I pull this trigger, _

_Your eyes vacant and stained... _

_But does anyone notice? _

_But does anyone care? _

_And if I had the guts to put this to your head... _

_And would anything matter if you're already dead? _

_And now should I be shocked by the last thing you said?_

_Before I pull this trigger, _

_Your eyes vacant and stained... _

_And in saying you loved me, _

_Made things harder at best, _

_And these words changing nothing_

_As your body remains, _

_And there's no room in this hell, _

_There's no room in the next, _

_And our memories defeat us, _

_And I'll end this direst._

_But does anyone notice? _

_But does anyone care? _

_And if I had the guts to put this to your head... _

_But does anything matter if you're already dead?_

_And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?_

_Before I pull this trigger, _

_Your eyes vacant and stained... _

_And in saying you loved me, _

_Made things harder at best, _

_And these words changing nothing_

_As your body remains, _

_And there's no room in this hell, _

_There's no room in the next, _

_But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?_

The crowd cheered as I finished.

"well that was it" I said into the mike. Someone stood up in the crowd.

"Encore!" he shouted. More kids stood up and they started chanting.

"Ok but only if says it's ok" everyone looked to my guitar teacher.

"There's no one else to perform she can play for the next hour if she wanted to." The crowd cheered.

"Ok let me converse with the band" I turned to everyone.

"You guys know how to play this is the best day ever?" they all nodded.

"should we stick with acoustic or go electric?" electric was shouted. I went to the side of the stage and saw all the electric stuff it just needed to be plugged in. I was help by Zacky and Johnny to plug everything in. I watched as a few kids left.

"Ok we are settled the next song we are going to play is call this is the best day ever by my chemical romance"

_And we can run, from the backdrop of these gears and scalpels_

_At every hour goes the tick-tock bang of monitors as_

_They stared us down when we met in the emergency room_

_And in our beds, I could hear you breathe with help from cold machines_

_Every hour, on the hour, they drew blood_

_Well I felt I couldn't take, another day inside this place_

_From silent dreams we never wake, and in this promise that we'll make_

_Starless eyes for heaven's sake, but I hear you anyway_

_Well I thought I heard you_

_Say I like you, we can get out_

_We don't have to stay, stay inside this place_

_Someday, this day, we kept falling down_

_Someday, this day, set the ferris wheel ablaze_

_You left my heart an open wound_

_And I love you for_

_This day, someday we kept falling down_

_One day, this day all we had to keep us safe_

_And if we never sleep again, it would never end_

_Well I thought I heard you say to me_

_We'll go so far, far as we can_

_And I just can't stay, one day we'll run away_

They cheered at the end of it again.

"Ok I am gonna play one from my band called The list no one's gonna tell on me right?" I said pointing to all the teachers in the room.

"No they won't!" someone yelled from the crowd. I noticed kids were starting to pile in.

"Ok If I get in trouble everyone go after the teachers!" I yelled. They cheered. We started playing and at the end it was super full in there.

"Where are all of you coming from!?"

"Class!" someone yelled.

"Ok who's ditching?" no one raised their hand.

"Ok well who's been running around campus saying there's a concert in here?"

"The Jocks!" a lot of people yelled.

"Ok well here's one name a song any song we'll play it if we know it!" a girl ran over to the stage with her friends. I knew them.

"We refuse to do Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana or anything like that" the girls walked away.

"Play Helena!!!!" a few people yelled.

"I am playing!"

"No the song!!!"

"Oh I get it now ok this is Helena you know I want to play drums after this song"

We played it.

"Ok well I am going to drums" I gave Brian the guitar and switched places with Johnny.

"What are we playing?"

"A little piece of heaven!!!!" some people yelled. I walked over and took the mike.

"Radio version please!!!!!" I walked back over to the drums.

We played that song.

"Another one!!!"

"House of wolves!!!" Shadows looked at me I shrugged. I held my hand up and ran to get the mike.

"Hold on I got and Idea." I pulled out my phone.

"Let's tell the guys how much you love them!!!!" I called Gerard.

"When I say now yell hi to Gee" I held phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Now!!!"

"HI GEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I laughed he was probably on the floor right now.

"Gee my school loves you so much them are making me and A7X play your guys songs"

"Ok but did you have to make me deaf?" I out the phone down.

"Everyone yell yes!" they did as told.

"STOP DOING THAT!!!!"

"Sorry Gee I thought it was funny well bye" I hung up.

"He wanted to know why we made him deaf" everyone started laughing.

"Back to the music" Zacky said. I went to the drum set and started the song. We played that and Welcome to the Black parade before I went back to singing and playing guitar.

"Ok I'm back pick a song"

"Revenge MSI!!!"

"Hey I'll play that!!"

"Where are the cheer leaders when you need them?" 15 girls came on to the stage I explained to them what to do. THEY UNDERSTOOD AND WE PLAYED THE Radio edit of the song.

"Ok thanks girls"

"1 more song!!!!" then It happened.

"Cancer!!!!"

"If yu want me to play that then we can play 2 I was just tired of screaming. Now where's the piano???"

"I will play for you" Someone from the crowd called out. They came up and I saw the piano side stage I brought over a mike stand and sang with them.

"Ok 1 more but I am gonna pick"

"I am gonna play Mama" the crowd cheered and I started playing.

"How awesome was that!?!?!?!" I asked the full auditorium and they cheered. I saw 2 people open the door and come in.

"Ah my friends Emily Bert run for your life over here!!" they didn't have to be told twice.

"Ok now I am hungrey and so everyone else on stage so go back to class and stop ditching I get's you nowhere but summer school!!!" I watched as no one moved I told Brian to get Jimmy out to the cafeteria and I told him to take the back way while I got rid of everyone.

"Ok seriously go to class or I will go get the principal!!" they left faster as we ran the back way to get to the cafeteria. We were followed. Oh well they left us alone. The 8 of us sat down and Bert and Emily had brought subway. Yummy vegetables. I am a vegetarian.

**A/N ok this is the disclaimer for the ENTIRE story I forgot to write one before. I also would like to say that since I write these at like 2 in the morning, there will always be mistakes. some big like who plays what, some little like grammar. so thank you for dealing with that for all those who listen.**

**XOXO**

**xxxMCRemoxxx**


	17. girls and shopping what is with that?

"What was with the concert?" Bert asked.

"I blame Zacky" I said. Everyone nodded in agreement even him.

We sat there eating and when the bell rang the guys decided to leave because they were tired. Oh well I will get Paul to the hotel. Science I had to deal with Kale but I ignored him. in math I was late.

"Hi" I said shyly as I walked in.

"Nice concert today!" Austin yelled from the back.

"Thanks for reminding me that was supposed to be 1 song for my guitar class. If I don't get a 100 I'll be extremely mad. How many songs did I play?"

"I have to say 15"

"See a++ material oh Paul you're coming home with me today"

"Why?"

"Because A7X wants to meet you but they are still acting lazy from their tour and they wanted to come to school with me today but left after lunch" everyone gasped.

"No way A7X was not in this school and you don't know them!" Brian yelled.

"Haha that's where I come in" I turned and saw Lyn-z standing there.

"Lyn-z what are you doing here?"

"I came to see your place but Zacky was being a word I can't say because I am in a school and only told me you were in math class then went back to bed"

"Sounds like Zacky" I said.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Mrs. Stevens asked.

"Lyn-z I am the bassist for Mindless self indulgence" I gasped.

"You left Bandit with Gee!!"

"Yeah why"

"He did baby liner not Frank I kept forgetting to tell you!"

"Oh well we'll just send him crowd surfing" I laughed and actually fell on the floor.

"great clumsy but that I happen to be right?" the class was laughing as I got up.

"Ok well I need to teach the class about imaginary numbers"

"wait can I teach please?" I asked.

"Sure power point today"

"Cool" I taught the class and the teacher let me go early with Paul. The Lamborghini fit all three of us but only because we were driving for literally 3 seconds. We got out and walked to the room.

"so how long did you come for?" I asked Lyn-z as we walked into the lobby to the elevator.

"same time as you but I think Jimmy and kitty might come down for 'vacation'" she said.

"Oh cool what about steve?"

"I don't know honestly"

"Oh wow"

"Helli I see you enjoy the high profile life you currently have"paul said.

"Yes I am but I will still be down to earth. Right now is an example. I thought you were the only cool jock and your getting rewarded for it." I said as we stepped off the elevator and started towards the room.

"I heard you beat up Andrew again in first hour" Paul said.

"He deserved it"

"what did he say this time?"

"He asked which band members my sister and I slept with to get that spot" Lyn-z and him gasped.

"Yeah I thought Zacky was going to kill him but I made him mad so he tried to throw the first punch. Hence why he might not come to school after I leave.

"Damn what did he do?" Paul asked as we got to the door.

"I'll tell you later" I said banging on the door. Bert answered it.

"What is everyone's new hang out this room?" I asked.

"Yup" I looked around.

"Great where's everyone else?"

"smoking I was with them"

"Emily?" I walked in and threw my bag on the desk. Lyn-z sat down Paul was standing next to me.

"oh she's asleep in the other room"

"I told her she would want sleep. Oh Bert McCracken meet Paul Quinn, Paul Quinn meet Bert McCracken" they shook hands.

"Ok we are, well, I am going to smoke so Paul I'll go send the guys in."

I walked to the patio outside. I sat Zacky had his lighter and cig in his back pocket. I was bored so I grabbed them lit one and put them back.

"Guys Paul is here" They all turned to me while I took a drag.

"Where did you get the cig from I thought you didn't have any" Brian said.

"I don't I got it from Zacky's pocket" they all started laughing and Zacky moved them to his front pocket.

"Ok well go say hi he's the cool jock" I pushed all of them inside.

"Paul meet people you know, people he knows meet Paul. I will be in in a minute" I closed the door to finish my cig. When I was done I got rid of it and went back inside. Everyone was completely quiet. Pauls eyes were huge.

"Are you gonna speak or are we gonna have a staring contest?" paul made a funny face. Everyone started laughing and looked away.

"HA! I won" I started laughing. Did I tell you Paul could be a little random?

"Oh whoops where did Lyn-z go?"

"bathroom but I'm back nice hair by the way" she said coming to stand next to me.

"Cool I want to go get another tattoo and piercing want to come?"

"Sure what are you getting?" I pulled out the drawing I did of the twin towers with the shy and the saying 'it lives after death forever' in a plaque on the bottom.

"that's amazing you might be giving Gee a run for his money" Lyn-z said.

"let us see!" Jimmy said. I showed it to them and they were completely silent.

"That's amazing" they said.

"Yeah it's nothing unusual" I went to the pile of my art work and picked it up.

"Ready to go Lyn-z?" I asked.

"Yeah" I put the pile down in front of the guys.

"Here have fun" I said. And we started to walk out the door. We almost ran straight into to Jimmy, Steve, and Kitty.

"Hey guys!" Lyn-z said hugging them.

"Hi lyn-z where are you going?" Kitty asked.

"with Helli" she said pointing to me.

"and who are you?" Steve asked.

"Oh sorry this is Helli she is the lead singer of the band I told you about" I looked at her.

"No I didn't tell them that!" I let out a breath of relief.

"Sorry I won't tell you guys so don't ask" she told them.

"Ok whatever where are you going? Can we come?"

"I am going to get a tattoo and I am thinking about another lip piercing but I'm not sure"

"Ok how old are you?"Kitty asked.

"14"

"Then how can-" she saw the rest of my tattoos.

"How did you get all those tattoos?"

"I know somebody"

"Yeah I think she freaked Gee out" Lyn-z said.

"Yeah I think I did freank him out well I have homework so come on we got to drive to scottsdale"

"How are the _**5**_ of us getting there?" they asked.

"did you guys drive?" I asked.

"yeah why?" Jimmy asked.

"What kind of car you got?"

"Mustang" they told me.

"Good then you can keep up" we all went to the elevator after I stole Zacky's cigs and lighter again. In the elevator Prom blasted from my phone. I had changed Avenly's ringtone to Prom. I took it out.

"Hello?"

"How's school!?" I told the phone away from my ear.

"you would know. I am surprised you guys haven't dropped out yet"

"can we?" she asked.

"Yeah you can drop out if you all get me beer"

"so we can then send that papers we're done"

"no bye"

My phone started playing I don't love you as I went to put it away.

"Great my favorite person ignore" I went to put it away and it started playing paralyzed by The Used.

"Hello?"

"are you gonna send those drop out papers?" he asked.

"You can't you just turned 15 everyone is older than us dumbass bye." I said as we stepped off the elevator. My phone started playing Snow by Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"I am not sending you drop out papers" I hung up and we kept walking.

"what i-" Jimmy was interrupted by my phone playing Get it up by MSI.

"I am gonna say this for the last time! Go find your own mother fucking drop out papers and stop calling me!" I hung up and pulled out a cig.

"Before we leave" I shrugged.

"Where did you get cigarettes from?" Lyn-z asked.

"Just because Gee had my cigs doesn't meant I won't find more" I told her.

"who gave them to you?"

"Zacky's pocket" they laughed. My phone started playing evening wear.

"Hello?"

"Why am I being forced to call you?" Amy asked.

"Thank god I knew you were the smart one those archlochs" I took a drag. Everyone one looked at me funny.

"If we are gonna talk in another language not German. And what do they want?"

"Uno momento por favor" I took another drag.

"Do shi wa xia long shi bus shi?" they all looked at me funny.

"I DON'T SPEAK CHINESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled so loud every one could hear.

"CIRC SONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at her in Latin.

"I DON'T SPEAK LATIN EITHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they could hear again.

"HUTSAY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at her.

"I will speak pig latin"

"No I'm good but Morgan and I are the only people who aren't old enough to drop out so everyone's calling me asking for me to get the paper work so they can"

"Oh!! Get me some paper work!!!"

"wa shi do gee gee tou asshole xialong shi bu shi!?!?!?!"

"I DON'T SPEAK CHINESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as I hung up.

"So what languages do you speak?" Lyn-z asked.

"a lot hold on 5 4 3 2 1" my phone rang on 1. It was PS don't write by Pencey Prep.

"I won't get the motherfucking paper work Brandon!" I hung up.

"5,4,3,2,1"They said with me. My phone started playing Leviathan by Leathermouth.

"Renee am not going to answer anyone's calls from now on so stop calling" I hung up and turned my phone off. I got rid of the cig and stood up.

"they did all the for papers to drop out of High school?"

"yup and I'll end up getting them for them anyways because they are all basically failing beside Avenly and now that we made our own money she probably will but I have scholarships already lined up so she'll be screwed over not me" I said walking towards the Lamborghini.

"whoa she's driving?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes this is my car" I said walking over to the lamboghini.

"Ok it's my sister but I want the one Bam Margera had" I got in with Lyn-z in my car. We started driving.

"So are you guys signed yet?"

"No we are just a warm up band for a big band but That's a good thing we can still walk around and not be attacked" she laughed.

"Yeah that is a good thing but you just wait the next show you play try walking around in the venue you will be attacked I guarantee it"

"Ok well I will try that but I remember when I went crowd surfing. That was fun" she laughed.

"Ok well where are we going?"

"I have a friend that works at a tattoo place in Scottsdale. She got me up to get my first tattoo and I have loved all of them so I keep coming back to get one but no one asks questions"

"that's cool so how long til we get there?"

"are they behind me?" I said tuning on to the high way"

"Yeah why?"

"call them and tell them I'm going ahead and they nest to take exit 223 it's back roads no cops and honestly no cars"

"ok" she did and when we got to the exit I slowed down so they could catch up. When they did I was far enough down the high way that no one could see us and I sped up to 90ish.

"No restrictor" I sped up a little more.

"Just don't get us killed" Lyn-z said.

"Ok wait restrictor the mustang it has a restrictor set at 100 because it's a rental" I watched them start to fall back.

"Why are they stopping?" she asked.

"they're not the car is slowing down" I slowed down for them to catch up.

"stuck at a hundred oh well" we made it there in 30 minutes.

"Ok well here we are" I said pulling in to a parking area. We got out and walked into her shop.

"Monroe!!" I called out knowing she wasn't busy"

"Helli is that our rockstar coming in now!?"

"Yeah I brought friends" a girl walked from the back room and dropped everything she had.

"Wow you just moved up in the world didn't you?"

"Yes but does that surprise you? School outcast become the famous people no one cares about jocks these days"

"what about Paul?"

"one cool Jock in the world that's amazing" she laughed.

"Guys this is my friend Monroe I met her through Joanne"

"Hi" she started picking up her stuff.

"This is Mindless self indulgence" I told her as I helped her pick the stuff up.

"Jimmy, Steve, Kitty, and Lyn-z" we stood up and I introduced them.

"how did you meet them?"

"Gee's wife" I said pointing to Lyn-z.

"Oh that's nice and I take it tour life is awesome?"

"Of course and I had to come back for your amazing artwork" I said handing her my drawing.

"It wouldn't happen without your gift"

"No I had to work hard to get what I have in life"

"Yeah and you deserve all of it" she said remembering that I told her about my parents and siblings.

"Yeah thanks" I smiled and hugged her.

"Ok let me go get everything ready. Are we keeping the color in this one?"

"Yes I spent a long time deciding on the colors"

"Well It's beautiful" she walked to the back and sat down.

"she knows about my parents and the cutting and the drinking and smoking" I took out my cigs

"Oh how long have you known her?"

"well I use to go to parties just for the beer and I met her one night and 2 weeks later I got this" I showed her my neck where I had a matching tattoo of Gee's.

"My friend and I got them as jokes I never cared" I said.

"how many tattoos are on your neck?"

"3. I have morgue door and crossed guitars with the other tattoo. Oh I just thought of another tattoo!" I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from the desk. I started drawing the tattoo.

"Have you guys ever heard of fanfiction?"

"what celebrity hasn't?" Kitty asked.

"Well there's someone on there that has like bibles for all bands. The one I am more familiar with is the MCR bible but that's because I was always a fan but they are hilarious"

"really I didn't hear any of those what did MCR's say?" Lyn-z asked.

"some of them are really funny like Mikey supposedly counted to infinity twice and the dark is afraid of Gerard or my favorite is the grass is always greener on the other side unless Gerard has been there then it's soaked with blood and tears"

"why is that your favorite?" Jimmy asked.

"It's different"

"True" I went to find the colored pencils Monroe keeps laying around. I couldn't find it so I went to find her.

"Hey Monroe where do you keep the colored pencils?"

"oh here" she handed them to me. I went and sat back down to color it.

"Ok finished" I went to put the pencils back and when I got there she was done.

"Ok I am done" she told me.

"OK well look at the drawing I did" I brought her out to show her. It was a heart that was sewn back together.

"it's beautiful" she said picking it up.

"It's just the thing you need you can get this today if you want"

"I have homework so it depends when the first one is finished."

"Ok well let's get started."

"Ok well it's going on my side"

"OK then let's go to the back room"

"you guys can go explore if you want" I told Lyn-z and them.

"Yeah is there anything to eat around here?"

"there's a pizza place that way" I said pointing towards down town.

"there's a mall the other way with a ton of restaurant"

"we'll take the mall then we can go shopping" Lyn-z said.

"Girls and shopping what is with that?" Jimmy said. They left and I went and got my tattoo.

"It's beautiful Monroe!" I exclaimed looking in the mirror at it.

"I'm glad you like it"

"oh course see this is why I only come to you" I said hugging her.

"ok well it's 7"

"I can spare some time"

"Ok well where do you want this one?"

"Above the other tattoo on my neck"

"Ok so it's smaller?"

"Yeah"

"Ok stay here I'll go get that drawn really quick" she left the room and Born to Lose by Bouncing sould started playing from my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey are you done yet?"

"no you got another hour"

"Ok you want anything?"

"where did you go for food?"

"we are going subway"

"going?"

"We are gonna grab food on the way out"

"Oh can you grab me a salad?"

"yeah text me what's gonna go in it sure anything else?"

"Yeah where are you?"

"Hot topic where else?!"

"Good point well I need more make up just grab one of each nail polish and can you get me some black, red and purple eye liner please?"

"Yeah see you soon"

"K bye"

I hung up as Monroe walked back in.

"K ready?"

"Yup"


	18. my sister adopted you

She finished my tattoo and I went to wait for MSI to come back. I did the calculation in my head to pay for what lyn-z had bought.

"Hey Monroe how much were those tattoos?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Monroe I am going to pay for whether you like it or not"

"Fine but seriously are you ok now?"

"Yeah well I got Bandit to say her first words" she knew why I told her that.

"are you ok?"

"Now I am but I broke down right after"

"Oh honey" she came and sat down next to me.

"It's ok well I am done I am use to it now"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" I hugged her and saw a flash go off.

"What was that?"

"probably just a car" she said getting up.

"Ok well just don't go crazy again ok?"

"Yes Monroe I will be a completely sane person" we laughed as they walked in.

"Ready to go?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah we just have one place to stop on the way back"

"OK"

"Bye Monroe thanks again"

"you're welcome just don't get a big head rockstar"

"I won't" we left and on the way back we stopped and got some coffee.

"Oh where did you get the second tattoo?" Jimmy asked. He was riding with me back

"On my neck" I showed him.

"Cool"

"Yeah and I get to go back to school tomorrow!" I yelled like a cheerleader.

"you're happy"

"Yes I am fuck a need a fag" I let out a big breath.

"Why do you smoke?"

"This is how I put it to everyone else. Knifes or cigarettes?"

"Ok well I see that but why now?"

"Well I saw my friend for the first time in 2 years and it brought back memories"

"That's it?"

"Yeah you think it's stupid but It's better than suicide"

"True" we made it to the hotel.

"Where are you guys staying?"

"Here A7X and Bert said you guys were all sharing a room and invited us to come share too"

"Cool" we got out of the car and I carried my stuff in. Once we were in the elevator, the five of us were together, my phone started playing bury me in black by MCR.

"Hello?"

"Hey It's Natalie do you know where Paul is?"

"No why?"

"I want to talk to him"

"Are you gonna break up with him?"

"Yeah"

"WTF!?! Why?!"

"things just aren't working out between us"

"you guys have been dating for 2 years I have never even seen or been told about the 2 of you fighting!"

"Yeah well you want to truth? I know he's seeing you behind my back"

"What the hell is wrong with you Natalie!?" I ran out of the elevator to the room and banged on the door.

"Nothing he wants the cool person" Zacky opened the door.

"Where's Paul?" I saw him on the couch.

"Your Fucking girlfriend wants to talk to you!" I handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"What!? Why?"

"You know what if that's what you think maybe we should look at your ex's myspace page I know what you did and if you feel that way fine I am done with you" he hung up.

"How did she get my number and she slept with her ex?"

"Yeah it's on his myspace and the number I have no idea"

"shit well you want me to drive you home?"

"No Jarred is coming to get me we're going to a party"

"oh can I come?"

"Sure"

"is there gonna be booze?"

"Yeah"

"See ya suckers!" I yelled and left the room with Paul.

"Tell Jarred you got a ride"

"Why?"

"Lamborghini remember?"

"Oh course my lady" he said as we got into the elevator.

"So will you be my date for this evening?"

"sorry I have a boyfriend"

"Then as a friend we can be drinking buddies!"

"Ok" we walked to the car but Jarred was outside in his dad's truck.

"Hey I am already here!"

"I am going in a Lamborghini"

"Asshole!"

"Where are we going?"

"Casa Grande"

"We can fit 3 in the car"

"Sweet!" Jarred parked his car and we got in the Lamborghini.

"Who's the designated driver?"

"No one I am a rockstar I am use to drinking"

"OK how many beers before you pass out?"

"35"

"Ok no designated driver" we drove to Casa Grande and I knew whose house we were at.

"Seth Greenfield. We are going to his yearly house party!"

"Hell yeah how do you know him?"

"I went to school with him even then though I was an outcast"

"Oh so he didn't like you?"

"Nope well now I'm famous let's see how this works out"

I parked the car around the corner and we got out. There was a cooler full of beer right by the door and the door read no one under 15 allowed. I showed Paul and Jarred.

"No one cares"

"Can I smoke in here?"

"I don't know do it outside just to be safe" the 3 of us all grabbed a beer.

"Ok well let's go find Seth" we looked around and eventually found him.

"What's up guys?"Seth said

"Not much Seth you?" Paul replied

"Good and who is this?"

"Gothica" I said.

"No way it's emo girl!!"

"She's f-" Paul started to say but I covered his mouth.

"fugly yes" I had to hold Paul and Jarred back. Seth walked away.

"Let it go I know him he'll make a fool of himself" The music stopped.

"Hey everyone!" Hey everyone replied.

"now many of you know that I love to pull pranks on people. So who here went to school with me 2 and a half years ago?" I started towards the stage as half the people here raised their hands.

"Well who remembers Gothica my person punching bag for pranks?" all the hands stayed up.

"Well she came back for one last humiliation and here she is Gothica herself!" I walked on the stage.

"It's Helli Dragon lead singer of pretty as a car crash!!!!!" a lot of people yelled. I gasped.

"Who the fuck are you guys talking about?!" Seth asked. I grabbed the mike.

"Remember me saying that the outcasts become the famous ones?" he nodded.

"Well I am in a band called Pretty as a car crash and we are currently touring with My Chemical Romance" everyone in the house gasped.

"Yeah so if you want to keep making fun of me I think I'll just take my beer and leave" I started to get off the stage.

"Wait play a song!!!!" the same people yelled. I went back to the mike.

"I'm sorry my band is hanging with My Chem in Jersey while I'm here with Avenged Sevenfold Mindless self Indulgence and The Used." They gasped again.

"Get them to come play!!!!!" A jock from the back yelled.

"Hell no I'm done with being pushed around in my life. If you weren't my friend before I became a rockstar you aren't my friend and If you were one of the few people that were nice to me then good for you in the end you'll get something. Ask my friend Paul. He is one of the coolest guys to hang out with and him and his friend Jarred are the only 2 jocks that don't make fun of me. They got to meet their favorite band because they deserved it. Now I think I am gonna go smoke because I don't feel like performing I had to for the art classes today with Avenged Sevenfold. Poor Jimmy broke his leg" I laughed and flat out jumped off the 5 foot high stage. I walked over to Paul and Jarred.

"I think we should leave early" I walked to the backyard with everyone's eyes on me and lit a cigarette.

"this shit is so fucking stressful!!" I yelled as someone grabbed me from behind.

"What the fuck are you doing!?!"

"Kidnapping you!" I knew that voice.

"Kyle!!!" I turned and hugged him.

"So rock star how's life?" I said as the 2 of us sat down on the swing.

"Awesome but you're a body guard for bands you meet them all the time"

"Yeah but I got kicked out of my house"

"That sucks do you need a place to stay?"

"I don't want to intrude" I took a drag.

"Kyle you're a fucking brother to me I don't want to hear that bull crap I am hiring you as my body guard"

"I don't know"

"You see how easily you got me I am a weak defenseless girl" I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Ok fine"

"Yea I have more friends" My phone started playing dead.

"Hello?"

"Hey It's Gee"

"Hey Gee what's up"

"Are you at a party?"

"Yeah why?"

"oh well There is someone that wants to sign you guys"

"What?!? Are you serious!?!"

"Yea but It's not our label"

"I only want Reprise"

"Ok I'll tell them that."

"Gee I think you are the official spokesperson for the band"

"No I'm good gtg bye"

"Bye"

"Sorry that was Gerard" Seth walked outside.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm sorry about before"

"Sorry isn't enough sometimes Seth. You made my life hell for a year after it had all ready been hell but no you had to send me to rock bottom you act-" my phone started playing Born to lose.

"Hello?"

"Hey what's the address to this party?"

"2437 e. overfield drive Casa Grande why?"

"Just asking bye" she hung up.

"actually think that saying sorry is gonna fix everything?'

"No I don't but they want you to play"

"Why should I?"

"don't do it for me do it for them" he pointed to the living room of his house.

" I don't have a band" the house was completely quiet and we realized that. The 3 of us went inside.

"What the fuck did I tell you about smoking!?" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Zacky it's a party!"

"Fine but give me my fags back" I him the pack and the lighter. I looked and saw everyone there. Bert and Emily, A7X, and MSI.

"Now you have a band" Seth said.

"That's up to them Seth not me" I took a drag as I started walking back outside. They all followed me.

"Why are you being an ass to that guy?" Lyn-z asked.

"He's the guy that fucked up my life right after My Parents and siblings were killed. He was a complete ass to me and made my life hit rock bottom. I started cutting because of him' they gasped.

"How old is he?"

"Calvin's age but he's ion the same grade as me"

"Wow and he has the balls to try and get you to perform as his party?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm thinking of messing with the lyrics to east coast fuck you and singing it" they all laughed.

"Oh Lyn-z you were right"

"About the being famous thing."

"Seth called me out on stage and started making fun of me and most of the kids in this house know who I am"

"Well give em a show for them and not Seth" Jimmy said.

"Yea I am going to after I calm down. Zacky you and the guys ready to perform again?"

"Yeah" they all said. I got rid of my fag.

"Ok let's go" When I got inside Britney spears was playing.

"God turn this shit off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone actually heard me and turned it off. The guys and I got on stage.

"Ok this is my second concert today and being a rockstar sucks. The only thing that's different about this performance and the first one well my side and my neck hurt like fucking hell so please excuse any mistakes I make!!!" I yelled into the mike and the whole house cheered.

"I am going to start on drums and my good friends Avenged Sevenfold and I will be playing!!" I walked to drums and shadow took the mike.

"Ok well what song should we play?"

"Almost Easy!!!!" someone yelled. We played that and scream to start. Then I went to sing and play guitar.

"Ok come on through something hard out!!!"

"Heaven help us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I don't believe in Heaven!!!!" I yelled mockingly.

"The song!!"

"Oh well you should have said something. We played that and my way home is through you.

"Ok now I am going to play a song by my band called the list sing, mosh jump I don't care just don't make the cops come" We played that and Dead and Gone.

"Ok I got school tomorrow so what time Is it?"

"9:30!!!"

"Ok we got time and I am start just singing now" I said handing the guitar off.

"Now pick a song!!"

"Teenagers!!!!"

"Oh a favorite.

"We're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the book

To make a citizen out of you" I decided to act like Gerard and did everything he did in the video.

"Because they sleep with a gun

And keep an eye on you son

so they can watch all the things you do"

"because the drugs never work

They're gonna give you a smirk

Because they've got methods of keeping you clean.

They gonna rip off you heads

Your aspirations to shreads" a memory came back to me just then. Seth with the gun at school. Telling me that I would be dead than be famous. This could be a trick for him to get me with.

"Another cog in the murder machine

They say now

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken you clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me" everyone was jumping now.

"The boys and girls in the click

The awful names that they stick

You're never gonna fit in much kid"

"But if you're troubled and hurt

What you got under your shirt

We'll make them pay for the things that they did"

"They say now

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken you clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me"

"Whoa oh yeah

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken you clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me

All together now

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken you clothes

Or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me"

I sang that last part and I was super hyper.

"So how fucking awesome was that?!" they cheered.

"Ok one more song then I'm done"

"sad song!!!!!!"

"A sad song huh?"

"Do we have a piano around here?"

"It's behind the speaker it needs to be set up!! Seth yelled. My phone started ringing.

"Hold on phone call everyone quiet. I walked behind the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello Helena it's your uncle and your Aunt"

"You've been calling yourselves mom and dad why the sudden change?"

"Well we have something important to tell you" the guys were all crowding around me now waiting for me.

" ok what"

"We're not really your aunt and uncle"

"Wait what do you mean?"

"My sister adopted you from a shelter because you mother died after giving birth to you"

After that All I saw was black.


	19. No really

**Zacky**

She was talking to someone. The next thing I know she's on the floor. Everyone from the bands was surrounding her. I looked at her phone the last person to call her was her aunt.

"Lyn-z is her band with Gee!?!"

"Yeah"

"Call him and tell him to tell Avenly to call her mom and ask what she just told Helli" she nodded and called him.

"Guys let's get her to the car" The kid that she was with when we got here said. He picked her up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm her friend Kyle" he walked off the stage with her.

"Zacky get those boys she came to the party with!" Johnny yelled.

"Paul Jarred!!" two boys ran to the stage.

"Yeah we know time to go" they followed everyone outside.

"Where did she park her car?"

"Around the corner"

"Kyle!" the kid turned around.

"Toss me her car keys!" he reached into her pocket and threw me her keys.

"Lyn-z come in her car with me"

"Ok" Jimmy(MSI), Steve, Kitty, Paul, and Jarred got in the mustang they had rented. Johnny, shadows, Jimmy(A7X), Kyle, Helli, and Brian got in the Tahoe he rented. We were almost there when Gee. Called back.

"Her aunt told her that she had been adopted the day she was born" Lyn-z's eyes glazed over.

"I don't know how so much shit can happen to one girl" she said

"Neither do I but something good better happen to her" I said as we got to the hotel parking lot. Everyone got out.

"Hey Paul you guys drunk?"

"No we only had 1 beer we were enjoying the show" Jarred said.

"K see you then"

"Bye nice meeting you guys" they left.

"Ok after we get upstairs we'll tell you what happened" everyone was completely silent even after we were all sitting in the room.

"OK what happened?"

"Her 'mom' called her and told her that the parents she had that were brutally murdered adopted her the day she was born. She passed out" they all gasped.

"because having your parents and your siblings brutally murdered, being raped and almost having a kid, cutting, drinking, and smoking aren't enough oh yeah you were adopted" Lyn-z said to herself but I heard her.

"Yeah apparently it wants her dead" I said pointing up.

"She's just been through a lot of shit Zacky at some point everything has to turn around for her" Lyn-z said. I heard something move in the bedroom.

"I'll go talk to her" Lyn-z said.

**Helena**

I woke up in a bed. I was back at the hotel. I hope that was a fucking dream. Someone walked in and closed the door.

"Helli are you ok?" Lyn-z asked. Nope it wasn't a dream.

"No I'm not O-fucking-kay I promise"

"Do you want anything?"

"Yeah my Ipod and some fags"

"I think you need to talk first"

"Ok fine my life has been shit since I was born apparently. Gee could be my fucking father and I could not even know it." Lyn-z gasped.

"I just realized something! You and Gee do look alike. What's your natural hair color?"

"Brown almost black" I gasped she was right.

"and you were born in Jersey"

"shit now I am finding out that my hero is my father how about that" I was going to cry.

"Can I have my Ipod and those fags now please?"

"Yeah do you want to see If Gee remembers anything?"

"Yeah but I don't want anyone else to know"

"Ok I won't say anything" she got up and left. I was going to cry. I thought my life was starting to get better. I don't want to be an illegitimate love child of a rockstar. That would suck. Lyn-z walked back in.

"Can we call him now?"

"Yeah"

"Tell everyone to go to the other room and ask Emily to come in here please"

"Ok I'll be right back" see left and I turned on vampires will never hurt us. Lyn-z came back at the end of the song with Emily.

"Hey I heard what happened" she hugged me.

"Yeah but I can't do anything about it but now you get to be the secret keeper"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we there's a possibility Gerard might be my real dad" she gasped.

"No way!"

"Sssshhhhh!"

"Sorry"

"well I have home work I can do it while we talk to Gee" I walked out and grabbed my backpack and my laptop.

"Ok well let's go outside I need my fag" we walked outside and sat down.

"I'm gonna put him on speak ok?" Lyn-z said.

"Ok" she called and we heard it ring.

"sweetie it's like 1 here"

"ok I am sorry but Helli and I have a theory as to who her father may be"

"Ok what do I have to do with this?"

"we think you're her father"the phone dropped.

"Lyn-z um I uh… um"

"Gee I'm not mad at you people screw up all the time I just think that she should know in case you don't realize it she has gone through a lot of shit in her life and so far it just keeps getting worse"

"I do realize that but why me?"

"when she was performing on a stage tonight it just reminded me of you. She said she had the same hair color as Mikey does and you said you two have the same hair color and she was born in Jersey"

"ok well notice who else's name you said there?"

"Gee you do realized that with Dna testing we could test Mikey's DNA and it could come back saying that you are my father right?"

"Now I do and I like that plan kill 2 birds with one stone" he said.

"Gerard this isn't something to joke about" Emily said.

"What is this intervention?"

"No Gee fine send Mikey's DNA to a lab I'll send mine there we'll see what it says"

"I still say it's Mikey look at how old she is and what she's accomplished academically"

"Look at what she's accomplished art wise Gee it could be anyone. It could be Frank!" Emily said. I fell out of my chair laughing and by the sound of it Gee fell laughing too even Lyn-z was giggling. I stop after I realized something. Frank and I have the same personality and I am not taller than him I am the same height as him. I have the same eye color as him.

"Holy shit it could be him actually I think it is him" I said and Kyn-z looked at me wide eyed.

"Did she just say that she thinks Frank is her father?" Gee asked.

"Yeah I did"

"huh now that I think about it actually she seems a lot like Frank" he said.

"Yeah well where is he?"

"actually he's c-" there was a knock on the door.

"I got it" Lyn-z got up and answered the door. Frank walked in.

"We were looking for you" she said to him as he came out.

"Frank we're going to the hospital across the street" I said standing up.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get there"

I went and brushed my teeth so I wouldn't get caught for smoking and sprayed myself with axe. I love that stuff even though it's for guys.

"Ready?"

"Yeah but I don't know what for" he replied.

"Be back later" we drove because I didn't want to walk. When we got there I told Frank to go sit down and went to talk to the lady at the desk.

"Excuse me"

"Yes?"

"is there any way that you can do a DNA test?"

"Yes are you the child?"

"Yes and I would like to see if he's my father"

"Ok I need some form of DNA from both of you"

"Is a piece of hair of?"

"yes that's perfect"

"Ok hold on" I ran over to Frank and pulled out piece of his hair but he was asleep so I didn't get yelled at.

"Ok here you go"

"Ok give me your hair in this bag" she handed me a bag and I placed my hair in it.

"and the father's hair in here" I put Frank's hair in the other bag.

"Ok follow me" I followed her to a room with a lot of different machines in it.

"Ok well this is dr. gored. She is going to do the test"

"Ok does it cost any money?"

"200$"

"OK here you go" I pulled out my wallet and handed her 2 hundreds. The lady left.

"Ok well we are going to do the test it should take just a few minutes"

"ok can I watch?"

"Sure" she started the test and stood and watched. After messing with the hair she went to a computer. It printed something out.

"Ok these are the results. It is in a percentage based off of how well the DNA compared. The resul-"

"came you put it in an envelope so I can read it at home please?"

"Yes of course" she did.

"Thank you I really appreciate what you did"

"You're welcome and I hope you find what you're looking for" I said good bye and put the envelope in my back pocket. I saw that Frank was still asleep. I hit him in the head.

"What?"

"Time to go"

"Ok what did you do?"

"I was trying to see if this hospital had any way of getting my birth records" that was a lie I knew they didn't I have never seen my birth certificate in my life. I don't even know if I was actually born in Somerville.

"Oh why?"

"Long story have someone else tell you"

"Ok" we got in the car and drove back over. When we got back Frank went into the other room and I went to Lyn-z and Emily who were still outside.

"Ok what did they say?"

"I don't want to see it. I think Frank and I are good friends I want to leave it at that right this second"

"Ok do you want me to hold the envelope?" Emily asked.

"No I will put it behind the picture I drew in my binder and I will open it tomorrow because I need time to mental prepare myself for both outcomes"

"Ok hey can I come to school with you tomorrow?" Lyn-z asked.

"You?"

"Yeah and the band probably"

"Ok but I don't want to hear anything about waking up at 5"

"5? How do you do that?"

"Lot's of practice and we have to walk"

"We have a mustang that sits 5"

"Ok fine but I'm driving" I said.

"Fine"

"I am going to paint my nails"

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes mom"

"No that's Jamia"

"We don't know yet and Jamia isn't dead" I walked inside and found my bag from hot topic. I painted my thumb and pinky nails Black, my pointer and ring finger nails neon orange with Black x's, and middle middle finger nail black with an orange x. I laid out my outfit for tomorrow. Black super skinny jeans, a neon orange spaghetti strap top with the side cut out and tied together on the bottom so that you could see my new tattoo, a black long sleeve fishnet top, and my all black high tops. I lined up the makeup I was going to wear as well, Purple eyeliner and black and orange eye shadow. I looked at the clock it was 11:30. I went to sleep on the couch.


	20. demolition lovers

I woke at 5 and saw everyone fell asleep in here. I saw Kyle, Jimmy(MSI), steve, Kitty, Brian, and Johnny. I laughed then went to get dressed and do my hair and makeup. I finished with and cleaned up because I had 40 minutes before I had to leave. Then I remembered what Lyn-z said about coming to school. I went to the other room and saw everyone else in there. Emily was the only one in a bed. I laughed about that then went to wake Lyn-z up. I couldn't wake her up no matter how hard I tried. Then it occurred to me that she is married to Gee. I started the coffee makers in both rooms. I poured myself a cup as Lyn-z woke up and got some from the other room.

"Living with Gee does that to you doesn't it?" I asked her.

"Yes it does"

"you have half an hour to be ready I am always the first one in class and I need to talk to the teacher"

"Ok well help me wake Jimmy, Steve, and Kitty up and we can leave"

"Ok" we woke them up and they got ready. At 6 we started down stairs.

"ok well let's not do what Zacky did and in my Chinese class if a tall kid with friends walks over to me and threatens me or does come at me I will be fine just don't fight ignore him" I said in the elevator.

"Wait is this the kid whose ass you kicked yesterday?"Jimmy asked

"Yeah but how do you know about it?"

"Johnny told me about it"He replied. The elevator doors opened.

"Ok well keys please?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow at me.

"I told her she could drive" Lyn-z said.

"Fine here" he gave me the keys as we got to the car.

We drove to the school and I was the first kid again.

"Hi "

"Hello Helena"

" can I please use the back table again?"

"How can I say no to the best student? and your guests yesterday were quiet"

"ok thank you' We walked to the back of the room.

"Oh Helena you have a schedule change"

"What? I didn't ask for any changes"

"Well it looks like you're in the pre calculus class now and your math class is 5th hour, science is 3rd and history is 6th you have all the same teachers though" she said handing me the paper.

"great I can't sleep at the end of the day now"

"yes you can just at home" she smilied.

"ok or I can ditch 4th hour and sleep in the auditorium" I smiled at her and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"or not" I said and went to my seat.

"so who came today?"

"Jimmy,Steve,Kitty, and Lyn-z or Mindless Self Indulgence" she gasped.

"My daughter made me go to one of your concerts" the 4 of them kind of did that thing where you look all over the place and start whistling lke they were in trouble.

"No it was a good concert" she said.

"she's practically a teenager guys" I said and they all let out a breath of relief.

"I'm not supposed to talk about stuff like concerts though."

"Yet you broke that rule" I said.

"good point"

"Relax Keeling put on the fall out boy Live in Phoenix concert dvd for the class"

"I should tell on him"

"Don't be a hypocrite" I said.

"I was just kidding" we all laughed as people started walking in to class. The class was quiet. It was weird. 5 minutes before class ended I raised my hand.

"Can we leave 5 minutes early today please?"

"yeah"

"I meant the entire class we were quiet today"

"Yes class dismissed" everyone ran out.

"Ok Chinese class is next" we went to the class and walked in to see 3 guys from Andrew's hockey team standing there with Andrew.

"Great did you come back to tell me who you slept with?" He asked.

"no I came back to ask If the moms of your kids had fun"

"Yeah I'm sure they did now how was yours?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I knew it was your sister so who did she screw?"

"No one now why don't you go fuck yourself because I know that even though you have 8 kids you're a fag"

"Really what says that?"

"The pictures from the dance" I said with a sly smile. He lunged for me again.

"oh so you want to get your ass kicked" he jumped for me so I ducked and pushed him.

"Would you like some more?" one of the guys grabbed my arm from behind I grabbed it and twisted it behind him and pushed him into the wall. Another guy came to grab me. I kicked him in the balls and brought his head down on my knee. The guy I had against the wall turned and tried to punch me. I moved and he punched the wall I kicked him in the side. I might have broken a rib. I winced at how painful that had to be as my legs were kicked out from under me. I landed on the floor and one of the guys tried to kick me. I rolled backwards and he kicked the other guy.

"That really has to hurt" I said as the last guy punched me in the face.

"Now I'm mad" I punched back a few times until he most likely had a broken nose. Then I kicked him in the balls and brought his head down on my knee.

"I would leave before the teachers from the other rooms come to see what happened" I told them. Andrew got up and punched me in the face when I wasn't looking.

"You know what? No" He punched me in the stomach. The breath was knocked out of me and I fell to the floor. One of the kids ran to go get a teacher. He went to kick me and I rolled out of the way again. Jimmy went to kick him.

"Don't Jimmy!! You could get arrested" he stopped and came to help me instead but Andrew blocked him.

"Not til I'm done" Andrew punched me in the face and my nose started to bleed. I kicked Andrew in the ribs I knew that was going to cause a broken rib. Then I sat on the floor and let them get up. They were towering over me as a teacher walked in with the security guard.

"Oh my god" the teacher ran to me the security guard grabbed the guys.

"Are you ok?"

"I tried to defend myself but they wouldn't stop"

"you guys are going to the deans office" the security guard said to Andrew and his friends.

"Can I please stay I need to pass this class and I am leaving in 2 days anyways"

"Yes but tomorrow you need to come talk to the dean"

"Ok thank you I am just going to clean up"

I walked out and Lyn-z followed me to the bathroom.

"Nice that was really nice" she laughed.

"Usually no goes to get a teacher because they hear what he says and see that he always start it. I always end it too. This time they didn't think I could take on four guys that were a foot taller than me" I said wiping the blood off.

"Shit! That hurts" I said as I twisted to the side slightly and felt an immense pain in my side.

"what?"

"I think I have a broken rib"

"Ouch what about your nose?"

"Yeah I am gonna fix that" I had a broken nose no doubt about it. I pushed on it to straighten it out and reset it. I heard the bone crack and it hurt but it was fixed.

"awe that's gross!!" Lyn-z yelled.

"I don't want to go to the hospital"

"Ok well you have to go anyways for your rib/ribs"

"You think I haven't had to deal with this before?"

"what how many broken bones have you had?"

"I don't know I never go to the hospital"

"That's stupid well you're going this time"

"Ug fine"

"Ok let's go back" we walked back into the class room.

"Nice going" Sarah said.

"He needed to get in trouble eventually I tired if everyone being terrorized by 's the person that kept putting the freshman in the trash cans"

"Oh well all we saw was them trying to beat you up" I smiled.

"Thanks guys"

"how much damage is there?" James asked.

"Broken nose, broken rib or ribs, and a loose tooth" they all gasped.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am being forced to go to the hospital after school" I looked at Lyn-z with an evil glare but saw see was opening the envelope with the results in it.

"Not right now!!" I lunged for the envelope but stopped because my side hurt. I dropped to the ground and the 4 of them came running to me.

"Let's just go now" Jimmy said.

"No I have to go to school I can just go get some pain medicine from the nurse" I went to get up and felt the pain again.

"and some ice" I went towards the door and the teacher walked in.

"sorry class I went to the Deans office and stopped so they could explain what happened. Xia long doa shi bu shi?"

"I just want some ice and pain medicine"

"Ok go to the nurse"

"Guys stay here I'll be right back" I went to the nurse and she gave me the medicine, ice, and she let me wrap my around me where it hurts so I don't have to hold the ice and I had to come back and get more at the beginning of every hour. When I got back they were sitting there. Lyn-z still had the envelope.

"Are you going to faint?" she asked.

"Why?"

"b-"

"Wait don't tell me til we are back at the hotel or in the auditorium during 4th hour"

"Ok"

The day was fast but I was in pain the entire time. When we got to 4th hour it was free day.

" can I go play music in the auditorium?"

"Yeah I will come check on you every once and awhile so don't ditch" I started walking out the door.

"Wait what are you going to do?"

"Record music for my band's cd"

"Ok well don't do the singing parts for bad words I don't want to get in trouble today"

"Fine" When we got to the auditorium the first thing I did was go to the drum set.

"Lyn-z open my computer and go to music maker please" I said thinking of what to do first.

"I can't I need a password" she said back. I remembered what I wanted to play and started taking out my Ipod.

"Demolition Lovers" I said.

"What?"

"That's the password" she typed it in and probably gaped seeing the certificate of death for the backround.

"Ok" she said.

"what songs are on there?"

"The List, Vampire Gods, All night drive, Dead and Gone, bullet proof, angels and demons, blackened hearts, capitalism, Happy Halloween Freak shows, copycats, Fuck You, Back east, and Ring Ring"

"Ok" I yelled to her. Then I spoke to myself.

"OK last song for the cd? Um Punkins Attack?oh"

"Delete, Freak shows, Vampire Gods, and Angels and Demons please"

"Ok"

"now what song? Hm Hell redefined? No Artwork perfect." I said to myself.

"Ok open the menu and select new song and click drums"

"Ok"

"bring it up here" she walked over to me.

"Can you please put it down in front of the drums"she did.

"Ok on the count of 3 press the space bar please" she nodded.

"1………….2…………………..3" she pressed the space bar and covered her ears. I played the song even though it hurt. When I was done I got up and pressed stop. It hurt to walk so I just sat down. I cut the last few seconds of what was recorded. And played it back.

"ok now guitar" I grabbed the electric guitar and plugged it in. I played the rhythm and lead guitar. It hurt to play and it sure as hell hurt to sing. In the middle of my song walked in but was quiet. When I was done he clapped.

"Great song whats it called?"

"Artwork just finished now actually hold on" I layered everything and played it.

"Sweet sweet music"

"Wow that's really good" he said.

"Yeah I have been writing this one for awhile"

"K well I got to go back to the class nice job though"

"Thanks bye"

As soon as he was gone I decided it was time.

"Lyn-z what did the results say?"

"I didn't look"

"Well look please"

"Ok" she grabbed the envelope and hid her face with the paper.

"No fainting"

"Ok"

"It says that there's a ……."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn**_


	21. you're her father

"There is a 99% that Frank is you dad" everyone gasped. I saw Black. I woke up on the stage with the 4 of them surrounding me.

"I said no fainting!!" she said.

"Sorry I had myself prepared for a no I calculated the probability of it being him and it so low that I expected it to be a no"

"you and math" Jimmy said.

"I'm good at it so I will do it when ever the opportunity is presented before me"

"Ok well can we continue with the issue at hand?" Steve said. We were all quiet.

"Did you say Frank? Like as in Frank Iero the rhythm guitarist for My Chemical Romance who you just so happen to be touring with?" Steve asked

"Yes that Frank" I said. Kitty, Steve, and Jimmy gasped. I tried to stand up but couldn't.

"Ok I think we should go to the hospital now" Lyn-z said.

"No I am fine" I said grunting in pain trying to get up but eventually did.

"No I think now" Jimmy said.

"No I need to finish the school day"

"What is with you and school any child would want to leave" Steve said.

"Well guess what? School is the only steady thing I have constantly had in my life and right after my adoptive parents and sibling were killed I excelled at it for so long I enjoy it and It's a fall back plan because I just made one of the biggest decisions of my life"

"What?"

"I'm not telling Frank and I am done touring" they all gasped.

"Why!?!?!"

"I don't want anyone to know about me and Frank!" I said as a flash went off.

"SHIT!!!" The 4 of them yelled.

"What is with the flash!?!?!"

"hun that's called paparazzi and I think the whole world knows"

"Great can I just keep playing my music please?" I almost fell going over the drums again.

"Lyn-z please hit the space bar again?" she nodded and I continued playing I was in so much pain I was crying by the end of the song. I sat there and didn't bother to hit the space bar. I kept crying.

"Helli don't just stop touring because of Frank" Lyn-z told me.

"I don't want to screw up his life too." I said

"You won't Helli" Lyn-z came over and sat down on the floor in front of the drums.

"Yes I will I screw up everyone's life" I said crying.

"What about us?" she motioned towards the other 3.

"woo who 4 people can I please keep playing?" I went to get up but dropped to the floor after 3 steps.

"Please go to the hospital" she asked.

"No I can't I only have 2 and a half more days left if I change my mind" I said standing up in pain.

"What can we do to change your mind?"

"I wish there was some way to know how Frank would take it without me telling him" I cried walking over to the guitar.

"So if you knew what he would do you would stay on tour?" she asked.

"Yes but there is no way of knowing without me telling him"

"ok well you are going to the hospital"

"After school" she grunted and went to sit down by the other 3 after grabbing the drum sticks. I went to the computer and set it up to record the guitar parts and layered them. I was too lazy to layer them so I left it like that and the bell rang for lunch.

The rest of the day was a blur. Class was fast and I got like a million sheets of homework but only for math. When we got back to the hotel the main gossip topic was my big fight.

"Yeah so then she sat on the floor and the teacher came back to see her fake crying with a bloody broken nose, holding her side with 4 huge guys towering over her genius" Jimmy said.

"Ok now she needs to go to the hospital" Lyn-z said. Everyone looked at me.

"Great! good thing I haven't smoked today"

"wait why does she have to go to the hospital?" Frank looked at me he looked worried. I tried to run out of the room but fell holding my side after just 1 step.

"That's why! She obviously has a broken rib or ribs"

"I'm going with 3" I said.

"ok now she's a doctor" Jimmy said.

"No time to be funny Jimm-" I stopped and fell to the floor again I was done. I couldn't get up.

"I'll go with her" Emily said.

"I'll come too" Frank said.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" I said and turned so fast but fell to the floor after I heard a sickening crunch. Everyone ran to me.

"that did not sound good" Zacky said.

"Nope hospital emergency room now" Lyn-z said.

"I can-" I couldn't take a breath or talk. I showed for paper pencil. I wrote:

_Can't talk, walk,or Breathe!!!!!_

Zacky picked me up and started carrying me to the elevator. Everyone started to follow. I held my hand up.

"You want us to stay?" Lyn-z asked. I nodded and pointed to Frank then Lyn-z. she gasped.

"are you sure?" I used sign language and signed Emily giving her instructions.

"Computer has envelope and I need to go with her." Emily got on the elevator.

"It has a recording of what you want Frank to know!" Lyn-z said. I tapped Emily on the shoulder.

"I thought so now bringing me to the fucking hospital I am in fucking pain" Emily said. I waved goodbye and Emily closed the doors. I tapped her on the shoulder again.

"she wants you to walk to the hospital"

"are you sure?" I signed Emily again.

"she said to run she is in too much pain to care" The second he was outside he was at a full out run. When we got there I signed Emily again.

"She said that the desk has her records and that there is like no one here right now so just go to her"

"OK" he walked to the front desk lady.

"Hi how can I help you?" she looked up and gasped.

"you're Zacky Vengance" she said

"Yes well my friend really needs help right now"

"Ok what happened?"

"she was beat up today at school and was in pain all day today. When she got back she tried to run and fell to the floor in pain. Something was said and she tried to turn around to say something but all we heard was a sickening crunch and she can barely breathe and she is in too much pain to do anything"

"Ok put her on the bed" He did as told.

**Emily**

After Zacky put her down we had to fill out info sheets which I had to call Avenly to help me with. When I was done someone called for us.

"Friends of Helena Dragon?" she called out. Zacky and I walked over to her.

"Yes?" I said.

"are both of you here for her?"

"Yes" Zacky said.

"Ok follow me" we walked with her to an elevator and into a room on the second floor.

"We had to sedate her she is sleeping right now but she should wake up soon and can leave within the next ten hours" I looked at my phone just in time for her to go to school.

"Ok what's wrong?" Zacky asked. She walked us over to the light screen and showed us the xrays.

"3 broken ribs and 2 bruised ribs. We see that see also has a broken nose but doesn't need anything for that"

"Ok well what do we need?"

"she will be giving a pain pill it will make her tired but she only needs to take it when she is in pain and by what I was told she can handle it" I smiled but frowned.

"Will she be able to perform?"

"That depends what she's doing"

"Ok wel-"

"hey" she said from her bed.

"Hello miss Dragon"

"hello "

"well you have 3 broken ribs and 2 bruised ribs"

"ok well I am ready to go home"

"Ok well I need to run some tests"

"Ok"

"I will run the test this will take at least an hour so you can leave and come back later" she told us.

"Ok thank you bye Helli"

"Bye guys"

**Frank**

When the elevator doors closed everyone looked at Lyn-z.

"Ok everyone back to the room" when no one moved she grabbed my shirt collar.

"Hey!"

"No hey you're the one I need to talk to" she walked into the room and threw me on the couch.

"Hold on" she closed and locked the door before anyone could come in. then she closed and locked her conjoining door.

**Lyn-z**

"Ok Helli didn't tell you about her adoptive parents correct?"

"No but she went to see about her birth records yesterday and I went with her but fell asleep" nice going Helli.

"No that's not what she did" I took out the envelope and the computer.

"What do you mean?"

"Her parents had adopted her the day she was born. Her mom died after giving birth to her and we decided to look at something with Gee but ended up deciding on you"

"Huh?"

"We thought you could have been her dad"

"What the fuck gave you that idea?!"

"she has the same eye color as you, she has the same personality as you, you like the same things and she is musically talented" she was messing with her computer.

"Dammit she changed the password and didn't tell me!" she yelled. I took the computer and put in th all computer password.

"How did you do that?"

"Helli showed me"

"weirdoes" she said and continued messing with the computer.

"Ok I want you to listen to this before I tell you anything"

The computer started playing an argument Lyn-z and Helli were having.

"Helli don't stop touring just because of Frank"

"I don't want to screw up his life too"

"You won't Helli"

"Yes I will I screw up everyone's life"

"What about us?"

"woo who 4 people can I please keep playing?"

"Please go to the hospital"

"I can't I only have 2 and a half more days left if I change my mind"

"What can we do to change your mind?"

"I wish there was some way to know how Frank would take it without me telling him"

"if you knew what he would do you would stay on tour?" I heard crying.

"Yes but there is no way of knowing without me telling him"

"ok well you are going to the hospital"

"After school"

The recording stopped.

"How would I take what?"

"you're her father Frank"


	22. You won't be able to perform

**Lyn-z**

He laughed.

"This is a joke right?"

"No here is the DNA test" he grabbed it. His eyes got wide.

"Where did she get my DNA from?"

"she pulled out your hair while you were sleeping"

"THIS IS FOR REAL!?!?!" he yelled.

"Yes now you heard what she said right?"

"yeah but I-I-I…"

"what are you going to do Frank?"

"I don't even know who the mom is"

"she said that her natural hair color is brown almost black" he gasped.

"I know who the mom is"

"Ok"

"her name was Evangeline"

"ok well why are you telling me this and not her?"

"I didn't know the baby mine we broke up and she got a new boyfriend I thought it was his"

"O-" there was banging on the door. I opened the door and Emily and Zacky came in.

"3 broken ribs and 2 bruised ribs plus a mostly fixed broken nose" Frank gasped with me.

"Shit I didn't think he kicked her that hard"

"No I think 1 or 2 of those was that sickening crunch" Zacky said.

"Ok yeah when can she come home?" Frank asked.

"Like an hour"

"I need to talk to her" Frank said standing to go out the door.

"She is having tests run on her she will be back tonight" Emily said.

"So he is huh?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah and well he knew about her"

"Ok well," she turned to Frank.

"Why the fuck did you leave her at the hospital?!" I pulled her away from him before she hit him.

"Calm down Emily it isn't good for the baby" she calmed down immediately.

"Ok"

"Frank go ahead and go talk to her while there's no one around"

"What room?"

"219 say your coming to pick her up"

"Ok thanks" he ran out the door.

**Helena**

She finished those test way faster than I thought.

"Helena there is someone here claiming to be your father and he came to pick you up"

"Is his name Frank Iero?"

"Yes"

"That's my dad" It felt weird saying but it was supposedly true.

"Ok your clothes are in the bathroom you can leave after I talk to you about how to take care of your ribs" I was glad I could leave. I ran into the bathroom ignoring all the pain and changed but fell down as I opened the door from the pain but someone caught me.

"Hey no more injuries" Frank said.

"Yeah" he carried me to the bed and he sat down

"well Lyn-z told me"

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I don't know you are kind of already living with me and I don't know how to tell everyone else"

"then don't" I said and he looked at me.

"We have to or else they will find out from the pap-"

"Paparazzi I know I keep seeing flashes go off everywhere"

"That's not a good thing"

"I know"

"I st-"

"If you don't tell them I will in the form of a letter I will leave explaining why I left the tour"

"Black mailing isn't cool"

"too bad now go get the doctor I want to go home"

"fine" he left and came back with the doctor and a wheel chair.

"Ok Helena you will be getting a prescription for pain killers for your ribs and for 2 months you can't walk distances like at school you need a wheel chair and I heard you perform that is going to be a no without a wheel chair. You need to keep your torso wrapped to make the bones set correctly and ice it whenever you can. We are loaning this wheel chair to you but you can't bring it on tour with you"

"Ok"

"Ok you can go now just don't forget to bring this wheel chair back"

"Ok thanks again bye"

"bye" Frank grabbed the prescription and we started towards the hotel.

"so we are going to tell them when we get back and you have to tell the band too"

"fine and how about this we put my band and your band on speaker so we can tell everyone at the same time"

"sounds good and Frank?"

"What?"

"do you have an-"

"You're not smoking anymore"

"I wanted some skittles"

"Oh yeah" he pulled a bag out from his pocket.

"Thanks" we got back to the hotel and took the elevator upstairs.

"Ok so we'll call them then assemble everyone in one room"

"Ok" he said. And once we got back we found no one in the room I was supposed to be in so we went to the other room where everyone was.

"What's the damage?" a everyone asked that didn't already know

"3 broken ribs, 2 bruised ribs, and a broken nose hence the black eyes"

"what's with the wheel chair?" Jimmy asked(A7X)

"oh confined to it for 2 months if I am not on a bus or in a hotel room and we need to go buy one of those" I tried to stand up but sat back down from the pain going from bad to unbearable.

"and I need pain pills" I was grabbing my side. And remembered the bandage.

"Oh last thing iced when possible and I need top keep my torso wrapped tight"

"High maintenance in other words" I smiled and tilted my head then sent my hand behind me grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his face down.

"and you get to take care of me" I said and let go of him.

"Why him?" Jimmy asked(A7X)

"Ok there's something we ne-" I hit him in the chest.

"I need to tell you about" he said rubbing his chest from the pain.

"let us call a few people first" I stood up and ignored the pain it wasn't gonna go away. I walked over and sat down in front of the tv and called Avenly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Avenly" my voice was shaky from the pain and having to tell her.

"are you ok?"

"No I got into a fight with Andrew and got 3 broken ribs, 2 bruised ribs and a broken nose"

"WHAT THE FUCK I AM GOING TO FUCK KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE WHEN I GET TO HIM!!!!!"

"Avenly forget about him for a second where is everyone else?"

"right here we went back to the bus early"

"Ok I am going to out you guys on speaker phone in a few minutes Frank will start talking and I want everyone listening ok?"

"Yeah let me put you on speaker phone" she messed with the phone and I put my phone on speaker phone. I assumed she told them what I told her because they all started yelling.

"WE ARE GONNA FUCKING KILL THE MOTHERFUCKING BITCH WHEN WE GET HOME!!!! HE'LL BE WISHING HE WAS NEVER FUCKING BORN WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH HIM!!!!" I sat on my phone to try and make it quiet but it didn't help.

"shut up you guys are on speaker hold on" I placed my phone on the table at the same time Frank walked back into the room.

"ok well Helena and I have some new to tell you and she doesn't feel like speaking so I will explain the entire thing" everyone said ok.

"Ok well like 15 years ago I was at a party with my girlfriend we were stupid and drunk and we had sex"

"Frank what's new you did it with a girl" Gerard said.

"shut the fuck up and let me finish"

"sorry"

"well she moved and we broke up after that night I didn't see her again til school the next year. She was pregnant."

"I didn't know if the kid was mine or her current boyfriends but she claimed it was his. She had the baby on August 14 1995" I was sitting on the floor.

"She died right after giving birth and her boyfriend didn't claim it because he could have been charged with rape and I didn't think it was mine so I left it and it was adopted the same day"

"Now I don't know why the Hell she did it but Helli tricked me into getting a DNA test because of something Emily, Lyn-z, and her thought of" I same trance as the day I freaked out after Bandit spoke. My eyes were glazed over and I wanted a fag. I looked behind me and there was a pack of fags and a lighter. I slid them in my pocket.

"The test showed that I was her father. Helli put them back" I looked at him.

"What?"

"Put the fags back where you found them" he turned to me now.

"Since when did you grow eyes in the back of your head?"

"since the day I decided to take responsibility for my mistakes" I sighed and put them back.

"well that is it she's my daughter"

"does Jamia know?" Mikey asked.

"no I am going to see her face to face." He started pacing.

"stop pacing it's annoying"

"Sorry stressed out" he kept pacing

"ha you're stressed out think about everything that has happened to me in the last 24 hours"

"Ok good point"

"Yeah now" I stood up and grabbed the fags before he saw me.

"I don't really care what you have to say about it Frank but I don't think I should be touring or alive right now for that matter I need to be left alone and I don't care if you're my dad or not I need to be left alone" I walked past everyone to the other room and out to the patio. I lit a fag.

"pain pills or addiction for my depression?" I asked sitting in the chair and looking out over the city.I was in unbearable pain but I didn't want to risk the addiction. I left my fag in the ash tray and walked back into the room everyone was in. I reached into Frank's pocket and took the prescription. I threw it out.

"What did you do that for?"

"pain pills are addictive and I am depressed I start taking those and that's all I'll want I would rather be i-" I grabbed my side it was starting to hurt to the point where I couldn't breathe again. I walked out of the room before anyone could say anything. Then remembered something. I went back and ripped it up so they couldn't do anything about it. I finished my fag and finished my math homework. I couldn't take the pain so I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning at 5:30. That was the first time in a year I had done that after a night without a party. I went to get dressed. I wore my Helena dress with Fishnet tights and a long sleeve fishnet hoodie under it. I did have a hard time covering the wrap but eventually fixed it and did my makeup and brushed my hair and put on my black ballet flats. I had to use the wall to help me walk. When I got back to the kitchen area Frank was standing there with 2 cups of coffee in his hand.

"I don't want the coffee I want a fag" I started to walk outside.

"Helli you got to stop"

"Frank Gerard knows how bad I can get and let me tell you one a day is a hell of a lot better than 3 packs in 1 night"

"so you're quiting?"

"I only started after I saw Emily for the first time in 2 years because it brought back bad memories"

"Fine but you have to stop"

"Frank I am use to you being a hyper teenager of an adult you know what you need to stay that way whether I am your daughter or not because I can't take that change right now"

"Ok well here's the deal I am taking over the responsibilities of being your father but I will still be lenient and let you keep going with what you are doing now but if one thing changes so does that way I act and treat you. Because I will still treat you like a friend right now and if something changes I will become your father. I am not kidding and you should be listening."

"Frank this was the exact thing I was worried about" kyle woke up.

"you know what? I think I will go to school alone today" I grabbed my keys off the counter and my backpack. I didn't bother with the wheel chair I was done with it already. I might have dropped in pain on the way to the elevator but I got back up and kept going. At school would be no exception. I had to keep going I only had one more day after this.

The drive was quick and was waiting as usual.

"Hello -" I grabbed my side.

"Helena are you ok?" she came over to me.

"I am fine"

"What happened?"

"I was beat up yesterday by Andrew and some guys from his hockey team"

"Did they get in trouble?"

"Yeah but the pain is really bad can I please sit down?"

"Yes of course" she helped me to my desk.

"What is wrong?"

"I have 3 broken ribs, 2 bruised ribs, and a broken nose that gave me 2 black eyes"

"Why are you at school?"

"The doctor said I could come"

"Aren't supposed to be in a wheel chair or something?"

"Yeah but I forgot it because I got mad at Frank this morning and le-" Frank walked in with my wheel chair.

"You can't leave it Helena or you won't be able to perform" I sighed and sent my head back.

"Seriously I told you. You changed the exact thing that I was worried about I don't want to tour anymore if you're gonna be an uptight fatherly figure. I already I to tell Zacky to back down and he isn't my real father"

"Well I am sorry I changed but either way you need to be in the wheel chair Helli" I grunted.

"Fine but I can get myself around"

"nope I am staying. Eventually you are gonna feel the pain again and not be able to push yourself"

"Fine" I went and sat in the wheel chair.

Zero hour went by fast and I was late to first hour because we couldn't find a security guard to use the elevator. When I wheeled in everyone gasped.

"yeah I know right"

"what's the damage!?" sarah and whitney yelled.

"3 broken ribs, 2 bruised ribs, a broken nose, and 2 black eyes" everyone gasped.

"It sounds bad but it feels worse" the rest of the day I was silent until guitar class.

"can I go to the auditorium again please?" I asked .

"I don't know"

"I am coming back next semester I could come be a student aide for you"

"Yeah go ahead but I am counting on the student aide nest semester"

"Ok" Frank brought me into the auditorium. I stood up and grabbed my computer.

"Ok I have The List, all night drive, dead and gone, bullet proof, blackened hearts, capitalism, fuck you back east, ring ring, and artwork. I need 5 more." I thought to myself.

"Mortality redefined, death, musical hearts, sharp as a spoon, and the new ghost of you? Yeah sounds good." I set everything up while Frank watched me.

"Frank came push the space bar please" he got up and came on the stage. He sat there for an hour helping me record those last 5 songs. When I was done I started on the album artwork.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I only want to be signed by reprise and I have been bored so I just fished recording all the songs for the cd and now I am making digital artwork for the album, a brutal awakening, and we are going to make a whole bunch and give them out during shows for free so that our music gets spread around"

"That's not a bad Idea"

"ok now let me finish" I finished just before the bell rang.


	23. He's gone

The rest of the day went by fast and after school we went to go get a wheel chair for me. I got bored after I finished my homework so I drew everyone in one room because they were all sitting there talking.

"What are you doing?" Bert asked.

"Drawing now stop moving" I said because I was drawing him.

"Frank your daughter is being mean!" Bert yelled. I threw my drawing stuff on the floor grabbed my car keys and fags and left.

I couldn't take being called that just yet. I drove to Monroe because I knew she would know what to do.

She was at her shop as usual.

"Monroe! Helli is going fucking crazy!" I yelled into the shop. She ran out a few minutes later.

"Helli what's wrong?" she brought me into a hug but I stopped her because it was going to hurt.

"I have broken ribs bruised ribs and I think I want another tattoo" I did want one.

"what the fuck happened!?"

"I got into anther fight with Andrew but he brought friends"

"did you get him in trouble?"

"yeah I dropped as my nose started bleeding so when th teacher came in she saw them towering over me"

"smart now what wrong?"

"I found out the that parents I had that were killed were my adoptive parents and my dad is Frank fucking Iero" she gasped.

"are you serious?!"

"yeah"

"ok well are you ok with that?"

"I am not ready for him to change yet and no matter how much he respects that no one else seems to yet"

"I am sorry honey"

"That's ok well I think I want a new tattoo"

"what do you want?"

"can you do stuff on the inside on my lip right here?" I pulled my lip down to show her where.

"Yeah but those are pretty painful"

"I have 3 broken ribs, 2 bruised ribs and a broken nose. Yesterday the pain was so bad I couldn't breathe I can handle the pain"

"OK what are you getting there?"

"I want it to read New Jersey"

"Oh ok well that it for today?"

"let me think" I did want more but anything today?.

"um let me draw the designs while you get everything ready ok?"

"I love your art of course"

I sat down and drew a heart that was shriveled and black with a target over it like the thing you see in gun scopes. The I drew a cross with a white rose around it dripping blood and a knife leaning against it with blue blood on it. Monroe came back after that.

"Ok let me see your B-E-A-utiful artwork!" I handed it to her and her eyes scanned them.

"Sweetie as beautiful as these are they are pretty depressing"

"Yeah I know"

"'OK where are these going?"

"the heart one is actually going where my heart is and the cross one on my left wrist"

"Ok well I have everything set up for your lip let's go to the back room because my employees have clients coming in"

"OK" she went and did my lip. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would but it did hurt. While she went to do outlines for the other 2 tattoos I checked my phone. I had turned off my phone. When I turned it on I had 5 missed calls from each member of the bands that wasn't in Arizona and 12 from each member that was here. As I went to turn it off early sunsets over Monroeville started playing.

"Frank I don't want to talk right now I will be back later" I hung up and turned my phone off as Monroe came back.

"K ready?"

"Yup" she got to work on my heart and wrist.

She finished a few hours later.

"What time is it?"

"uh it's…." she was looking for a clock but took her phone out instead.

"10:30"

"shit I have been gone for 6 and a half hours"

"yeah does Frank want you home?"

"Yeah and you are the first one who understood I wasn't ready" I hugged her.

"Wait huh what did I do?" she asked pulling away"

"you didn't call Frank my dad or me his daughter that is the one thing that I hate" I hugged her again.

"oh that's why you left who said what?"

"Bert yelled 'Frank your daughter is being a meanie!' or something like that"

"Ok well you better get home"

"Yeah here" I paid her.

"Helli when is tour over?"

"5 months or so why?"

"do you want to go on a vacation with me when you're done?"

"That would be awesome!"

"cool where do you want to go?"

"I don't know but down under sounds nice" I smiled at her.

"No way! Seriously you'll bring me there!?"

"Of course Monroe! Just the 2 of us in Australia for some period of time"

"wow omr I need to plan I need to see how much it will cost! I ne-"

"Calm down I will take care of everything as a present for your birthday and for being there when I needed someone to talk to"

"OMR seriously!?!"

"yes you deserve a break!" I hugged her and she squeeze back.

"ouch ribs!" I yelled.

"oops sorry" she pulled back.

"it's ok but got to go" I got up and she walked me out.

"K bye Helli!" she yelled as I ran to my car.

"Bye!" I yelled back and got in my car to await the major yelling at I was sure to get.

When I got back everyone was still in the same room but Frank.

"Where did you go?" Lyn-z asked.

"I went to see Monroe. Where else?" I out my keys and fags down on the counter.

"Oh great did you get anything because Frank is mad" She said again.

"Yeah I'll show you later where is he?"

"patio other room" I went to the patio.

"Frank" he turned to me.

"Where did you go?"

"to my friend Monroe tell her everything that and she is a tattoo artist"

"so you went to go get more tattoos?" he didn't look mad just worried.

"yes I did because I wouldn't get my tattoos from anywhere else" I grabbed his fag and took a drag.

"Hey! Go get your own!" he tried to take it back.

"I do but Gee took them and hid them" I took another drag.

"Fine what did you get?"

"A cross, a heart, and words"

"Let me see" I sighed and handed him the fag.

"Words" I pulled my lip down to show him.

"A heart" I moved the top of my fishnet to show him my heart.

"And a cross" I pushed my sleeve up to show him.

"how does Monroe come up with these they are so unique and beautiful"

"I draw all of the artwork for my tattoos" he looked at me.

"No way"

"Yeah it only takes me a few minutes like the last couple of days like today I went in for the words but I got bored while she was setting everything up so I drew those. And when I went in for the twin towers on my side I drew this but it took longer because I colored it" I showed him the heart on my neck.

"that's nice"

"do you have any skittles?"

"I have a big bag in the kitchen of the room they are in"

"I'll go get them" I went to grab them and grab a rockstar for me. When I walked in to the room they all stared at me. I looked at my wrist. The sleeve was still rolled up so they could see it.

"Stop fucking staring it's fucking annoying" I grabbed the stuff. They were still staring.

"STOP STARING!!!" they finally turned the other way. I grabbed my bag but couldn't carry it because it hurt so I dropped it and slid my foot through the strap and dragged it.

"I come with skittles" I said as I walked outside.

"Yea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he grabbed them from me. I opened my rockstar.

"I don't want this to change Frank" I said stopping him from putting his skittles in his mouth.

"You don't want us having fun to change?" He asked then putting them in his mouth.

"I don't want an uptight fatherly figure in my life. I want someone I can trust to still treat me like an adult and let me make my own decisions whether they are mistakes or not"

"Ok well I can't do that I have to take responsibility for my mistakes too" he said.

"Well maybe your mistake doesn't want you to take responsibility for it" his face dropped.

"If you are going to change at all I don't want you to take responsibility for me I want to live on my own"

"I will try but you need to understand that if I don't take responsibility for you it makes me look bad"

"I do but only we know about it right now" I opened my computer and opened the home page for aol.

"Yeah well I think we should keep it that way til the end of the tour"

"so if the paparazzi thinks we are hang out to much and they get ideas that are bad for us what happens?"

"I think you are more of a parent figure then I am" he said putting out his fag.

"Ok well still what are we going to do?"

"I don't know"

"I have an idea we tell them at a concert"

"that is gonna be hard to explain"

"fine press conference next free day?"

"sounds good"

"Ok I am going to bed" I took the skittles.

"Hey you don't need skittles to go to bed"

"I need them to keep me awake for a few more minutes"

"Fine but I am coming inside too" We walked inside and I put the skittles back in the kitchen after getting a bowl. My phone started playing paralyzed by The Used. I put the skittles down and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Calvin was just fucking shot"

"What?"

"Calvin, the mcr guys, and I were walking around the venue and decided to go to town and we were walking through town and I heard gunshots and I grabbed him and tried to pull him down but I was too late he got shot in the chest I tried by taking my shirt off and keeping pressure on the shot but he kept bleeding and the paramedics don't think he gonna make it to the hospital" I dropped the phone and fell to my knees. Frank ran over and grabbed the phone as I fell over.

"Hello?" mumbling was heard.

"where is he now?" more from the phone.

"He is?" Frank gulped.

"I'll tell her" he hung up my phone and sat on the ground. We sat there in silence for awhile.

"Helli he's gone" I sat up and he hugged me I started crying on his shoulder.

"After everything he's done for me" I cried into his shoulder more and more drenching his shirt with my salty tears.

" shh I know it going to be ok"

"Why did he go so fast?"

"It hit him in the heart" He told me I looked up. He was biting his lip. I started crying into his shoulder again.

"Do or die you'll never make me

Because this world will never take my heart

No one try you'll never break me

Want it all you wanna play this part

Wont explain or say im sorry

Im unashamed

Im gonna show my scar" I sang I was slowly calming myself down and stopped

"I am going to bed" I got up and walked slowly to the bedroom and fell asleep on the bed still dressed unable to stay awake.

**Frank**

I just sat there unable to speak. I knew they were waiting for me.

"Calvin is dead" I knew their eyes got big and a few of them gasped.

"He was shot straight through the heart" I got up and turned to them.

"What else can go wrong right?"

"nothing she has officially had everything taken from her but her own life" Zacky said.

"sounds just about right" I walked over to where she set her computer down. I grabbed her bag and found the printed out cd case papers and cd labels.

"Anyone want to help me?"

"with what?"

"she recorded the entire cd on her own wants to start handing them out so I am going to start putting them together."

"That's what she was doing on her computer?" Kitty asked.

"At school yeah she finished yesterday and made the artwork for it and she has everything ready they just need to be put together"

"I'll help" Zacky said

"Me too" Lyn-z said

"Just say we all will and quit wasting time" Emily said.

"Ok I'll copy the music on the cd's someone can add the labels come one can put the cases together and someone need to go get cases from the store"

"I'll do the store run" Lyn-z said.

"Grab some extra cds too we can make hundreds of these" I said. She nodded and left.

"ok well let's start with what we have"

"Ok but putting the music on the cd takes a long time so not all of us need to work on them like Emily can go to bed she's obviously tired"

"But I want to help" she said.

"fine then you can help by changing Helli out of the dress and the fishnets because Lyn-z is going to the store and I don't think Kitty wants to do it"

"Fine" she went to the bedroom and closed the door

We spent the night making cds because we wanted to give them to her tomorrow. We made hundreds of cds before going to bed and we decided to bring out all of the computers everyone that had a computer, like 10 of us, copied the disc into their computer and copied it on to more discs. I went to bed early because I had to go with Helli to school tomorrow. I hoped she would be ok.


	24. agreeing to change

**Helena**

When I woke up I remembered what happened. I was sad yes but I had to keep going for Calvin. I was going to see him before they buried him too. I was going to give him the ring I had gotten him as a symbol of my love for him. I won't date or marry anyone because I really did love him. I got up and my side started hurting really bad I got up anyways my emotional pain got rid of the physical pain. I got dressed in a black dress that came down to my mid thigh, The jacket black parade jacket that Calvin gave me, fishnet tights, and ankle boots after putting the wrap on. I straightened my hair and made it swipe across my face and my right eye. I put on my usual makeup with vampire teeth and went to find Frank deciding to leave the jacket unbuttoned. Instead I found hundreds of cds stacked in the corner. I gasped and saw the 11 computers scattered around the room and people scattered with them. Frank was nowhere to be seen. I walked into the other room and he was asleep on the couch. I went and shook him to wake him up.

"Good morning are you feeling better?"

"Yeah did you guys spend all last night making those cds?"

"Yeah for the shows like you wanted"

"Is today Friday?"

"Yeah"

"We have an assembly at school get dressed I need to go to school and I really love all the cds but you didn't have to"

"We wanted to" he said a I stood up.

"ok well I am going to pack some of those I have an idea" I walked out of my room and grabbed my empty duffle bag. I filled it with cds. When I was done Frank was standing there,.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know hold on" I whistled as loud as I could. Everyone woke up.

"Hey sorry but I need some help and thanks for the cds by the way"

"what do you need help with?" Zacky asked.

"Mini concert I need a drummer, bassist and 2 guitarists"

"I'm in" Lyn-z said. After that the rest of A7X decided to come too.

"Ok well I don't need the wheel chair"

"Ok what the fuck are we doing?"

"I said we have an assembly today well 2 years ago the high schoolers that I use to hang out with in 8th grade were killed by a guy that was trying to kill me he thought I was with them and shot every single kid killing all of them and I am gun control because I am done with people being killed by guns so I will be educating people today"

"Ok"

"Why are you wearing Gerard's Black Parade jacket?" Lyn-z asked.

"Calvin gave this to me he said I deserved it" I looked down and sighed remembering him.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's ok I have to keep going for him" I grabbed the duffel bag and my backpack but dropped it from the pain.

"Let me carry those" Frank said.

"ok but we need to go now"

"We can meet you at school in an hour" Zacky said.

"Ok just don't be late" I said as Frank and I walked out the door to the elevator.

"I'm sorry about Calvin Helli and I think he is really happy with your decision" Frank said as the doors opened to reveal the lobby.

"I know he is and I hope what I say means something to who I am going to say it to"

"It will don't worry" he said as we got in the car.

"I need to go talk to a teacher so Let's go drop this stuff off in the room and go" I said as we got to the school.

"Ok"

We walked into 's room and she was sitting there as usual.

"Hello Helena"

"Hello I need to go talk to "

"Ok just don't be late for class"

"Ok come on Frank" we walked up the stairs to already full room.

"Good Morning " I said walking towards his desk.

"OMR it's Frank Iero and Helena Dragon" one girl said.

"Ok I may be a rockstar now but I am still a person and please don't point me out I want to be treated like a human being" I told her

"Ok sorry"

"no don't be sorry just please do-" I grabbed my side.

"You ok?" Frank asked.

"Yeah the pain is starting to come back"

"you should have kept the pills"

"not right now Frank" I turned to .

"Do you have a spot you can clear in the assembly today?"

"Yeah actually I was gonna figure out how to fill it today why?"

"I will perform for you if needed um I actually have something I need to tell the entire school"

"Ok sure you will end the assembly"

"OK thank you Mr. Nicol" I turned towards the door.

"wait" I went to the girl.

"When you go to the assembly sit up front ok?"

"Ok"

"oh do we need to bring the instruments in there and set up?"

"Yeah just put them in the back behind the bleachers and we can pull them out before you perform"

"Ok can I have an excuse note so we can get that stuff set up?" he wrote a note and handed it to me.

"Ok bye thanks again"

"No thank you"

We left and I ran down to the classroom

"Mrs. Pino I-" everyone was there.

"What?"

"I have something to do wrote a note saying what I am going to do"

"Ok give me the note and go"

"Thank you I will see you again today before I leave if not I will be back in…" I looked at Frank.

"Oh uh the next break is in 2 months and then we have another one 2 weeks after that"

"in 2 months and 2 weeks because we got something to do so bye" I hugged her and we left.

We walked to the gym and saw everything was set up so I showed him what we were gonna do.

"Ok well just set everything up on mats and pull them out to here so we can perform"

"Ok where are the instruments?"

"In the auditorium"

"Ok well we got some work to do"

"Yeah we can get a cart from the drumline and haul the stuff over here"

"Ok let's go" we went to the building and I found Mr. Fountain with his drumline class.

"I need a cart to bring stuff to the gym"

"Ok use the one over there"

"Ok thank you" We grabbed it and went to the auditorium.

"Ok I'll take the drumset apart you get the wires and guitars and start bring them over"

"Ok are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah it will go away if I move less so I will sit and not stand while I take it apart"

"OK" he unplugged all of the wires and started to roll them up to carry them over.

We had almost everything over there by the end of zero hour. I had Frank push the drumset over and start setting that up while I grabbed the bass and 2 guitars. I was walking through all of the kids because school was about to start. I hated how everyone watched me walk around with all of this stuff.

"Frank ready to set everything up?" I asked walking in.

"Yeah what about mikes?"

"They have 4 wireless mikes already set up"

"Ok well let's sta-" The door opened and in came A7X.

"Hey Emily was having issues and Lyn-z stayed to talk her through it"

"Bassist?" I asked.

"He is here."

"Guitarist?"

"sick"

"Guess I'm playing lead guitar"

"OK well you set up yet?" Frank asked.

"Just ne-" I grabbed my side again.

"You ok?"

"Yeah pain is selective but it comes in waves"

"Ok you sure your ok?"

"Yeah I need to finish putting the drum set together"

"OK I will help" Frank said.

Frank and I finished putting it together as the announcement came to come to the auditorium.

"Ok they are coming in now so help me pull the mat behind the bleachers" I told Frank.

"OK" we pulled it back as the first kids started coming in.

"When do we go on?" Zacky asked.

"we end the assembly" I said as it started to get louder.

"so how long do we have?"

"15 minutes"

"That's a lot of time for us"

"well If we didn't perform it would be a boring time and kids would go back to class early"

"I see"

"Ok welcome back to second semester central high school!!!" the dean yelled.

"We have a few surprises for you today and special guests because today it's my talk show" the crowd cheered.

"Look for some celebrities throughout the show" I looked at the guys and we all fell laughing.

"oh look it's Ellen!" everyone looked to the top of the bleachers in the sophomore spot and saw timmy in a blonde wig walking down the stairs. He grabbed some girls bag and started dancing with the music. When the music stopped he went and sat back down.

"Ok well we have Mr. Nicol to start us off with the first game" she handed the mike off.

"Ok well are going to have a relay race" the school cheered.

"class vs. class and the class that wins gets something special"

"Ok we have everyone lined up so here's what gonna happen"

"the first person has to do 50 jumps on the jump rope, the second has to make a shot for the hoop and get it in, the third has to find the water gun in your class somewhere and hand it off to the 5th person who will aim for a target on the wall. The first class to get all of that done wins" he was standing in front of me.

"!" I yelled. He walked over to me.

"Yes?"

"got room for a 5th group?"

"Or you can just go for your class" he motion to me and the guys.

"I was talking of myself anyone that was my pe class knows I will get through these fast"

"you wanna run for your class?"

"sure" him and I walked over to the center of the gym.

"Yo sophomores Helena Dragon said she'll run for the class by herself do you think she should?" everyone but the football players that weren't sophomores cheered.

"I asked the sophomores" he walked over to a group of people.

"should she?" he asked.

"yeah the way when she beats everyone else we win!" they all yelled.

"Ok she's in" the school cheered.

"yeah the seniors are gonna win!" the seniors yelled yelled.

"no the sophomores!" the sophomore yelled then the Freshmen and Juniors joined in.

"Calm down we shall settle this now" said into the mike. I ran over and grabbed a hair tie out of my bag.

"Helli are you sure you wanna do this?" Frank asked Paul and Jarred answered for me.

"she tried out for the football team and kicked everyone's ass she is really athletic too bad you quit"

"What's your point your in my class you will get the reward too." I said as I took off my Jacket and handed it to Frank. I pulled my shoes off and put them by my bag.

"Hell yeah" I ran back over to the starting area and I was handed a jump rope. I noticed there were a lot of football players in the race.

"You guys gonna try and beat me this time?" I asked them.

"Hell yeah maybe you should give us a head start"

"how about not?" I said as the 4 of us starting got ready.

"How about this I am a cripple so you should have no problem beating me" I smiled at them and got ready.

"Ok you can jump rope any way we have a teacher counting for you so on the count of 3 go"

"1, 2 ,3 !!!" I started my jump rope turning and running in place. I was done really fast but the seniors were right on my tail. I grabbed the basket ball and shot it from where I had to get it which was half court because I didn't feel like going back to the spot I was supposed to. I made it on the first shot and the senior guy didn't. I stood still and scanned where my class was sitting. I saw the water gun wedged under a seat at the top of the bleachers. I made a run for it. I got there as the freshman and juniors came to the hoop and the seniors were looking for their gun. I ran down to my spot where I had to shoot from and shoot for the target. I hit it first shot. I cheered with the sophomores. I went on a victory lap spraying all the classes with the water gun. The other people found the guns and started spraying too.

"Ok the sophomore defeated the other classes and they won a special dance sort of like their sophomore prom" I cheered then I put the water gun down realizing I couldn't go. Frank saw this and came over to get me. I started crying again. Good thing no one could see me. At least this time I wasn't bawling my eyes out just a tear or two.

"Hey it's ok remember he wants you to keep going for him" Frank said hugging me.

"I know I'm just not use to it" we were behind the bleachers while the sophomores celebrated but I knew that everyone had seen me start to cry even a few teachers noticed. came over to me.

"Are you ok?"

"No but everyone will find out why I started to cry soon enough"

"OK" he walked back out to everyone.

"Ok well look who it is! I see Britney spears!" it was a girl with a blond wig and dolls. She kept dropping them while oops I did it again played. Sat on the ground and started singing to myself again.

"some say

now suffer all the children

And walk away a savior

Or madman and polluted

From gutter institutions

Don't you breathe for me

Undeserving of your sympathy

Cause there ain't no way to say I'm sorry for

what I did

and through it all

how could you cry for me

cause I don't feel bad about it

so shut your eyes

kiss me goodbye

and

sleep

just sleep

the hardest part

is letting go of

your dreams" I stopped crying and went to my bag. I pulled out a mirror and fixed my makeup and hair.

"why do you sing when your depressed and of all songs that one?" Frank asked sitting next to me.

"Notice what it said?"

"so you don't feel sorry for anything that you've done whether it's good or bad?" he said with a weird face then smiled and hugged me.

"Good now are you better?"

"yeah but can you let go you're hurting me"

"Oh sorry" I looked up and saw Paul looking at me then realized what he was doing.

"Paul just because you're a cool jock doesn't mean I won't come kick your ass for being a pervert" he blushed then looked away. I stood up and put the jacket back on.

"ok look who it is!? It's Angelina jolie!" it was a girl with a lip shaped balloon attached to her face walking around the school band.

"ok now the last guess for the evening is actually people" he moved his hand as a symbol to bring everything out. I grabbed the mat the drums were on with Frank and pulled it out to the center of the gym.

"she was already out but now she is going to perform" Frank ran back with me to get the guitars and mike stands.

"Hey want me on rhythm?" he asked

"Yeah just let them know" I pointed to the A7x guys. We grabbed everything and brought it over.

"Frank is running rhythm" I said going back to grab the wires.

"Here grab a wire but this one is mine" I grabbed the wire and handed the other 2 off.

"Helena Dragon!" The Dean yelled bring the 3 mikes over.

"Ok who knows who I am?" to many people raised their hand.

"OK let me rephrase that who doesn't know who I am?" 30 or 40 people raised their hand.

"Ok that's kind of creepy that that many of you know who I am but anyways I came here today with a message for this school and the world if I can spread it. As those of you who know me can see my band is not with me but I have Frank Iero on rhythm me on lead guitar and singing and some friends from Avenged sevenfold on bass and drums. Now After this first song I will explain why I am here. So here is the first song I like to call it bullet proof." I started the song on guitar and everyone else joined in.

"In the end I'm dead and gone

tonight we are together

but it ends now

it's raining gunshots here

no umbrella

no umbrella to block this night

So look at me look me look at me.

I'm dead gone

Look at me

Tonight's all gone

Look at me

The living wake to see

Look at me

The dead want to be

Look at me

It's over now

Sirens wailing

Lights turning

Gurneys lifting

One more thing

Still hearts killing

Look at me look at me

I'm dead gone

Look at me

Tonight's all gone

Look at me

The living wake to see

Look at me

The dead want to be

Look at me

It's over now

White walls

Chest pounded on

Hole through the shoulder

Hole through the heart

She will die too

You live In death

Perfect soul mates

You march

You hide

They won't get you

Just sing your heart out

March in black

Forever and a day" I ended the song. The school cheered

"Ok now you may be wondering where my band is correct?" yeahs were heard everywhere. I handed my guitar to Frank.

"before I answer that did any of you know Calvin harris?" a lot of people raised their hands.

"Ok well he was shot and killed last night in Kansas" everyone gasped.

"Now how many of you know the message My Chemical Romance uses?" I raised my hand and a few people did too.

"their message is it doesn't matter how screwed up you are because there are 5 guys just as screwed up as you are" I heard people talking.

"Well Calvin was the drummer of my band and he was my boyfriend/ secret keeper since he got here and he is one of the two dozen or so people in my life that have been killed by a gun" lots of gasps were heard.

"How many of you here are bullied by a jock?" all the goth and loner kids raised their hand.

"Well how many of you have had your life threatened by a jock?" I asked walking over to them. Only a few of them put their hands down.

"ok well I know how you feel " they gasped.

"how many of you in this school heard of that big shooting that happened in the town by casa grande? Like 20 something kids died" a lot of kids raised their hand.

"well every single one of those people I knew personally even though I was in 6th grade when it happened I only hung out with high schoolers"

"they died because of a death threat I received from a senior at the high school down there. What happened was we were all supposed to go hang out in town. I couldn't go but they went anyways and the guy brought friends from out of town and shot everyone thinking I was with them" the school was filled with gasps.

"Then the guy killed himself from guilt"

"well today I am here to be gun patrol. I am tired of people dying because retards think they can shoot someone and get away with it. Well they can't. that guy couldn't handle the guilt. People get caught and thrown in jail for life." Everyone was talking to each other about what I was saying.

"how many of you in this school have been bullied before?" almost everyone raised their hand.

"see what I mean in the end we are all each other has and you want to be a shallow jerk to one another instead of helping. Well I am gonna tell you what I want you to do" I walked over to Frank while I said that.

" want you to start helping each other out" I motioned for Paul and Jarred to come down then I searched the room for the girl.

"Frank I am gonna tell them" he looked surprised. Then nodded.

"people make mistakes" I found the girl. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand to pull her back to paul and jarred.

"how many of you know these one of these football players?" everyone raised their hand.

"Who many of you know lizzy?" she gasped because I knew her name. 4 people besides jarred and paul raised their hand.

"you see what I see correct?"

"I see football players who are known by everyone because they are nice people. How many of you know Austin hines?" the football players and popular people raised their hands.

"I would like to point out that a lot of shallow people just raised their hand. And the people that raised their hand for Lizzy are true friends people that all of us should be. I witnessed that and now how many of you feel like real jerks right now?" lots of people raised their hand.

"how many off those with their hand raised are going to change?" no one's hand dropped

"Good that's what I wanted to see. Now I am going to finish the songs I choose and one o them is dedicated to Calvin. The other one is dedicated to this school for listening to my long rant and agreeing to change." I walked over and grabbed my guitar after putting the mike back I walked to everyone and told them what we were playing. When I got to Frank he looked at me funny.

"I thought you were going to tell them?"

"after not ok" he nodded and I walked back to the mike.


	25. speed restrictor

"this song is by my chem. it's called not ok and it was one of Calvin's favorite songs" we played and I got really in to the song jumping and I even went and played with Frank.

"Ok now how many of you know Frank?" only a few people raised their hands.

"Seriously well you are looking at My Chemical Romance's rhythm guitarist" some people cheered.

"You are also looking at my dad" lots of people gasped.

"yeah he wanted to let everyone know at a press conference but me being the impatient person I am" I said looking at Frank.

"You got that from your mom" he said not into the mike.

"Whatever Mr. I Want My Skittles Now" I said back.

"no I need skittles" he argued back.

"ok glad to see you 2 bonding can we get back to the show?" Zacky yelled from the side.

"ok well anyways on top of the there is paparazzi here somewhere because they have been taking pictures of me all week" I said and everyone started looking around.

"Well anyways the next song is called Heaven help us. I know a lot of people at this school are very religious and this is kind of like a prayer for the school in a way but I personally am not very religious so this is dedicated to you guys" I started singing and playing guitar. Everyone joined in. I somehow ended up on the floor playing the cool guitar parts and having to jump back up to sing. When I was finished everyone was cheering.

"Ok I got one last thing for you guys before I leave" I gave my guitar to Frank and grabbed the duffel bag.

"see my band is unsigned but I have ways of doing things and these last 4 days I recorded and with the help of friends mass produced it. This being my school gets the first copies ever made of our songs" I pulled out a few.

"Cheer for sweet music people" everyone was on their feet cheering to get a cd.

"you know what I have an idea" I started throwing cds out and at random I pulled out a sharpie and signed a few of them and threw them out. When I got to Lizzy I signed it:

To Lizzy

A true fan for the ages. You are a major inspiration for me now just remember that. Never let anyone use you or threaten you and because I trust you here's my number call if there's a problem.

Helli Dragon/Iero

I handed it to her and she hugged me.

"remember what that says Lizzy" I kept throwing them out there and I had a few left in the bag so I signed those to Paul and Jared:

To the cool jocks

Be the leaders of the school revolution and enjoy it but don't get a big head

Helli Dragon/Iero.

"Ok now go to class" I yelled at all of them and the groaned.

"whoa don't do that can I mention that I am 14 and a sophomore ? I know how it feels let me remind you I spent my break here and I won the sophomores a prom" I smiled. They cheered and started heading out. We started taking everything apart.

"Frank when does the plane leave?"

" like 4 in the morning"

"why so early?"

"they decided to bury Calvin there and I want you to be there to say goodbye"

"Thanks"

"you guys can go we will clean up"

"Thanks I had a blast"

"You're welcome just keep your message be gun control" he hugged me and we all left.

"Ok let's go back and pack" Frank said.

"But I ha-"

"have to go say good bye to Calvin" he reminded me. I sighed but we left. I went and said goodbye to all of my teachers before I left.

**That night**

"So what are we going to do til the plane leaves?" I asked everyone.

"Well you, Frank, and Lyn-z are going back to the tour and everyone else is going home" Zacky said.

"What Zacky now that I actually have a dad you don't want to act like one?" I asked.

"Nope I just get to act like Frank instead" He smiled at Frank who pouted.

"But only Frank can act like Frank" he said getting up obviously looking for skittles.

"Good luck finding them" I said with an evil smirk on my face. He turned with a pure look of evil on his face.

"Where are they?" He started walking towards me. I pulled them out from behind my back.

"Take cover everyone" Jimmy(MSI) said.

"No I am a cripple he would win without a fight" I said inspecting my now chipping nail polish.

"So then give them to him" Emily said.

"I want a cig. Where are they?" I wanted one I was avoiding the command because I was gonna get them.

"Give him the skittles before he kills you" Johnny said.

"I would like to see him try" I stood and walked to the middle of the room in completely open space. I smiled showing the vampire teeth I had on.

"I want to see you give him the motherfucking skittles and stopping being retarded!" Bert yelled.

"Nope he needs to come get them and I mi- I FOUND THEM!!!" I grabbed the cigs and lighter off the tv. I turned and Frank was in front of me.

"I came to get them now hand them over" he reached for them. I went to hand them to him but dropped them at the last second and grabbed his arm. I flipped him and he landed on the floor. I picked the skittles up and laughed.

"To short huh?" I sat there while everyone looked from him to me.

"Now I see why you didn't want to go to the hospital" Jimmy(MSI) said.

"Yeah it sucks it's like showing you're weak and I was in the middle of a fight when I first got hit if I remember correctly" I looked up.

"Ok well since you injured me and won can I have the skittles?" I looked up and made faces like I was thinking.

"Pretty please with Gerard on top?" I looked at him.

"Dude his wife is in the room it's your neck under the guillotine and eww I never thought of any of you that way" I walked into the other room and out to the balcony. I lit a fag and mental laughed. I used to think of one of them that way but it was only for like 1 day. Then I remembered Calvin the person who was killed just days ago. Tears slowly made their way down my face as I remembered the first person to truly love me in awhile.

**Lyn-z**

I sat there while everyone stared from Frank to me. I was finally tired of it.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled at them.

"Um he just offered your husband to a teenage girl and you aren't going to do anything about it?" Bert asked.

"Ok I have 3 things to say to that. 1 you and Gee have had your experiences together Bert, 2 Frank makes out with Gee on stage all the time and in case you haven't realized I have never really cared, and 3 she doesn't like any of them like that and if anything I think Frank should go apologize because in case you didn't realize her boyfriend/ the person she has confided everything in was just shot and killed and you made a heartless joke because you wanted skittles which in case you don't see you don't have either" I said then got up to go see how she was.

She was sitting down smoking a cig as usual. I walked outside and sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah but did Frank go get those pain killers?"

"Yeah but they aren't anti-depressants Helli"

"I know but my side hurts and I feel like I get run over by a bus if I turn too fast as you heard just before we went to the hospital and it is hard to breathe right now"

"Fine but I will monitor how many you take"

"Fine and one more thing"

"What?"

"I am going to see Monroe again"

"Ok ask Frank"

"It's not like he cares" we walked back into the other room.

**Helena**

"I am sorry Helli" Frank said.

"Forget it anyways I am going to see Monroe again"

"Damn do you plan on becoming a god damn rainbow before we go or something?"Jimmy(MSI) asked.

"No most likely purple but I didn't plan on getting one but now that I think of it maybe I will" Steve hit Jimmy on the back of the head.

"Dumbass now she's going to get one" steve said to Jimmy.

"Can I have my cigs back?" Frank asked.

"Skittles or fags Frank?" he looked nervously between the 2.

"Did you plan that?" Lyn-z asked.

"Yeah I can stop when ever but Frank needs both it's just a matter of will power"

"Nice going" I smiled and Frank was still looking between the 2.

"Here I will take the skittles and you can keep the fags" I went to put the fags down but he stopped me.

"Wait! I want the skittles" I smiled.

"OK. I knew it would work it works every time"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Brian asked.

"It's called reverse psychology. He wanted the fags more but when he saw the skittles taken he wanted those instead"

"Ok well maybe you should use your freaky mind powers to become a psychologist" Matt said.

"I have a job asshole"

"What?"

"I am a rockstar and we do whatever the fuck we want"

"Don't get a bighead it's big enough" Frank said.

"You're just jealous that I am smarter than you"

"No you're not"

"Really then what is the cube root of 704,969?"

"Maybe you are smarter than me" Frank said.

"she's a fucking child genius" Jimmy(A7X) said

"Yup now anyone coming?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well I am going to get more tattoos and you guys can shop or sit there or get tattoos your self but Monroe doesn't do appointments in fact I think I am the only one she does art for" I walked to my bag and pulled out a pack of colored pencils, a charcoal pencil, and a sketch pad.

"Why?"

"Her business is really successful and after you guys came in with me that one day people have been coming in like crazy because people saw us there and now she is supposed to own the best tattoo shop in Arizona" I sat down and started drawing the open book for my tattoo.

"So she doesn't work on anyone else?"

"I think she handles all of the famous people and she hasn't left that shop in 5 years"

"she's like 23 though" Lyn-z said

"Yeah she just did everything to be a tattoo artist and Jo anne helped her open the shop and it was successful so she is always there and never wanted a break"

"so she is gonna stay there her entire life?"

"No um we are going to Australia after tour for a mini vaca I need it she needs it so we are going together just the 2 of us"

"How come we didn't know about this!?" Frank yelled.

"Um I didn't know you were my dad until after that so you didn't need to know and whether you like it or not we are going" I started drawing the pictures and words from the open book. He sighed and sat back down.

"Is anyone coming with me or not?" I asked while I finished the Shakespeare quote coming out of the book.

"No one ok I will finish these at the shop" I stood up and picked everything up.

"Wait I will come" Emily grabbed her purse.

"Ok bubbles ready to go?"

"Yes my wife I am"

"Since when am I the wife I was the husband before" we stared at each other then burst out laughing.

"What are the 2 of you doing?"

"Being our Bi selfs what does it look like?" everyone looked at Bert. He noticed and looked at them.

"I have the same thing with Lyn-z and let me remind you she is carrying my child" they looked back at us.

"I didn't know you were Bi" Frank said.

"It's better than incest" I looked at Emily and we burst out laughing again.

"Why are you laughing!?!" Kitty yelled.

"Just something we saw at school once" I said in between the laughs.

"You saw _**That**_ at school?!?!" Zacky asked.

"I am not replaying that in my head is anyone coming or not?" Me and Emily were still laughing.

"no one going once, twice, sold bye everyone see you at the airport"

"Whoa what do you mean?"

"I will drive to the airport and meet you guys there"

"What about your bags?"

"Fine I will be back at 1" I started walking out the door.

"Wait we want to come too!" I looked and saw Zacky standing.

"Who?"

"The guys and me" I sighed

"I can't fit 7 in the Lamborghini"

"We have a tahoe"

"Fine I am driving"

"You guys are screwed" Frank said to them.

"No the tahoe has a speed restrictor so I can't go over 95"

"wow you got lucky"

"Until I disconnect it" I smiled.

"You get a ticket enjoy jail I am not coming to get you guys" Frank waved and went to the balcony.

"He's not serious right?" Matt asked.


	26. I know you love the shirt!

I looked at Matt then Emily. We burst out laughing again.

"Why are you laughing now?" Lyn-z asked.

"I have been driving for years and everyone thinks I am going to get them sent to jail" Everyone was quiet.

"Ok well Monroe is locking up soon so let's go" I walked out the door grabbing the keys to the tahoe A7X rented and going to towards the elevator.

"You guys can take the elevator I will take the stairs" I ran down the stairs before they could answer. I made it down at the same time as them.

"Ok well where are we going?"

"To a tattoo shop for me and whoever to get tattoos"

"Ok well you aren't seriously going to disconnect the restrictor right?" Matt asked.

"Why are you so worried?"

"I am not I was just asking"

"If I do we will get there 15 minutes faster"

"I guess you are then"Matt said

"No I will just call her are any of you getting tattoos?"

"No and it's 5 why is she closing so early?"Zacky asked

" I said I would come say goodbye before I left"

"so she closed the shop?" Jimmy asked. we were at the car and I was bored so I started to disconnect the restrictor.

"She lied dumbasses" Johnny said

"It's nice to know short shit is the smart one" I finished and got in the drivers seat.

"Thanks but I case you didn't notice you're a short shit too" he said.

"so the short ones are the smart ones!" I high fived Johnny who was now sitting in the passenger seat.

"haha funny wise asses"

"So do you know what the cube root of 704969 is?" I asked them/ Matt took out his phone while I did the math in my head.

"It's-"

"89 wow I didn't think that would come out even" I shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot and headed to her shop.

**At Monroe's tattoo shop**

"Monroe I brought you some more B-E-A-Utiful artwork!!!" I yelled after opening the door. I showed the guys where to sit and sat with them while I waited for her to come out. I finished my drawing and started a new one.

"Helli!! Back so soon?"

"I am getting like 200 tattoos and they will only come from you" we laughed.

"Ok let's see the queen's masterpiece" I handed it to her.

"an open book with secrets among it. Creative. Where is it going?"

"on my hip"

"Ok let me prep for it are you getting more?"

"as soon as I am done drawing I will show you"

"good you know I don't think you've ever gotten one tattoo at a time besides the first one."

"nope I haven't"we laughed again.

"ok Sazzy go sit down"

"you know that is the only nickname that I hate more than my real name"

"Yeah it's funny though"

"That name came from me having a crush on him as jo anne said. I was just drunk as usual and wasn't thinking straight I was joking"

"still one hell of a nickname to give the daughter of the one who the nickname is for"

"touché"

"I know" she walked to the back room and I sat down.

"Sazzy? What is that about?"Jimmy asked.

"I was drunk and my friends and I were fooling around so apparently I decided to say I was in love with Frank Iero and my friends gave me the nickname Sassy Frank but I could use that on Face book so we changed it to Sazzy Frank"

"dude you love your dad!" Matt started laughing and everyone joined in.

"I love you to Matt" I sat down on his lap.

"I'm taken"

"Too bad I'm tired" I laid down across Jimmy, Matt, and Brian's laps with my head on Zacky's leg.

"Hi Zacky" I picked up my sketch book and started drawing Calvin in a coffin.

"Wow you guys look really happy" Johnny said

"Shut it Christ or I will kill you. Matt hand me the red colored pencil please" he gave it to me while everyone laughed at Johnny's face.

"Are you anorexic? You are like super light" Brian said.

"No I have a fast metabolism in fact I need to eat or I might pass out" I got up and went to the cabinet at the back of the shop. I grabbed the skittle stash Monroe's employees kept there. I grabbed a mini bag and went back to where I was.

"See I am a pig when it comes to skittles" I continued drawing.

"Ok I need the burgundy, grey, white, and black pencils" I handed the red one back to matt.

"What's burgundy?" He asked as Jimmy grabbed it from the box.

"This one"

"Thanks short shit" Matt said. He handed me the pencils.

"You really should be nicer you aren't exactly in a position to be mean to short people" I said as I did the detailing on the coffin.

"Wait I need dark brown" he handed that one to me.

"Why not?"

"Because I can knock you out from where I am" I kept doing the detailing on the coffin and worked towards the body.

"Here I need the cream pencil" I handed him the Brown pencil. He handed me the cream pencil.

"Thanks" I kept drawing.

"You're arms are over there you are to short to reach me.

"Ok that's it Johnny and Jimmy close your eyes" they did as told and I brought my knee into Matt's face hard. I straightened out my dress and pushed Matt back so he was against the chair.

"You can open your eyes now and Brian can I please have the midnight blue pencil?" he handed me the pencil.

"Was that necessary?" He asked.

"Look I am already pissed. My boyfriend was just killed, I found out one of the people I look up to is my real dad, and I need pain killers because my side hurts and It's worse after I hit him" I went back to drawing.

"Fuck this hurts" I sat up and sat on the floor in front of Brian. I buttoned my jacket up all the way and kept drawing.

"Holy shit!"I looked up at Brian.

"What?"

"Why are you drawing that?"

"Because that is what I am feeling right now"

"Why does he have a hickey?" Johnny asked. I stood up and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"It's not a hickey it's a vampire bite" I licked the vampire teeth I was wearing. The same ones I bit him with.

"Why does he have a vampire bite?" Jimmy asked.

"He is a vampire" I kept coloring.

"It's how I would remember him" I let a tear fall but hid my face.

"Ok I am ready"I got up and handed Monroe my new drawing.

"He was a good person and I am sure he is watching you sweetie" she hugged me.

"No he's right next to me in Dementia" I laughed.

"You and religion well I am sure he is waiting for you and he still loves you"

"Thanks"

"Where is this one going?"

"above search and destroy or above the book I haven't decided yet and I want one more but it's and add on to the Nightmare Before Christmas"

"Ok what character?"

"characters and I want the band you know the coffin bass, fish thing and yeah you get the point"

"oh ok I got a picture of them in my office"

"Ok guys I will be back and hold this" I ripped Calvin's picture out and handed Brian the sketchbook.

"Oh Monroe meet Brian, Jimmy,Johnny, Zacky, and the K. one is Matt they are Avenged Sevenfold and that's Emily" she dropped the picture and stared at them.

"No way" she looked back at me.

"You knocked out M. Shadows"

"He was being mean to short people"

"does he know about Andrew?"

"Yes"

"Well then he's a dumbass and he needed to be knocked out" we laughed.

"Ok come on"

I got the Calvin drawing on my side above the book, I added the band to my arm.

"Ok all done Helli" I sat up while she cleaned up.

"I love them Monroe!"

"Yeah I know"

"Don't get cocky" I laughed at her shocked expression.

"I was just kidding!" I told her.

"I know" we laughed together.

"Ok well time to go" I said while we walked out to the waiting area with my jacket in my hand.

"ok well you have my number right we can start planning for Australia soon k?" I hugged her.

"Yes Helli I have your number"

"Remember no matter how many crazy fans ask you for it don't give it to them"

"Of course not"

"Everyone time to go" I woke everyone up even Matt.

"Ok here's your money and I am going to get starbucks" she laughed.

"Ok wellyou will pass out on the plane I am sure"

"Yes so I will be up for the next 5 hours because of coffee" I laughed and hugged her.

"Ok well there's 6 months left. In 1 month I have a break but I am busy then somewhere else but I will be back in 2 months ok?"

"Yeah bye Helli I'll miss you"I walked out with the guys and we headed to the car.

"Someone else has to drive because I can't pull up to starbucks this way"

"Fine I will" Johnny said.

"I call shotgun" I said.

"Oh wait let me fix the restrictor" I got out and fixed it and we went to starbucks.

**Back at the hotel**

Ok well I am really hyper and jumpy and I keep getting hurt because I run into things and fall on my side.

"Dude what did she eat?" Jimmy(MSI) asked.

"Skittles and coffee"

"Dumbasses she's a teenager and she isn't allowed to have coffee" Frank said.

"Sorry we are exhausted and weren't thinking" Matt said.

"No you were loopy from when she K. you" Brian said.

"No when did she kick your ass?" Bert asked.

"I was being mean to Johnny by calling him short shit and she was all don't say that and I was like Johnny is a short shit an-" I walked over to Matt and slapped him in the face.

"Stop saying that it's mean" then I went back to running around.

"Ok that's basically what happened but her knee hit my face instead" he said before I collapsed and fell asleep.

**15 Minutes later**

I woke up to everyone surrounding me.

"Hi" I said cheerily

"Do we need to go to the hospital or did you collapse because of the caffeine?" Lyn-z asked

"Caffeine and can I have those pills now please?" I didn't want to sit up it hurt really bad.

"Yeah hold on" everyone was still surrounding me when she got back.

"Here you go" I took the pills and the glass of water.

"Ok everyone that is surrounding me MOVE!!" I yelled at them and they moved.

"Lyn-z can you help me sit up please?" she grabbed my arm and helped. I heard a sickening crunch again.

"Ok that did not sound good but I'm not in pain anymore" I shrugged.

"Ok then give me back the pills" I gave Lyn-z the pills.

"Huh and you didn't want to take them" Frank said.

"Because half the time I don't need them" I stood up.

"What time is it?"

"It's 1 we are gonna leave soon" Frank said.

"Great I am going to change and put the wrap back on"

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"Um because you can't tattoo through it" I walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

I changed into black skinny jeans with suspenders hanging from them, a black shirt that read save a drum bang a drummer in neon orange, and black high heels. I put Calvin's jacket on with it. I did my makeup. I had on neon orange eyeliner, black liner on the outer eyes, black eye shadow, and white lipstick. I put in the gages I bought for my bottom ear piercing. I put everything away but packed my carry on with my art stuff and my makeup. I walked out and added my bags to the pile. I sat down in the desk chair and decided to draw. I drew me and Calvin the very first day we met. I remembered we were in class and painting. We had to fix the door but in the end we flipped off the teacher behind his back because we did it wrong and he flipped out. Then I drew us from just a few days after we started going out. I also drew a picture of us on stage because he loved drumming and this is a shirt that I made as a joke after we became really good friends. I looked up and no one was on the couch. I turned around and they were all behind me.

"Oh mein got shi bu shi shuo ne?" no one said anything.

"wo shi yao jia ne??"

"We speak English" Mat said. I walked up to him and hit him in the back of the head.

"Kultzloch" I grabbed my keys off the counter.

"wo wun ni lai wo jia shi bus hi?"

"Um I ha-" Zacky said.

"Ni Lai" I grabbed his arm

"SIE SIE" I grabbed the keys to the tahoe and Zacky and walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"To bring Avenly's car back home"

"Oh why didn't you say that?"

"I didn't feel like it" we went and dropped her car off then drove back.

"What's with the shirt?"

"I made this as a joke for Calvin a few weeks ago before we started dating"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's ok I can't cry everytime something is mention about him Zacky"

"Oh well that's good?"

"Yes now hurry up before they leave without us"

"We are there" he pulled into the parking lot.

"Ok well if they ask you where we went tell them Bi Zoui k?"

"Bi zoi"

"Bi Zoui"

"Bi Zoui?"

"Good now let's go" We walked up stairs to the rooms.

"Ni hao" I said walking in.

"Hi" Emily responded.

"Wow Emily see I knew you were a fast learner"

"No I am a girl we are generally smarter than guys"

"True but short people are smarter than tall people" Johnny laughed.

"Yes that's true"

"Ok when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Like an hour" Frank said.

"Are we the only ones leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah for now" I sat down on the chair in the living area.

"What's with the shirt!?" Jimmy(MSI) said laughing

"Why are you looking at my shirt?" I covered it with the jacket. His face went red and everyone started laughing at him.

"What does your shirt say?" Frank asked.

"Save a drum, Bang a drummer" everyone started laughing.

"Ok now go change" Frank said.

"What the fuck Frank!?"

"No go"

"OK gee gee tou wo mei BA BA!!!" I grabbed a pack of cigs and a lighter as I walked out the door.

**Emily**

I watched as the door closed.

"She just called you a dickhead and said she doesn't have a dad" I sighed.

"No way they teach you how to say that in school?" Bert asked.

"No her teacher is a dumbass and told them that on accident"

"Seriously I wouldn't want her wearing that shirt either"Bert said.

"Same here" lyn-z said.

"Ok then why did she take off like that?" Frank asked

"She made that shirt with Calvin" Zacky said.

"Great she is going to do that everytime we say something about it" Frank sat down and hung his head.

"Don't treat her like a kid Frank, don't change anything" I told him and everyone tried to leave the room.

"She's on the way to her school are you going to go get her?" he looked up.

"Why is she going there?"

"Think about it, it's the only stable thing she has had in her life"

"Ok where will she be?"

"F building roof the fence is short enough for her to jump and the stairs and sits on the part of the roof right next to the stairs"

"OK I will be back in a little while if not then have everyone meet us there"

"Ok are you taking a car?"

"No why?"

"Good luck getting her she might be there already"

"No way is she in track?"

"She was thinking about it but now she's gonna be on tour instead"

"Over my dead body"

"Just go get her" he ran out the door.

**Helena**

I ran all the way to the school and sat on the F building roof as usual. I was just sitting there looking at the sky since it was like 1 now. I heard a noise and flattened myself against the roof so no one could see me.

"Helli you up here?" I heard Frank ask.

"What do you want Frank?"

"I wanted to say that I am sorry" He came and sat down next to me.

"Frank it doesn't matter I don't want a dad right now and you just suddenly taking over as my dad doesn't help and you know what I think I am going to drive to Kansas"

"What why?"

"Because I am going to drive from now on I don't want to be bothered by anyone"

"Helli please don't just come on the buses please"

"Nope I don't want to and at this point I don't see a reason to living anymore" he was shattered I could tell.

"Calvin would want you to keep going Helli" I was ready to just jump off the roof now.

"He isn't here anymore"

"Why are you saying that Helli? He loves you and you love him" something hit me in the back.

"Stop hitting me Frank"

"I haven't touched you" I turned and saw a rock just raise up then fly towards me.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" I freak out and jump towards the stairs but slid and fell off the roof. I caught the edge at the last second.

"Hold on Helli"Frank came over and grabbed my hand. He pulled me back up.

"Thanks can we go I think The school is haunted" I stood up and jumped over the railing for the stairs. I took out my Ipod as I ran down the stairs.

"Wait! Helli what happened?" I kept going and I started listening to Kelsey by Metro Station and I couldn't hear him. I started running back to the hotel. I ran through the fields and everything. I got back fast but Frank was standing there waiting by the door.

"Why did you run off?"

"I just saw something that freaked me out"

"What?"

"Nothing come on we have a plane to catch" We went up to the room and grabbed our stuff.

"Ok we be leaveing now" Frank said.

"Oh um we are too" Jimmy(MSI) said.

"Ok to the car"

"Question are we all going to fir in a mustang?"

"No we'll drive you" Zacky said.

"Ok let's be going" Emily ran up and hugged me.

"Bye Rocker"

"Nye bubbles and don't forget to call me so I know what the hell I am painting this room you speak of"

"Yes of course" Bert came and hugged me next.

"Bye Helli"

"Bye Bert" The A7X guys came to say goodbye well minus Zacky.

"Bye Helli" Johnny said hugging me.

"Short people are smart!" I yelled as Matt walked over to hug me.

"Yeah I know bye smart person" I hugged him and Brian.

"You really should change your shirt and that's coming from a drummer" Jimmy hugged me.

"well coming from the drummer that's wearing it go find your shirt and we can be twins cause I know you love the shirt" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey don't stick that out unless you're gonna use it" Frank said.

"Eww don't say that it's gross" I walked out the door after my final goodbyes.

"Ok Kansas here we come" we got in the cars and headed to the airport.


	27. Prince Alexay

The plane ride was short and we met the buses at the venue. I had another one of those haunting things where a pencil decided to draw a picture while I wasn't looking. I thought maybe Frank just told everyone about the rock thing and Gerard decided to pull pranks on me. Well I changed when we got back though because we were going to the funeral. I put the pictures I drew of me and Calvin in his hand because I knew he would love them dead or alive and I started to cry as I walked away from the else was a blur and before I knew it I was in pjs on the floor of the bus living area hugging my knees while everyone was staring at me. I looked up and saw Bandit crawling to me. I smiled and let her crawl into my lap. She kept playing with my hair and poking my nose.

"Are you guys just going to stare at us all night?" I asked.

"No we don't want to say anything stupid" Gerard said.

"I really don't care anymore Gee" I put Bandit down and she crawled around.

"Your no fun to be around anymore" Ray said.

"Neither is Frank your point?"

"Well I can't help it if I think I should take responsibility for my mistakes" Frank said. Everyone looked at him knowing what I was going to say next.

"So now I am a mistake?" I sat there my face completely blank.

"You know what I mean" Frank said.

"Yeah you're looking to get your but kicked and Gerard maybe you should grab Bandit" I pointed to the baby who was holding 2 drum sticks and somehow got a bottle of ketchup.

"No I am not" Frank said.

"Really well still I told you I am not ready for that Frank and whether you listen or not I don't care but I am telling you that I will act like I never found out" Frank looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

"Why are you so against having parents?"

"Because so far parents have disappeared or completely forgotten about me. Like my adoptive parents killed, my aunt and uncle never there, and I find out that by a one in the residents in the state of New Jersey when I was born my father is the rhythm guitarist of the band I look up to and your expecting me top want this?" I looked at him.

"No I want to know exactly why you are acting like this" I got up and grabbed my converse, Calvin's jacket and my Ipod.

"Because I don't want you to die to and it's in your best interest to understand" I walked out and then walked back in.

"And maybe just maybe I thought you were smart enough to understand that" I walked back out and saw Morgan by the other bus with cigs. He walked over to me.

"Going for a walk?" He asked.

"Yes care to join me?"

"Always" we started walking and everything was quiet for awhile.

"Look are you ok?" I looked at him.

"Yeah I mean I have to grin and bear it I guess but I will get over it" I told him.

"Are you sure because you don't seem right"

"Well I am supposed to be in a wheel chair right now"

"That may do it but don't worry Andrew's ass is grass next time we see him"

"That would be 2 months from now"

"But we have another break in a month" He said

"Yeah I am going to paint Emily and Bert's new baby room because she wants me to"

"Oh well I'll come with you if you want"

"Yeah that would be nice but Morgan I am not looking to be in an relationships right now I mean after Calvin and everythin-"

"No of course not I understand I mean I actually thought you wanted someone to talk to that's it no harm done"

"Well Calvin knew all of my biggest secrets so he would have been the first one I went to"

"I understand" we were heading back to the buses now.

"Well I have a secret to tell you if it makes you feel better" I looked at him.

"I don't know but I will keep it"

"Well I don't know"

"Ok fine how about this one of the biggest secrets I have ever had is the fact that I got pushed into a stupid vampire group in 6th grade and they made me drink blood so there now secret?"

"Ok mine isn't quite that bad but ok well I am bi and no one knows that"

"There's nothing wrong with being bi I mean I am bi and no one cares"

"Well the only Bi guys I know of are Frank and Gerard"

"Calvin was bi"

"I'm sorry"

"No it's ok I mean I can't cry over every little thing that happens Morgan"

"Ok well seriously I am sorry"

"Stop saying sorry Morgan I don't care" I pushed him and he pushed me back.

"hey don't be mean" I pushed him again.

"Well same to you" he pushed me again.

"Fine be that way" I pushed him and he fell over.

"Seriously Helli?" I helped him up

"Yes I am" I realized then how close we were to each other. I looked at his lips just kind of wondering if I should kiss him or not. His hand mad it to my face. I leaned forward and kissed him. It didn't last very long but it was one of those kisses where you can tell someone truly loves you and won't push you. Then I remembered Calvin and pulled back.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to Helli" Morgan said backing away.

"No I kissed you I should be saying sorry but I don't want to" he looked at me.

"You're kidding right?"

"No I am not but I feel like I just cheated on Calvin"

"You know what I am going to go back to the buses Helli I am not trying to be rude but I feel like I just killed my best friend I mean Calvin was like my best friend and I just kissed his grieving girlfriend I am really sorry" he ran towards the busses and I turned and sat down in front of the wall I was next to. I sat there as So Jersey by Bouncing Souls came on. I looked up.

"Can't wait to go back to Jersey and I wish I could have gone with Calvin" I looked at the window from the building 5 feet away from me. A piece of paper hit my head. I look over at where it came from. No one was there. I stood up and walked towards where it came from. I didn't heard footsteps. When I turned the corner no one was there. I went to go sit back down but as I turned I saw the wall. It read

_Read the paper _

I freaked out and went back to grab the paper. I opened it and immediately realized the hand writing. It was Calvin's. It read:

_Helli,_

_Don't be scared it is really me but sadly I am truly dead. All I have to tell you is for me I want you to move on. I love you but I can't be there for you anymore. Tell Morgan it's ok he didn't hurt me and maybe you should start dating him. I think you to will be good together and I know you probably don't think it's me but tomorrow I will prove to you it's me. I love your drawings and the tattoo but now I have to say goodbye. So until I see you here in Dementia I love you._

_Calvin_

I freak out and ran to the buses. I ran to our bus and ripped open the door. Bandit was at the top of the stairs about to fall I caught her and carried her back inside.I covered her ears.

"WHO THE FUCK IS PLAYING THE SICK JOKE ON ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" everyone jumped and turned to me.

"what are you talking about?"

"This and the wonderful note on the wall" I threw the note at them. Gerard picked it up and read it his eyes grew big and everyone went to read it but he dropped it.

"That's the third time the first time was at school when I ran because I was pissed at Frank, and the second is when someone drew the picture on the plane" I put Bandit down and let her crawl. Everyone read it but Frank.

"That's why you tried to jump off the roof?"

"I would have dropped and at the worst gotten a few broken bones"

"You were going to drop onto Cement dumbass you would have died"

"I was aiming for the grass"

"My ass you were aiming for the grass, you slipped and caught the roof before you fell"

"what ever my point who the hell is playing the sick joke on me?"

"What hold on what does Morgan have anything to do with this?" Bob asked. I looked around everyone was confused and showed it on their faces. I dropped where I was and held my head.

"Only A7X, and Emily know about the tattoo, everyone that was in AZ knows about the drawings, no one on the other bus knows about any of that, no one knows about Morgan besides me and Morgan" I said

"What do you mean you and Morgan what happened?" Mikey asked.

"Someone is following me. No one could have sent the rock flying it had to have been him he really is there it came for him. shit I must be crazy" I covered my mouth. I knew I was crazy I am the girl from the uninvited I made the paper and the sign without realizing it and I must like Morgan or something. I thing I am going to die.

"What happened between you and Morgan!?" Gerard asked. I was still looking down thinking about what happened. I realized I had 2 options.

"Ok either I am crazy or he is really here. If he is he would tell everyone so they would stop asking but how?" I was completely ignoring tem not hearing them yell.

"A dream ,no the windows" I looked up at the windows there writing that read dreams on the window from the inside. Everyone jumped away from the windows.

"Where the fuck did that come from!?" Jimmy asked.

"Calvin oh shit I knew I was crazy shit where's my bag!?" I stood up and ran to find my sketchbook with the picture that drew it's self in there. I found the bag on our bed but it wasn't there.

"Helli are you looking for this?" I heard Kitty call in the living room. I ran out and saw the crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

"Did you draw this?" It was a creepy picture of the black parade fighting an army of monster sized wolves and someone getting ripped in half.

"No I don't know who did this appeared in my notebook when I woke up when we landed and this is something Calvin and I talked about all the time from a story someone wrote on Fictionpress about the Black parade. It was real and in a place called Dementia or home of the living dead." I ran and got my computer.

"In the story the black parade battles armies like the wolves for instance and they defeat them and it all started after the great war 50 years ago. The parade is connected emotionally to everything even each other" everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

"I am not kidding here's the story"

"Is mother war in this story?" Mikey asked.

"Yes wise ass she is as the protector of the unwanted. I didn't think it was real but my friend created a weird 'Religion' about it just meant to be a joke and Calvin and I as atheists decided that as a joke we would be part of it. But not forever but when he died we were still part of it. And as a joke we said whoever dies first let's the other one know if it's real or not, not knowing Calvin would die just months after we decided this" they all looked at me I was about to have a panic attack and I knew it.

"Why are you telling us this?" Lyn-z asked. I got up and walked to the window. I grabbed a knife on the way a scraped off the word on the window.

"This is from him" I turned around and there was more there. It read 12:39.

"Ok well at 12:39 tonight everyone is going to wake up from a dream. It is going to be a message from him. hence what the paper says. And it wouldn't surprise me if everyone in the other bus had the same dream." They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ok I think she has been doing drugs behind our backs" Gerard said.

"Ok well I am wrong and crazy and you didn't just see numbers pop up on the window after I scrapped everything off. So I am going for another run bye." I dropped the knife on the counter and ran out the door. I ran back to the exact same spot I was sitting before and sat down.

"Calvin why are you making me look like a lunatic?"

**Calvin**

**Just after he died**

I woke up looking over my body. I was dead I knew it crap.

"Calvin?" I turned and saw a kid standing there.

"I'm dead right?" he nodded.

"Yeah but I think you know by now you are in Dementia" My mouth hit the floor. There's no way I was there our 'religion' was a joke.

"Your 'religion' is not a joke you are really in Dementia" the guy said.

"Ok and who are you?"

"I am kind of like your guardian angel of sorts but really I am kind of like your guide you can call me Alexay"

"Like the dead Russian prince?"

"Yeah I know right but don't worry though I live with all of the dead rockstars"

"Nice Russian prince is smart"

"Yes but sadly I wasn't granted contact to the living oh well now come on you might want some clean clothes" I looked down and realized I was wearing blood soaked clothes.

"Yeah maybe" We walked out of the room and down to the waiting room. I saw the guys all sitting there as a nurse walked over to them obviously to tell them that I just died. I saw people that were gray and looked dead.

"The gray people are the residents of Dementia and the normal looking people are residents of the real world" I nodded.

"Ok well the waiting room is the headquarters for the management so you are going to get your new I.D. and then I will bring you to my house where you will be staying and get you some clothes because you need them" I followed Alexay and we got my I.D. and went to his house. Which was just my old house.

"So is there a real psychosis?"

"Yeah but I don't go near him I don't plan on dying for good"

"I see your point now how do I get permission to contact the living?"

"You put in a request with the management"

"Ok bring me to them"

"Just say you want permission to contact the living and they will let you know in a few days"

"I would like permission to contact the living" a scroll of paper flew though the window.

"That is them telling you that they will look at your case and decide"

"Ok well where can I get a beer around here?"

"Down the street and make 2 lefts, 2 rights, and go straight for 3 blocks"

"Ok I will be back later" I walked out the door.

"Wait here's your phone" he handed the phone to me.

"Thanks Alexay" I left and started walking. I saw a girl down the street. I walked towards her on my way to get a beer and as I got to her she fell.

"Let me help you"I helped her up and handed her her mask. It was a black parade mask. I looked at her and she happened to be wearing a black parade outfit.

"Can I ask where you are going?"

"I am going to the black parade. Name is cassy" I shook her hand.

"Calvin any chance you are looking for new recruits?"

"Ah your new aren't you? Who told you about us?"

"No one"

"Ok well follow me and I will get you started"

I smiled to myself and made an accomplishment. I was doing something I was going to love and I knew it.

**A few days later**

**Calvin**

"Calvin!! Vulture mail for you!" Reina yelled. I grabbed the paper from her.

_Calvin no name,_

_We are informing you that your request to contact the living is being accepted but you can only contact those close to you and those around them. You can go to where they are and follow them or you may continue your current occupancy as a Black Parade marcher. If you need help finding where the people you are attempting to contact are please send a message back and expect more mail immediately after that._

_Management_

"Yes!!"

"What?" Reina asked.

"I can talk to the guys and Helli!" I didn't know where they were.

"I am requesting information on where Helena Dragon is" a vulture came and dropped another paper. This was the best part of Dementia it was super easy to talk to those in control.

_On her way to Kansas to be touring with My Chemical Romance. Send for transportation if needed._

_Management_

"I am requesting transportation to the tour bus of My Chemical Romance in Kansas" a vulture flew down and Grabbed my shoulders.

"Shit!! I didn't know this is what transportation was. Oh well Reina I will be back soon." I yelled and everyone waved goodbye that could seeing as how we just battled the wolves. I realized she was oin a plane.

"Can you take me to her airplane?" the vulture nodded and flew off at light speed. I freaked out and it almost dropped made it to the plane in seconds.


	28. Management's rules

Ok what the hell can I do?

"I am requesting rules to contacting the living" a paper dropped next to me. I picked it up and read it.

_The rules are very simple and there is really one rule but the rules are as follow,_

_You can not harm or damage a person in any way shape or form_

_You can only allow one person to see you and that person has to know who you are_

_You can choose whether other people know your presence, so basically you can decided if they can feel you there like if they go to sit on you they actually sit on you but they can't see you_

_That is all of the rules now ways you can contact people_

_Pictures/drawings_

_Notes/letters_

_Dreams_

_Random messages_

_And for one and only ONE person actually seeing you_

_It is completely up to you what you do and you can decided to be with the person you love as well. This person would not count as the one person that can see you so you can let them and 1 other person see you. If you do decide to be with the person you love you would not technically be living with them. Deciding to let the person you love see you can cause them to commit suicide and we are not to be held responsible for it_

_Management_

Ok well she has her sketch book if I draw a picture of the Black parade then maybe she will think it was me. I drew that and followed her around after the plane landed. She was creeped out by the pic so I wrote a note and she flipped out so then I wrote a note on the window of the bus saying that I will contact all of them in their dreams which she understood. Then she scraped it all off and I wrote a time on there hoping she would understand and she did. Then they called her crazy and she ran off the bus great. Now I have to choose someone to reveal myself to. Um Ray and Bob are out of the question. Frank will think he is being over protective of his daughter. Mikey maybe. Gerard? He might understand the most then again they may say he is on coke again. Well Mikey it is.

"I reveal myself to Micheal James Way" I knew if I didn't say his full name it wouldn't work. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He looked up at me.

"HOLY SHIT!!" he jumped off the couch and on to the floor.

"What is wrong with you Mikey?" Ray asked.

"Calvin is standing right fucking there!" he pointed to me.

"They can't see me dumbass!" he covered his mouth.

"Are you doing drugs with Helli behind our backs?" Gerard asked.

"No sorry I don't know what came over me I think I am going for a walk" He walked out of the bus and I stood there.

"Ok no one else is allowed to be crazy from now on" Bob said. I walked over to him.

"I request permission to slap Robert Nathaniel Bryar for being rude and heartless to the grieving" a paper landed on the floor in front of me.

_Permission denied_

I threw the paper at him instead. It hit him on the top of his head.

"Ok who threw the paper at me?" everyone looked at him.

"What paper?" He looked around.

"I am going crazy shit" he went towards the bunks. I laughed and went to find Mikey.

"Why are you here?" he was behind me.

"I came to see Helli and I needed to let someone know she wasn't crazy"

"Well why me?" he asked.

"Because I thought you would think it through"

"Ok I did and I believe her now how come I am the only one that can see you?"

"Management has rules about contacting the living and I am on-" paper hit me on the head.

_One more thing_

_Don't tell them about Demntia's rules or anything_

"Sorry Management says I can't tell you"

"What ever does Helli know you're here?"

"You all do the window writing was me, the drawing, the letter all of those were me and I need you to go get Morgan and ask he if he like Helli"

"Why?"

"They kissed and I saw and wrote the note and told her to date him"

"Ok wait her no disappearing" He went and got Morgan from the bus.

"Ok this is gonna sound really weird but do you like Helli"

"NO!!" he was really defensive.

"Dude tell me the truth I am not going to tell anyone I was just asking.

"Swear to fucking god you won't"

"I swear to go-" I taped him on the shoulder.

"It's psychosis he is god"

"I swear to psychosis I won't tell"

"Whatever and yes but Calvin was my best friend and I can't do that to him or her"

"Calvin wouldn't mind" I ran on the bus and wrote a note. I ran back out and slipped it into his pocket.

"Because he said so" I told him and he repeated that to Morgan.

"how do you know?"

"The note is a note I wrote say I gave it to you before I died"

"He gave me a note to give to you right before he died in the hospital" he handed it to read:

_Dear Morgan,_

_Dude I know you like Helli. Do me a favor and take care of her I don't care if you 2 start dating or get married or whatever just be nice to her and make sure she knows I love her._

_Calvin_

"You are kidding me right how come I didn't get this before? Does Helli have one of these?"

"I forgot about it and I don't know about Helli"

"I don't know what to do Mikey"

"Dude just tell her how you feel tomorrow and just go to bed and tell everyone on the bus to go to bed they will regret it if they don't"

"Ok bye and thanks Mikey" he left and went back to his bus.

"Ok Helli is coming back stay here I am going to reveal myself to her" I told Mikey as she walked around the corner.

"I request permission to reveal myself to Helena Dragon" a paper hit me in he head.

_Request granted_

"Ok here she comes Calvin" she walked over to Mikey she had been crying.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah Mikey I am Fi-" she was looking directly at me.

"I am crazy" she hung her head and rubbed her face with her hands.

"No Helli you're not" I said to her.

"If I'm not crazy then I wouldn't be seeing you"

"Helli you aren't crazy I can see him too" Mikey told her.

"You're not joking right?" she asked.

"No I am really here Helli but only you an Mikey can see me" she ran over and hugged me.

"Calvin I miss you so much"

"They just buried me and you still can't stand to be away from me?" I laughed. Then she back up and hit me in the stomach.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!"

"For leaving without saying goodbye"

"Well I am here now and it's not like I planned to be shot and sent to Dementia oh and guess who I met"

"Who?" Mikey asked.

"Alexay"

"The Russian prince!?!" Mikey asked

"yup I live with him"

"No way!"

"Yup he's really cool"

"That's awesome"

"yeah well anyways Mikey knows about the dream and when everyone wakes up at 12:39 tonight the 3 of us will be standing there. They won't be able to see me but they can feel me"

"Ok well is everyone going to bed now because it's 11:30"

"Yeah in the other bus" Mikey said

"Ok I will fix that" Helli said. She walked onto the bus.

"OK I am sorry for my little outburst I guess I am not ok and I have decided to go see a counselor to help me deal with it"

"Good for you Helli" Gerard said.

"Yes now I think everyone has had an awesome night and we are going to bed" Ray said motioning to everyone.

"Hey um I think I am going to sleep out here" Helli told them. They just said goodnight and Jimmy took her bed and the guys had actually cleared the extra bunks off. Well they cleaned ONE bunk off.

"Steve you can sleep on my bunk I will go sleep on the other bus" Mikey said.

"you sure?" steve asked.

"Yeah" Mikey stood next to Helli in the living area.

"Ok well I am going to lay down because I was just carried like 600 miles by a vulture by my shoulders" I told them.

"can I lay with you?" Helli asked.

"You can't lay on top of me it's kind of weird floating on a couch asleep"

"True just wake me up when you do what ever and Mikey and I can get everything ready for when they wake up"

"Ok well take a nap I will wake you up at 12 so I can start but everyone has to be asleep. I wonder if I can make them sleep hold on" I stood up.

"I request permission to put all members of both buses to sleep minus Micheal James Way and Helena Dragon" a paper hit me on the head.

"stop fucking hitting me in the head! God dammit" I opened the paper while Mikey and Helena laughed at me.

_Permission granted_

We heard soft snoring in the other room.

"Well that was easy" I laid down and Helli laid on top of me.

"Is there any way for you to come back?"

"No that I know of"

"Great well I am going to bed"

"with me!" Mikey laughed

"I can't have sex with a ghost Mikey" he just laughed harder.

"Actually I think you can" I said and she hit me on the head.

"What was that for?"

"Being a pervert"

"Think about it there's no way for you to get pregnant"

"I don't care" a paper hit me on the head again.

"God damn mother truckin flapjacks of papers!" Mikey and Helli laughed.

_You cannot come back in any way and don't even try to have sex with her you 2 will feel nothing and you will be sent home immediately_

_Management_

"Management says no sex and that I can't come back"Mikey laughed.

"What's so funny?" Helli asked him

"It's like eagle eye they know everything you do they know everything about you and I wouldn't even want to do it knowing someone would be watching" I shrugged

"True but I was just kidding"

"What ever everyone shut up and go to sleep"

"I can't sleep" I told her.

"Then you can watch tv" she fell asleep with Mikey.

**12:10**

**Helena**

I was woken up by Calvin.

"Hey wake Mikey up" Calvin told me as I stood up.

"I am requesting directions on entering multiple person's dreams" He step out of the way and the paper hit the floor.

"Ha! I outsmarted the paper!" Mikey and I both laughed

"ok so all I have to do is say I want to be in this persons dreams and I will be projected into the dream. For multiple people it's like a video camera and I will change everyone's dream" he summarized the paper after reading it.

"Ok so go ahead" I told him.

"I am requesting permission to enter the dreams of both occupants of both buses excluding Micheal James Way and Helena Dragon" he moved again but no paper came.

"Ok so what am I supposed to do?" he asked as another paper came and hit him in the head.

"god dammit!" Mikey and I laughed.

"Ok wait can they like hear you?" Mikey asked.

"No only the 2 of you can but if I am sitting down on the couch and Bob sits on me it would be like actually sitting on me"

"Oh ok got it now what does the paper say?" he bent down to pick it up.

"Ok um it was Granted and I have to go and touch the person's forehead that I want to have the dream but since I asked for multiple all I have to be projected into their dreams by Mana-" he disappeared.

"Management must have wanted him" I shrugged and Mikey and I looked at the clock. It was 12:15.

"So now we just wait?" I asked Mikey.

"Yeah but it shouldn't take long" Mikey said.

"I want some coffee" I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a thing of coffee to make.

"Um no" Mikey grabbed it from me.

"Why not?"

"Frank told us about what happened after Zacky and the guys got you starbucks" I sighed.

"Fine can I have skittles I'm tired they will wake me up just enough so that we can explain"

"Fine" I grabbed the big bag and popped a few in my mouth and grabbed a can of cherry coke.

"Ok well when is he going to come back?" Mikey said after a few minutes.

"Um what time is it?"

"It's 12:37"

"he should be back in 2 minutes I am going to go stand in the bunk room"I told him as I walked into the bunk room. I looked at the clock we kept above the door. It said it was 12:38. I looked at everyone sleeping and decided to go stand by where Bandit was so that I could grab her. I walked towards the back door as everyone woke up gasping.

"Sucks when you're wrong doesn't it?" I asked as I went to go get the now crying Bandit. I picked her up and walked back into the bunk room.

"12:39" I said as I walked towards the living area.

"Hello Calvin?" I asked

"Right here" He replied I went and stood next to him and Mikey as everyone started to come out to the living area.

"Ok we believe you now why is he back?" Bob asked. I looked at Calvin.

"Why are you back?" he shrugged.

"I came to see you and say goodbye" he told me.

"He came to see me and say goodbye" I told everyone.

"Why are you asking Mikey?" Jimmy asked.

"Calvin is standing right here" I told them and handed Bandit to Mikey.

"Ok prove it" Frank said.

"Calvin catch me" I jumped up into his arms. I was now sort of floating.

"Ok now how come you can see him and talk to him but we can't?" Gerard asked.

"He's a ghost and Dementia that place I told you about is real a-"

"We heard that n the dream. Dementia ia real and he is a marcher in the black parade and he has to listen to management" Steve said

"Well Management's rules said he can only reveal himself to the one he loves and one other person so Mikey and Me" everyone looked at Mikey.

"So that's why you went crazy" Ray said.

"Yeah now um Helli the other bus" Mikey said.

"Shit!" I grabbed Calvin's arm and pulled him out the door to the other bus.

"Wait they won't understand" Calvin said.

"Yes they will"

"No Helli wake up!" Cavin yelled.

"What no"I dropped to the ground.

"WAKE UP HELLI!!!!!!" Mikey yelled as everything around me went black.


	29. What makes Bass players so smart?

I opened my eyes and saw Mikey standing in front of me.

"Huh what happened?" I knew it was too good to be true. Everything was a dream.

"You fell asleep out here and everyone has been looking for you all morning after Morgan wanted to talk to you" Morgan was looking for me shit.

"Ok what time is it?"

"Well it's 2 in the afternoon right now"

"damn I was tired"

"Yeah well I guess you are still mad at Frank" I sighed.

"Yeah see the thing is I'm not mad at him" Mikey sat down next to me.

"Well then you need to stop storming off before something bad happens"

"Well right now I am just asking for something bad to happen I mean you woke me up for a dream where Calvin came back to say goodbye" he looked at me.

"I'm sorry but you know there is no way he is coming back Helli" I nodded and started crying. He hugged me and I cried into his shoulder.

"I know that it just screws me up wondering what I did to make him leave or what he did to deserve that"

"He didn't do anything Helli it's just fate and in the end you can't do anything about it"

"I know but my life is full of fate that destroys everything and I don't know what to do anymore sometimes I wonder if I was dead would it all go away?" he looked at me.

"No those people that died would have died for nothing Helli. Calvin is gone for nothing then Helli"

"I know but still" He stood up.

"Look we have sound check how about you go screw around on the stage and maybe that will make you feel better that and you're supposed to be in a wheel chair right now Helli" He helped me up and we heard another sickening crunch.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked. I nodded not wanting to open my mouth just in case I decided to scream from the pain. He picked me up and carried me back to the bus. As soon as we got there he out me down on the couch. I grabbed a paper and pencil.

_Where's Lyn-z? she has my pills_

"She is at the stage with Bandit and Gerard"

_Do you know where my pills are?"_

"No I have no idea but I can call her and ask"

_Yes please_

"Ok hold on" he called her and walked into the bunk room. I turned the paper over and started drawing hoping it would take my mind off of the pain. He came back out as I finished my drawing. Realized I drew a family portrait of Lyn-z, Bandit, and Gee. I shrugged.

"Ok here you go let me go get you some water to take these with" I waved him off. I dry swallowed the pills and handed them back to him.

"OK or you can do that anyways you should go change remember you need to go to sound check too" I shrugged and changed into black skinny jeans, all black converse, and a fishnet top. I had the wrap on so it was just like I was wearing a spaghetti strap top under it. I brushed my hair and teeth before I walked back out.

"Ok no offense but please no fighting between you and Frank today so I suggest you go change your shirt" I was done.

"Mikey I don't give a fuck. He told me that I was a mistake I am done with his BS and you know what maybe him and Jamia can forget about me" I grabbed the drawing and tried to walk out the door.

"No wheel chair" Mikey grabbed my arm.

"Fine" he brought the wheel chair out and pushed me to the stage. I saw everyone there.

"Where were you?" Frank asked. I ignored him.

"Where were you?" Bob asked.

"Asleep by a building" I told him.

"So now you're ignoring me?" Frank said. I ignored him and wheeled myself over to Gee, Lyn-z, and Bandit. I picked up bandit and gave her the picture.

"That's for you" she smiled and showed Gee and Lyn-z. they smiled.

"Thanks it's beautiful" Gerard said. I handed him Bandit.

"Helli how are we going to play tonight?" Morgan asked.

"I have no idea" I told him.

"What are you guys missing drums?" Bob asked.

"No I am playing bass and Avenly is playing drums I just can't play Gerard or Mikey because I have to stand still or sit in the god damn chair" everyone laughed.

"Ok well still can you play sitting down?" Frank asked. I ignored him again. Gerard sighed.

"Can you play sitting down?"

"I have no idea I was going to ditch the wheel chair"

"No you aren't" Mikey said

"I don't give a shit Mikey honestly I didn't pay attention to what the doctor said so for all I know I am not supposed to perform"

"Who was in the room with you when she said what to do?" Jimmy asked.

"My father" I stood.

"How far down is the drop off the stage?" I asked.

"5 ft" Frank answered. I counted out how far I was going to need to go to off the stage after 2 flips.

"Great now here's how we test if I can perform tonight" I stood back so that I could get a running start.

"Obviously if I don't make this then well I can't perform if I do then hell yeah I am and no one can stop me" I took a few more steps back.

"What are you going to do?" Frank asked. I smilied and started running. I counted it off and started doing my flips. The second one ended at the very edge of the stage like I planed and I jumped off and landed just after the fence. I was standing I was in no pain and I was happy.

"Looks like I am playing tonight" I said to everyone that was standing at the edge of the stage.

"Don't ever do that again" Frank said.

"Why need your mistake for the media?" I stood on the fence and jumped to the stage.

"Helena that's just out for line" Avenly said.

"Avenly you know what I am done. My father has already called me a mistake, my boyfriend was just killed, and I have so many injuries in my body that no one knows about that I am completely numb right now. I'm not talking about the ribs either. I don't feel like living at this point and you know what it just keeps getting better doesn't it? What's next? You? The band? Everyone else?" I looked at her I knew she knew I was right. I turned and went back to the edge of the stage. We were in a coliseum of sorts it was a baseball field.

"You know what I am done with work too. Are we in a baseball stadium?" I turned.

"Yeah I think we are" Morgan smiled he knew what I was doing.

"Go get the stuff from the bus Morgan I'll go see what we can or can't do" I back flipped off the stage and hoped over the gate. I looked around and saw all of the seats. They had put us by home plate which meant that the field was behind the stage. I ran around and saw all of the open space they had. I ran back over to the stage.

"Is Morgan back yet?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm right here" He had 2 bats, 3 mitts, and 2 baseballs with him.

"Give me the bats and the baseballs" He threw them to me.

"Anyone else coming?" I asked as everyone came off the stage.

"Morgan I'm gonna pitch but can you be catcher?" he nodded and threw me a mitt.

"Ok everyone stand away from Morgan in case he doesn't catch the ball"

"How fast could you possibly throw it?" Bob asked. I looked at Morgan.

"Fast enough to hurt" We all walked just behind the stage and Morgan stood there and I stood by 2nd base.

"Ready?" I asked everyone and they all noded.

"Ok here it comes Morgan" I pitch just like the guys in the Majors because I throw really fast.I threw the first one and Morgan caught it but dropped it.

"Can we not throw fast balls!?" He yelled.

"What I'm not allowed to pitch?"

"No come bat your better at that anyways!"

"We want to keep these baseballs and not break any win-"

"There's no windows we aren't at school!" he yelled. I sighed.

"Fine" I turned.

"Who's pitching?" Frank grabbed a mitt.

"I will" I rolled my eyes and threw him the ball.

"Do you need slow pitch?"

"Haha very funny daddy but your mistake is probably fit to be an MVP in the majors" I swung the bat and took my stance.

"Really? Well let's see how well my Daughter can bat" He smiled while everyone kind of moved to where they could see but wouldn't get hit. He pitched the ball and it came fast but I hit it. It went into the bleachers on the top deck of the stadium.

"Morgan you idiot I told you that we would lose a ball" I yelled at him.

"We can get a new one!"

"Whatever or we can make him go get it" I pointed to Frank and dropped the bat.

"Give me the other Ball" Morgan threw the ball to me.

"Ok are we playing?" everyone kind of moved and got to positions but we didn't have 18 people so we didn't have DHs for either team. The teams were me, Gerard, Mikey, Morgan, Jo anne, Luke, Jimmy, and Kitty on one team. Steve, Avenly, Brandon, Amy, Renee, Ray, Bob, and Frank on the other team.

"Ready?" I asked and everyone nodded. Steve was batting first. I watched for Morgan's calls. The first time he asked for slow pitch and I said no, he finally showed fast pitch. I oked and got ready.

"Don't blink Steve!" I yelled and everyone laughed. I threw the ball and he didn't swing.

"I call that a strike" Morgan nodded.

"Holy shit she is gonna kick our asses single handedly!" Steve said.

"There's no I in team asshole!" I yelled back and got ready for another fast pitch. Once again after that.

"I think you're out Steve!" I yelled as Avenly took the bat.

"Just walk me and be done with it!" she yelled.

"Come on sis I'm just doing a fast pitch and besides I'm a cripple so it's not even that fast"

"Cripple my ass!" she yelled back. I stuck her and Brandon out.

"Ok screw DH I am batting!" I yelled running for the plate.

"Don't break the bat" Morgan said.

"We have 2" I pointed out.

"Don't be a wise ass" I sighed and saw that Frank was pitching.

"No someone can go before me" I handed the bat off to Morgan.

"Gonna be the hero?" He whispered in my ear.

"Better fucking believe it baby" I whispered back. He shook his head and went to the plate.

"Let's make this easy first to 8 runs wins?" he asked.

"no let's make it 4!" Steve yelled from the back.

"Ok your loss" Morgan took his stance. Frank threw the ball and Morgan hit it. He ran to first base and stopped as the ball was thrown to Bob at first. Mikey was next.

"Just load the bases" I told him. he nodded. He did the same thing as Morgan. Gerard did the same.

"I think I'll bat now" I said grabbing the bat.

"Nice going Helli" Jimmy said.

"No work for us" I shrugged. I watched as Frank just threw it. I missed the first pitch. The second one I sat there thinking before I said I was ready.

"Wait! The loser buys the beer!" I yelled.

"No more drinking for you" Frank said.

"Fuck off and throw the ball Iero"I yelled back. I watched as he got ready and so did I. he threw the ball and this time I made full contact with it, Smashing the bat in 2. I walked to first base watching to see where the ball went. It landed in the same spot the first one did and I jogged back to home plate.

"Helli look what you did!" Morgan said pointing to the splinter that used to be a bat.

"Frank made me mad" I said pointing to him.

"Any chance I can get that beer before the show?" I asked.

"NO!" the other team yelled.

"Fine then I think we should have a party tonight"I said knowing the answer.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Jimmy said.

"Have you seen her drink?" Gerard asked.

"No why?"

"Imagine me at rock bottom that would be how much she drinks but she isn't drunk because she's used to it" He looked at me.

"Ok I think you're exaggerating" I said. I was sugar high for no reason whats so ever.

"Hold on" I turned as I said that. I back up 3 feet and started running to do flips.

"Is she high?" Steve asked. I stopped where I was which happened to be a hand stand.

"NOPE!! I'M A TEENAGER!!!" I did a back bend and stood up.

"Wow great explanation" Morgan said.

"Shut up and stop being an asshole Morgan"

"What ever I remember that one night when you were drunk oh I don't know a year ago maybe?" I froze.

"I love you Morgan" I smiled.

"I KNEW IT!!" Jo anne said and pointed at me.

"I take it back Jo Anne is the asshole" I said running back to them.

"Hey no I am not!"

"Sure Morgan catch!" I jumped up and he caught me.

"You are a fricken cow!" everyone laughed at him.

"Really because Johnny said I am weightless you must be weak" I shrugged and jumped out of his arms.

"I am weak remember that" I shrugged.

"Maybe I will forget" I said.

"and maybe I will forget about that night maybe not" he shrugged.

"What are the 2 of you talking about?"Ray asked.

"That was the first night I got really drunk it was worse than the night Calvin had to bring me home"

"Wow that's pretty bad" Gerard said.

"Yeah I think I had more than a few 6 packs then. I think I had some tequila and I had some wine. Hmmm…. I think that's it"

"Nope" Morgan said smiling. I gasped.

"Shit I remember let's just forget about that though"

"How come only the 2 of you remember this?" Renee asked.

" That night I was on a date with him" they all gasped.

"Does that surprise you?"

"No not really" Mikey said.

"See the smart person! What is it about Bass players that makes them the smart ones? Seriously"

"you don't play bass" Gerard said.

"Actually I do and I am playing it on stage in like 3 hours"I said.

"What ever but I think we should go now" Frank said but I was already walking/running towards the tunnel to the buses. I don't feel good either. I stopped and waited for everyone. When we got back to the buses there was someone in a business suit waiting for us.

"I didn't do it!" I said before we got there.

"Helena Dragon?" the man asked.

"Yes?"

"We need to speak to you about some things left for you by your boyfriend"

"Ok?"

"Can we please speak in private?"

"We'll just go get ready" Gerard said and everyone went to their buses.

"Now were you expecting him to leave anything for you?"


	30. Chapter 30

"No I wasn't did he leave me anything?"

"Yes he left you some valuable things"

"Like what?" I was freaking out he didn't tell me much about what he had but I knew he was poor.

"Well I brought you some of it but I can promise you it will upset you"

"It's ok I have to move on"

"Ok well please follow me" he started walking towards the venue.

"There's a room in here that we can use I assume?"

"Yes" I lead him to the dressing rooms. He sat on the couch and I sat on the chair.

"Ok well he is a rare case. A 17 year old with a will is very unusual"

"I see"

"Well in his will he has asked that all this related to music be given to his girlfriend who is stated as you in the will"

"What does that mean by music?" I didn't understand.

"Like the guitar picks he got from the concerts. Memorabilia like that"

"Oh ok please continue"

"He didn't have anything else listed there but we talked to his father"

"what does his father have to do with this?"

"Well he was holding something that could have been very… well he was holding something for you from Calvin. It was meant to be given to you when you went back after the tour"

"Ok what is it?" he opened his brief case. He removed a small black box.

"This was meant to be for you" he opened it and placed it on the table in front of me. It was a wedding ring.

"H-h-he was going to ask m-me to marry him?" Tears were spilling over now.

"Yes but his father said he is extremely sorry and he lost something too and he wanted you to have what rightfully belonged to you" I sat there looking at the box with the ring in it.

"Um thank you for telling me can you please tell me where the other stuff is?"

"his father has it and you can go get it when ever you would like"

"Thank you but I really need to go change for the concert so I am going to have to end it here" I stood and so did he. I shook his hand, grabbed the ring and left. I cried the entire way to the buses, My hand over my mouth preventing me from whimpering or before I got on the bus I dropped to the ground. I took the ring out and put it on my finger where it belonged.

"Are you ok?" I looked up and saw Mikey there. I shook my head and he picked me up. He brought me to the couch in our bus.

"What's wrong?" Everyone asked.

"Can I please have my pills?" I asked.

"Tell us what's wrong first" Gerard said.

"Do I really have to tell you or all you all blind" I had the ring in clear sight where it belonged. One by one they finally saw it.

"he, he, he….." was all Frank could say.

"Yes he was going to ask" I stood and went to find my pills. Then I remembered they were in Mikey's pocket.

"MIKEY!!!"

"Huh?" I walked over to him and grabbed the pills. I grabbed 2 of them out of the container and threw them at the couch.

"Do you want to talk?" Lyn-z asked.

"Not really but thanks" I sat back down by the wall playing with the ring.

"Hey where's Helli?" Avenly asked walking onto the bus.

"I am going to get dressed" I dashed off to change before she saw it. I changed into a white button down shirt, Black skinny jeans with rips all over them, my all black vans, and a red tie. I didn't do my make up or my hair. I added my black fishnet gloves on. They were lace up gloves so I tied them tight. I added a few more rings to hide the wedding ring. I walked out to the living area and no one was there. I saw a note on the couch.

_Went to dressing rooms. Avenly wanted to know what that guy had. No one told her about the ring. The show starts soon so come to the dressing rooms when you are ready._

_Everyone who was too lazy to write their name_

I laughed at the last part. I looked around for something to drink. I saw rockstar beer and water. I grabbed a water, my phone, my Ipod, and my guitar pick before heading out the door. Lean on me Sheena started playing from my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Paul"

"Oh hey man how's the school revolution?"

"Pretty damn good in fact you are on speaker with the whole school"

"No way!"

"Yeah you are"

"Prove it"

"Ok maybe it's just the football players but still that's a lot of people"

"Yeah it is hey isn't homecoming next week?"

"Yeah we are playing South sevens!"

"good turn them into the south losers and kick some ass!" the locker room became very loud.

"Well the coaches heard that but hell you just gave the team a pep talk!"

"Good and I mean it kick their asses send them back crying and on a gurney. We are the central high school stingers for god's sake we let them eat our dust!" the locker room became very loud again.

"You guys have a game tonight?"

"Yeah against the defending state champs"

"Well knock them down and watch them cry when you are done with them"

"Yup well game time bye and have fun rocking the world"

"Bye guys and don't forget to make them clean up the blood"

"You betcha" They hung up. I laughed as my phone started playing Bomb this Track.

"Hey Bubbles"

"Hey rocker just calling to say hi anything new?"

"Yeah well apparently I was almost proposed to" she gasped.

"CALVIN WAS GOING TO ASK YOU?????" she yelled into the phone.

"Yeah some guy brought me the ring today"

"I am so sorry Helli"

"It's ok Bubbles I am ok what about you how's the baby?"

"Fine but are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes now what is this room supposed to look like?" I asked as I turned down a hallway towards the dressing rooms.

"Nightmare before Christmas"

"OK well I have a show to do so ttyl?"

"Yeah bye" I hung up and walked into the dressing room for MY Chem.

"Are you ok?" Frank asked. I ignored him as I will do for awhile.

"Are you ok!?" Bob asked.

"Shit Bob yes do be in a pissy mood!"

"You won't talk if he asks you"

"IT called me a mistake why should I talk to it?"

"touché but still if we are going to ask the same question just answer him"

"No and I don't feel like speaking at all right now" I pulled out my Ipod and started listening to Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy. Gerard started walking over to pull the ear phones out. I pulled the needle out of my ear that was my earring and held it by the earphones. He flinched away from it and I put it back in my ear.

"First off don't. touch. My. Earphones. And second WHAT?!"

"You can't just pretend this doesn't effect you" Lyn-z said.

"Once again with choices. Ok me forgetting everything or crappy crying hormonal teenager that is going to attack anyone that comes close to her?"

"Ok we see your point but It's almost sick how little emotion you're showing" I stood up and left to go to the dressing room my band was in.

"Hey Helli what did that guy have for you?" Morgan asked.

"I will show you guys later" I sat down in the chair.

"So are we running the same set as before or are we changing it?" Brandon asked.

"Don't change anythi-" I grabbed my side from the pain.

"Does Mikey still have your pills?" Amy asked. I nodded unable to speak. She ran out of the room and I started crying from the pain.

"You're stuck in the chair tonight" Avenly said.

"Over my dead body" I said.

"You can barely breathe and you want to jump around and play bass?" Morgan asked.

"I will be fine and I can bring a stool out and sit on it if I need to and I will be fine" Amy came back onto the room.

"Here" she handed me the pills. I swallow 4.

"only take what you're supposed to" Morgan warned.

"I am going to want it half way through the set so I am taking it now" I smiled and stood up.

"They want them back?" I was in pain but I tried to hide it and held up the pills.

"Why are you wearing a wedding ring?" Renee asked.

"Call me when it's time to go on" I walked out of the room and into the other dressing room.

"Here" I threw the pills towards the couch.

"How many did you take?" I heard someone call as I walked out.

"Enough" I replied as I took out my Ipod. I walked out towards the stage and just sat down on the side.

**10 minutes before the concert**

Something hit me in the head. I looked up and saw Morgan sitting there. I turned my ipod off.

"So you have to hit me to get my attention?" I asked.

"No are you ok?" he sat down next to me.

"Yeah I just.." I couldn't answer.

"Just what?"I looked at the ring.

"I don't know" It was silent for a few seconds.

'Do you like me?" he looked at me funny.

"As a friend of course!"

"No as more than a friend"

"Like a girlfriend?"

"Yeah" I watched as he looked at the ground and thought about it.

"I want to say yes but I can't" I looked at him.

"I understand but I need to tell you about what the guy gave me"

"Ok what did he bring you?" I held up my hand and showed him the ring.

"Who asked you?"

"No one did yet"

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"Calvin was going to ask me" he looked up at me and I started crying.

"Hey it's ok he loved you and you loved him" He hugged me and I cried on to his shoulder.

"Yeah but he left before he could tell me"

"He didn't need to you both knew you loved each other" I just sat there crying I didn't want to speak.

"Look I am not trying to be insensitive but we Have a show to do" He stood up.

"Yeah and it will help" He helped me up and Mikey walked over to me.

"Do you want me to play Bass tonight?"

"No it's ok I will be fine" I pulled my pick out of my pocket.

"Look familiar?" I asked him. it was a FTW pick from one of them that Calvin had gotten.

"Yeah really familiar" he smiled.

"Ok we gotta show to play" I said.

"Yeah one problem" Mikey said.

"I only see a guitarist and a bassist/singer" I looked around.

"That is a problem."

"No I will go get them" Mikey said as he walked away to go find them.

**After The Concert**

I walked out to the bus behind everyone singing Famous last words to myself. I really wanted a fag right now. I looked up and saw there was a pack in Frank's back pocket. I ran up and grabbed one out of it and the lighter and put the lighter back after I lit it.

"Where did you get that from?" Mikey asked. I shrugged taking a drag. Frank pulled out his pack.

"We're you like a thief or something?" He asked.

"No I am just really good at pick pocketing people. I only do it for gum and cigarettes"

"Yeah you took that pack of gum off the teacher once" Luke said.

"She took it from me first" I said.

"Sure you also said that about the paper you had" Avenly said.

"That was a special piece of paper!"

"Forget it!" Gerard said.

"stop smoking!" Frank said.

"Your mistake doesn't care"I took another drag.

"Why are you wearing a wedding ring?" Luke asked. I turned and walked away. I didn't want to deal with the BS right now about wearing the ring.

**Avenly**

"Do you guys know why she is wearing the ring?" I asked everyone from the other bus.

"We aren't allowed to tell you"

"Is it from Calvin?" Renee asked.

"Not allowed to tell you" Morgan said. I turned to him.

"You know?"

"Yes she told me today" He replied.

"Morgan who ever gave her that ring is screwing with her brain and obviously you can't see that" I yelled.

"So now Calvin is screwing with my brain?" she was standing in front of us by the buses.

"Calvin? He asked you before he died?"

"No he never had the chance. The guy brought the ring to me" she tossed her cigarette.

"I didn't mean it like that Helli"

"I'm sure because Avenly you are in a better situation then me" she ran away.

"Great and I am the only one who can catch her" Morgan said running after her.

"Why doesn't she talk to me anymore?" I said dropping to the ground.

**Morgan**

I ran after her and found her in between 2 buildings just staring at a window.

"Helli are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine I want to know why she doesn't understand"

"I do and I see that you and her are in 2 completely different situations"

"Really how different?"

"the only think that the same between you to is the fact that you were both adopted. Other than that her boyfriend is alive and with her, she isn't in pain all the time, she hasn't had everyone in her life die"

"Yeah that's it" She was quiet after that. I just sat there with her.

"Look do you want to go back?" I asked her.

"Can I have some beer?"

"You have to go find it" she laughed.

"Fine" I helped her up.

"Are you going to tell me about everything you got from that guy?"

"Yeah on the way to get my booze"


	31. Even I Hate The Press

I got my booze when we got back to the bus.

"Party?" Jimmy asked.

"This isn't a party this is a gathering" I said taking a sip of my beer. I had no idea how many beers I had had but I was almost drunk.

"Why isn't this a party?"

"A party is like the thing that I got drunk at the day after My Chem met me." I said looking for another beer seeing as how I have finished mine.

"You know you have had like 30 beers right?" Jimmy asked. I was dizzy.

"Reeeeawwwyyy I didn't nootiuce" I slured my words.

"Ok she is drunk"

"No I'm not" I said but I had a headache and I knew I was I jus didn't want to admit it. I pounded 2 more beers and went for another one.

"Ok 35 that is your limit" Gerard said. I couldn't see anything.

"I really need to stop drinking" I fell on the floor and passed out.

**The next day**

I woke up in my bunk. It was 2 in the afternoon and I had a killer headache.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"Headache medicine?" Frank popped out of nowhere.

"Yes please" he handed me the bottle and I went to take it with my left hand. I gasped.

"WHERE'S THE RING?!?"

"Hey calm down" he went towards the living area and came back.

"Here we took it off of you so it didn't hurt you when you fell asleep" I grabbed it and put it on.

"Thank god"

"We have a surprise for you but you need to get dressed and be presentable"

"Fine" I got up and dressed in my white parade dress with fishnet tights, a long sleeve fishnet shirt under it, and a pair of high heels. I brushed my hair and did my usual make up and sprayed myself with axe. I walked out and saw some guy sitting on the couch.

"Hi are you Helena?" I looked at everyone else.

"Yes may I ask who you are?"

"Oh My name is Blake, I am with Reprise and I believe this came from you" He showed me a copy of the cd.

"How did you get that? All of the copies were distributed through my classmates"

"My niece, Lizzy, goes to your school" I smiled.

"Well we would like to talk to you about signing with us" My eyes got wide.

"Excuse me for just 1 moment please" I run to the other bus.

"Everybody Living area presentable now!" everyone was dressed and made their way to the living area.

"Members of band follow me please" I walked back to the other bus.

"This is Blake he wants to sign us" I told them.

"You idiot why did you come ask!?" Avenly said.

"We are a band we make decisions together"

"Hun it's your music we are just there to help" I looked at everyone else. They gave me the she's crazy sign then a thumbs up.

"I guess that's a yes?" He asked.

"Yes of course" I said.

We signed the contract and everything.

"Ok well by what Gerard told us we expected you to say yes right away so we scheduled a press conference today. Well it's more like an interview for MTV but still"my eyes got really.

"When do we need to be ready?"

"You need to be ready before sound check"

"Just me?"

"Yeah is that ok?"

"Yeah but why me?"

"Well I here you are the leader so I figure let's introduce you first to make sure they know you"

"Ok where is the interview?"

"Where ever they are gonna come find you, you are going to do that instead of sound check"

"Ok thank you so much" he stood.

"You're welcome" I shook his hand and he left. I turned to Gee.

"Ohmeingot! Shei shei! Hao shi bu shi ne?" I hugged everyone and started jumping around.

"Ok we don't speak Chinese but whatever you're welcome" Gerard said.

"Did you know Lizzy?" I asked Frank.

"I knew I had seen her before" I was going to start jumping again but I remembered my head and my ribs.

"Can I have my pain pills?" I thought about it.

"Do we have any Excedrin?"

"Yeah in the cabinet your pills are up there too" Mikey said.

"Good my head hurts. I am dyeing my hair again"

"What color?"

"Lightning Yellow with silver steaks"

"Not bad"

"I have like every color dye imaginable" I said dry swallowing 2 of each medicine.

"When are you going to do that?"

"Tomorrow before the concert" I turned and they were all staring at me.

"Let me guess. Helli no more drinking" They all nodded.

"What ever my hangover is going to last until I turn 21 so this should be fun" they all laughed.

"Ok well we are going back to the other bus" Avenly said.

"Ok" they left.

"You guys should make a music video" Gerard said out of nowhere.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"I just think it's a good idea"

"Ok"

"Oh yeah the VMA's are next week right?"

"Yeah why I'm not going" I said.

"You never know but we are"

"Great have fun" I grabbed a bottle of water. Morgan came on the bus.

"Helli the guy is here from MTV and everyone else we have sound check"

"Ok have fun everyone" I went out and saw a guy with some camera crew.

"Hi you must be Helena my name is Steven" I shook his hand.

"Yes I am"

"Ok well we are going to do the interview in the venue"

"Ok lead the way" I followed him to a room inside.

"Ok well as you know we are here with MTV and we have decided that people need to get to know you better and some fans have questions that they emailed us so how about you tell us more about yourself?"

"Ok well my name is Helena Dragon. I aam 14 years old and I am a sophomore in high school. I go to a school in Chandler Arizona. I am the lead singer for pretty as a car crash. I play bass, drums, and guitar. I think that's it"

"Ok well Helena we have some questions for you"

"Ok"

"Well first off how is it touring with My Chemical Romance?"

"Oh it's amazing we have fun and I get to make fun of Frank all the time"

"Is there anything bad about the tour?"

"Yes the smell of the bus and the homework because I am a straight A student and just because I am famous doesn't mean I don't have work to do"

"What classes do you take in high school?"

"I have English, biology, historical studies Cold War, Chinese, Yearbook, Guitar, and Pre-calculus"

"Chinese as in the language and honors math wow that's a lot of work"

"Actually they are easy it's English I have a problem with"

"Wow now How did you start singing?"

"Um actually I write songs and stuff I wrote the music for a lot of songs that's why I am taking Guitar because I taught myself how to play but I needed to learn how to write the music on music sheets so I would write and then my birthday my friends and I were just messing around record my music and new versions of the Black Parade songs and I didn't know this but they were recorded and made their way to Gerard and I was just the singer the entire time"

"Ok well I hear that you have gone through a few member changes"

"Yes our first Bassist was a bad person and left after an incident at a party and our drummer was shot and killed a few days ago"

"Oh I am sorry for your losses"

"It's ok we have to keep going for him" I smiled and he continued.

"Ok well now we have a few questions from fans"

"Ok"

"The first one is from 15 year old devin from Chicago, he wants to know why you are wearing the wedding ring"

"First off I would like to thank Devin. Seeing as how we haven't been to Chicago yet he took the time to listen to our music. Now our drummer, Calvin Harris, was my boyfriend. He was going to ask me to marry him after the tour. His father was holding on to the ring and it was sent to me. It was decided that I should keep it since it was intended for me"

"Oh wow I am sorry"

"It's ok like I said before for him I have to keep going I mean he is gone for nothing if I don't keep going"

"True very true now 18 year old Alexis from Chandler Arizona wants to know what happened at your assembly she claims something was said about you and Frank"

"Ah yes well see my parents were my adoptive parents. I found this out only recently because they were murdered a few years ago along with my 3 siblings. I live with my aunt and my uncle but they called me a few days ago and told me that I was adopted and Lyn-z and my friend Emily were fooling around with me and we were assuming things and decided that Frank Iero was my father. I still don't remember why we assumed Frank because we had a prank war going on and the last thing I did to him was I made him go crowd surfing. Well anyways I wasn't prepared and it was only a joke so we did a DNA test and it came back saying that he is my father"

"Wow that must have been one hell of a shocker for you"

"Yes it was but I didn't like it because after he found out he wasn't any fun to be around any more"

"Yeah We all understand parents" I smiled.

"Now 22 year old farra from Casa Grande Az wants to know if you are currently injured?"

"Yes I am Farra"

"Really what happened?"

"Well there's a kid at my school and he didn't like me before I was famous and he still doesn't like me. Well he decided that what happened was just to coincidental and he said that my sister, Avenly, slept with a member of my Chem to get us the spot on tour and I know for a fact that he has children from several girls. I was calm and I brought that up knowing that he wouldn't have anything else to say after that and he lunged for me but I ended it quickly but the next day he brought some friends to school and they jumped me. I look small but if I need to I can defend myself. Well I was winning the fight before a kid went and got a teacher so I dropped and they hit me in the side and the face. I have 3 broken ribs, 2 bruised ribs and a broken nose that came with black eyes."

"Oh my god are you in pain?"

"Um see the thing is this was really one of the first times I have actually fought back and I have receive a lot of injuries before from bullying so I might be in pain but after a while I am completely oblivious to it"

"Wow did he get in trouble?"

"Yes and I am going to say this now. Fighting is a big no no I shouldn't have fought back"

"Yes ok well Alyssa from Lyndhurst,NJ wants to know where you are from"

"I am from Somerville New Jersey"

"wow My Chem bus is New Jersey only?"

"No Bob is from Chicago"

"Oh I am sorry I forgot"

"It's ok"

"Ok well 20 year old cici from Juneau Alaska wants to know if there is anything big planned for your music"

"Ah actually The band was just signed today to Reprise records and I actually made a cd already it has been distributed but through my classmates at my school."

"Really wow is that it?"

"Oh Gerard think s we should make a music video"

"Do you want to?"

"It would be cool but It isn't the most important thing to do right now"

"True well ah here's one. 13 year old Geina from Colorado Springs, CO wants to know what it's like being a kid in a grown up world?"

"It's a whole different ball game but depending on who you are working with you can actually be treated like an adult."

"What about your situation you are currently one of the youngest rockstars in the music industry right now"

"Well I don't think of that really. I have always said I would stay down to earth and remember where I came from. So I really try not to think about that"

"That's a great thing. This one is from 15 year old Jessica from Honolulu, HI she wants to know if you lyrics come from real experiences?"

"Absolutely"

"Really? A lot of your lyrics are really depressing"

"Yes well my life has really had so many things taken out of it that I have been depressed almost my entire life"

"Really well now I heard you have a message"

"Yes it's gun control"

"Why is that?"

"Over 2 dozen people in my life were killed by guns and I am tired of that happening. I also want to end bullying because about 20 people I knew were killed because of a death threat made to me by a stuck up jock"

"Wow your life was really bad"

"Yeah but now I am where I belong doing something I love to do so I try to forget about all of that"

"Wow ok before we go MTV would like to ask you if your band would like to present an award at the VMAs?"

"Seriously!? We would be honored"

"Ok well your record company also set up for you to perform"

"Seriously? Wow been signed with them for less than 5 hours and we already have promotion stuff for them"

"Wow ok well thank you for chatting" I shook his hand.

"Anytime" the camera turned off.

"Wow that's one hell of a life story"

"Yeah but It's m story"

"True ok we have to leave but it was nice meeting you"

"Ok bye" I walked out of the room and ran towards the bus. Everyone was sitting on our bus.

"Gerard you arshloch! You knew!" he smiled.

"Maybe"

"I refuse to wear a dress"

"I don't care!"

"The VMAs seriously I remember last year when slip knot came on stage and that guy that was funny. Russel Brand making fun of the Jonas Brothers"

"Yeah that was pretty funny"

"Does it really take an hour to go down the red carpet?"

"Yes press is hell!" Bob yelled.

"You just hate Cameras"

"Even I hate the press" Gerard said.

"Really because they love you"

"And you get to follow in my foot steps" Lyn-z hit him on the head.

"What?!"

"If she follows in your footsteps I will come after you for it" he gasped.

"Don'tfollow in my footsteps" he realized what she meant.

"Yeah when do I actually listen to him?" Bandit came over and started playing with my shoes.

"Oh I forgot" I walked away making sure not to step on her hands. I found all of the cigarettes and brought them out to the living area.

"Who has cigs?" everyone that smokes raised their hand.

"Hand them over all of them"

"No you just gonna use them" Bob said.

"No I am not give them NOW" they all gave me the cigs.

"Lighters too" Frank went and grabbed like 5 from his bunk and gave them to me.

"Everyone say good bye because these will never come on this bus again" I grabbed the lighters and the cigs and went to the metal trash can I passed. I threw everything away.

"Why did you do that?" Gerard asked. I picked up bandit.

"For her" she smiled.

"Fine but that means you too"

"I got rid of mine" I tickled Bandit.

"I am going for Bert and them next"

"Good luck with that" Gerard said.

"I know a lot about them too Gerard" I threatened and made a very evil face like the ones the people that work in the haunted mansion give you. Everyone flinched.

"I am scared" Frank said.

"Of your daughter? That's weak" I said.


	32. More Fucking Paper!

**After the concert**

"Hey people I got an announcement for the band" we were walking back to the buses.

"What?"

"guess who is performing and presenting an award at the 2009 VMAs?" everyone's eyes got big.

"NO WAY!!!!!!!" they all said.

"Yup Pretty As A Car Crash"

"This is amazing when did you find out?" Morgan asked.

"Like 8 hours ago"

"Wow this is incredible"Avenly said.

"Yeah tell me about it I am going to call Bubbles" I said running to the buses.

"Hey Lyn-z" she said behind with Bandit. I ran to the bunks and call her after I changed.

"Hello?"

"Hey why is the Demon using Bubbles phone?"

"She is somewhere else"

"Ok well I will tell you guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess who is performing and presenting an award at the VMAs this year?"

"No way you guys are so lucky!"

"yeah well I am tried I passed out last night because I was drunk"

"Damn that's a lot of booze" I rolled my eyes and hung up. I took the ring off and placed it on the hook above my bunk and fell asleep.

**The MTV Video Music Awards**

"Ok ready guys?"

"Yeah it was awesome that we got these cars!" Brandon yelled.

"Yeah I know. It's my car times 3" Avenly said.

"And the best part is I get to drive" I said.

"Yeah but it's not a speed track" Morgan said.

"I know" we were at the hotel getting ready for the show.

Avenly was wearing a midthigh length red dress with fishnet tights. Morgan was wearing Black tight jeans and a plain black shirt. Brandon was wearing zebra patterned tight jeans and a red shirt with 'bullet holes' in it. I was wearing Neon Green jeans and a Black shirt that read Death patrol across it and I hadn't redyed my hair yet.

"Ok is everyone ready?" Gerard asked coming into the room.

"Yup"I told him.

"Wow you are a weirdo"

"Why?"

"Oh wait I know" I went and put on a long sleeve fishnet shirt under my tshirt.

"That better?"

"Yes" He smiled and all of us went down stairs with My Chem.

'Ok well you guys have the Lamborghinis and we have A monster truck" He smiled as we saw our rides.

"Ok well I will follow you guys I said getting in the one that said 'Pretty' across it. The 3 cars were meant to spell out Pretty As A Car Crash.

"Ok let's go" we all drove to the parking lot where we had to wait our turn to head to the carpet.

"Dude we should be the slipknot of this year" Morgan said.

"You want me to threaten a famous person?" I asked.

"No just Frank" Frank turned and looked at me.

"Of course" Frank and I both said.

"Just make sure they know" I said.

"My Chemical Romance you're up!" someone yelled.

"Ok guys just keep going down the carpet ok don't worry you'll be fine"Gerard said.

'Ok bye guys see you inside" we were sitting next to each other. They went and got in their car and drove off.

"Pretty As A Car Crash you're up!"

"Ok let's go I have the last car remember and stay in order"

"Ok" Morgan got in the middle car after checking to make sure we were in order. As we pulled up cameras went off like crazy. We got out and someone drove the cars away.

"Well Hello! You guys must be pretty as a car crash welcome to the VMAs"

"Thank you"

"Are you excited?"

"Of course"

"Yeah well this is your first awards show like ever correct?"

"Yes it is" I was answering everything on purpose.

"Good well go ahead and head inside and see you later" we said good bye and kept walking stopping and stuff for the press. We were finally done after an hour.

"Oh my god that was exhausting"

"Tell me about it" I turned around and Bill Kaulitz was standing there.

"Well this is our first time I remember watching you guys here last year on the tv you got Miley in trouble" he laughed.

"Yes I guess I did my name is Bill"

"Helena but you can call me Helli"

"Well it was nice to meet you but I must be going"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" He walked away.

"Wow I just met Bill Kaulitz" I said.

"And you officially became a weirdo" Morgan said.

"Shut up and let's go sit down" we went and I sat down next to Frank who was sitting on the end ofMy Chem's group.

"Hi guess who I just met"

"Who?" Frank asked.

"Bill Kaulitz"

"Really no way?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey that's not fair you have been doing this for years" he laughed

"this is my 3rd visit to the VMAs and we aren't performing this time"

"see?"

"Whatever you're just jeal-" the lights turned off and Green day started playing since they were the opening act. When they were done Russell appeared on the stage.

"Ok well that was Green day and now let me welcome you to the 2009 MTV Video Music awards!" everyone clapped.

"Ok so tonight we have tons of guest and surprises and I made my own award this year and I am going to give it out now because I think it's a great award but the band doesn't have to come get it it's really just something I made up but anyways. My award is called the luckiest bitches to ever enter the music industry" I looked over at the guys from My Chem. they all laughed at me. Then I looked at the band and they were trying to hold back the laughter.

"OK well the award goes to the new band pretty as a car crash" the spotlight was actually on us.

"See the lead singer there is only 14!" I stood and waved. Then I sat back down.

"Yeah they will be presenting an award later and when it comes time you can come get the mini moonman I made for you guys" I put my hand on my heart and made a tear with my index finger on my face. Everyone laughed.

"sassy thing I see how it works" I stood and clapped everyone laughed.

"oh so now you appreciate the effort I put in to make that for you" I smiled and shrugged.

"Fine you be that way" I stuck my tongue out at him and everyone laughed.

"What do you expect from a child?" I stood and bowed everyone just laughed.

"She's enjoying this way too much" I shrugged and looking over at the My Chem guys who were laughing. I grabbed the paper I had in my pocket it was just a blank piece of paper.

"See look at her band and he fathers band they are just loving this" he said and I drew a cartoon version of him and held it up.

"What did you draw?" I stood up and walked to the stage and gave him the drawing.

"Oh haha very funny" I sat down. And smiled.

"See look at this teenagers and their drawings do I really look like that?" he held it up and the camera zoomed in on it. I had quoted him from last year about the pissing teenagers off. Everyone laughed. He looked at it again.

"Ah I get it pissing teenagers off haha funny" I looked over at the guys they couldn't stop laughing.

"Really Helli?" Bob asked.

"Yes really he made me mad" I looked at the band who were still laughing.

"Oh look dad is mad at her" I looked at Frank. He was staring at me.

"What!?"

"That was hilarious but seriously?"

"Frank read between the lines" I held up my three middle fingers.

"I am totally gonna get you back" I grabbed another piece of paper.

"Uh oh she's drawing again" I drew Frank this time when I threw him off the stage.

"For you" I gave it to Frank.

"Oh haha very funny" he said and passed the paper down so everyone could see it.

"Wow she takes jokes well" Russell joked. I smiled and drew him another picture. I held it up. It was a picture of him when he was holding nick's 'purity ring'.

"Great more fucking pictures!" everyone laughed. I grabbed a new piece of paper and wrote on it:

Get on with the show!

"Oh I see you don't like my jokes?" I wrote on the other side:

_The best jokes are the ones about yourself like look at you and your hair_

I shrugged.

"Ah now she's a smartass I see" I wrote on a different piece of paper:

Damn Right!

"Where are you getting the paper from?" I wrote on it again

_I carry it with me so I can write and draw as you have seen_

"ok well back to the show I will get back at her later well here t present the best pop video is Miley Cyrus" I had so much I could say to that but I didn't.

"Really?" I asked Frank.

"Yeah be nice"

"Fine" we went through 3 more awards before he came back out.

"Hey I drew you a picture" it was a really bad drawing of me. I gave him a thunbs up then stuck my tongue out and made it a thumbs down.

"Hey I didn't go bagging on your pictures!" I took out more paper.

"More bloody paper!" I wrote:

_My drawings actually looked like what they were meant to be drawings of_

"Ok look I am a comedian not an artist and a musician that's His job" he pointed to Gerard. I wrote:

_I can give you lessons it's not that hard_

"Have you ever heard of punctuation?" I wrote:

_Hey now I am good at math not English_

"Oh god I don't know how anyone one can survive that class I failed it twice!" He held up 3 fingers. I wrote:

_Now you're a comedian! _And gave him a thumbs up. Everyone laughed

"Oh I see you want to joke? Well that's my job" I wrote:

_You can keep it I like performing music_

"Good and you stay there" I shrugged and gave a Frankie smile with a thumbs up.

"She looks just like her father" I looked at Frank who looked at me. We pointed to each other.

"Yes him the midget that kisses the other one" I laughed at his description of Frank. He stood and held his hands out like he was saying what. I grabbed at piece of paper and wrote:

_I am taller than him _and stood holding it out so they could see it.

"Well sadly that is true" Frank looked at me then at the paper. I smiled and crumpled the paper up and sat down. Everyone was laughing.

"Now daddy is really mad" I Laughed and looked up.

"What I thought I was funny" I said and apparently so did everyone else because they were laughing.

"Ok back to the show now here is the next performance" the lights dimmed and the Jonas brothers popped up on the screen. I didn't watch but half way through the performance someone came to get us.

"Ok you guys need to come present your award"

"Ok" we followed him back stage. I drew a quick picture of the jonas brothers. Russell was back there.

"Well look it's the teenager her self"

"I was just fooling around" he smiled.

"Made one hell of a show" I laughed.

"All right well the best part comes next"

"What are you going to do?" I showed him the drawing.

"Wow you don't care about anything do you?"

"I am a teenager everybody is supposed to be scared of me"

"Touché"

"Ok well what award are we presenting?"

"best new artist"

"Really well I know the only thing we won is your award and I do appreciate it btw"

"Oh well thank you"

"Car crash your on" We heard them announce us as we walked on stage.

"Well hello!" waved to everyone

"Ok well I am sorry about before I just thought it was funny you know I mean I am a teenager we do what we want just saying that's why I drew this" I pulled it out and it was a picture of the jonas brothers going after Russell in cartoon form. Everyone laughed.

"And on the back it's him chasing the jonas brothers" I shrugged

"Now change the jonas brothers on the first drawing to teenagers from My Chemical Romance's teenagers and you she what most likely would have happened to Russell just saying" everyone laughed.

"No they just want their rings back but who cares anyways we are here to present an award and I have no idea what award that is!" I threw the crumpled up drawing behind me.

"No wait Russell said something about best new artist so I am guess that's it"

"Well here are the nominees" it showed videos and the only one I recognized was shinedown.

"Ok now who won?" An envelope dropped into my hand.

_**A/N I am not a psychic I don't even know who this is my friend wrote that band in**_


	33. We Are Not On Whammy!

"Ok you could have just handed it to me no parachute needed but the winner is Shinedown!" we all yelled the last part together as the moonman dropped and I caught it.

"Ok seriously with the parachutes? They are not needed people!" a sign dropped and it read:

_Yes they are!_

"Ok fine whatever!" They came up and we hugged them while they gave their speech. As we were walking off stage another moonman fell. I caught it again.

"Hold on what is this?" another parachute fell.

"Ah this is our moonman for being lucky bitches I see ok"

"Really a real moonman for that?" another sign dropped.

_Yes really_

"Ok I am going to go before anything else drops' as we were walking off stage a whole bunch of tennis balls fell and I caught a few.

"Huh I didn't know we were on whammy" I shrugged. And this time bubbles came out.

"Ok I am not cleaning this up but I will keep this I hit the last one onto the top of a stadium in Kansas" I shrugged and walked off the stage.

"That was awesome!" I yelled and started playing catch with Morgan.

"Can we go outside?" He asked.

"I don't know asked them" I pointed to a security guard. He walked over and asked.

"He said there's an open door over there" he pointed to the left. I walked out.

"No mitts huh?"

"Nope so let's do distance throwing instead of I'm trying to kill you fast pitch"

"Whatever you're just jealous I can throw and bat better than you can" he threw the ball I walked a few feet back.

"Ok well what are you doing after the tour?" He askied.

"Monroe and I are going to Australia"

"Really? Why there?"

"Always wanted to"

"Hey you guys need to get ready to perform!" the guy that let us out said. I was a good 200 feet away from the door. Morgan walked to the door.

"Hey!" he turned and I threw him the ball and ran to the door.

"Ok let's go it's time to play!" we had time because there was a video that played before the song that we made a few days ago and finished today.

In the video Avenly, Brandon, and I are vampires and we live together in an apartment in New York city. It's an apartment building down the street actually. This is what happened in the video:

"_What time is it?" I asked._

"_It's-" the power went off._

"_Time to go come on Brandon" I looked at the open window tan full speed and jumped out of it and landed on the roof of the building next door._

"_How long is the power gonna be cut?"_

"_15 Minutes so we need to grab him and go or else they will find us" Brandon said._

"_how long til we get there?" We were jumping from roof to roof._

"_Next building go to the fire escape" it was the hospital and I slid down the fire escape. I saw and open window and jumped through it._

"_Clear" Brandon followed me. I looked at him and he pointed right. I ran that way at full speed. We turned a few times._

"_Here it is" Brandon stopped me and we were in front of a room. We went inside and there was a guy standing staring out the window._

"_You need to come with us" he turned._

"_Why what do you want?" A security guy showed up at the door._

"_Brandon the window!" I did a cartwheel so my feet hit the window and broke it send me through it. Seeing the view from the 12 story building's fall._

"_Brandon head to the roof!" I yelled because I was hanging from the ledge. H e climbed up the side of the building to the roof._

"_Come on before they catch you!" I tried to pull myself up but failed._

"_How far is the drop?!" I asked Brandon._

"_Sweetie that is an 8-story drop you would die instantly" The security guard said._

"_Brandon go back I will meet you there" I let go of the ledge. I fell but landed on my feet and ran. Brandon dropped down next to me a few minutes later._

"_Huh they think We're freak shows and look it's Halloween" He showed me is watch that read 12:01._

"_What happened to them not catching us?" I asked even though we were still running._

"_We were late oh well we'll grab him a different day"_

"_They'll be looking for us Brandon"_

"_Yeah we ca-" we heard and saw the cop cars. I looked to my left and saw the fire escape._

"_Fire escape" I ran and climbed on and made my way to the roof. The cops were right behind us._

"_How are we going to get out of this one Helli?" I smirked._

"_The same way we always do"I saw lights and a bigger building. This is where the VMA's are in real time._

I had to go to the front entrance and get ready to make my entrance.

"_Let's go there there's a crowd" We jumped off the last building and found a back entrance. Once we were inside there were 2 guards there._

"_Hey you aren't supposed to be here!" One yelled_

"_What in the world gave you that idea?" I asked._

"_Ok come on you have to come with us"_

"_Nop we don't bye!" I waved and ran Brandon with me._

"_Split!"I yelled as I came to by the entrance he went the other way._

In real life some guy handed me a mike for my ear. I put it on and the speaker part was by my mouth. He gave me a thumbs up and in the video I was running through hall ways.

"Coma and get me!" I said into the mike and the doors opened and I was already running into the room. Strobe lights were going all the way to the stage. There was a tarp down that I had to slide on standing. I did and at the end I did a cartwheel on to a spring board that sent my hands to a chair I had to grab on my way to the stage. I put the chair down and sat giving one of those evil faces that creeps everyone out. I sat there pretending to busy myself with examining my neon green nail polish. The guitar kicked in and I stood turned and kicked the chair all the way to the back of the stage where Morgan sat down on it. My bass came up from the floor. Like shot up like Fall out boy on the Honda Civic tour. I had to catch it which I did. The drums kicked in I turned and started singing and playing the bass. We were having a great time. Morgan was sitting the entire time like I was supposed to be doing but I didn't feel like it. The song was coming to the end and there was no more Bass parts left. I brought my bass to the guy on the side of the stage. Then the sirens went off and the cops were supposed to be coming. Brandon ditched his guitar and ran towards the side stage I cart wheeled off the stage and ran back through the doors as the 'cops' got here.

"They're gone" they left and Brandon and I had gone up to the ceiling.

"Surprising what people can do huh?" I said into my mike from the bar we were hanging from.

"Yes it is now just wait til they catch us"

"We are hanging from a bar on the ceiling they aren't going to catch us" everyone looked up as Russell came back on stage.

"Do you plan on coming down?"

"No not really there's a nice view up here" I said. I was now sitting on the bar.

"Well why are you running?"

"Honsetly we broke into a hospital, the VMAs, and now we are wanted" everyone laughed.

"Ok well very nice performance. Give a round of applause to Pretty As A Car Crash" everyone clapped and we got a standing ovation. I thought I was going to start crying. I looked at Brandon who liked hanging upside down.

"We did it Brandon" I let a tear escape.

"No that was all you and Calvin" he came up and hugged me. The cameras were still on me.

"Who's Calvin?" Russell asked.

"He was our drummer and my boyfriend"

"Was?"

"He was shot and killed a few weeks ago or not even like 1 and a half maybe"

"Oh I am sorry"

"It's ok that song was for him we kind of wrote it together"

"Awe well that's nice but not seriously I think you should come down" I shrugged.

"Ok" I jumped off the bar towards the stage.

"Don't do that!" Russell yelled.

"Why?" I unhooked all of the wires myself.

"That is like a 20foot fall!" I looked up.

"No I would say at least 50" everyone laughed as Morgan came down.

"What are you circus performers?"

"No I was a gymnast for 4 years and Brandon is just crazy so he doesn't see how far down it is" he hit me on the back of the head.

"Liar" I smiled.

"Maybe I should send you crowd surfing" I told him.

"No I am good but Frank is willing to" Brandon pointed to Frank who was shaking his head no.

"fine be that way just don't be mad when you're surrounded by a group of girls" everyone laughed. He held up a piece of paper. It said you were one of those girls.

"Let me remind you that I saved you" this time it read yeah from drooling girls that is worthy to get a gold metal.

"What is he talking about?" Russell asked.

"Oh well the day before the concert they were at the mall and a huge group of girls surrounded them but then I said that they weren't real My Chem fans and they tried to attack me but then my friends and the band who I have no idea where they are stopped tham and I told them if they were real fans they would ignore them walking through the mall because gossip shows already know all of their business" everyone laughed.

"That is so true bands make songs about the media like weezer's troublemaker" everyone laughed.

"yeah well I have a question for you before you leave" I nodded.

"What's with the ring?" I looked and just then realized I was wearing it.

"Is it a wedding ring?"

"Yes it is"

"You're 14 and he let you? that man is in for a lot of trouble" He said pointing to Frank

"No um I would have been older but it was from Calvin he was going to ask me after tour around my 15th birthday"

"Oh I am sorry"

"No it's ok I have to keep going for him right now if I don't then he died for nothing"

"Well good for you" a bunch of plastic medals dropped from the ceiling.

"Ok we are not on Whammy!" I said. A real medal dropped from the ceiling by parachute.

"What is this for?" I looked at it, it read survivor.

"What did I survive?" a sign dropped.

_Woops wrong medal_

Another one dropped from the ceiling.

"gymnast ok" I shrugged 4 more dropped.

"Ok we have one for weirdo this must be Russell's" everyone laughed and a message showed up on the screen

_No It's for the other guy standing next to you_

"Ok Brandon this is for you we have one for lazyness"

"Morgan the guy in the chair I guess"

"Best girl drummer"

"Ok Avenly is good but don't let her get a big head"

"The last one is for world's best dad" everyone laughed.

"Well he hasn't really changed he is still a 2 year old with skittles most of the time" they all laughed.

"Ok well here catch" he stood and I threw it. Bob caught it because he was too short.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot that you were shorter than me" I shrugged.

"Ok well want to go play rockband?" Russell asked.

"Sure" Brandon said. I pointed to him.

"What he said"

"Ok I shall be back" He said We waved and followed him off.

"Nice arm there" I took the mike off.

"Yeah I guess" I was playing with the ring.

"Ok well for VMA virgins you guys are pretty good at taking everything."

"Hey I am-" I grabbed my side.

"Who has the pills?" Brandon asked.

"Morgan" he went go find him while I sat down.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a few broken ribs"

"Ribs why aren't you always in pain?"

"Just use to it it's not the first time I have had a broken bone from a fight"

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I don't feel like explaining it I did an interview for MTV and I told them what happened" I looked up realizing I wasn't talking to Russell. It was Pete Wentz.

"Ah I thought I was talking to Russell"

"No I am not a weird British dude" I laughed and Morgan walked over to me.

"Pills?" he handed them to me.

"Thanks" I dry swallowed 3.

"You're only supposed to take 2"

"It doesn't matter because I am only taking them when needed as long as I don't take them as anti depressants" He shook his head.

"Anyways Pete this is Morgan, Morgan this is Pete" he looked up and they shook a\hands after he stood up.

"So are you 2 a couple?"

"No I have a girlfriend" Morgan said he was lying I knew it.

"Oh well where are you guys going?"

"To play Rockband" I smiled.

"What performing o0n the stage isn't enough?" I remembered.

"Crap pictures" I said.

"Why do you need pictures?" Pete asked.

"I am a sophomore in high school I am taking yearbook so I need to do a report on famous life as part of the paparazzi"

"You're 14"

"Yeah your point?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in like 8th grade?"

"I skipped and I am sorry to be rude but I really need to take those pictures speaking of which" I pulled my mini camera out and took a picture of Pete.

"Famous person number.. um" I counted in my head.

"20" He laughed.

"Ok well bye" he walked on to the stage.

"He's cool" I said and I followed Morgan to the rockband area.

"Nice to meet celebrities?"

"Yeah until we are one" He shrugged.

"We don't have to worry about it right now"


	34. Video Report

There was an after party but I kind of just walked around taking pictures and then I ended up going to play catch with Frank towards the end.

"Why don't you want to be in the party?"

"Just didn't feel like it" we were throwing from a distance. Cameras were going off from the media.

"Do you know where we can find a mitt I want to practice my speed"

"No I don't" Frank threw the ball back to me.

"No you're just scared" I threw it to him.

"Sure of going crowd surfing again" we kept throwing it back and forth.

"Yeah sure"

"Whatever so are you done with everything. You aren't gonna smoke or drink anymore?"

"Yes I am done"

"Ok good"

"Yup well do you want to come back to go paint the baby's room with me?"

"Sure when is it due?"

"Torosaurus' birthday"

"Oh I see"

"HEY!" I looked and saw Bill standing there.

"See Almost Famous" I said running over to bill.

"Hey Bill"

"Hey do you want to meet everyone else?"

"Sure" he walked me inside and I followed him to a couch where everyone was sitting.

"Tom, Gustav, and Georg this is Helena, Helena this is Georg, Gustav, and Tom" I waved to them.

"So how's being famous?" Tom asked.

"Great but it seems like a hassle instead of something fun"

"Yeah it can be that way sometimes"

"Yeah everybody listening in on your conversation always taking pictures of you"

"Yeah but I have a question what's with the tattoos?" Gustav asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're 14 I thought you had to be 16 to get one"

"Yeah"

"You also aren't supposed to drink or smoke at my age and I still do" I said taking a sip of my water.

"Wow aren't you just a little outlaw"

"Hey I am a teenager I could run away to a different country right now and no one would care, I know how to speak different languages I was think about going to China"

"How many languages do you speak?" Bill asked.

"3 fluently other than English and I know how to say sound or music in every language."

"What 3?"

"Chinese, Spanish, and German"

"Really?! That's so cool"

"Yeah no squealing ples-" I grabbed my side.

"Fuck Morgan has my pills" I got up and sat right back down from the pain. I took out my phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Arshloch come give me my pills"

"Where are you?"

"Heading outside if I can get up"

"Ok well I will be by the door"

"Ok" I hung up and tried to stand again. I was in pain but I could walk.

"Ok I am sorry but I need to go get my pain pills"

"It's ok we are leaving it's like 1 in the morning"

"Yeah I am probably gonna go too" we all walked to the door.

"Ok here's our number call us sometime and maybe we can hang out" Bill said.

"Ok it was nice meeting you" they left as Morgan walked up to me.

"After celebrity phone book I see"

"Yes now where are my pills?" he took out the bottle. I went to reach for it but he pulled them away.

"2 and Only 2" he gave them to me and I took 2.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome where is everyone?"

"IDK probably getting drunk"

"Look what I got" he pulled out a mitt.

"Yea!!! Let's go" I pulled the ball out of my pocket. We walked out back and I started pitching.

"How are you not tired?" he asked.

"I slept all day remember I am a vampire" I showed my teeth.

"Ok well the sun will be up soon" I hissed in response.

"Wait do that creepy voice you did that one day"

"The voice over one?"

"Yeah"

"Evil is here in death and it too red running dry with no air it's blue" I laughed and so did he.

"Are you part alien and we don't know it?"

"No here comes the next pitch" I threw the ball and I almost hit someone because he missed it.

"Oh I am so sorry!"

"It's ok were you making that voice?"

"Yeah why?"

"Are you an actress?" I looked at Morgan and we laughed.

"No I am an artist/musician"

"Do you want to be an actress?"

"Depends what I'm doing"

"horror films" I shrugged.

"Sure but I ain't kissing anyone"

"Ok well here's my card call me I might have a job for you" I shrugged and took it.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" he walked away.

"Wow see famous one"

"I can just be like Frank and get killed like 10seconds into the movie" we laughed and I saw someone standing there.

"Hello?" they were just standing there. I walked back to where I was.

"We should time these and see how fast I throw"

"Ok well what's the distance?"

"22 feet"

"Ok well just count"

"I can't count milliseconds"

"Fine we will do it later just throw-" I threw it and it hit him it the stomach.

"Oh I am sorry but always keep your eye on the ball" I shrugged and Everyone from MCR and my band came outside and saw him on the ground.

"Nice throw but really?" Bob asked.

"He needs to watch the ball!" He shrugged.

"Hey look what I got" I ran over and showed them the card.

"what's it for?"

"I was screwing around and Morgan asked me to do this voice I do as a joke and the guy heard and asked me if I wanted to be in a movie. I told him I don't know"

"What voice?" Frank asked.

"This one" I said in the creepy voice. They all jumped back.

"Holy shit don't do that!"

"You asked what voice" I said in the same voice.

"Stop! Please!" Ray yelled.

"Only because you said please" I said in my normal voice.

"He wanted you for a horror movie?" Frank asked.

"Yeah but I don't think I would be killed in the first 5 minutes. I might actually have to memorize lines too" we all laughed.

"Maybe"Morgan said recovering from the blow.

"Ok are we leaving the sun is coming up soon" I said.

"What does the sun have to do with anything?" Mikey asked.

"I am a vampire"

"No you're not" I smiled at what he said

"Yes I am " I said using the creepy voice.

"Ok You are!" they all kind of flinched away minus Morgan.

"How are you not creeped out by that?" Frank asked.

"I am use to it just wait until she starts screwing with your dreams" he smirked.

"That was funny remember he woke up screaming saying I was going to kill him" We started laughing together.

"He had only known you for like 5 days"

"It was still funny"

"Who?" Avenly asked.

"Calvin when we first met we went to go sleep over at Morgan's house"

"Oh"

"Yeah and then your parents ran in and your dad had a bat"

"Yeah that was pretty funny"

"Then I was still using the voice so they freaked out and thought I was actually gonna kill Calvin"

"Yeah That's why you never came over after that" we were laughing together.

"Now are we going back?"

"Yeah and the plane leaves in like 3 hours"

"Then what's the point of sleeping?"

"I don't know" Gerard said.

"Let's just go change and pack then we can just go to the airport"

"Good idea" Avenly said.

"Or we can go find a race track" Morgan said

"Those cars have restrictors" I told him.

"You know more about cars then anyone should" I looked at him.

"Oh yeah this" I punched him in the bony part of his shoulder.

"Is for hitting me in the back of the head and the comment you just made" he winced in pain.

"Thanks" he said weakly.

"don't fuck with me right now" I said to everyone reaching into Morgan's pocket and grabbing my pills.

"I don't think you should ta-" Bomb this track started playing from my phone.

"Hi bubbles"

"WE'RE HAVING TWINS!!!!!!!" everyone heard.

"Ok and do you know if they are boys or girls or boy and girl yet?"

"No but now we need another set of god parents don't we?"

"I don't know"

"I think we do so Lyn-z and Gerard for one of them and you and someone else for the other one"

"What happens if the doctor says you have triplet's because your running out of options on god parents" everyone laughed.

"I don't know but Bert wants to pick someone from his band"

"Ok then let him"

"ok"

"Ok"

"Ok"she replied to my ok.

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Ok no more oks" I said.

"Ok" I growled into the phone.

"Sorry"

"It's fine well guess what"

"What?"

"I got an offer to be in a horror movie because I have a weird voice"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do" I said in the creepy voice. She dropped her phone.

"DON'T DO THAT!!!!!!" I dropped my phone.

"Ok sorry" I said and everyone was laughing.

"I gots to go"

"Ok bye" I hung up.

"That wa-" Gerard's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Lyn-z I can't hear you you're breaking up" he pulled his phone away from his ear.

"she hung up" my phone started playing born to lose.

"Ok I guess that's for you" I said handing him the phone.

"Hello?" his face lit up and he walked away.

"oh she's preggos" I said.

"No she's not they just had a kid" Frank said.

"Yeah and I was born when you were 14" his face got red.

"Yeah see mistakes can fight back can't they" I walked towards Gee.

"When did you find out?" he asked into the phone.

"Is she pregnant?" I asked him. he smiled.

"That's great Lyn-z well here tell Helli" he handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Guess what"

"Your pregnant?"

"Yeah!"

"See I knew you too were screwing around on the bus" Gerard's face went to one of complete terror.

"Haven't you ever heard of protection Brandon has boxes of it" Gerard has trying to hold back the laughter.

"I feel really bad for everyone on the other bus" Lyn-z said. I couldn't help it. I started laughing and so did Gee.

"Whatever good for you guys though" I said.

"Yeah well we aren't going to tell anybody for awhile"

"Why did you tell me?"

"because we can trust you and someone needs to cover for Gee"

"Yeah ok well what are you gonna name it this time?"

"I don't know maybe a normal name this time"

"Being normal is vastly overrated" I said.

"Ok well put Gee back on the phone please"

"Ok bye see you when we get back"

"Ok" I handed the phone to Gee.

"follow my lead when we go back over there" I said he nodded.

"Lyn-z?"

"Yeah I will is Bandit ok?"

"Another one wow she's growing up so fast" I laughed.

"Oh haha very funny" he told me.

"Ok bye" he gave me back my phone

"tell them she said another word ok?"

"Yeah" we walked back over and I crossed my arms and acted like I was really pissed.

"She's not right?" I didn't answer I just growled.

"She's pissed" Avenly said.

"Oh yeah Lyn-z and your friends were clening the buses and they found something very interesting in the other bus" I was trying to hold back the laughter. I covered my mouth.

"Is there something you're not telling us Avenly" he asked. Her face got bright red. Everyone started laughing at her.

"Wow you guys really can't take a joke but seriously you and Brandon is there something your not telling us?" Gerard asked.

"No" Brandon said.

"Ok let's go get our stuff"

**That night back on the bus**

"Wow I think I actually missed the bus" I said jumping on to my bunk.

"I think you're delusional" Frank said going to his bunk across from mine. I opened my laptop and saw I had more homework.

"Great now I have to write a report on what it's like being famous and how the VMAs were because apparently there was a giant house party and everyone even teachers were invited to come see us"

"Wow sounds fun"

"Ok I am doing a video report" I looked at my phone.

"Come to the store with me" I jumped off my bed and grabbed my purse.

"Where are we going?"

"To get me a flip"

"The video camera?"

"Yes Frank" we walked to the front of the room.

"Helli can you babysit Bandit for a little bit we were going to go out"

"Of course she can come with us to the store" I said picking her up.

"Ok well we will be back before the concert" Gerard said.

"Same here" I went to find Bandit some clothes and made a diaper bag for her.

"K ready?" Frank asked.

"Yeah" we walked to the best buy down the street and I got a video camera and a new camera that works under water. It is blue and pretty.

"Did you need the other camera?"

"Yes" I said as we got onto the bus.

"Ok let's set everything up and then we can do my report"I said putting Bandit down but she started crying.

"Are you hungry?" I asked pulling out a jar of food for her. She was still crying.

"Go mimis?"

"What's mimis?" Mikey asked.

"Sleep" I rolled my eyes and brought her into the back room.

"Shh do you want to go sleepys?" she yawned.

"I'll take that as a yes" she turned over and fell asleep in my arms.

"Ok that was fast"

"Shut up!" Frank yelled. I walked out and placed her on the couch.

"everyone shut up she's asleep" I whisper yelled.

"Sorry" Ray and Bob walked on the bus.

"Ok I am going to set a video camera up so if you don't want to be on camera off the bus"

"Can I just go to my bunk?" Bob asked.

"Yeah fine" I looked at my phone it was 2 in AZ.

"Let me call my teacher"


	35. You Killed Him!

"Ok I can do a video report but I can't be the only in it" I said.

"I will be in it" Mikey said.

"Me too"

"Bandit can just stay on the couch and be in it I guess" I set the video camera up and turned around to see Bandit crawling on the floor.

"Wow ok do you want to be a movie star?" I asked her picking her up. She giggled.

"Ok everybody to the couch that's going to be on the video" Mikey and Frank were sitting there.

"Ok here we go" I turned it on and started the recording.

"Ok Helena here. I have to give a report but I didn't feel like writing it and I figured everyone would want to see the bus. So the bus" I pointed up.

"And with me I have Frank Iero" I pointed to him.

"Mikey Way" I pointed to him and he waved

"And this cute little thing is Bandit she is Gerard and Lyn-z's daughter" she giggled.

"And now I am supposed to tell you how awesome the VMAs were well let's see I got to perform and As I am sure some of you saw I got to make fun of Frank and Russell but really Russell is a funny person"

"Yeah Morgan our lead guitarist decided we should be slipknot this year if any of you saw last year's VMAs well yeah some dude got really drunk and he walked on stage with them and they said they were going to beat him down. Yeah wellthe Jonas Brothers drawing was my way of doing that. I have never liked their music long enough to care but they are good people"

"Sure" Frank said.

"Shut up like you care"

"I don't but Nick is just a little bit older than you"

"Excuse him he is going into parent mode. Zacky did the same thing but he's not really my dad anyways. Yeah so I have some pictures to show you" I pulled out my camera that I had yesterday.

"I met Fall out Boy, Tokio Hotel, Shinedown, Green day, and Miley cyrus everyone else I really wasn't paying attention to I was surprised I was paying attention to Miley" I showed them Pete's picture.

"Yeah see pete wasn't prepared for the picture but I think it's funny" I looked over and saw my bag with everything from last night in it. I showed them the rest of the pictures.

"Ok now the amazing parachuting medals and awards" I grabbed the bag and pulled them out.

"the performance was really fun and if the face creeped you out then you don't know me very well but anyways this is our moonman for the award I am not allowed to say on this video recording um but Yeah" I held up the moonman that Russell made for us.

"And the medals" I showed them the weird medals.

"Yeah most of the band is lazy so they made me hold these for them" I put everything back.

"Oh yeah everybody decided they wanted to drop out of high school and leave Morgan and me there yeah what's up with that?"

"They don't like you" Mikey said.

"They never have" I said.

"Ok well what else?"

"Oh yeah bus tour" I handed Bandit to Frank.

"No baby liner Frank"

"Hey I told you that was Gee"

"Sure" I said picking up the camera.

"Ok well this is the living area" I turned it around.

"Nothing special and this is the bunk area" I walked into the bunk area and over to Bob's bunk.

"Bob doesn't like cameras so he's trying to hide" I said pointing the camera at Bob. He glared at me and I kept going.

"So we have 8 bunks but 2 of them are storage because we are very messy." I showed them the storage bunks.

"This is my bunk probably the cleanest thing on both buses" I said walking to the back room.

"This is the back room or music room" I showed them that.

"The other bus is the exact same thing"

"Helli sound check!" Morgan yelled.

"Let's go check out sound check" I said running out the door.

"Wait where's Gee and Lyn-z we can't bring Bandit to sound check" I said.

"I don't know I'm not his keeper" Frank said.

"Same here" Mikey said.

"Then be the brother you are and call him" He rolled his eyes and called him.

"Where are you?"

"Ok well sound check is like now"

"Yeah ok" he hung up his phone.

"He said bring her we'll meet them there and Lyn-z will bring her back because she isn't feeling good"

"Ok come on we get to go see the venue" I said picking her up.

"Yes so we are in…. um Mikey where are we?"

"Oregon"

"Yes that's where we are" I said walking out the door.

"Ok this is band slash friends who came with us" I pointed the camera at everyone else. Jo anne hid.

"What's with the camera?"

"Video report for class"

"Why do you bother just drop out it's so much better"

"Because I want to go to college whether I am a rockstar or not" I said.

"You won't need it did you see how you were last night that was the coolest thing I have ever seen you do" Amy said.

"Ok sure to the stage" I ran there holding Bandit.

"Ok well this is the awesome place we get to play in" I said turning the camera so everything could be seen.

"An I am going to pt the camera down so you can see everything while we start sound check which all we really do is play 1 song and then we fool around til they tell us to leave because people are coming in soon" I put the camera down on a chair in the back so that you could see everything.

"Hmm chair?" I found the wood chair I use to get on the stage. I placed it in the front like at the VMAs.

"Ok here they come just one song and I am apologizing for any bad language you may get from anyone including me." I placed Bandit who had fallen asleep on a blanket side stage. I went to practice me getting on stage. I ran towards the chair and did a cartwheel onto the stage.

"Is that part of the show now?" Gerard asked.

"IDK but it could be and video camera so be careful what you say" I pointed to the camera.

"Oh thanks for the warning"

"Don't tell Bob"

"Ok " he laughed. Lyn-z grabbed Bandit and went back to the bus. Everyone came on stage.

"I want to play the same show as yesterday" Brandon said.

"Ok so I am going to run and jump on the stage with a mike in my hand and grab a chair and we are gonna drop a bass from the ceiling?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"ok I will start just be ready k?" I jumped off stage and they handed me the chair. I set it up.

"Ok come and get me!" I yelled running and forgetting about the tarp and falling flat on my face.

"Forgot the tarp" I said. Everyone was laughing at me.

"We were wondering if you would remember" Gerard said. Avenly and Morgan brought the tarp out.

"Ok Freak shows take 2" I said.

"Come and get me!" I yelled and this time actually slid I made it up without the spring board and sat down.

"They shall never learn" I said in my scary voice. I kicked the chair to the back of the stage but fell over from pain in my side.

"Ok maybe we shouldn't do that" Morgan said handing me my pills.

"It's that or we can send you crowd surfing" I said in my creepy voice.

"Let's just redo it" I said jumping off the stage after taking my pills.

"Ok come and get me" I yelled again and slid. I missed the chair and fell into the stage.

"Ok that was actually pretty funny" Frank said.

"F that hurt" I stood up and Frank came over to help me up but I pulled him off the stage and he fell on his back.

"Sucks don't it?" I said he nodded and I went back to the doors.

"Ok take 978 last try" I joked. This time I made it and when I kicked the chair back Morgan occupied it and my Bass came flying out of nowhere but I caught it and kept going.

"Happy Halloween freak shows!" I yelled into the mike at the end. I jumped off the stage and ran back to the camera.

"Ok well I am going to shut the camera off for now and I will be seen again in" I looked at my phone.

"3 hours" I waved and turned it off.

"I hate cameras" Bob said.

What ever everything works let's go do something" I said.

"Like what?"

"Go to a bar?" I said they all looked at me.

"I was just kidding let's get some food that sounds good"

"Or we can call that guy and ask about that movie" Frank said.

"Ok we shall" I took out my phone and called

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Helena from the VMAs"

"Oh hi did you think about the movie?"

"um what exactly would I be doing?"

"Well we need a villain voice over for a horror film"

"Oh Ok and if you want we need a girl about your age as the first person to die"

"Oh that's cool hold on" I covered that phone.

"They need a voice over for some monster and someone my age to be killed at the beginning of the movie" I told them.

"Ok sure if you want to go ahead" Frank said. I held the phone up to my ear.

"Sure I can do that"

"Ok well is there a time when you can come film?"

"Um I have 2 breaks coming up but the first one I am going somewhere and the second one I am going back to school"

'Where are you going to school?"

"Chandler Arizona"

"We can come film it out there it and we can do the voice over another time maybe?"

"It depends how fast we finish shooting the scenes maybe"

"Yes well where are you right now?"

"Oregon"

"Can I email you the script?"

"Yes of course"

"Ok I will email it to you and you can look over it I will send what characters you will be k?"

"Yes" I gave him my email address and hung up.

"I have an email waiting for me" I said standing up.

"Ok well what are you doing exactly?"Gerard asked.

"I am doing voice overs for the major villain monster dude that kills everyone and I get killed at the beginning of the movie by myself I am guessing"

"Suicidal monster nice" We all laughed at Brandon.

"I feel bad" They all looked at me.

"Why?" Ray asked.

"Everythign seems to be happening to me and you guys are like shadows you just stand behind me"

"You're doing us a favor Helli"

"How?"

"All the attention is on you" Brandon said.

"Great to know that I can be thrown under the bus" Everyone laughed.

"Yup enjoy it" He said sitting on the chair on the edge of the stage. I smiled and inched closer and closer to him.

"Brandon have you ever been to a circus?" I asked.

"Nope"

"Welcome to the circus catch!" I threw a tennis ball at him then ran full speed and started doing cartwheels towards him as the chair tipped over sending him off the stage. I made sure I grabbed the chair and flipped off the stage carrying the chair. I did a hand stand on the chair.

"Fun I know right?!?!" I asked him as he stood up.

"Yes the best catch!" he threw the ball at me and I raised a hand a caught it.

"It's gonna take a lot more to knock me down Brandon" I said throwing the ball to Morgan who was standing on the stage holding something.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Recording the circus" he had my camera.

"Whatever this is fun" I said as Brandon kicked the chair and I jumped on top of him sending him to the floor.

"Once again I am not an idiot Brandon"

"Got it now" He pushed me off of him.

"Hey that's no fair" I landed on my hands.

"Plenty fair" He smiled and hoped back on the stage. I grabbed the chair and got back on the stage. I kicked the chair to Morgan.

"I always said you would be a good cheer leader"

"You and your boyfriend would be great lifters too Morgan" I said don't a back flip into a hand stand.

"Yes and the spankies you won't wear make great additions to the floor to all the other lifters"

"Until they see you in the locker room" I said everyone was laughing at this.

"Until they hear that you have kids"

" until they hear your pregnant" I said cartwheeling off the stage.

"Yeah that just means I'm sexier then you are"

"Good and that's what your boyfriend said when he was with me because you made him change his mind" everybody was laughing.

"Yes I know I talked him out of that he wanted a girl and a guy in bed at the same time"

"Yeah too bad for you it was your mom and dad"

"yes It was awesome and it's nice to know that you had my dad's kid again"

"I know because Gerard is my kid with Ali"

"Yes and he is my boyfriend so I can't wait to move in"

"I wouldn't let you, you too would be too Noisy at night"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!!?!"Gerard yelled.

"a Penelope war" we both said at the same time.

"Now shut up so we can finish" I said.

"Where were we?" Morgan asked.

"Oh yeah your would be too noisy at night you can't"

"Well now that I think about it why would I want to if I have to deal with you and the guys you bring home from the strip club"

"True and I would be too scared of the STDs you would have from sucking off to every guy you can find and fucking every girl around you in fact I would be scared to fall asleep with you in the house"

"True but I have a kid with Brandon and we are happy together so we don't need Gerard"

"I didn't know that Brandon is the husband right? That must be why you are gaining weight and you keep 5 boxes of condoms with you"

"Ok you win" I jumped for joy.

"I always win" everybody was staring at us.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" we both yelled.

"that was the funniest, stupidest, and most embarrassing thing I have ever heard or seen anyone do" Bob said.

"I know but it's entertaining" I said laughing.

"Ok well let's forget that happened" Gerard said.

"No you were the one that was brought into the fight your just mad because I said you were my kid with another woman" I don't love you started playing from my phone.

"I have one more thing to add to this fight"

"What?" Morgan said.

"I know that you and Kale were so drunk one night you fucked each other"

"Ok that's just flat out wrong" I laughed and answered my phone.

"So you call even after I said not to?" I asked him.

"Yes and I know Calvin died so now there's no one in the way we can be together"

"Ok that's wrong and you said that before how did you know before me?"

"I know who killed him" everything clicked. I covered the phone.

"Did they ever find out who killed Calvin?" I asked and everyone shook their head.

"You asshole you killed him!?"

"Wow I always knew you were smart"

"You're obsessed with me and your fucking crazy! You killed him just so that I would start dating you again?!" I was going to kill him.

"Yes and no"

"Really let me know how the casket is because when they catch you I will make sure your gone better yet I will kill you myself slowly and painfully until you can tell me what the fuck you did wrong."

"Really how are you gonna do that?" He asked

"I will let you sit there and let the blood drain. I will a human pin cushion if I find you and by the time I am done with you, you will look like Swiss cheese if you're lucky" I hung up and threw my phone full force into the house chairs.

"Do you want to call the cops?" Frank asked. I stood up and turned to him.

"Why so I can let him live you know nothing about him none of you do not even his family knows the shit I know about him. I can guarantee that if I told the cops everything I knew that he would have enough crap to get the death penalty four times if he was lucky" I walked to the end of the stage and flipped off to go find my phone.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked.

"Calling Monroe she has friends that are cops they will hunt him down and make sure I get my way with him" I found it but it was split in 2.

"Do we have tools? Like electrician tools so I can put my phone back together?"

"The sound people might have some" Mikey said.

"You can't do it Helli the cops will just come after you" Morgan said. I thought of something. I had my evil face on when I turned to them.

"You're right give me your phone"

"Why?"

"I have 2 calls to make"

"To who?"

"The jail and the cops he is going to be put in a psychiatric hospital and I know just how to make him suffer" I gave an evil smile.

"Ok just stop making the face" I tilted my head to the side and looked up a bit. I grabbed his phone and called the Chandler police department.

"Police how may we help you?"

"My boyfriend was murdered in kansas a few weeks ago and the person that did it just confessed to me that he did it so that I would start dating him again"

"Do you know where he is?"

"3402 n Theodore chandler Arizona it's his uncle's house it is currently empty because his uncle is in jail so he is hiding there"

"Ok I will send someone to get him and he will be brought here but you will need to testify against him and have proof that he did it"

"I will but I am currently on tour with my band and I won't have time to for 6 months and he is stalking me"

"Ok well we can send him somewhere that he will leave you alone, change your number, and don't tell anyone that knows him where you are"

"Ok thank you"

"You're welcome have a good day"

"Well whoop dee fucking doo I have 6 months"


	36. you're not going to kill us, right?

"So the other call?"

"I need to calm down first and fix my phone" I said showing them the mangled wreck that should be a phone.

"I don't think you can fix that" Gerard said.

"Ok you just wait" I walked back stage to find tools I found them and tried to fix my phone. I had it together and in 1 piece but it wouldn't turn on.

"Great look" I walked back out an hour later and showed them my phone.

"It looks brand new" Frank said.

"I throw my phone when I get angry and I get angry a lot" I smiled looking down.

"Ok well what's wrong with it?" Gerard asked.

"Won't turn on so now after a couple of years I need a new phone"

"Great what are you going to get?"

"Something with internet" I thought about it.

"I am switching to At&T I am getting an Iphone" I said I knew they hated them but I loved them but never had a reason to get one"

"Don't!" All the My Chem guys yelled but I waved them off.

"I have never had a reason to get one but Jo Anne has one and it has the best connection and coolest features on it so I am getting one and I am going to get the script, change, and calm down unless you want me to take my anger out on you?"

"No go ahead and go" Morgan said for everyone.

"Don't fuck anymore psychos morgan" I said as I ran back towards the buses with my camera and broken phone. When I got there Lyn-z was feeding Bandit.

"Hi are you ok?" she asked me and I noticed I was crying.

"Kale killed Calvin" I told her.

"Your ex?"

"Yeah we called the cops"

"Ok well are you ok?"

"Yeah I have to print out the script"

"For what?"

"I am going to be in a movie. I get killed in the very beginning and then I am doing voice over for the monster villain thing"

"Really? That's cool well go print the script out" I waved and grabbed my computer on my way to the back room where the printer was. I hadn't checked my email in a long time so I probably have lots of mail. I had 103 new emails. I deleted all the ones about profile comments and reviews for my story and I only had 15 emails. I saw the most recent was the script I opened it and printed out the script which was 107 pages long. I started that printing and it said I was going to play Monroe for the beginning part and I was playing shadow wall as the villain. He just happens to have the largest part of the entire movie.

"Great"

"Helli can you bring Gee his phone someone called about the tour and they said they needed to tell him something and you can run faster than me"

"Yeah sure it's printing anyways" I grabbed the phone.

"Hold on one moment please" I said into the phone and took off in a full run towards the venue. I found him on the stage messing with a mike.

"Gee phone!" I yelled. He came and grabbed it.

"Hello?" his face was completely blank.

"Ok so how much longer?"

"Ok thank you" he hung up.

"Part of the tour was cancelled so we have a break next week" everyone cheered.

"And they extended the tour an extra 2 weeks" everyone groaned.

"Great well I am going back to school next week" I said.

"Who's going with you?" Frank asked.

"I can go by myself" I turned and ran back to the bus. I looked at the script that had just finished printing.

"Great" I said bring the script, a hole puncher, and my My Chem binder out to the living area.

"What?"

"We have a break next week and the tour was extended 2 weeks" my phone started playing the Beginning of Tokio hotel's scream.

"Hallo?"

"Hey it's Bill"

"Hi bill" I realized my phone had turned on and shrugged for no reason .

"Hey are you available to hang out next week?"

"I would be but I found out we have a break and I am going back to school"

"Oh well maybe we can come with you"

"I'll think about it but I need to go so can I call you later?"

"Yeah bye"

"Bye"

"Who was that?"

"Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel' I put my phone down and America's suitehearts started playing out of it.

"Hi Pete"

"Hey are you busy next week?" I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Someone just asked me that"

"Oh well you are then huh?"

"Yeah we have a break so I am going to go back to school"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to meet the guys besides we are going to be in AZ next week with Metro Station, Cobra starship, and the Academy is"

"Oh well I guess I will see you then we might end up being roomies"

"Why?"

"Everytime I go back to AZ Frank thinks I need a baby sitter so I might say that is your job if that's ok"

"Yeah sure you can come stay at the hotel with us we are going to be there all week it's our break too" The guys walked on the bus.

"Ok thanks well I have to go I have homework and shit to do"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

"So who's going with you?" Frank asked.

"I am going with Pete and his band because they will already be there"

"Fine now is this the script?"

"Yeah it's 107 pages long and the part for the villain I am playing is the longest part"

"Haha sucks to be you"

"What ever just means I get paid the most"

"Why does that matter?" he asked.

"I can use it for college money dumbass"

"Ok I see good Idea" Mikey said.

"I am not turning down the academic possibilities I have just because I am a rockstar"

"Ok well what are you doing?"

"Putting the script in this binder so I can keep it neat"

"Ok well concert is in 2 hours"

"Ok this will only take me a few minutes"

**45 Minutes Later**

"Done I am going to change and I want a fag!" I said and everyone turned to me.

"I would give you one but they are in a trash can somewhere" Frank said.

"You have more" I glared at him.

"No I don't"

"He doesn't" Ray said.

"500 dollars that I can find a pack in his bunk"

"You're on" I shook his hand and started my search. I found them a few minutes later.

"I'm not an idiot" I said holding up the cigs.

"Frank you asshole now I have to give her 500 dollars man!" Ray yelled handing me some money.

"Dude I told you I am almost never wrong" I went to change. I wore the same thing I wore the day I got the ring. Only the tie was black with 'blood' splatter on it.

"Ok show time!" Gerard yelled. And to the concert we go. I hid the fags in my bunk.

**Concert before the beginning of break**

"Ok you motherfuckers cheer nice and loud because you are on video my friends" I said holding the camera up.

"Yes now the last song the one we love" I walked off the stage.

"Happy Halloween you mother fucking freak shows!" I yelled as the music started. After the song I went and changed. I had gotten my Iphone all my numbers and stuff was on it. I changed into my white parade dress, fishnet tights, a long sleeve fishnet shirt under the dress, and my all black converse. I had on my lace up fishnet gloves. I brushed my hair and changed my sharp piercings to plain black barbells. I had my school stuff, laptop, and a weeks worth of clothes packed and ready to go on the plane I was just waiting for the concert to end. We were in a different time zone so when I get to AZ it will be 1:30.

"Ok where's Avenly?" I asked walking onto the other bus.

"Right here I presume you want these?" she held up her car keys.

"Yes please" I smiled.

"Fine don't wreck my car" I hugged her and grabbed the keys. I said good bye and walked back to the bus. It was empty because Myn-z and Bandit had gone home 2 days ago. I made sure I had my Ipod, Iphone, laptop, script, fags, keys, and money in my carryon bag. I added my ballet flats to my bag and placed everything by the door as they all walked on.

"Let me change and I'll drive you" Gerard said.

"Ok" I sat down and drew a random picture without even looking at it. I was finished as he walked out.

"What did you draw?" I looked at it and it was a picture of the Tokio Hotel poster in the German room at school.

"A poster"

"Ok time to go"

"Wait my pills?" he grabbed them from the cabinet.

"Ok there's 24 in here" He grabbed my phone and sent a text to pete saying that.

"Ok ready?" I asked.

"Plane ticket?"

"Right here"I held it up and he drove me there.

"Ok Frank wants you to call when you get there"

"Ok bye thanks again Gee"I hugged him and got on the plane.

**In AZ**

The entire plane ride I drew. I was bored so I made more tattoo designs for Monroe. I got off and went to go get my bags. I only had 2 plus my backpack and Pete should be here any second.

"Hello want help with those?"

"No thanks pete I maybe small but I can handle it" I said turning to face him.

"Ok the car is over there Trace, Gabe, and Patrick came with me"

"Ok I need to run to my house before we go to the hotel"

"Ok let's go" we walked over to the car and he took my 2 bags and out them in the trunk with my carryon bag after I grabbed my phone and the car keys.

"Ok Helli this is Trace, Gabe, and Patrick. Guys this is Helli" I waved to everyone.

"So what brings you back?" Patrick asked.

"School" I took a deep breath.

"Sounds fun"

"Yup"

"Ok where are we going?" Pete asked.

"4455 e south john way chandler arizona" he put that in the gps.

"Ok what are we getting?" I held up the car keys.

"You're 14" he raised his eyebrows.

"So I know how to drive and I guarantee you that that gps is giving you all traffic now so you can go 10 miles an hour if you want or I can drive?" He looked at me.

"You're not going to kill us right?" Gabe asked.

"Nope"

"Ok " I got out and got in the front seat. I disconnected the restrictor before I got in.

"What did you just do to the car?" Patrick asked.

"You'll see" I took the back roads and we got there in just 15 minutes.


	37. 150 divided by 11?

"Ok here we are" I got out grabbing my phone and the keys.

"Anybody want to come in my car?" I asked.

"No thanks"

"Ok suit yourself" I let Pete get back in the drivers seat. I walked over and pulled the cover off the car and put it in the garage.

"Go I'll catch up" I said getting in. I heard america's suite hearts playing from my phone.

"What?"

"Go ahead of us so we can get there faster"

"Ok where are we going?"

"Hilton in mesa just next to the venue"

"Ok you got to go fast"

"Don't worry I will"

I hung up and drove out to the back roads. We got there in minutes once again.

"Why are you driving a Lamborghini?"Trace asked.

"The same reason I smoke and drink" I said grabbing my bags.

"Oh yeah give me the pills" Pete said I grabbed them out of my bag and threw them to him.

"24 I didn't take any yet" I told him.

"When do you take them?"

"When I am in p-' I dropped my bags.

"Now give me 2" He handed me 2 and I took them. I took a deep breath and stood again.

"Wow that sudden?" He asked.

"Yeah and I got that in a fight at school" I smiled.

"I heard you did it on purpose"

"I was winning then a kid had to go get the teacher and screw everything up" I picked my stuff up.

"So when do you have to be to school?" Gabe asked.

"6" they all looked at me.

"how far away is it?"

"25 minutes because I can't take back roads"

"That sucks" Pete said.

"And the best part is that you get to come with me!" I said.

"Oh no I am not!"

"Frank said you have to, to make sure I have my pills" I said.

"Trace will go with you" Pete said.

"I don't know"

"You will be up before her" Pete said.

"Ok well I am not going to bed tonight and I am going to Scottsdale like every night"

"Didn't Frank say no Scottsdale?" Pete asked as we got in the elevator.

"That's because he is scared where the next tattoo is gonna go" I said. My phone started playing Tokio Hotel's scream.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo it's tom"

"Hi tom"

"Yeah Bill told me to tell you that we are in Arizona"

"Oh really you're here?" the doors opened and I saw the 4 of them standing there.

"I guess you are too" Gustav said.

"Yup" I walked out of the elevator.

"Look I have school tomorrow so can I talk to you guys later?" I asked them.

"Yeah bye" hey waved and got on the elevator.

"Famous people are ever-" I was interrupted by my phone playing Bomb this track.

"Hi Bubbles"

"Hey are you coming here or are you going back to school?"

"I am going back to school tell Bert that I will come paint the kid's room or rooms in 2 weeks"

"are you ok?"

"Yeah tired school tomorrow just got off a plane"

"Ok fine grumpy pants ttyl"

"Yup"

"Wow you are bus-" My phone started playing paralyzed. I answered it.

"If you guys start asking for drop out papers again I will come back and kill you" I said with a completely straight face as Pete opened the door to the hotel room"

"No just want ed to let you know they have Kale"

"Is Kale in jail or the psychiatric hospital?" everyone kind of looked at me.

"Both" my eyes got big.

"Hold on I will call you back in a minute" I hung up.

"Sorry remember the ring well the guy that killed him was my ex" I told Pete

"Wow um I don't know what to say to that but everyone this is Helli. Helli this is everyone else"

"Hi um is there a balcony?"

"Yes" Trace told me.

Ok I will be out there" I grabbed my bag with the cigs and my laptop in it and called Morgan back.

"Ok now where is he?"

"The psychiatric ward in the jail"

"Oh well this isn't going to work but he's in hell" I said pulling out the cigs and my laptop.

"Ok well he's not coming out right?"

"No he told them flat out that he did it"

"Wow that's a relief" I lit a cig and went to my email

"Really then why are you smoking?" He asked.

"I needed it" I said.

"Just don't go through a pack a week I prefer none but maybe a pack every 2 weeks"

"Or just 1 a day"

"Fine well what are you doing?"

"Editing my footage for the video report we got the Penelope war on video"

"Keep it but not on the presentation"

"I will" I finished editing it and made it into a disc.

"Ok well it's like 3 here" I said.

"It's 4:30 here"

"Couldn't go back to sleep?" I asked in my creepy voice.

"Not with IT walking around trying to kill me"

"Wait let me read a few lines from the script" I pulled it out.

"Run run run all you want I will find you"

"Ok no more please" He asked.

"AW come on"

"No that either courage"

"I would have been the mummy thing"

"True"

"Oh shit go to " Morgan said.

"Why?" I opened it and the head line read. Rockstars terrible life.

"Morgan I don't care"

"what you think as long as it's about me the best of us find happiness in mi-i-i-i-isery" I laughed.

"Yes we do but seriously I don't care and neither should you" I told him.

"What about the TMZ story?"

"Really hold on" I got rid of the cig and opened TMZ. I pulled out a piece of gum.

"Suicidal to lawbreaker new rockstar in town spells trouble" I read.

"yes and Perez Hilton"

"Hold on why are you paying attention to that?" I stood up and sprayed myself with perfume.

"I was bored"

"Morgan get a life"

"I do and it's in your pants"

"Nope I wear spankies because I'm a cheerleader so you might be think about the dean of the school"

"Maybe but Gerard want's to know who his mother is since you're the father"

"Tell him it's Frank and that I am pregnant from kitty and about to have 8 kids"

"I will but are you going to the strip club tonight I want to come watch"

"I bet you do but I only work at the one that has only straight girls I don't work at a gay strip club"

"That's not what Ali said about what happened in the bathroom at the funeral"

"I'm sure but Last night when you were fucking Nick Jonas I could hear it in the other bus"

"Yeah and Miley want me to tell you that she's pregnant and thinks it's yours"

"and your dad wants to know why you have a vagina"

"You win"

"I always do Morgan"

"Yeah Frank wants to talk to you"

"Ok"

"Why didn't you call when you got off the plane?"

"I forgot I am tired and I was about to go to bed"

"Ok well did you give Pete your pills?"

"Yes Frank I gave him the pills"

"Did you take my skittles?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I wanted them"

"Whatever go to bed"

"Bye"

"Bye" he hung up. I put my phone down and packed everything back up except my script and walked back into the room. Everyone was just sitting there.

"What is this like the room or something"

"Yeah actually it is" I put my bag down and brought the script to read on the floor by the window.

"What is with the binder?" Joe asked.

"My script for a movie I am doing"

"Really musician, artist, comedian, and actress"

"Ah you saw that?"

"Yeah that was pretty funny you should host the VMAs one year that would be funny"

"Yes but I actually get killed at the very beginning of the movie by a monster and I am doing the voice for the monster"

"Ah really your voice isn't really that scary"

"I'm not scary in general until you know me very well" I said.

"Really what voice are you doing this with?"

"This one" I said in the creepy voice and they all flinched away. I raised my eyebrows.

"Nevermind I believe you that voice is enough to kill" Joe said.

"Really? I should try that with Kale" I was playing with the ring before I realized it.

"Why are you wearing a wedding ring?" Trace asked.

" Kale is my ex and he killed my boyfriend slash would be husband"

"I'm sorry" Trace said.

"It's ok and god I am tired of that word" I went and put the script back.

"Sorry?" William asked.

"Yes everytime I tell someone about Calvin they have to say so-" pain hit me again and I sat down where I was.

"Pete give me the pills" I said as he walked over to me.

"Does this happen often?" He asked.

"Only if I get really mad or move too much"

"What is wrong that you're in pain?" Trace asked.

"I can show you if you come to school with me in" I looked at my phone.

"2 and a half hours"

"Ok" Trace said.

"Can we come?" Vicky asked.

"Car only seats 2 properly"

"What kind of car do you have and why do you have a car you're 14?" she asked.

"I need to know how to drive and I have a Lamborghini" I said dumping out my back pack so I can put my work in it. I looked through my big bag and took out the math worksheets I had. That was more than the script. Then I took out my math, science, English, and history books they didn't fit in my bag so I just left them there. I pulled out my camera, video camera, and video report and added them the my bag followed by my other worksheets and my Chinese report.

"Damn are you taking college classes?" Butcher asked.

"No just math."

"What do you take?"

"English, Chinese,yearbook, pre-calculus, biology, historical studies cold war, and guitar"

"Well you're a nerd"

"how do you finish all the work?"

"The hardest is English" they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"English is the hardest? You have honors math and Chinese and English is still the hardest?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah I know"

"How do we know your really good at math?" Trace asked.

"Ask me any question and I will do the math in my head"

"Ok 150 divided by 11"

"13.636363"

"Wow she's good" Andy said.

"yup now" I pulled out the video camera.

"Ok I will be right back" I went on to the patio and turned the video camera on.

"Hallo again! Well I am back in AZ with Pete wentz because Frank doesn't trust me at all but it's cool Tokio Hotel is out here too. Plus the bands Fall Out Boy is touring with"

"I was just bored and I figured I'd say hi and I decided to tell you that Morgan the dude in my band has way too much time on his hands seeing as how he sent all day before our concert last night looking on gossip websites to see if we were on any of them"

"Weirdo I know"

"Ok well school time bye bye" I turned the camera off and walked back inside.

"Ok yeah so Pete don't tell Frank I went to Scottsdale/ going to Scottsdale" I said.

"Why what are you doing?"

"I am going to see Monroe the person that gave me all these" I showed him my arms my neck and my legs.

"Ok does he not want you to have those?" Pete asked.

"No he doesn't care depending on where they are so far the only one he's been mad about was this one" I pointed to my heart.

"ok well what are you getting?" I took out the drawings.

"You drew these?" He asked.

"Yeah I do all the artwork for my tattoos"

"Seriously wow"

"Wait until you see my side I worked on that drawing for awhile what time is it?"

"It's 4"

"I am going to change for school" I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom. I changed into a spaghetti strap top with the bottom half missing, a fishnet long sleeve shirt, black jean short shorts, fishnet tights, and my all black converse. I did my hair but not my makeup. I didn't put the wrap on so I carried it out.

"What's with the million mile long wrap thing?" Patrick asked.

"I am supposed to wear it for my ribs but I don't want to today" I put it in my backpack just in case though.

"Wait is that the drawing you did?" I lifted my fishet shirt and showed him the twin towers drawing I did.

"Monroe keeps my originals so I only get the tattoo"

"That's amazing" he said.

"Yeah until I get made fun of for it" I rolled my eyes and fixed my shirt.

"I don't get yelled at by teachers though even for the one on my stomach" I pointed the 2 guns.

"Any ways I need to draw the tree" I sat down.

"Tree?"

"From the Nightmare before Christmas the one with the skeletons"

"Why?"

"To add it to the rest of them"

"'On your arm you got all of those individually?"

"Yeah and everybody's all like. That had to hurt and the only ones that really hurt are behind your ear and inside your mouth" I said drawing the outline of the tree.

"Ok I think you have more tattoos then me" Pete said.

"She has more tattoo then any of us"

"and still counting" I added as my phone started playing Bat country.

"Listen it's a little piece of heaven" I said into the phone.

"HAHA stop being a smart ass"

"Yes Johnny I will get right on that"

"Well shirt people are smart"

"That just makes us all smartasses Johnny" I said.

"Ok well when does tour end?"

"It ends in 5 months and 2 weeks because it was extended"

"Maybe you should break your leg and end the tour"

"Johnny I already have 3 broken ribs I don't need a broken leg"

"So why are you still touring?"

"Because I felt like it and why are you calling me this early?" I asked.

"Morgan said you were awake what hotel room are you?"

"Wait why?"

"I am sitting on your car" I looked towards the window.

"Are you guys stalkers or something?"

"No we came to visit" I walked to the window. Sure enough the 5 of them are standing there.

"7 floors up to your left" he looked up and they all waved.

"I see you!"

"I see you too Short shit" Matt said into the phone. I flipped him off.

"How about that and if Matt comes up here I will beat his ass"

"He's coming" they walked inside.

"What ever just remind him it's his neck under the guillotine" I sat down and continued drawing.

"I will be up in a few"

"Ok well I am staying with Fall out Boy, Metro Station, The academy is, and Cobra starship right now Frank thinks I need a babysitter"

"He is your father"

"I am going to drop you out the window when you get here"

"I am here!" we heard through the door. I looked through the peep hole. Johnny was behind all of them. I opened the door and lunged for Johnny.

"Ah come on" He said.

"I haven't been calm in days seeing as how I found out Kale killed Calvin" I said with a smile.

"Whoa when did this happen?"

"I found out last week he called me and told me"

"Where is he I am going to kill him" Zacky said.

"He's in the psychiatric ward at the jail"' I said bringing them in.

"Bands meet other Band. Band meet other bands"

"Hi" they all said.

"Wait why are you awake?" Jimmy said.

"It's like 4" Brian said

"Really I had no Idea" I said in a high fake squeaky voice.

"Cheerleader" Matt said.

"Oh yeah I forgot" I punched him in the face.

"Short people are cool" I sat back down.

"Oh you want to see cheerleader I'll show you cheerleader" I opened the video from when Brandon sadi he would throw me under the bus.

"Ok have you heard of a Penelope war?"

"No" everyone said.

"Ok that's where you one up everything got it ok Morgan and I got into a Penelope war after I got made at Brandon for saying that me being thrown under the bus is awesome now we are just joking of course but it's hilarious."

"Ok play video from the beginning of the fight" I put it on there

"_I always said you would be a good cheer leader"_

"_You and your boyfriend would be great lifters too Morgan" I said doing a back flip into a hand stand._

"_Yes and the spankies you won't wear make great additions to the floor to all the other lifters"_

"_Until they see you in the locker room" I said everyone was laughing at this._

"_Until they hear that you have kids"_

" _until they hear your pregnant" I said cartwheeling off the stage._

"_Yeah that just means I'm sexier then you are"_

"_Good and that's what your boyfriend said when he was with me because you made him change his mind" everybody was laughing._

"_Yes I know I talked him out of that he wanted a girl and a guy in bed at the same time"_

"_Yeah too bad for you it was your mom and dad"_

"_yes It was awesome and it's nice to know that you had my dad's kid again"_

"_I know because Gerard is my kid with Ali"_

"_Yes and he is my boyfriend so I can't wait to move in"_

"_I wouldn't let you, you too would be too Noisy at night"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!!?!"Gerard yelled._

"_a Penelope war" we both said at the same time._

"_Now shut up so we can finish" I said._

"_Where were we?" Morgan asked._

"_Oh yeah your would be too noisy at night you can't"_

"_Well now that I think about it why would I want to if I have to deal with you and the guys you bring home from the strip club"_

"_True and I would be too scared of the STDs you would have from sucking off to every guy you can find and fucking every girl around you in fact I would be scared to fall asleep with you in the house"_

"_True but I have a kid with Brandon and we are happy together so we don't need Gerard"_

"_I didn't know that Brandon is the husband right? That must be why you are gaining weight and you keep 5 boxes of condoms with you"_

"_Ok you win" I jumped for joy._

"_I always win" everybody was staring at us._

They all looked at me before laughing uncontrolablly.

"Oh my god you seriously said that?" Brian asked.

"Yeah we just had another war on the phone when I first got back"

"You guys are funny I am gonna ask for you guys to host the VMAs" Zacky said.

"Did you see them this year?"

"Nope" Zacky said.

"oh well you missed us performing and me making fun of the actual host in fact Frank said I stole the show"

"I will believe it when I see it" Matt said. I motion for them to bring me the computer.

"Here you go you can watch it before I leave" I handed it back to them and went to draw more.


	38. It's better than being knocked out cold

I drew a different design before I looked up when Johnny spoke to me.

"Ok not cool Helli" He said.

"Frank was being a jackass to me" I said.

"no the jonas brothers thing"

"Whatever" I pulled out my script.

"What's in the binder?" Zacky asked.

"The script for a movie I am in"

"Cool what are you?"

"I get killed at the very beginning and I am doing the voice for the creepy monster thing"

"Really I don't picture your voice for a monster" Matt said.

"Really because supposedly it kills" I said in the creepy voice. They all flinched away from me before looking at me.

"I take it back" Matt said

"Thought so" I said in the same voice again.

"Stop"

"This is fun" I said in the same voice.

"Please"

"Only because you said please" I said in a normal voice and went back to drawing.

"Wait I need my computer" they brought it o me. I checked my email and saw that my story now had another star. I typed more and added it. Then I emailed Morgan:

_We are going to host the VMAs next year and have Penelope wars the entire time!_

I wait 5 minutes and he sent back:

_Hell yeah well gtg_

I closed everything and opened the show back up for the guys.

"Ok well it's 5:17" I started gathering my stuff when the pain cam again.

"Give me more pills pete" he gave me more.

"You are gonna run out"

"I only use 1 at school and only at lunch because I don't like showing weakness" Zacky looked at me.

"Where's the big ace bandage the you are supposed to be wearing?"

"I don't want to wear it"

"I'll call Frank if you don't" Zacky said. I growled at him before taking it out and going to the bathroom to put it on. I came out.

"Happy jackass?"

"Yes and I prefer Smartass" Zacky said.

"Know know yourself all too well" I said getting everything ready for school.

"Maybe I can go to school by myself" I said grabbing my laptop and putting it in my bag. It was 5:30.

"No you are going with someone"

"Well I am tired of bands coming to school and I forgot to do my Guitar homework" I said looking up.

"What's the guitar homework?" Brian asked.

"I get to perform again" I said.

"I guess a band is coming with you again" Johnny said.

"You don't know what I am performing because this is for extra credit because I didn't do the work from right after I left and I refuse to get anything less than a 100 in this class"

"Really what are you doing?"

"The same thing from the VMAs"

"I still don't know how you did that" Gabe said.

"It's not that hard" I said.

"We can play that" Zacky said. I smiled.

"Fine whatever" I gave up grabbed my stuff and walked out the door not even caring who followed. I got to the elevator and saw Pete, Trace, and Gabe with Zacky and Jimmy.

"So Pete is bass, Zacky is guitar, and Jimmy is drums?" they all nodded.

"I just felt like coming"

"Nice whatever" I pushed past them so I was behind them. I had dropped my phone. I saw Zacky had cigs so I grabbed one and his lighter as the elevator opened.

"So the 4 of us are going to fit in 1 car?" I asked.

"We got a mustang" Zacky held the keys up and I grabbed them.

"Nope I drive to school" I walked out and towards the car. I lit the cig as I went towards the car.

"Zacky you might want this back" I said throwing him the lighter. He checked his pocket.

"Stop doing that"

"I left mine upstairs and you're the idiot that keeps them in your back pocket even though you know I take them" I said pulling out of the parking lot.

"We aren't coming back I am going straight to Scottsdale I have to plan the trip with her still" I said before taking a drag.

"Ok" They all said.

"If a guy comes up to me in first hour with friends no matter what he does to me stay out of it" I said.

"Why?"

"Because the jails in Arizona aren't exactly what you would call luxury" they were quiet.

"It's like abuse of a minor and damage to persons on school property or something" my phone started playing bomb this track.

"Yes bubbles?" I put the phone in between my ear and my shoulder.

"Not bubbles"

"Why is the demon using bubbles phone?" I took a drag.

"I am going to ask quinn to be the other god father"

"They aren't my kids bert"

"Yeah but I just thought you wanted to know"

"Ok well tell Quinn, Jeph, and Dan that I said Hi and tell Quinn I look forward to it when it comes time"

"I will anyways is there anything I can do to help her with the moodiness?"

"What does she get nausea around?"

"spinach and coffee"

"First off I am sorry for you and her and second try a berry smoothie"

"Why?"

"I don't know it works it's either that or a hormonal preggo Emily running around and I guarantee to you that is really bad"

"Ok thanks"

"Yup anytime tell her I said hi"

"Ok bye"

"bye Demon" I hung up.

"Bert?" Zacky asked.

"Yup apparently Emily is preggos with twins" he went wide eyed.

"Yeah well they want 2 sets of god parents so it's lyn-z and Gerard then Quinn and me"

"Ah I see"

"No you don't an-" my phone started playing basket case but it was a text message from Billie Joe armstrong. It was just an invite to a party.

"I forgot what I was go-" my phone started playing get it up.

"CAN WE PLEASE HAVE SOME DROP OUT PAPERS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" everyone yelled into Luke's phone.

"I am going to give you guys a very nice goodbye present when I get back" I hung up and turned my phone off.

"No more calls" I smiled.

"When are we gonna get there?" Pete asked.

"Like 10 minutes we will be there by 6"

"Why do you always have to be early?" Zacky asked as I dropped my cig out the window.

"It's better than being late" I pulled out a stick of gum and put it in my mouth.

"true" the rest of the ride was quiet. When I got out I sprayed myself with axe.

"Why not perfume?"

"I am always with guys anyways and this covers the smell better" I walked through the doors and towards my English class room.

"Hi " I said walking in.

"You are hilarious!" She said.

"I am guessing you watched the VMAs"

"yes I went to Paul's party"

"so Paul threw the party. Well now it makes sense"

"Yes wow you had one heck of a performance"

"I'm not going to tell on you for saying Hell" I told her.

"I know that Helena I am just not allowed to anyways who cam today?"

"Well you met Zacky and Jimmy. This is Trace cyrus from Metro Station and Pete Wentz from Fall out boy"

"My daughter made me go to tour concert" they kind of looked away.

"She's practically a teenager guys and it's her adoptive daughter" everyone was quiet.

"You should have seen MSI when she said her daughter made her go to one of those concerts" I went to sit down but stopped.

"Take the back table"

"Thanks "

"You're welcome so how were the VMAs?"

"good I met Tokio Hotel, Pete, Russell he really is a funny guy, and Miley cyrus and despite what I have said since day one she was a very nice person" Trace tried to hold back some laughter.

"Trace she's a teenager unlike her I act like the same person 24/7 I know she's a bitch sometimes at home" H e smiled.

"Sometimes is an understatement" he said.

"Ok maybe she a bitch when she's not it front of the camera but still"

"She's 17 you're 14 she needs to start acting like an adult"He said.

"Dude let her make her own mistakes"I told him.

"Yeah I will" He said. I looked at who was giving me the death Glare.

"Please excuse my language" She smiled.

"Anything else?"

"Um apparently I should host the VMAs next year because I am so funny"

"Really who said that?"

"We did" Pete said.

"Why is she so funny?"

"Penelope war" she took her glasses off and put her pen down.

"you still do that?"

"Yeah want to see I got into a big one with Morgan"

"No because it is probably really inappropriate"

"Yup" the 5 of us all said.

"Ok well you missed the benchmark"

"Really can I just not take it?" I said standing too give her all of my work.

"Nope you have to. What are you going to do about AIMS?" she asked.

"I have to take those. Let's see 5 months AIMS are in March or February?"

"Last week of February and first 2 weeks of March"

"I have to come back for those" I said.

"Yup"

"We are gonna be on the east coast. I can fly out the night before after that concert and fly right back after I am done"

"But we have a break for Writing day that is the day that I will have a tough time with"

"Yeah I know" she held up my last report. It was a D.

"You are lucky this was only worth 30 points"

"Yeah I know I have a 92 right now" I said as people started walking in. I was silent all thee way through class an took my benchmark during work time. When the bell rang I stood.

"Remember don't do anything stupid" I said as I walked into the hall. Clapping started as soon as someone could see me. I looked around and almost everyone was clapping. I walked towards the stairs. Paul and Jarrod were standing right there.

"Why did you throw me a party?" I asked Paul hugging him then Jarrod.

"I wanted to see your success"

"Good but I got to go" I went to go but turned.

"Today 4th hour auditorium I am doing the same show as the VMAs let people know" I whispered then ran up the stairs. When I go there the teacher wasn't there.

"Helli!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey guys where's mrs. Lu?"

"She misses half the class everyday" Isaac said.

"Not bad"

"Oh she's back" I turned and saw Andrew with more friends. I handed my bag to Trace. And took 3 steps back.

"I'm not gonna fight back this time Andrew I can't" I said holding my arms out. I sat on the table in the front. I took my phone and turned it on and put it back in my pocket. They all walked towards me and Trace,Pete,Jimmy, and Zacky were coming too. I waved them off.

"Really shorty isn't gonna fight back?"

"No why would I do that?" I said in the creepy voice and they paused only for a second.

"I don't know but now you're toast" I smiled as he right in front of me.

"Ready to die?"

"Always" I said in my normal voice completely calm. He looked at the class then at one of his friends. The friend went and stood by the door. Andrew went to punch me. I grabbed his arm and propelled myself into the ceiling.

"I never said I wouldn't run" I shrugged and made my way to the door I dropped down in the hall way. I turned and Andrew was standing there with his friends.

"I bet you can't catch me" I ran down the hall to the doors. They were right behind me.I ran down the stairs to the houses next to the school there was a forest like area over there.

"Where are you?" Andrew said. I was in a tree and I was going to drop on him as soon as he walked under me. He didn't but his friend did. I dropped on him and knock him about before he could say anything. They all turned towards me.

"I found you" I motion for the guys to get me. I dropped and they missed. I punched one guy in the face and knocked him out. The other one I kicked in the balls and brought his head down on my knee. Only Andrew was left.

"Andrew I am gonna give you 2 choices. 1 I knock you out and go back to class, 2 you stop bullying people and go home instead of class today"

"I take 3 neither" He punched me in the face before I could react. I fell to the ground. He towered over me.

"Not so tough now huh?" He asked and pulled back to punch me I moved at the last second and he punched the ground. I kicked him in the face. I think I crack a bone. He fell over he was out. I stood up. My nose was bleeding again. I was broken again. I walked back to the school and to the room. When I walked in everybody was sitting there waiting. I walked over and grabbed a tissue before I fixed the ceiling panel I jumped through. I turned.

"Your nose is bleeding?" Eileen said.

"Yes well it's better than being knock out cold in a farm" I said.

"Whitney can I borrow your mirror I don't have mine"

"Yeah sure" she handed it to me. I placed it on a desk and got eye level with it so I could see my nose. It was crooked and bleeding. I grabbed the box of tissues and cleaned off all the blood. Then I pushed on my nose to straighten it out. I took a deep breath through my nose to make sure it was ok. I picked up the mirror and brought it to my desk

"Thanks sorry about that guys I almost got caught by security" I pulled out my foundation and started covering the black eyes that were becoming visible and I covered my nose so that my nose looked normal. I gave her back the mirror.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome but what are you going to do when he wakes up?"

"he won't until after school ends it" I said sitting down. I pulled the Excedrin out of my bag that I keep in there. I took 2.

"Ok why do you let him do that?" Trace asked.

"I don't have much of a choice I am the only one who fights back" they didn't ask any more questions and sat there with me waiting for the teacher.


	39. that was almost evil

The teacher never came in, Yearbook I showed my video, in science I did nothing but take tests. In other words so far today sucked even though everytime I walked through the halls everyone was claping. Guitar that happened the second I walked in the door.

"Thank you Mr. Fountain can I still do that extra credit?"

"Yes of course today was a work day"

"Ok well here's the video make sure the tarp is down and the way there is clear I need to place the chair"

"Ok well go do the chair really quick and I will tell the classes"

"Great an audience" I ran out and saw the tarp I grabbed the chair and placed it where I thought it was right. I tried it and it was perfect. I walked back into the guitar room.

"Ok just let me tell them what to do" I said as he cleared the class out.

"Ok just send someone in when you're ready" I nodded.

"just follow the routine k?" I guess Zacky s the lucky one you get to be Lazy" I said.

"Ok we get it ready?" they all nodded.

"Ok Go tell them we're ready Trace" he nodded and went to tell Mr fountain.

"Ok Zacky remember the back exit?"

"Yeah"

"go through there and behind the white curtain k?"

"Yeah I guess" Pete, Jimmy and him left. I walked through the doors to the side entrance I went and sat in the seat that would send me straight to the tarp but no one would see me. I saw when it was time but I added my voice into the video to say Come and get me. That when I was supposed to run and I did I slide down the tarp but did a back flip instead of a front flip. I landed at sat down. I examined my nail polish. The music started and I kicked my chair and someone threw my guitar to me. We played the entire song and In the end I gave the guitar to someone else and started running but I knew the auditorium well and climbed up the walls when the light were off and the 'cops' were looking for me. I made my way to the front of house light and sat on the lights. Everyone was silent looking for me.

"Nope you won't find me!" I yelled and it echoed so no one knew where I was.

"Wow I didn't know this was that good of a hiding spot" I took out my phone and called Paul who was standing in the back of the room. I had taken his phone rigged it to say Happy Halloween Freak shows when I called. He answered it after it said it once.

"Ok look up and towards the corner of the auditorium by the wheel chair lift" he did and hung up everyone looked with him.

"Miss me?"

"How did you get up there?" Someone asked.

"I have my ways" I stood on the thing of lights.

"Can someone please move the tarp?" they did as told and I flipped off the lights and landed on my feet.

"No seriously how did you get up there?"

"Want me to show you?"

"Yeah!" the room yelled while they were cheering. I walked back on stage.

"K ready?" they cheered. I walked over to the wall and climbed up it. I made my way to the ceiling of the arch of the stage. I grabbed the bar and let myself hang. Then I swung myself so that I could get to the lights. I sat there waiting for them.

"Wow that looks really dangerous please get down" Mr. Fountain asked. I did as told.

"Ok well I didn't sleep very well so I can only do one song I am sorry" I said. Everyone cheered and went back to class. Mr fountain was the last person in there with us.

"Well you're a+ is back"

"Good can I stay here and take a nap please?"

"Sure but don't be late to your next class"

"Ok thank you" he left and I laid down where I was sanding which happened to be the stage and pulled my phone out and started playing music.

"Wow this is boring" Zacky said.

"Go fuck a teacher then I am tired" I said as my phone started playing Scream.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo it's Bill Brian told me you were at school I wanted to know if you want me to bring you some lunch?"

"Oh thanks Bill that would be nice" Pete started laughing from the seats. I heard say something about me and Bill.

"What do you want?"

"Anything vegetarian"

"Ok when is your lunch?"

"12:40"

"Ok see you then"

"Ok bye.

"Pete come here for a second" I said as I spread out on the floor and stretched. He walked over and stood over me.

"You know I'm not deaf right?" his face went blank and he tried to walk away. I swung my leg to the side and I knocked him off the stage. Everyone started laughing.

"I warned you dude" Zacky said.

"If you don't let me sleep I will kill all of you" I said and started playing Kelsey by Metro Station. They kept joking around.

"Fine I guess I'm not sleeping might as well do something useful then" I said going to my back pack.

"Vengeance get your ass over here" I placed the computer down in front of the drumset.

"What?"

"Press the space bar and move" I said readying myself.

"Ok " he pressed the space bar and I started playing. When I was done I got up and pressed in again to stop the recording. I cut the last few seconds and moved on to guitar. I crossed my legs and laid down when I did guitar. I did Bass after that.

"Don't speak or else I'll have to restart!" I yelled. I brought the computer close to my face and pressed the space bar and started singing. When I was done I layered it all and played it.

"Sweet sweet revenge is it's name" I said. I saved it and got ready to do another song.

"Did you just make a song like just now with the computer?" Pete asked.

"I'm glad to see you're a genius and since I'm not bored and obviously you are let me show you the skills I have Pete" I opened the Fall out boy blog and made a blog entry under his name about pink flamingos in pants. I turned Sugar we're going down on through my phone. I was singing while I brought him the computer and showed him the blog entry.

"Hey! I didn't write that!" he said.

"I did" he looked at me.

"How? It's my blog"

"I am a technology genius I can take just about anything apart and put in back together. I made computer programs" I said as I stood up.

"I am bored" I said doing a back flip.

"Zacky give me that rubber band around your wrist" he gave it to me and I used the vampire teeth to cut through it. I tied my fishnet top to my pants.

"Lethal I still can't believe you gave Calvin that love bite" I rolled my eyes and took one of the vampire teeth out.

"Apparently they leave a mark" I said showing them I put it back on my tooth. I placed the chair down and took a few steps back. I cartwheeled into a hand stand on the back of the chair. I moved to balance the chair on 2 legs.

"he still had that when they buried him" I said as I lifted one arm in the air so I was balancing.

"Did they cover it?" Zacky asked.

"No but I find it ironic"

"What?" Brian asked.

"I gave him a ring right after he died. I bought it a few days before then he somehow finds the way to get me this" I held up the ring.

"Well he was going to ask you anyways" I jumped off the chair.

"Yeah he never got a chance hey do you guys want lunch?"

"no we are going to get food" Brian said.

"Whatever Bill's bringing me food" I put the chair back to where it was before.

"He your new-" Brian asked

"Just because I joke about Calvin doesn't mean I am ready for anything new" I said as I counted out the number of hand springs I was going to do before I got to the chair.

"Ok sorry"

"Frank would have a heart attack if he thought I was dating Bill"

"Yes true" I started my hand springs and this time I landed in a hand stand on the chair.

"How do you do that?"

"I am a gymnast"

"I have never seen a gymnast with a chair to balance on" Pete said.

"I am sorry I am different" I said realizing they were seeing me from the side. I made my way up to the top of the chair.I balanced the chair on 2 legs and I was going for 1 leg. I had it there I was trying to lift my arm as my phone started playing scream.

"Zacky get that please?" he ran and answered it.

"hello?"

"Yeah hold on" I put my hand out so he could give me the phone.

"Hallo?"

"Hey it's Bill we came a little early where are you?"

"The auditorium"

"Ok we are on our way"

"Ok bye" I hung up and handed the phone back to Zacky.

"How long do you plan on staying that way?"

"until my face turns red"

"It is"

"Then as long as I want" I said as the guys walked in. I waved.

"Hey th this is Trace, Pete, Brian, and Zacky. Guys this is Tokio Hotel or Bill, Tom, Gustav, and georg" they all said Hi.

"What are you doing Helli?"

"Balancing" I said. My headache was starting to get worse.

"Helli we are gonna go" Pete said.

"Wait Wentz give me my pill!" I yelled jumping off the chair and the stage. I heard my ribs crack and so did everyone else. No pain though.

"That is gross" Pete said.

"Yeah just give me my pills" He gave me 2.

"We will be back we are just going to pick some stuff up" they left.

"we brought you subway with random veggies" I laughed.

"Thanks guys I think we should eat in here"

"Can we?"

"just don't spill"

"Ok" we all sat down on or by the stage and talked and ate our lunch. My phone started playing Basket case.

"Hello?"

"Hey are you gonna come to the party?"

"I might if I have time I have school for the next 2 days" the guys walked in with Pizza.

"Ok well let me know if you do"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

"sorry Green day is having a party" my phone started playing Snakes on a plane.

"Yo?"

"Hey there is someone here for you"

"What's his name?"

"Kyle"

"Is he big and muscular?" everyone looked at me funny.

"Yeah"

"Give him my number tell him to call me"

"Ok"

"Thanks Gabe bye" I hung up and Vampires will never hurt you started playing.

"Kyle what's up?"

"Nothing came to say hi and tell you some good news"

"What?"

"I asked my girlfriend to marry me and we moved in together because she said yes"

"Good for you"

"Yeah I saw you on the VMAs that was hilarious sure you don't want to be a comedian?"

"No let the comedian do that I was stick to being an artist"

"Ok well you really are funny"

"Wait until you see me and Morgan in a penenlope war"

"I don't want to know"

"Yeah well I am eating so I will call you later"

"K bye" I hung up and saved his number.

"I am bored I think I have to start a Penelope war with Morgan"

"I want to hear this" Zacky said.

"Ok let me call him"

"Hello"

"Whoa how did you just get out of bed from?"

"Your mom"

"Really because I thought you liked my dad more"

"Nope I think that was you"

"Nope you had that blow up doll of him"

"Yup because I have a blow up doll ok Pete's kid" everyone laughed.

"Yup well my kid wants to know why you are stalking him"

"Gerard? I'm not stalking him I want to know if he is trying to get Mikey preggos or not because it is illegal"

"Really so when you were in bed with your sister, Hannah, it was ok" everyone was laughing.

"No I am a lawbreaker remember?"

"No I smoke, I drink, I drive I think I am the lawbreaker not you"

"Really because I got a new girl in bed everynight"

"Really is that why you and Ray are fucking every night?"

"No I thought it was you and Brandon"

"Well that's better than when you fuck yourself"

"No I think that's you"

"Nope we're both wrong because you know damn right that the blow up sex doll you keep in bed with you is the only thing you can get to fuck you"

"No that's not true I still want to know if that vibrator was yours or Avenlys"

"No I think there's something you're not telling us and it belongs to you because remember I'm not on that bus I may know what's on the bus but I am in the other bus"

"Since when has that mattered we could hear you and Calvin fucking your brains out all the time"

"Really because we can here you and the Male stripper you brought back from the club fucking in the venue" I was messing with my nail polish I grabbed the black nail polish I kept with me and started painting my nails.

"Really well would you like to tell me when Jo Anne is preggos?"

"Yeah his name is Zacky Baker" everyone was laughing.

"Really I thought it was Helena Dragon"

"Nope I would be preggos remember we went through that you know for a fact I can have kids"

"you win"

"I always do"

"So what did you want?"

"Well I am in the auditorium right now with Trace Cyrus, Pete Wentz, Jimmy, Zacky, and Tokio Hotel and we were bored so I figure what the hell let's start a penenlope war"

"Ok well can I go back to bed now?"

"Yeah tell your sister I said birth control helps" I hung up. Everyone was laughing.

"That was almost evil" Jimmy said. I finished my nails and put it away.

"No it wasn't but seriously he always says something that I can say that for a fact he knows isn't true"

"Wait I want to try" Zacky said.

"I would beat you in seconds"

"Really bring it"

"What the protection you need because you fucked someone's wife and they hired a hit man to come get you?"

"You win"

"Damn you have a mouth" Trace said.

"Really I didn't fucking notice most of the time I am in such a shitty mood , fucking pissed, or too shit ass drunk to realize it" I stood up.

"I have 5 more minutes before class starts" I went to put everything away.

"Pete give me my computer" He brought it to me. I put it away.

"Ok well what were you talking about at the end of war you had with Morgan?" Pete asked.


	40. That Martini was good

"Um well I don't care really so I don't want to hear I'm sorry and you guys need to move"they moved and I set the chair up and went to the back to the auditorium.

"Yeah but what happened?" Pete asked as I started doing the hand springs. I grabbed the chair and landed on it in a hand stand again.

"Ever notice how tough I am for no reason really?" I asked as I got the chair balanced on 2 legs.

"Yeah I kind of wondered why you were this tough" he said.

"Well 2 years ago I was still a defenseless weak little girl" I had the chair on one leg.

"I met a guy and he was cute and everything so we started dating" I lifted one arm.

"He got drunk one night and decided that he was going to raped me. I didn't fight back at all and he didn't use protection" I didn't know what to do but I was pregnant and he died a week after that. His car was slammed into by a drunk driver." I spread my legs out and balanced on one hand.

"My body couldn't handle it and even though I wanted the kid it died" I heard the bell ring.

"Ok" is was he said.

"Wow he listened" I went to give him a thumbs up but I sent the chair sliding. I flipped and landed on my knees.

"that could have been worse" the late bell rang.

"Pre-calc here we come" I grabbed my bag and walked towards everyone else.

"Thanks for the food" I hugged Bill, Tom, Gustav, and Georg.

"You're welcome"

"Ok now we have to go" I said to everyone else. They followed after me.

"Were you serious?" Zacky asked.

"Yeah see you don't know enough about me but don't feel bad only Calvin and Morgan knew" I patted him on the back and kept walking. I walked in on the teacher teaching a lesson.

"Ms. Dragon you are la-" He was cut off by all of the kids clapping.

"Thank you" I waved them off.

" You know you are late right?"

"It's better than not being here" I said.

"Yes please take your seat" I showed the guys the chairs they could go sit in. the class was boring as usual. No home work for now. In history I did nothing but take tests again. Finally the bell rang.

"Ok how long does it take to get to Scottsdale?" pete asked.

"Normally about an hour"

"When your driving?"

"20-25 minutes" they all go tin but I disconnected the restrictor before I got in.

"What did you do to the car?" Jimmy asked.

"I disconnect the restrictor' Zacky turned to get his seat belt and I grabbed his fags and lighter. I took one and gave the rest back to him.

"AGAIN!?!?!?!" everyone in the back laughed.

"That's not funny don't encourage her" I stuck it in my mouth.

"Zacky Vengeance in daddy mode who can save us now!?" I said. Everyone laughed.

"See you can be a comedian" Pete said.

"Nope" I pulled out of the parking lot and took the dirt road. I lit my fag and gave him back the lighter.

"Why not?"

"Don't want to" I got to the back roads and got up to 105

"Well you're good at it"

"Not right now I don't want to be one"

"Fine" the rest of the ride was silent. I had my ipod on. When we got there I took out the 3 drawings I had done, my phone, money, and I took zacky cigs again I just wanted to see how long it would take him to notice. We walked in and I motioned for them to sit and walked to the back where Monroe's office was.

"Did you miss me?" I asked she turned and hugged me.

"Well you came back early"

"Yeah well they cancelled some tour and added some tour" I groaned.

"Well I see paper may I please see your wonderful art work?"

"Yeah here" the first one was the tree, the second one was a gun and above it it said fire at will with the letters like blowing away, and the third one was a collection of Chinese characters I wanted.

"Not my best but the redrawing of the tree is pretty good"

"Yes I like the gun" We laughed.

"Yes well I brought friends I want you to meet them" I walked out the door after she stood and walked towards the front.

"This is Monroe. Monroe you know Jimmy and Zacky. This is Trace Cyrus and Pete Wentz who get to be my babysitters" I smiled.

"Real funny wiseass" Pete said.

"Then you can call Frank and tell him that" I said.

"Do you really need a babysitter?" Monroe asked.

"No Frank is being an asshole as usual" I said. I looked to the right and saw my drawing of the twin towers up there. Framed and I loved it sitting there.

"How many people have asked for it?" I asked Monroe.

"Tons we keep telling them no though" I smiled.

"Do they know that a 14 year old drew that?" I pointed to the picture.

"No they don't"

"This is why I do my own artwork" I said turning to grab a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Uh oh Russell is gonna be mad" Pete said. I laughed.

"We were just joking and in the end Frank is still worse than him the whole shorter than me thing but I cheated for that" They were staring at me while I drew.

"how do you cheat your height?" Pete asked.

"Shoes" I turned and pointed to my converse.

"I had to wear these that night notice how thick the bottom is"

"I am totally gonna tell Johnny that" Zacky said. I rolled my eyes at the fact that he didn't notice his missing cigs yet. I pulled them out and took 2.

"Zacky I still think you're an idiot" I said throwing the pack at him. I still had his light though.

"Dammit stop doing that" everyone was laughing at him.

"Only you zacky" Pete said.

"Whatever just those 3?" Monroe asked.

"Yeah"

"Wait I have a question before you go"Pete said.

"mall out the door to the right" I said.

"Mind reader now too?! What does that make you musician/actress/artist/baby talker/hacker/lawbreaker/badass/ mind reader or did I forget something?" I thought about it.

"Gymnast" I said.

"Great" they all got up.

"Be back in 4 hours" I said as they walked out.

"Ok where are these going?"

"The tree with the others, the gun on my left shoulder pointing down, and the Chinese characters on my left outer ankle"

"Ok let's go" I ended up taking my wrap off while I was back there because I didn't want to wear it. She finished the first 2 in 4 hours.

"Ok let me go see if the guys are here" I got up as my phone rang. It was Gabe again.

"Hello?"

"all of the bands are going out you guys can join us when you're done if you want"

"Where are we going?"

"Bar in phoenix"

"No come up here to Scottsdale there's an awesome bar up here"

"Ok where are we going?"

"I'll text you the directions"

"K bye" They walked in as I said that.

"Done?"

"No I have 1 more but everyone else is coming up here to go to a bar"

"Total rematch!"

"I am not supposed to on orders from captain Iero"

"He didn't have a problem with that before"

"Well I might have had to many and passed out one day on the bus but you know that is a maybe"

"They keep that much beer on the bus?"Zacky asked.

"8 6-packs in the cabinet locked up away from me but I know how to open it"

"Wow you drank all of that?" Jimmy said.

"No and we were having a party but I was to drunk to realize what the fuck I was doing"

"So how many did you drink?" Pete asked.

"Until my limit" zacky knows what that is.

"You drank 35 beers?" He asked. I shrugged and walked back into the back room before they asked anymore questions.

"Ok ready for the last ones?"

"Yeah are you busy after or do you want to go after?"

"Depends where we're going"

"Dale's"

"Why ask you know I'm in"

"Yeah I forgot" She laughed and continued with the Chinese symbols.

"Ok you are done" I go up

"Thanks again here" I handed her 2000 dollars.

"I don't know why you pay me" She said as we walked back up front. I was carrying my fishnet shirt and my wrap.

"Because I am supposed to?" I said.

"Yeah sure well everyone else went home I'll meet you in the parking garage k?"

"Yeah" I walked out and lit a cig.

"So you did take one" Zacky said.

"And your lighter which is actually quite nice I might keep it"

"No you won't" He grabbed it as we got off the elevator to the upstairs parking garage.

"You know I can get it back if needed" I told him going towards Monroe's car.

"Where are you going?"

"Monroe's car and ever-" a whole bunch more cars pulled into the garage. In the first car Gabe was driving and William was in the passenger seat.

"So where are we going?"

"I am going to get in this car follow it k?"

"Yeah" Monroe came up just then.

"Ok we have bands galore and we are going to Dale's and they are following us"

"K let's go" we walked over to her Trans am. Yes it was the one Gee wanted but it's her life I work on it for her.

"Ok follow this car everyone" I yelled out the window and she drove towards the exit. We all made it out before the light turned red and we were down the street.

"So any famous people come in recently?" I asked her.

"Yeah um Miley came in a few days ago"

"Like Miley cyrus?"

"Yeah"

"You are joking right?"

"No" she pulled into the bar parking lot.

"No you have to be joking"

"Nope"

"I have to tell Trace"

"She didn't exactly get it in plain sight"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later" we got out and Monroe went inside while I wait for everyone else. I walked over to the car I was in and put my wrap in my bag.

"Why aren't you wearing your shirt?"

"I am wearing my shirt Zacky I'm not wearing the shirt that goes over it" I walked towards the front door and put my shirt on as I walked in.

"Monroe is Dale here?" I asked her as I walked up.

"Yeah"

"Dale!" He came to the front.

"Look it's Arizona's little rockstar"

"Yeah sorry I haven't been around lately you know tour but I brought friends" I pointed towards the 22 or so people walking in.

"Good well I saw your performance at the VMAs" he smiled.

"Yeah well I thought it was funny"

"Yeah people ask me if I have it recorded"

"Do you?"

"Yeah"

"Well we have all seen it and I see that there's no one here besides us"

"It's a Tuesday night only 3 or 4 people will come in"

"Ok well hold on" I turned to everyone.

"No one is gonna come in so disperse sit where you want and does everyone want a beer?" all I heard was yes so I got all of us beers except me and Zacky.

"Are we going to have a rematch?" Zacky asked.

"I don't know is Pete gonna tell on me?" we looked at Pete.

"Pete are you gonna tell on her?!" Zacky yelled to him.

"No but I'm not caring you back if you get drunk"

"Whatever" I looked at Zacky.

"Ready?"

"Yeah where are we doing this?" He asked

"At the bar"

"I'll let you pick beer or shots"

"I'd win anyways"

"That's not an answer"

"Beer"

"Ok let's go" We walked to the bar and Dale came over to us.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We are having a rematch to see who can drink the most beer without passing out or throwing up" I told him.

"I know who wins this but Helli you know where everything is" I jumped over and grabbed 10 beers.

"What are you a bartender?"

"No but I would help oout if he needed it and trust me when we have parties he does"

"She brings in the best business"

"He brings the beer" I opened all 10 of them and gave him 5.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" We started drinking our beer.

"So what's new?" Dale asked.

"Nothing really just really shitty life even as a rockstar" I had downed my first beer.

"Wait where are the limes?" he went to the back and brought out a bucket of cut limes.

"Thanks" I sat on the bar and put a lime in each of my beers. I handed the box to Zacky.

"Now we have these much better" he did the same and we kept going.

"Ok 5 down and we are both still standing" He said as I started to clean up.

"Of course" I grabbed 10 more.

"Here" people were watching us the entire time. I went to sit back down before I went for anymore.

"So what does the winner get?" I asked.

"I don't know last time you got a martini"

"That was a good martini" I said.

"What about this time?"

"I don't know" I told him. I finished my 7th beer. I hopped behind the bar and went to find something.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if he has the stuff to make a boston pie martini for when I win"

"Ok" he did so I kept going.

"Are you guys gonna do that all night again?" Matt asked.

"No just until Zacky has to throw up again" I said.

"No I'm gonna win this time" He said

"Sure anyone that was there the first time would put money on me"

"Yes we would" Jimmy, Brian, Johnny, and Matt said.

"Thanks for having confidence in me guys" Zacky said and everyone laughed at him.

"I will actually put a hundred down on Helli winning" Johnny pulled out a hundred .

"Same here" Jimmy , Matt, and Brian all pulled out some money.

"Really well I put money down on Zacky" Gabe said.

"Same here" all of Cobra , FOB, and Academy put like 10 each down on Zacky.

"What about you guys?" I asked Metro station.

"I don't know" Trace said. Everyone else was quiet.

"Ok well then can we please keep going there's something I want that I can't have til this is done"

"Yes please" Zacky finished his 7th beer and we moved on to the rest. After 10 we were still here.

"5 More please" Zacky said.

"I don't see why you bother Zacky" I grabbed 5 more for each of us.

"Can I please use you lighter?"

"Yeah but I want it back" he gave it to me and I lit a cig.

"So w-" my phone started playing evening wear.

"Yes Amy?"

"No it's Frank" I almost dropped my beer. I dropped the phone instead. It hung up on him.

"Oops and now I am in deep shit" I picked up the phone.

"What did Amy want?" Zacky asked as I jumped off the bar.

"No she didn't want anything that was Frank" my phone started playing Leviathan. I ran to the back room and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey did you drop your phone?"

"Yeah sorry well what's up?"

"Nothing just checking in making sure there's no parties or booze"

"Nope I am just doing my Math homework"

"Oh well that shit is hard so I think I am going to let you go"

"Ok bye" I hung up and walked back out.

"What did he say?" Zacky asked.

"Nothing I'm doing my pre-cal homework" I went back and saw Zacky had drank 4 beers while I was gone.

"So you couldn't wait for me?" I asked.

"Nope" he grabbed his 12th beer. I had to grab 5 more for me to drink so I pounded them then tried to make it even again and put 3 beers on the bar for each of us.

"So you still good?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled and we continued.


	41. over my dead body

"You ok?" I asked Zacky who was on his 20th beer. We were going one beer at a time now. My phone started playing scream.

"Hallo?" I answered. I was now laying down on the bar because I was bored.

"Hey it's Bill"

"Hi Bill what's up?"

"Just called to say hi and ask you if you were busy"

"I am out with everyone else right now" I heard Pete talking about me and Bill. I jumped behind the bar and pulled out 3 caps from used beer bottles and a rubber band.

"Oh well that's ok you can come if you want" I aimed the first top at Pete.

"Hey Pete ever heard of a hornet" I shot it at him. it hit him it the shoulder.

"Ah what was that for?!" He yelled. I smiled.

"Ok where are you?"

"Scottsdale" I gave him the address and told him the back road directions. He said they would be here in a little while. I looked up and Zacky had finally finished his 20th beer.

"Ok my turn?"

"yyeaaaah" he was slurring his words.

"Ok ssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuureeeeeee" I grabbed another beer and drank it fast. My phone started playing papralyzed.

"Are you done fucking your sister?" I knew it was Morgan and I put him on speaker phone.

"No are you done fucking Ali?"

"No so did she tack my advice or are you gonna tell your parents that you're preggos from your sister?"

"Here we go again" Jimmy said.

"No she decided on abortion"

"Wow you guys have no heart what are you gonna do next time?"

"Actually use birth control"

"Or you could grow a dick and use the condoms you carry around with you"

"No I don't feel like it"

"Growing a dick that sounds about right for you"

"You win"

"As usual" everyone was laughing.

"Where are you?"

"At Dale's"

"Tell Zacky I said sorry"

"You know me too well" Zacky said.

"So now you're fucking Zacky, Frank, Gerard, and Pete that's one hell of a list" I said.

"Well I would have to say the same thing about you"

"Nope you can't and hold on" I finished my beer and got one for Zacky.

"I got this" He said. He took the beer and pounded it.

"My turn" I pounded mine and gave him his.

"Ok sorry"

"Whatever can I go to bed?" He yawned.

"Just remember to use protection this time" I hung up.

"Why are you guys so mean to each other?" Monroe asked.

"Sweetie that's what we do and it's funny to everyone else and they think I should host the VMAs" I said.

"I agree with them" everyone laughed. I looked over at Zacky. He finished his 21st beer.

"My turn this I where he lost last time" I grabbed my 21st beer and drank it really fast.

"Zacky it's your turn" I handed him his 22nd beer. He drank the whole thing.

"He's farther than last time" Brian said.

"You anyways here is my 22nd" I pounded it.

"Zacky here" I handed him his.

"Hhhoiooooowwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa manie is dis?" I laughed at him.

"This would be 23" Started to drink it but stopped half way through it and ran to the bathroom.

"Whatever" I shrugged and grabbed my 23rd and drank it fast.

" Told you I would win" I cleaned everything up.

"Dale!" he came in.

"You win?"

"Yeah can you make me my martini?"

"I still don't see why you don't just learn how to do it" He made it while I went and sat down by Pete.

"So why did you attack me before?"

"Once again I'm not deaf" Dale brought me martini.

"Thanks"

"Or drunk" Andy added.

"Now see that's where you're wrong" I took a sip of my martini.

"You just drank 23 beers and are having a martini and you're drunk but not showing any signs of it?" William asked.

" Nope I can tell when I'm drunk 'm just really good at hiding it until I pass out"

"Well don't pass out" Vicky said.

"I won't"

"So about what I was telling you before" Monroe said.

"Oh the person who came in? got it"

"Ok well she got a tattoo on her hip right here" she pointed to her hip. No one would know it was there.

"Really she's smart let's hide it so one finds out til I turn 18" I said.

"Yeah I know that and she was acting like she wasn't who she was"

"Because no one would notice someone like that?" I said.

"Wait who are you talking about?" Trace asked. I looked at Monroe kind of asking if I should. She shrugged.

"Someone I know" Monroe said.

"yeah well anyways Trace your sister how long has she been a bitchy teenager?" I asked.

"Since I first got to know her but she's ok to be around she just does stupid she asked dad for a tattoo and he told her no and she threw a hissy fit" I looked at Monroe.

"Yeah we should tell him" Monroe said.

"Let me guess you were talking about her well I don't care like I said before she does stupid shit and eventually she will regret it"

"Ok" I finished my martini and brought the cup back to Dale"

" That was no fun" Zacky said coming back out.

"I know I get drunk too" I told him.

"How much do we owe you?"

"um 5 dollars a beer because tonight was a special night and 8 for the martini"

"How many beers did everyone have?" I asked

"Like 1 or 2 each"

"36 plus what you and Zacky had" Dale said.

"Ok so 82?"

"Yeah so 82 times 5 is"

"410 plus the 8 so 418 so far?"

"Yeah" just then Bill and everyone else walked in.

"Took you long enough"

"I don't like driving" Bill said.

"I do" I wanted another cig.

"Zacky" he was half asleep in a chair. I walked over and grabbed his cigs and lighter.

"Wow only him huh?" Trace asked.

"only him" I lit one and went to sit back down on the bar. Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav each had 1 beer.

"Is that all you guys are having?"

"Yeah we have places to be tomorrow"

"Ok"

"Is anyone else getting anything else?" I asked everyone said no.

"Ok well 446 because I would like another Martini please" He handed it to me

"Thanks here keep the change" I gave him 5 hundreds.

"Helli I have to go" Monroe said walking over to me.

"Ok I don't know if I'll come back tomorrow but the day after that I might be flying to Cali then the venue but if you're no busy I got a party you can go to"

"Ok just call me"

"Ok bye" I hugged her and she left.

"why are you going to Cali?" Pete asked.

"A baseball game" It wasn't baseball season I knew that.

"It's not baseball season"

"Wow you pay attention no I am going to a party maybe I t depends"

"Wow look at you. "

"I don't like that name" I finished my martini and sat down next to William.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Out casts become the good people in this world"

"Yeah that is true" Pete said. Everyone mumbled yeah or something like that.

"what time is it?" I asked.

"1" Matt said.

"I might be late to school tomorrow" I said.

"Ok well I think It's time to go" Pete said.

"Fine I'm driving" I already had the keys.

"Kill us and I will haunt you forever" Pete said. I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Pete asked.

"I am already haunted by my dead would be husband dumbass" I got up and walked outside lighting a cig on the way out after saying good bye to Dale. I stood out there waiting for everyone.

"Really He haunts you?" I jumped 10 feet in the air.

"Holy crap don't do that!" I yelled.

"Sorry I just wanted to tell you that all the bands are going back in their cars but we are coming with you"

"ok well we will be there first"

"I have the key"

"Ok let's go" I went to get in the car.

"Wait are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I am fine over it no need to talk about it" I moved on to a second cig.

"Ok" everyone walked out.

"You didn't have to pay you know" Pete said.

"Yeah I did" I went towards the car and my phone started playing Prom.

"Yes Avenly?"

"Nope it's Brandon"

"You have your own phone"

"It died anyways I was going to ask Avenly something but I wanted to know what you think"

"Ok what?"

"I was going to ask her to marry me" I froze. A tear fell as I thought about it. Something is always taken from me and given to Avenly. I sucked it up and decided she needed it.

"That's great" I sat down on the ground, the pain was coming back.

"ok well I am going to ask her when you come back"

"Ok well I have to go you know school?" I hung up. I bit my lip and hoped they didn't notice.

"Pete can I have my pills please?!" I yelled and he came over and gave them to me.

"Who was that?" William asked.

"Brandon"

"Still scared to walk by the bunks Helli?" Brian asked.

"I am really scared now"

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing I'll tell you later" I got in the car and took a deep breath.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just bad memories" I said before taking a drag.

"Ok are we ready to go?" I asked as Trace got in the passenger seat.

"Yeah" I backed up and left after I waved goodbye. We were back a good 20 minutes before everyone else.

"Wow one hell of a driver"

"Now imagine that with my car" we got in the elevator. My phone started playing I don't love you. I was scared and I answered it in a shaky voice.

"H-H-H-ello?"

"Miss me?" Kale asked.

"How did you get this number?"

"His phone"

"Who's phone what did you do?"

"I am waiting for you" I dropped the phone. The doors opened and he was standing there.

"Miss me?"I smiled. I lunged for him. I knocked him down and shoved my foot into his throat so he has choking.

"You took everything away from me" He was gasping for air.

"Now I have to deal with you being an escapee?" someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me off of Kale.

"Let go of me" I said.

"No you need to calm down" Trace said.

"Then give me my phone" My hone was handed to me. I called someone and he let me go it was a big mistake. I stood on Kale again.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I think I have an escapee from the jail"

"Where are you?" I told her.

"The police are on their way"

"Thank you" I hung up.

"Really you're going to send me back there?" Kale asked and threw me off of him. I hit the floor hard.

"Ok now I'm mad" I said standing up. I turned and hit him square in the jaw.

"You kill my boyfriend, you flat out tell me you did it to get me back, and now you come to find me. You should have known I would hurt you the first chance I get" I punched him in the face and heard the bone break.

"So let's go find the person that wants to kill you" I kicked him in the ribs and he fell down. I went to kick him again but Trace grabbed me again.

"I'm not done with him" I said.

"Yes you are the cops are gonna find him on the ground and take you too." Kale stood up and pulled a knife out.

"Or they'll find all of you dead" He smiled and Trace let go of me.

"Really so now you're gonna kill me?" I asked walking towards him.

"Damn right and then I will die we can live together forever"

"You are disgusting and you did all of that to kill me?" I asked still walking towards him.

"Damn right I did" he had the knife ready I knew he was going to try and kill me.

"If you're gonna kill me do it already" I heard the cops outside. I turned to look at the guys.

"Just like first hour" I said knowing Trace would understand. I turned just in time to see the knife and move to make it hit my leg and not my stomach. I bit my lip.

"Noe you'll bleed to death" He looked at them. I grabbed the knife.

"Over my dead body" I lunged at him and had the knife at his throat.

"You wanted to kill me and you failed"

"Until I do this" He sent his leg into my face. I flew sideways.

"Thanks I needed this" he took the knife and walked towards everyone else. I wasn't gonna let him kill anyone else. I stood up.

"I'm still standing Kale" more like all weight on one leg balancing. He turned and lunged for me. His head hit my nose by I grabbed the knife. He was on top of me. I had the knife in his stomach.

I threw him off as the cops came through the door to the stairs.

"Ah the cops are here" I said. Everything went black.


	42. She'll be back soon

**Trace**

She passed out but the cop guy was already calling an ambulance. I grabbed her phone and called Brian.

"Helli what's up"

"Helli is on her way to the hospital" I heard the car stop and pull over.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Some kid was here and she tried to beat him up twice and I pulled her off and the second time he took out a knife and she said just like first hour so I knew she wanted us to stay back so we did and he stabbed her and then came for us but she got up and he turned to her and she grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach but she passed out from loss of blood"

"What's his name?"

"I do-"

"What is his name Trace!"

"She said Kale"

"Fuck we will be there in a few. Call Pete and tell him what happened and tell him to call Frank and tell him but wait til 4"

"K bye" I took my pone out and called Pete.

"What's up?"

"Helli is on the way to the hospital"

"What the fuck!?"

"Kale I'm guessing it's her ex stabbed her in the leg and I am guessing she passed out from loss of blood the paramedics are taking her now." They wheeled her into the elevator and it closed.

"Why is he there?"

"I don't know but I think he's dead"

"Did she go after him?"

"Yeah stabbed him in the gut Brian said to call Frank at 1"

"K we are down the street"

"K bye" I hung up as the elevator opened to reveal Cobra starship and the academy is.

"What the hell happened?! We just saw Helli going into an ambulance."

"The guy over there on the ground tried to kill us and her" they looked to where Kale's body was.

"Why is he dead then?"

"She won't go down without a fight. He had a knife she stabbed him in the stomach" I said.

"Well is she ok?"

"No he got her in the leg so she is probably losing a lot of blood" Pete ran up the stairs.

"Where is she?"

"In an ambulance" Gabe said.

"What time is it?"

"Like 2"

"Screw it I'm calling Frank"

"He won't answer what year was she born?"

"14 she was born in '95" I entered 1995 into her phone and it unlocked.

"For a genius she doesn't have a very good password" I called Morgan.

"Hello?" he had just woken up.

"Hi it's Trace I need to speak to Frank like right now"

"Why where's Helli?"

"In the back of an ambulance I need to speak to Frank NOW" I said.

"TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kale came for her now give the phone to Frank"

"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK UP AND GO TO THE OTHER BUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled to everyone.

"Why?" was heard.

"Helli is in the hospital again and if you want her to die you guys can stay here" he must have gone to the other bus and he told everyone to wake up.

"Frank your daughter is on her deathbed I think you should get up and take the phone" the phone was dropped and then picked up.

"Helli?"

"No this is Trace um she is on her way to the hospital right now"

"What happened?"

"Kale came and tried to kill her and my band he got her in the leg and she kept fighting and right now hes dead in front of me on the ground and she is on the way to the hospital because she passed out."

"What hospital?"

"I don't know I can go there and then let you know"

"Please do"

"OK well I will call you after I get there bye" I hung up.

"Where did she go?" the elevator opened and Matt was carrying Zacky.

"To bad we can't burn the body" Brian said looking at his body.

"Can I put him down he's fat" Matt asked. A cop walked over.

"Why are all of you here?"

"The girl that was just wheeled off is staying with us and I need to know where she went and he needs to get to our room"

"Ok walk around the body stick to the walls and don't touch anything. If you are going to go see her I will have someone drive with you over there" Matt ran and put Zacky in the room and came back.

"Ok ready to go"

"Ok Mr. Rolland here will drive ahead of you guys and bring you to the hospital"

"Ok thank you" anyone that didn't fit in the elevator took the stairs. We were to the hospital in minutes. We all went inside and we asked for Helli.

"I am sorry he is in the middle of surgery right now"

"for what?"

"She was stabbed and the knife hit her bone she need pins to keep it together. She also needs a blood transfusion"

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes but she will need a cast for her leg and she will be in here til the end of the week"

"Ok great when will she be out?"

"1 hour"

"When will she wake up?"

"That depends. She can wake up right after surgery or she can wake up tomorrow it depends how her body handles the sleeping gas"

"Ok thank you" we all went and sat down.

"This is great" I said to everyone.

"Is she ok?" Mason asked.

"Well see the knife hit her bone and she needs pins to keep it together, she needed a blood transfusion, they don't know when she's going to wake up"

"Well that's awesome" Johnny said.I thought someone was going to hit him.

"Please note sarcasm" he said almost flinching.

"Look we can't all just sit here and wait for her" Andy(the butcher) said.

"He has a point" Blake said(Metro Station)

"ok well someone has to stay Frank wants updates" I said. No one said anything.

"Fine I'll stay" I said.

"I'll stay too" Johnny said.

"Everyone else can go back to the hotel and we will call you if anything else happens"

"K bye" was mumbled a few times and everyone left.

"Do you know like the whole story did she tell you?" Johnny asked.

"No all I know about is the kid she could have had and the dead could have been husband I don't even know why she wanted to kill this kid." I said.

"Ok well it all started at a My Chemical Romance concert….."

**Morgan**

Frank handed me back my phone. I snatched it and ran to our bus. I changed into black skinnys, I had on my black vans and grabbed a black shirt. I was putting it on as I climbed on the bus. I found Brian's car keys and a 4 pack of rockstars.

"Where her wheel chair?" I asked. Everyone was silent and staring wide eyed at what ever was in front of them.

"HELLO!?!?!?! Where's her wheel chair!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Sorry it's in the back" Gerard said. I ran to grab it and carried it out to Brian's car. I walked back on the bus to see that no one had moved.

"I'm going to az be back in 2 days" I left before they could say anything. I decided that the trip would be more than a day before I even started the car so I did the next best thing.

"Gerard!" I yelled as I stepped back on the bus.

"Huh?"

"Drive me to the airport please?"

"Yeah sure" I left her wheel chair here and grabbed a rockstar, my wallet, phone, Ipod, and ID. We got to the airport and I got the next available seat to Phoenix,Arizona. It was in 35 minutes meaning I needed to get to the gate. I sat down in my seat on the plane and as it took off I wondered why she deserved this and why he left her.

**Helli**

I woke up with the annoying beeping sound and disgusting white walls of a hospital room. I groaned as my eyes burned from those walls.

"Fuck! Get me away from the white walls!" I heard someone stir in the corner of the room.

"Who's there?"

"Sorry I was waiting for you to wake up"

"Trace?"

"Yeah"

"What's wrong?"

"nothing"

"No what happened how am I injured?"

"Pins in the leg blood transfusion"

"When I see him next I will kill him"

"You already did" I sat up and looked at him.

"What?"

"You flipped the knife around and it went into his gut. He died from where the knife hit" I looked at my left hand.

"Where's the ring!?!" I was looking around for it.

"Hold on let me ask the nurse" He got up and went out the door. I was still looking for the ring when Johnny came in.

"You're awake!"

"Yes now where's the ring!?"

"Calm down they have it" Trace walked back in with a nurse.

"You are looking for the ring you came in wearing correct?"

"Yes maim"

"Ok I will go get it but are you in pain or is anything bothering you?"

"Not the exact second"

"Ok well you can't leave until the end of the week if anything happens but if you're lucky you can leave tomorrow"

"Ok now may I please have my ring?"

"Yes I will go get it" she left and I turned to Johnny.

"How long was I out for?"

"8 hours, it's 10:47 right now"

"Wow" I said as the nurse came back in and handed me my ring.

"Thank you so much"

"You're welcome" she left.

"Does anyone have my phone by chance?" Trace handed it to me.

"Who are you calling?" Morgan said from the door way.

"No way! When did you get here?!" He came over and gave me a hug.

"You needed someone here with you" He pulled back and I smiled.

"Thank you" He rubbed his eyes.

"Have you slept at all?" I asked him.

"No more than 40 minutes in the last 26 hours" My jaw dropped. He loved me I knew it but I didn't know if I could just move on from Calvin. I didn't want everyone to think I was a whore or a slut because I jumped from the dead guy to another one in like 2 weeks.

"Why?"

"I was thinking about you for the last 7 or 8 hours" I smiled.

"Hey everyone out" I told Trace and Johnny. They got up but stayed by the door.

"Remember how you said you loved me?"

"Yeah but I can't"

"Morgan let me give you a scenario. 22 years from now I die alone through suicide because I was alone for 17 years after the band fell apart" his face became one of terror.

"It won't don't even think about that"

"Calvin wants me to move on" He looked at me like I had 8 heads.

"I keep having this dream where he comes back to tell me to move on"

"Ok well go find someone" I looked at the window and sighed.

"What?" He asked. I looked back at him.

"That someone is sitting in front of me" He looked up from the floor.

"I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"You were with my best friend before he died and he's gone and I can't just come in like that"

"Morgan we are always together anyways and Calvin keeps telling me to move on in my dreams so I don't know what to do" He dropped his head and let out a breath.

"I want to but I don't know why you are doing this"

"Remember that scenario I gave you?" He nodded.

"Well I just almost died a few hours ago and It made me rethink a lot of shit that has been happening in my life" He looked at the ground thinking about what I had just said.

"I don't want to make it sound like I'm the bad person"

"Fine then we don't tell anyone and close the curtain" he did as told.

"Fine but still if we can't be together then what's the point?" he asked sitting down. I yawned.

"We are already with each other like 24/7 and on the phone whenever we aren't together" I sat up.

"True but still it's not like I could say I love you while they are around"

"Why do you think I asked you to close the curtain?" I leaned closer to him and kissed him. He kissed back but stopped after a few seconds.

"Ok well no offense but I am really tired and planes are no fun" he flew out here?

"Why did you fly you hate planes and please open the curtain" he opened it.

"Here come lay down with me I am going back to sleep too" I scooted over and he laid down I had my head on his chest.

"You're comfy"

"Thanks?" He replied.

"Nevermind just go to sleep"

"Wait nut seriously there isn't gonna be a curtain with us everywhere we go"

"So I still get my upset times where I want to run but don't I will just use that as an excuse to come see you" I yawned again.

"Ok well what if they find out?" He asked. I didn't know what to say. He saw the fault.

"If I am agreeing to this we are working everything out before anything happens"

"Ok well I am going to sleep because my leg hurts and I am tired" I feel asleep just after that.

**Zacky**

I found out about what happened to Helli and wanted to kill myself. I shouldn't have gotten drunk with her. We had to go so we went to go pick up Johnny. I went to see Helli but she fell asleep with Morgan. I left her a note and we left.

**Gerard**

"Dude stop worrying Zacky and them are there" I told Frank.

"Not until they go home today" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Ok well we have things to do today the best I can do is call Morgan and ask him to keep an eye on her"

"He went to her. Dude he is coming back today too" put my hands on my head.

"Hold on" I went outside and called Lyn-z.

"Hey sweetie" She answered.

"Hey how are my 2 favorite ladies?"

"Both of us are fine"

"good well one of Frank's isn't doing so hot right now"

"Helli? Again what happened this time?"

"Well apparently the ex that wanted her back after he slept with someone killed Calvin. Then went psycho and tried to kill her but she killed him instead just like she said she would"

"oh my god is she ok?"

"Yeah he stabbed her in the leg. It hit her bone and she needed pins and a blood transfusion"

"Is she in trouble?"

"From what the police and everyone gather, he came after her with the knife and se grabbed it to stop it from stabbing her and it stabbed him in the gut when he fell on her"

"Oh my god"

"Yeah"

"Is he ok?"

"That's why I called. Look I hate to ask this but avenged was there with her and right now she's there with people we don't know very well. I was wondering if you and Bandit could go sit there with her so he feels better because I know he trusts you"

"Of course I was gonna go without you having to ask"

"Ok well let me know when you 2 get there"

"I am gonna have the whole band come because we have some stuff to work out and that creative little mind of hers could help"

"Ok thanks tell that to everyone"

"K bye" I hung up and walked back inside.

"Ok Frank how about Lyn-z goes down there?"

"I would feel better"

"Good her and the rest of MSI are going down today happy?"

"Yes tell her thank you"

"Frank she is fine she won't have anymore issues she killed him"

"I know I just haven't been there and since I first met her tons of stuff has gone wrong"

"I know buddy just wait it out she will be back soon" He nodded and I went to take a nap.


	43. why are you running?

**Helena**

I woke up and saw just Trace sitting there on my phone.

"Why do you have my phone?" I asked wearily.

"Someone called and I am talking to them" I heard a mumble from the phone.

"Lyn-z? jet me talk I want to go back to sleep" He looked surprised but walked over and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Helli it's lyn-z. look Frank is worried so MSI and Bandit are paying you a visit"

"Oh ok well tell jimmy that he knows what my dad is doing"

"Huh?"

"He took some fan's cell"

"Oh!" she started laughing and I heard Jimmy in the back round saying 'drive woman! We aren't trying to get killed so get off the phone!' I started laughing too.

"Ok well I got to go. We should be there in a few hours"

"Ok well I am going back to sleep"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" I hung up and held my phone this time.

"Where is Johnny?"

"They had to go back home"

"Oh well I am going back to sleep" I looked over and realized Morgan was still under me and I was laying on top of him.

"Ok well I am going to be sitting right here"

"K" I laid back down and fell asleep.

**4 Hours later**

I woke up to people saying awe. I sat up.

"Who the hell is saying awe?" I said before opening my eyes.

"Your affair"

"Haha Jimmy nice to hear you again" I finally opened my eyes.

"Now I can see you" they all laughed and I laid back down on Morgan.

"When did he get here?" Lyn-z asked.

"I can't remember" I closed my eyes again.

"What are you 2 an item now?" Steve asked.

"No he is like a brother"

"A very tired brother"

"He didn't sleep til he got here so he went more than a day without sleep to make sure I was ok"

"He likes you" Lyn-z said.

"Morgan do you like me?"

"As a sister" he replied and everyone kind of jumped seeing that he had been listening the entire time.

"See wait" I sat up straight looking for her.

"BANDIT!" I said and she laughed and gave one of those head splitting screeches.

"Ok I think see wants you and please don't ever do that again" Morgan said who was now on the floor having fallen from the shock.

"Sorry" Lyn-z walked over and handed her to me.

"You are so cute but we need to be quiet ok?" she smiled and nodded.

"Wow she totally understands you" Morgan said. He started poking her. I swatted his hand away.

"She's a baby not an action figure with a button on them to make them karate chop something"

"Nope she looks like a doll to me" I glared at him before going back to Lyn-z.

"So Frank is really being that big of a dickhead that Gerard called you to see if you could come here?"

"Pretty much but after I heard what happened I was going to go anyways" I sat back and let my head hit the pillow.

"I don't care about what happened if I am sitting here alive then I am fine" as I said that I got on of those pain waves in my side.

"Are you ok?"Steve asked.

"Ribs don't just heal because other bones break"I said taking a deep breath.

"I want to know if I can get up" I asked.

"I doubt it" Morgan said.

"Ok hold on before I start yelling where's Trace?"

"He went back to the hotel to sleep he has barely slept since the incident" Lyn-z told me.

"Oh ok and Morgan I need to get up"

"No you don't" I looked at my leg it was in a cast like thing I didn't know what to call it but it was Black and that was the important thing. I looked around and found crutches across the room.

"Here Bandit mommy is gonna take you now" I handed her to Lyn-z. I was standing on one leg before anyone could say anything.

"What are you doing?"Jimmy asked.

"Be smart" I slowly hopped to the crutches. Me and my amazing balancing ability were able to lean on just the crutches.

"I am not sitting there any longer" I said.

"Yeah and let's see how long you can last on those" Jimmy said.

"Shut up Euringer" I yelled and they all flinched.

"She just called you by your last name" Morgan said.

"Should I be scared?" He asked.

"Yes very" Was Morgan's response. I wobbled over to all of them.

"When can I leave?"

"None of know we just got here" I sighed and headed out the door. I found a nurse.

"Excuse me can you please tell me when I can go?" I asked her.

"Helena correct? Well you were told that Friday you could leave but we had run some test while you were sleeping before and you might be able to leave today but we needed to make sure everything will be fine"

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome but please go rest it helps the bones heal faster"

"Ok bye" I wobbled back and went straight to the bed.

"Wow you changed your mind fast" Jimmy said. I smiled looking for something to throw at him.

"Euringer, If I could walk you'd be dead" I glared after finding an apple on the table behind me.

"But see I don't have to be able to walk to get back at you" I had the apple in my hand and I was mid way through throwing it before it was taken out of my hand.

"Morgan give me the apple" He took a bite out of it and went to sit by the table.

"No I am hungry"

"Yeah well that was gonna be my revenge" I glared at Jimmy.

"Trust me dude you owe me" Morgan said to Jimmy.

"Or we just all be scared" Steve and Kitty said. I looked at them and then up in thought.

"No just Jimmy but Lyn-z should be scared when she leaves Bandit with Gee and the guys." I made my eyes wide and sighed.

"Yeah I know" Lyn-z told me.

"Ok well can I have coffee?" Everyone went to answer but stopped thinking. Except Morgan.

"NO!" he yelled. Everyone looked at him funny.

"You can have an energy drink instead" He offered.

"No I don't want to look high in a hospital" I said then I had all eyes on me.

"Ok well I guess you have to stick to water" Morgan said sitting back down.

"And you have to stick to sucking dick" I mumbled back. He closed his eyes.

"I don't swing that way"

"You're right you don't **swing** that way you live that way and the guy whose cock is up your ass must really like it to be in there 24/7" everybody was shocked but him he sat there head back eyes closed.

"Well he must have gotten tired of you" Morgan replied.

"No I got tired of him and besides remember I do go both ways asshole"

"Whatever you win" he said still not moving.

"Do you really?" Steve asked. I sat back and closed my eyes.

"Does it matter?"

"No"

"Then why do I have to answer the question you didn't have to ask?"

"I don't know and now I have a headache" Steve said.

"Quiero a casa ahora ir y quiero poder beber el café y quiero realmente bolos y quiero un rockstar y estoy en el dolor que coge I apenas can' sensación de t él e it' el gonn de s sea malo cuando nos estamos realizando-"

"Um no" Jimmy said.

"porque?"

"It's up to your band dumbass and you are in no condition to be acting like me,Gerard,Frank,Lyn-z,Steve,Ray,Mik- no Mikey doesn't really move so act like Mikey" Jimmy said.

"porqué importa más yo va a sentarse en el borde de la etapa y quiero bolos y soy cansado del papá Iero siempre y ahora que quiere tener un ojo en mí yo can' t incluso toma las decisiones para me!"

"la multa de k si usted quiere morir va directamente adelante. y Frank cuida realmente sobre usted. ¿usted pensó nunca en ése? ahora usted puede hacer sus decisiones apenas no unos que le maten!"

"Did you get the memo we are all destined to die asshole!" I yelled.

"Doesn't mean at this age!" Jimmy shouted back. Morgan got up and walked over to me.

"Beruhigen Sie unten, wenn Sie Sie durchführen möchten müssen gerade wie Sie sitzen sagten. jetzt ernsthaft Jimmy doesn' t verstehen, aber ich jetzt singe gerade, oder etwas kann ich sie heraus treten für einige Minuten und wir können sprechen, oder wir können aller Urlaub gerade unten beruhigen"Morgan said to me looking me straight in the eye. I took a deep breath.

"I don' t wünschen Sie Kerle mich lassen möchten gerade auf Stadium sein, wenn wir zurück gehen. und haben Sie irgendwelche Skittles?" I asked. He laughed.

"No but I can go get some"

"Holen Sie Steve, Miezekatze und Jimmy mit Ihnen, bitte, das ich mit Lyn-z alleine sprechen möchte"

"Yeah fine just please calm down" He turned around.

"How did you do that?" Jimmy asked.

"I would keep your mouth shut if I were you and come with me" I said to Jimmy.

"All of us?"

"No lyn-z is supposed to stay" He said walking out of the followed but Lyn-z.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Sort of. Well no"

"What happened?"

"Well Calvin and I had this 'religion'" I used air quotes.

"And we said that if we died we would send the other person a message to see if our religion is real. Well the last few weeks I have been having these dreams about Calvin coming back and only me and Mikey being able to see him and he keeps telling me to move on."

"Well are you ready to move on?" she asked sitting down with the now sleeping Bandit.

"Well I am but scared to"

"Why?"

"Everyone kept saying that it was sick how little emotion I was showing and I thought everyone would think I was crazy if I did" She looked horrified.

"We shouldn't have said anything because it's up to you. Now go do what you want but don't just do it to get Calvin out of your mind. Make sure it's what you really want" I nodded.

"It is but the person I'm with right now isn't sure"

**Morgan**

I can't deal with this. She should find someone else I will tell her that tonight. I will tell her when I get back.

"What were you 2 talking about?" Jimmy asked.

"You and your poor choice of words"

"What did I say?" We turned a corner.

"It's what you don't understand. See the only stable thing Helli has ever had in her life is music. Being able to perform is her dream and she doesn't plan on missing any shows."

"Ok well how come you are telling us this and not her?"Steve asked.

"She won't even if you ask so I didn't tell you" We got on the elevator.

"Ok well where are we going?" Kitty asked.

"She wants skittles" The doors closed.

"So why did we come?" Steve asked.

"She wanted me to bring you so she could talk to Lyn-z" The doors opened. I walked into the shop thing and bought a big bag of skittles.

"Why did she want to talk to Lyn-z?" Jimmy asked.

"You speak Spanish, I speak that and German. She will talk to you in Spanish me in german and what for everyone else?" I had a good point there.

"Ok well now I get it why didn't she just ask us to leave?"

"She would have yelled at you" We were back in the elevator.

"Ok well ….."

"No come backs Euringer?" I asked with a smile.

"No!" He yelled.

"Are you 2 dating?" Kitty asked.

"Supposed to be" I said.

"Her boyfriend just died" Jimmy said.

"That's why I said supposed to be. I am gonna tell her I can't do it even though we decided this morning no joke" We were now walking in to the room where there was a nurse.

"Ah ok well now we have been told that she can leave tonight if she will follow all of our instructions for care and everything. She has a choice of crutches or wheel chair"

"Morgan sind wir getan ich kennen Sie can' t nehmen es" She said.

"Ok well what do you want?" I asked.

"Quiero las muletas e I don' t quiere las píldoras de dolor" she said.

"Why not?" Jimmy asked.

"I take them to fast and it freaks me out"

"Ok well we'll get them just in case" I told her.

"Ok well crutches then?" The nurse asked.

"Yes please" Jimmy said. She nodded and left the room.

"tan déme todo su veneno y déme todas sus píldoras y déme todos sus corazones desesperados y hágame enfermo" Helli said crossing her arms.

"They aren't going to kill you" I said.

"¿qué si hacen?" She asked.

"Then you are a dumbass for taking more than what you are supposed to take" Jimmy said.

"Wenn ich ein dieses Bett im Augenblick verlassen könnte, würden Sie von verlorenem des Bluts vom Dolch durch Ihr Herz Latten sein" She said through clenched teeth.

"You wouldn't actually do that" I said.

"I killed Kale"

"Ok maybe you would" I said.

"Should I be scared?" Jimmy asked.

"She just said she was going to kill you slowly and painfully. She said it in detail but I'd rather not repeat it"

"Ok well I am just going to sit here and do nothing" Jimmy said sitting down.

"This is gonna be a long 8 hours"

**Helli**

**6:45 Thursday(same day)**

I watched as the nurse walked in.

"Ok here are your crutches and your clothes are in the bathroom." I smiled and hopped all the way to the bathroom. I was dressed in short shorts, a MSI shirt, a black hoodie, and f cancer shoes.

"Great now can I leave?" I asked coming back out.

"Yes when ever you are ready and here is the prescription for the pain pills. 2 when needed" she gave it to Jimmy.

"Ok to whatever we are going back to the hotel in" I said now using my crutches.

"Car" Jimmy said.

"HAHA ahole now let's go" I was already in the elevator before they got there. I went down stairs and sat in the little shop waiting for them.

"Wow you are really fast" Jimmy said coming up behind me. Everyone caught up and we got in the car.

**At the hotel**

"Miss me!" I yelled as the door swung open.

"Why are you here you're supposed to be there til the day you leave" Trace said.

"Since when are you my dad? I got off for good behavior" I said as a joke. I walked in and looked aroung to find everyone in there.

"Whoa. She's like indestructible kid" Gabe yelled.

"Yes I am now move before I sit on top of you" I said going over to the couch.

"Nope I'm not moving" Gabe said. I smiled and sat down right on top of him.

"Wow do you eat?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Gabe I eat I am a human"

"No I think you're an alien" Mason said.

"What ever your brother's an alien"

"He is" I laughed.

**Trace**

I couldn't believe all the shit this kid has gone through. I think I might be falling for can't do that though first she's like 6 years younger than me second her boyfriend just top of that I just broke up with Demi! Why am I always the one with the issues. Well not the biggest issues but some issues.

**Helena**

Well right now we are playing cards in the hotel room in groups of 8. I was winning in our group, Lyn-z in her's, and Pete is his.

"Ok well I am done" I got up and went to the kitchen. I wonder if we have any beer? I found a six pack in the fridge. I smiled and took it out before it was taken from me from behind.

"Hello I wanted that" I said and turned to find Jimmy drinking my beer.

"Seriously?" I asked. He laughed and smiled.

"Fine" I grabbed another one and punched him in the gut when he tried to take that one.

"I don't do second Jimmy" I took a drink. And wobbled towards the desk area and took the chair that Pete was currently sitting in. I ignored his yells and noise and find my computer.

"Why are you drinking?" Gabe asked.

"Haven't you ever heard the song teenagers? I am a teenager I am a violent, brutal, lawbreaking human being that everyone should be scared of" I went back to my computer. I heard Jimmy say something about the last part being absolutely true. I wobbled towards him

"Jimmy"

"Yes?" he asked as.

"I'm not one to hold my anger back but I'm a cripple right now" Everyone that was smart was slowly scooting away from me and Jimmy.

"I guess?" He was completely normal.

"But when has that ever stopped me?" I jumped on top of him knocking him on the floor.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole to me?!" I yelled at him. I had my elbow in his shoulder to the point where he couldn't move. 2 people grabbed me.

"Why seriously Jimmy you barely know me?!" I couldn't struggle it hurt too much. I felt my eyes start to water.

"I-i-I d-" I interrupted him.

"Your right Jimmy you don't know who else help kill those kids that I hung out with, you don't know why I always fight with Andrew, you don't know that I lied about the kid that I was supposed to have's father right?" I grabbed my crutches and thanked god that my left leg was the hurt one. I turned and found the keys to my car on my counter.

"I won't be with Monroe so good fucking luck finding me." I wobbled out of the room and only 1 person tried to come after me. It was Trace. I had closed the elevator before he got there.

**Trace**

She had the doors closed so I ran down the stairs. I made it there as the elevator doors opened.

"Why are you running?" I asked watching her wobble outside so that I was at a run keeping up with her.

"I need to be alone" she replied. She got to her car and tried to get in but I stopped her.

"Are you in love with me or something!?" she asked.

_**A/N: she is not a whore! The story shall come but my friend decided that Morgan was unneeded. So that is all I have to say well thank you to my only commenter! Every single chapter is for you!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Helli(not from the story)**_


	44. Industrial Jungle Pussy Punk

**Helena**

I was waiting for an answer. I looked him directly in the eyes.

"Do you?" I asked kind of sinking a little. He couldn't look me in the face and I looked up and saw everyone watching in the window. I flipped them all off.

"If you care get in the car" I got in and I waited as he came around and got in.

"Why? You have only known me for like 2 days" I said as I started the car.

"I don't know you seemed really nice and you are realy hot but I kept thinking you're 14 and everything so I was kind of scared" He said looking out his window as I headed towards Monroe.

"You could have told me about the kid though" He said.

"The dad?" I asked. He nodded.

"The dad was really a guy a liked he was much older than me. Older than you and that's why he died. He did it on purpose" I told him. I saw him gaping at me from the corner of my eye.

"He got you pregnant on purpose?" Trace asked.

"No he drove into an intersection" I said getting on the back was completely quiet.

**In the parking garage**

**Monroe's shop**

I parked and turned the car off. I kind of just sat there.

"You could have at least told me you know" I said.

"I also didn't want to be a rebound" he said.

"I already had a rebound" I said.

"Who?"

"Morgan and we couldn't do it he was creeped out and I just after the first kiss I loved him and the second I freaked and realized he was my rebound"

"Well then why did you do it?"

"I only ever felt loved once in my life and it was with Calvin and I want something like that again but I am looking for the right guy" I turned my head and Trace was just sitting there. I suddenly had a huge urge to kiss him. I soon found myself leaning and trying to stop.

"Really and did you notice you always go after older people?" He asked leaning too.

"Yes because I feel safe around them" We were just centimeters apart now. I knew I shouldn't do It. I knew he thought the same thing. Before I could bring myself to do the right thing, our lips were together. It was one of those earth shattering kisses that last only seconds but seemed to last for an eternity. When we pulled away from each other I had realized that was amazing. I wanted more and bad.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have done that" Trace said. I laughed. Then smiled at him.

"I don't regret it. And this might sound shallow or stupid or like I'm a slut but that made me feel better than Calvin's kisses ever did" I looked down.

"Are you serious?" I looked up and gave him a smile before nodding.

"Sad right?" I looked down and started playing with my hands.

"Not at all" He said.

"You're just saying that"

"No I'm not because remember I just broke up with Demi and now I'm with you and it was the same way for me but I never kissed Calvin so yeah" I laughed.

"Well then what are we supposed to do about it?" I asked. We both looked straight ahead.

"The only thing we can do is keep in touch" He looked at me and I sighed. I looked at the ring that Calvin was supposed to give me himself. I took it off as well as my chain necklace.

"Well we could just put up with everyone" I added the ring to the chain. I placed it on the rear view mirror.

"He's always with you" Trace said taking my hand.

"Of course and he has told me to move on through a series of nightly dreams about him coming back and telling me to be with Morgan and him talking to Mikey but he's the weird one so that's completely acceptable" I shrugged and he laughed.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll probably get one tonight too" I started to gather all of my stuff.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Trace asked.

"Keep our relationship a secret cause if Frank finds out then you're dead" I said.

"Does that mean it's official we're dating?" He asked.

"I guess so" I smiled then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am going for yet another ink addition" I got out of the car and grabbed my crutches.

"How are we gonna talk we're both on tour plus you are injured and have daddy Iero watching your every move."

"I thought about that and well I go for walks all the time to smoke and shit so I will call you then and during the day I can hide in the back room and we can talk on the computer and everything" we got on the elevator.

"Wow have you been planning or something?"

"No Just the last 5 minutes or so" we got off and started towards the shop 3 stores down.

"ok well what are you getting?"

"Normally I have a drawing done but I have to draw one when I get in there today maybe more" I shrugged as he opened the door for me. Her new hours were like 12 to 1. She was standing there.

"hey" she said.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She just stared down at her hands that were now on her stomach.

"Who!? I asked going towards her.

"My new husband that I didn't tell you about"

"He finally asked!? No way! But does he know?"

"No I just found out" I hugged her.

"You do want it right?"

"Of course!" I laughed with her and went back towards Trace.

"Trace Monroe, Monroe Trace I think you 2 have met before"

"Yes I think we have" Trace said as he waved.

"Wait that means we have to postpone the trip unless you want a foreign born child?"

"That doesn't sound bad but Tim will want to be there you know" I laughed and nodded.

"Well enough about me why the fuck are you on crutches again!?"

"Kale was a psycho!" I yelled back.

"Was?" she asked before gulping.

"Ok well he attacked me and out me in a cast but he tried to kill me by stabbing me. Well he charged at me and I grabbed the knife so it didn't hit me but he fell on top of me but the knife stabbed him and not me killing him so I pretty much got my revenge on accident" she laughed and then nodded.

"Ok well I got to go tell Tim so I only got time for one tattoo k?"

"Of course"

"What are you getting?"

"I am crossing bounderies now Monroe and I need to draw the design first"

"Ok well you do that and I will attempt to get everything ready. Are we going to need the back room?"

"Yes we will"

"Wow risqué?"

"No just …" I didn't know what to say.

"Oddly placed for me" I said.

"Got it well you draw that and come back when you're ready"

"Ok" she walked back I grabbed colored pencils, pencils, and paper.

"Where is this going?"

"You'll see" I said starting on my drawing.

**15 minutes later**

I had drawn a sword with white roses and a banner around the top that read:

Death and darkness

Fear and contrition

Your life support

The bottom was spattered with blood and dripped blood as well.

"Ok well I am done. This is gonna be the first thing I get yelled at for when I get back" I stood and walked over to the back room where Monroe had the table and everything on ready for me.

"Ok where is it going?" she asked.

"I want it to have the top across my upper chest like so you can see it and the bottom to just above my belly button" I had checked and made sure that it wouldn't hit any other tattoos.

"Oh that's what you mean by different. Ok well I am going to draw it you can go sit with Trace for now"

"Ok thank you so much Monroe can we go sit in your office?"

"Yeah sure but I don't' want any fooling around in there" I rolled my eyes and called for Trace as I walked out of the back room.

"Yeah?" He said coming over to me.

"Let's sit in here" I showed him the rom and sat in Monroe's chair.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to talk without having to deal with paparazzi" I said.

"They caught you here?" He asked.

"Yeah and Monroe's business became really popular but It wasn't anything bad just about underage tattooing and they have no way to prove it was her" I pulled the chair closer to him.

"Am I ever gonna see you after I leave?" I asked him.

"That depends. I can't come over to the bus everytime I have a break because everyone will assume bad things. I can't have you come here during breaks, and we can't just go somewhere together during break"

"Yeah true what about after tour?"

"Of course maybe I can find somewhere to stay and you can stay with me if we don't see each other at all"

"I can just say I am staying with a friend so I can still go to school" I said.

"you are obviously the smart of the couple" We laughed.

"Of course well then I think we need to get to know each other" I said.

"We will talk to each other every night"

"True that will be like bonding time I see"

"Ok well I was won-"

"Ok I'm ready Helli!" Monroe yelled.

"Hold that thought I will be back soon" I made my way to the back room.

"Ok ready?" She asked as I sat down on the table.

"Yup" the next few hours were spent doing my awesome sword tattoo. I loved it.

"It's amazing Monroe" I said putting my shirt back on.

"Good because I think that was the biggest one I drew" she said cleaning up.

"No I think the one on my right calf is the biggest"

"Yeah you're probably right" I realized I was wearing a low cut shirt so you could see the top of the tattoo.

"Well I am going to get yelled at the first thing I get back" I said walking out.

"Fuck I forgot my wallet" I said.

"It's ok You can pay me back later" she said coming out with me.

"What does she need to pay you back for?" I turned around and saw Pete, Jimmy,Mason, Steve, and Gabe standing there.

"Nothing" I said because they now knew the answer. They all kind of gasped.

"We don't have to explain to daddy why we got a tattoo on our rack so therefore we don't care" Jimmy said.

"Whatever" I looked at the 5 of them and thought for a second.

"Mason look at that drawing over there I thought you would like it" he turned towards the direction I was pointing and I grabbed the cigs and lighter out of his pocket.

"What drawing?" He asked turning to see me with a cig and his lighter.

"What happened to only Zacky?" He asked.

"He's not here is he?" I rolled my eyes and turned back to Monroe.

"Ok well I shall call you about Australia and we could bring Tim"

"That's a great idea" she said smiling but stopped.

"What about you?"

"It's ok a lot can happen in what 4 months" I said also doing the math in my head.

"Ok well I can't wait to tell Tim the great news"

"Good well see you and thank you" I speed racered my way out of the door and to the elevator.

"What happened to 'I'M not going to Monroe's'?" Gabe asked.

"I wanted something and she is the only one I trust to do that every single tattoo I have is from her and her only"

"what is that like 10?" Pete asked.

"No about 60 I think maybe more"

"Addict!" Jimmy said pointing at me.

"No I have been addicted to many things I just like pain for some odd reason" I said jokingly as the doors opened.

"She was totally faking that pain for the pills" Mason said.

"No I was not! I was joking hint the sarcasm dip shit" I said heading towards my car but turning towards them.

"What did you guys drive?" I asked.

"Tahoe" Steve said.

"Ok well hold on to these" I handed him my crutches and hopped over to the engine. I grabbed some stuff to alter the restrictor to 120 and not 105.

"What did you just do?" Gabe asked as I put everything back.

"nothing yet" I opened the drivers side door .

"Trace!" he saw me and I threw him the keys.

"Start towards the house!" he made the gesture to me.

"I'll be fine" I grabbed my crutches and threw them in the car. I put my hand out for the keys

"Not like you can start the car" Jimmy said. I smiled and ducked down. I pulled out the wiring and hot wired the car.

"Are you just going to stand there gaping at my handy work or are you going to get in?" I took out my phone and sent Trace the directions to the sent back c u there. I smiled.

"If you are going to drive?" Jimmy asked.

"Euringer you and I are far from a truce right now and honestly I don't understand why any of you came because I didn't want you to come I wanted to be alon-"

"Then why was Trace with you?" Mason asked. I looked at Gabe who was in the passenger seat.

"He climbed in my car before I could say no" I pulled out of the parking garage and headed towards the back roads.

"Really because that's not what it looked like from where we were" Gabe said.

"And I thought you were the smart one of the 5" I turned the radio on to 103.9 where Famous last words was playing and even though I was uber pissed at the guitarist I needed the song to calm me down.

"No I guess that's me" Pete said. I looked at everyone and they all burst out laughing.

"Come on I can be smart sometimes."

"No you can't Peter" Gabe said.

"Everyone shut your fucking pie holes!" I yelled to them.

"God calm down" Jimmy said.

"If you would let me hear I could" they were all quiet. I listened to the song all the way through as it turned to Band of skulls. I laughed and sang along.

"Are you bipolar or something?" Jimmy said after 10 minutes.

"Are you?"

"don't avoid the question"

"Don't avoid my question" I said back seeing that he was getting mad.

"Well just answer mine"

"Answer mine" everyone else was getting a good laugh about this.

"Don't give her encouragement" I pulled off the highway and onto Gilbert road.

"Where are we going?"Jimmy asked.

"Where are you going?" now everyone was laughing.

"Back to the hotel" I pulled into my neighborhood off octotillo.

"Back to a place there now we can stop argueing and you can drive." I pulled the car up to the road opposite of my street.

"Ok bye I have my phone I will be back later" just now was I lighting my cigarette.

"Where are you going?"

"My ex's house retard now leave or else I will hurt you"

"What am I telling Lyn-z to tell Gerard to tell Frank?" he asked as I turned and started down the street.

"For all I care you can tell her that I am going to get laid by Bert McCracken" I made my way towards the house.

"You're kidding right?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes I am just tell them I went to go see Calvin's brother and sisters" I turned so that they could no longer see me.I saw that the car was parked in front of the house. I went over and pulled the cover out and Trace got out of the car.

"Why are we here?"

"So I can get something but I am spending the night you can do whatever"

"I'll stay if you want"

"That's up to you" I grabbed the keys and opened the front door knowing my aunt and uncle weren't there. I closed the door and headed down stairs Trace following.

"What is this, your room?" he asked before I opened the door.

"No this is my recording studio" I watched him look over everything. I walked into the recording area and grabbed my guitar. I sat on the couch and started to play a song I had just thought of.

"Wow and this is where you guys played and everything?" He asked.

"The funny thing is we had only played together on a whim the day of the concert and recorded it and it somehow made it to Gerard" I kept playing. I had thought of a song that would be almost the same as a MSI song.

"What is that going to be?" He asked.

"Industrial Jungle Pussy Punk" I said with a completely straight face

"MSI territory ok" he came in and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Right now I only have words and guitar. I am going to start working on bass and drums later" I looked at my leg thankful that I had a removeable cast. Like the ones that are black and have the metal bars so that you can't bend your leg.

"Oh well that's cool"

"You know what I have something we can do"

_**A/N: I am not a doctor so this is all guessing!FYI**_


	45. orange in the microwave

I put my guitar away and headed up stairs to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him grabbing skittles for me.

"Um just some water please" I got him a glass of water.

"Ok well I will be right back" I got up the stairs as fast as I could and changed into my black and red skull bikini and put a black cover up on over it. I took my cast off and left it on my bed making sure to keep my leg straight. I found a pair of swim trunks Kyle used when he came over and thought they might fit Trace and walked back down stairs. Trace wasn't in sight. I shrugged and went to make some coffe even though it was like 2 in the morning.

"Where's your cast?" Trace asked coming up from behind me making me jump.

"Shit! Please don't scare me" I said bending over trying to stop my heart from racing.

"Sorry but seriously where's your cast?" He asked.

"I am going to sit in the pool no swim laps I don't need it" I said. He looked at me funny. I threw the swim trunks at him telling him he could come too if he wanted bringing my coffee and skittles outside with me and wetting them down on the sunk in bar for the pool. I walked over to the chairs and took off my cover up. I took a deep breath before diving in to the deep end. Even though 1 leg was useless I could still come up pretty easy.

"Well that's not swimming at all" He said coming over to the pool.

"Nope it's not" I made my way over to the bar area. I finished off my coffee.

"Hey come here" hey came over to the bar.

"there's an unmarked black bottle down there can you hand it to me please?" he handed the bottle to me and I drank right from it.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Booze what else seriously?" I asked. He kind of just sat there on the edge of the bar.

"You really shouldn't drink that" He said trying to take it.

"What are **you** going to do about it?" I asked.

"Nothing now" He said looking at the sky.

"Well what happens later?" I asked.

"I don't know"

"So how are we going to work this out?" I asked Trace.

"Well let's think of it this way you're 14 I'm 20. This is what some people would call pedophile. So we have no choice but to keep it a secret. That means that we have to be as far away as possible from everybody when we are talking or together"He said.

"Ok well then I can call you after shows while I go on a walk"

"I can answer because we will be in dressing rooms or on the bus"

"Ok well then when would we see each other?" That one I knew he had no answer for.

"I honestly have no Idea" He said.

"Well I have tour for 4 more months and then I am going to Australia with Tim and Monroe"

"I have tour for another month and a half and then I think we have some press for a month and then a break"

"Ok well I also have a break in a few weeks that I am spending at a friend's house painting a room for her soon to come twins. She's like 3 months preggos with Bert McCrakens babies"

"Ah well that's gonna be fun" He laughed.

"Yes it will be awesome" I looked up at the sky. I reached for the black bottle only to not find it on the bar.

"Really Trace?" I turn and he's sitting right there with the bottle in his hand.

"Yes really"I just looked at him annoyed.

"You can't drink away your problems" He said. I looked him straight in the eye.

"What if I want to?"

"Find a better addiction" He said putting the bottle back.

"Do people count?"

"You just don't hold back do you?"

"I do!" I jumped back into the water. When I surfaced he was just sitting there.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course a 14 year old has her limits" I shrugged.

"That makes sense" He laughs.

"Sure" I look down at my new tattoo.

"What worried about what everyone else will say?" He asked noticing what I was staring at.

"Yeah Frank especially"

"Yeah daddy Iero must approve" He said.

"He is just coming into my life now and he expects me to treat him like a dad even though I have be semi independent for almost 3 years and now I am independent which makes it worse" I sighed and grabbed my head. That was the most painful thing right now but I feel like I am going to pass out from the headache I currently have.

"Are you ok?" when I don't respond he swims over to me.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked gently pulling me towards the edge of the pool.

"My head" I wince from the pain just because I was talking.

"You want some head ache medicine?" He asked.

"Hold on it will pass" I could talk again without it hurting and it was getting better every second.

"Ok I'm better now" I tried to get back in the pool but he stopped me.

"It's like 3 now why don't we go back inside and watch a movie?" He said standing up.

"Ok" I stood up and leaned on him for support to go get my coverup before heading inside.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Anything really" I ran right to what I wanted and put it in.

"I am going to change you can change in the bathroom if you want" I got up the stairs and put on cotton board shorts and a tank top before coming down stairs. When I got down stairs he was sitting on the couch the previews were still on.

"What are we watching?" He asked as I sat down next to him.

"My favorite movie"

"Are you anything Like Frank?"

"More then you know"

"So we're watching the nightmare before Christmas?" He asked.

"The one and only" I said as the menu came on. I pressed play and we sat in silence during the beginning of the movie. We ended up kissing for like the last half of the movie. I fell asleep in his arms at the end of the movie.

**The next morning**

I woke up and remembered that I had a plane to catch today. I sat up and stretched. I heard my phone ringing in the kitchen so I went as fast as I could to get it.

"Hello?"

"Metro Station and Pretty As A Car Crash are requesting their lead singers to come back to the hotel"

"I play Bass too dip shit"

"Whoa someone woke up on the wrong side of the bat cave this morning" Nate said.

"No more like the wrong side of the recording studio" I washed my hands started making coffee and pulled out all of the stuff to make pancakes.

"What are you doing?"

"Making pancakes if anyone wants any they can come get some"

"Yo! Helli is making pancakes for everyone!" I heard cheers in the back round.

"Well Bacon for the carnys and we have salad for the vegitarians if needed." I said.

"And Gabe she's making you a salad and everyone else is getting bacon" He yelled.

"Helli I love you!" I heard Gabe yell.

"I love you to Gabe!" I yelled back as Trace walks in. my face goes red. He starts laughing.

"Ok well where are you?" Nate asked.

"4455 South John way Chandler Arizona" I told Nate as I put the skittles in the pancake batter.

"Ok well how far away are we?"

"About 30 minutes so what we have like 23, 24 people plus baby so I should have everything ready when you get here. Just come around the back and throught the back door I will be upstairs getting dressed"

"Ok see you then"

"Good by Nate" I hung up and took out 3 more pans and start all of them on cooking the pancakes.

"So everyone is coming?" He asked coming over to hug me from behind.

"Of course Trace" I turned and kissed him.

"Ok well I now love the nightmare before Christmas" he said as I flipped all of the pancakes.

"Because I like it?"

"No that was the first time I saw the beginning part all I ever see is the end"

"Oh I see" I add more batter to all of the pans.

"Well just one round and you have 2 pancakes of each color"

"Orange is mine so don't even count them" I said.

"Ok well do you want me to get plates and everything out?" He asked.

"Yeah plates all in the last cabinet to my left, cups are in the cabinet next to that and the silverware are on the left side of the fridge" He started taking everything out while I cook and when I finished I set everything out on the counter so that everyone could pick but I made Gabe's salad and placed it next to the fridge. I made more coffee and took the orange juice out. I took out syrup butter and everything they would want or need.

"Wow that was fast" Trace said snaking his arms around my waist and putting his head on my shoulder.

"Yes" I turned snaking out of his grip and then kissing him. I tried to pull away but he stopped me.

"They will be here any second" I said.

"One more?" I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"Water is from the fridge" I had put all of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"oh and if I am missing anything and it's not in the fridge check the pantry" He nodded and I headed up stairs .I grabbed a towel before hopping in the shower. When I got out I grabbed one of the dresses I left here and my favorite high heels. The dress was mid thigh length and gray. It was like a top that cut off just under my boobs but crisscrossed all the way down to the miniskirt like bottom. The heels were high heel converse that came to my knee. Once I was dressed I did my hair so that it was pin straight as usual and my make up was the usual. I added one of Avenly's necklaces, it was brass knuckles with a banner and roses that said treat me right. I also added a few rings.I walked down stairs forgetting about my cast thing and realizing my crutches were down stairs. I walked into the living room and everyone was outside I realized.

"Not enough room in here" I turned and saw Trace.

"Wow"

"Thank you now I am hungry are there anymore pancakes left?"

"Orange in the microwave"

"I love you" I would have hugged him but I didn't want anyone to see. I walked over and got my plate of pancakes. I only grabbed and put them on another plate before grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Did you eat?" I asked him.

"Yeah I might have snuck and orange pancake" He said testing me.

"Whatever there's plenty left it needs to be gone before we leave" I motioned towards the counter full of food.

"I know I'll bring some home" I laughed and walked outside.

"God I was expecting vultures and I got anorexic people" I said. Everyone looked at me and their mouths hung open.

"Stop staring it's not nice" All of the chairs and the ground area were taken. I decided to sit on the pools bar.

"What is on your chest?" Lyn-z asked.

"My newest ink"

"And Fran-" She was about to add but I interrupted her.

"Hasn't been in my life until I became semi independent. If he wants to be a father too bad I don't even know why he bothers. I am 5 and a half feet of trouble" I said.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask do you have a record?" Gabe asked.

" what in the world ever gave you that Idea?" I said before taking a drink of my coffee.

"You hot wired a car, you know how to alter a restrictor, you drink, you smoke, I'm sure there's a lot more we don't know about" I took a deep breath.

"A lot you don't need to know about" I said to myself. I felt like going swimming.

"What do you mean we don't need to know about?" or at least I thought I did.

"There's a very long record I may or may not have happy?" I finished my pancakes and stood up.

"No because all that tells us is that there's something bad on that record" Jimmy said.

"Euringer you're in for it now" I walked inside and ate a few more pancakes. I finished and didn't feel like going outside so I decided I wanted to play rockband. I had a setlist:

Know your enemy-Green day

Dammit-Blink 182

Almost easy-Avenged Sevenfold

Dead on Arrival- Fall Out Boy

I started with A7X and wasn't paying attention for the entire setlist before I ended with Green day. I remembered the party.

**A/N: pie() is the person that comments the most. I need your help please message me at and I will tell you what I need your help with. **

**Thx!!**

**XOXO**

**Helena**


	46. conned by a child

"Shit!" I yelled and pulled out my phone dialing Frank's number.

"Hello?"

"Frank It's Helli"

"Oh! Are you ok anything I ne-"

"Calm down I can take care of myself god"

"Sorry but seriously remember I have t-"

"Take responsibility for my actions trust me I know"

"ok well Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine and I honestly don't know why I have to deal with these stupid crutches"

"Well you have a cast"

"It's a removable one and I feel no pain there all the pain is in my ribs still"

"Ok well then we can go to the doctor when you get back"

"Well that's why I called"

"Is everything ok?"

"Green day is throwing a party tonight in LA and I totally forgot to tell you about it and I wanted to tell you that I am going so Morgan is going to bring some of my stuff back with him and then I am going to the party and I will fly to the next venue tomorrow"

"You're not going by yourself"

"Really Frank I need a babysitter still?"

"Yes now who's going?"

"I'll call you back in a few" I hung up and walked outside.

"Anybody want to go to a party tonight?" everyone was busy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!!!!!" I yelled and they were quiet.

"Anybody want to go to a party tonight?" everybody raised their hand.

"It's in LA" everyone's hand dropped.

"Really?" I asked.

"That and you are supposed to be wearing the cast thing and have crutches" Jimmy said. I slowly turned towards him and narrowed my eyes.

"This will be sweet sweet revenge Jimmy" I turned back around completely happy and peppy.

"I think you're bipolar" Gabe said.

"I do to but the test supposedly disagree" I shrugged.

"Anyways please daddy Iero won't let me go alone" I was gonna drop to my knees and beg. Still no one raised their hand.

"I'll tell you my record" everyone's hand was up again.

"You do realized only one of you can go right?" I said and everyone looked at each other.

"Wait what party?"

"Green day's they invited me the other day" I remembered Monroe. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Monroe it's Helli"

"Hello Helli"

"Do you still want to go to the party?"

"I want to but can't. you know me I will automatically want the booze"

"Screw the booze" I said in response.

"What did daddy Iero say chaperone a must?" she asked.

"Yes and daddy Iero is seriously getting on my nerves" I said in return.

"Ah well I can't go I am spending time with Tim"

"Ok well don't forget to ask him about Australia"

"I won't"

"K bye" I sighed.

"Ok now who's going?" they all looked at each other.

"I am !" was said by everyone but Jimmy and Lyn-z.

"Huh really all for my record. Ok anyone that can beat me at Rockband can go" they all ran inside.

"Clean up your dishes!" I yelled so everyone came back out and cleaned up. I went inside and grabbed a monster and called Billie Joe.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Helli"

"Oh hey are you coming tonight?"

"If I can find a daddy Iero approved babysitter"

"wow he is taking this way to seriously"

"Yeah that's what I said"

"Well if it helps you can bring as many people as needed and I will come get you guys from the airport if you fly"

"Ok thanks"

"K well I got to go"

"K bye" I hung up and sat on the couch. I had drank enough to the point that I most likely looked high.

"Ok guitar players will go first" the groups were divided drummers, Guitarists, singers, and bassist. It was what they played in real life.

"Really? All of you what you play in real life?" they kind of all shrugged.

"Singers I ain't singing"

"Weakness!" Gabe yells.

"Almighty Saporta! Would you like to get your ass kicked now or later?" I asked.

"Now"

"Fine singers first" everything was set up. In the end none of the singers beat me. Not even Patrick at dead on arrival.

"Really pat?" I asked now moving on the guitar.

"This game doesn't know what sounds good and what doesn't" he replied.

"It does Pat" Jimmy said patting his back.

"Jimmy not even one try?"

"I like drums better" I shrugged and started playing guitar. In the end Trace, Pete(he won because I was totally not caring when I played him),and William(on guitar none the less) had beat me before I had started playing drums.

"Ok so Andy(Metro), Nate, Kitty, Andy, Mike. And Jimmy are going on drums?" they all nodded. I beat all of them even Jimmy.

"Ok I am only bringing 1 person" I said.

"So we are going to play one of the hardest songs for guitar and then Pete and I will play the hardest song for bass" they nodded and I turned on one of my favorite songs for guitar. It was a metal song by Cannibal corpse.

"Metal my favorite" It was also part of an inside joke. So I laughed at what I said.

"Ready?" I asked William who was playing first. I watched as he missed the first few notes . I won getting a 100%.

"Ok well Trace?" This time I put on Battery by Metallica. I know that this is a song if you miss a few notes you're out because you can't catch up.

"this is gonna be really interesting" I said as the song starts. Nice and slow before becoming chaos and I slip at the worst possible time. I didn't do it on purpose it just happened. I sighed and finished the song Trace beating me by a couple thousand points.

"Great" I go to find a song for Pete not coming up with one I let him pick because I am lazy.

"Just play our song" I laughed and put it on.

"This is like the easiest song on here Pete" I said before pressing the green button.

"Whatever let's just play" he started the song and I won because he missed 1 note.

"Well I think Trace gets the joys of playing babysitter tonight"

"Good now tell us. That was the deal" I set up Guitar hero 2.

"I never said I would tell all of you so Trace will find out on the plane" they all started gaping at me but Trace was on the brink of hysteria.

"Wow you were just conned by a child" Trace said.

"No seriously" I found the song I wanted and started playing singing at the top of my lungs with it.

"REALLY!"they all yelled at me stepping in front of the tv trying to prevent me from playing. I just kept playin having memorized the notes to a lot of songs on the guitar related games.

"What the hell?" they were looking from the tv to me. Morgan just came and sat down next to me on the couch.

"well Let's see how long it lasts this time" we laugh together before I finally messed up a note.

"Whatever real guitar is better" I turned everything off and headed down stairs.

"Morgan I was thinking about taking your job next show"

"I'll play Bass" he said as we made it all the way down the stairs.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Recording what else?" I walked in and went to my song cabinet.

"Which song?" He asked.

"Remember that really depressing song Calvin, you, and I wrote?"

"That like heavy metal emo song?"

"Yeah well that one and I wrote a song making fun of Jimmy in his own genre of music"

"Ok" he laughed.

"Ok well I'll record the parts your gonna do you can record the parts I'm gonna do" I said.

"Ok what are you doing?"

"I do vocals, drums, and lead guitar"

"Ok well you start I'll finish"

"K and let's do vocals last" he nodded.

"Wait where is it?" I couldn't find it in the cabinet.

"What is it in the mini cabinet in the switch room?" e walked in there and brought it out to me.

"Ok well here I know everything but the last verse for the lyrics so I should be fine" I handed it to him and he went to the switch room.

"Ok!" I gave him a thumbs up sitting at the drums with drum sticks in hand. I started playing when the light came on. When I finished I gave him another thumbs up. I walked in the room.

"Ok I'm already bored" He said.

"What so I need to entertain you?" I asked.

"Yes pretend you're on stage"

"Fine run vocals and lead together" I rolled my eyes and walked back into the room.

"Check" he gave thumbs up and when the light came on I started off on guitar. This was a beginning that would hurt like fuck if you weren't use to it. I started singing. This song was mostly hard ass guitar and drum parts so I could fool around the entire time because I wouldn't have to sing.

"Fuck you!" I screamed at the end of vocals. I played a long ass solo before making the music softer and finishing off with yet another hard ass solo. I put the guitar down and walked back into the switch room and saw a lot of our group standing there.

"Was that entertaining Morgan?"

"Yes" everyone said.

"Ok your turn" he got up and picked up the guitar again. For rhythm and bass they only played ¾ of the time so I had my hand up and open when he needed to play and closed when he was supposed to stop. It was easier than most songs but still hard getting the timing just right. When He was finished he came back out.

"Entertaining?" He asked.

"No not really you suck at stage performances" I laughed and stood up.

"So since I wrote just now do you want me just to do everything?"

"Yeah I hate learning and recording right away"

"Lazy ass" I said.

"Ok drums, we will need keyboard" I made a shocked face.

"Since when? You hate using that thing"

"Yeah but revenge is worth more than something you hate" I walked right into the room. I pulled out the drum sticks and started playing again but I think I messed up. So at the end I walked back into the room.

"Do play back I think I messed up"

"How you hardly played?" Gabe said.

"Well this is a side project to be played live and live only once it's recorded so I can show you what it sounds like" He sighed and did play back.

"Ok it's fine"

"Oh **that** is why you wrote this?" he asked just now understanding it.

"Yes wait til you here the lyrics" I was about to go back in but stopped.

"Everyone out" they listened and left I locked the door.

"Ok now We can start" I told Morgan getting the guitar.

The end product was hilarious. I wanted to play it so loud the entire world could hear it but I was going to wait. I put it on a disc and walked upstairs.

"Ok what were you 2 doing?" Gabe asked.

"Imitating" I said sitting next to Jimmy.

"Who?" I just smiled and stood to find my Ipod. I grabbed it off the counter.

"Someone in this room but you never know until you hear" I said.

"If anyone wants me I have yet to remake Revenge but I need to leave in… are we driving or flying?" I asked Trace.

"Flying I am begging you" he said. I looked at the clock. 10 exactly. I took out my phone and called the airlines.

"Hi united airlines how may I help you?"

"I need to tickets for a flight to LA tonight before 6 please" I walked back into my uncle's office and brought out his laptop.

"Ok we have to tickets on a flight to LA at 6 is that ok?"

"Yes that will be fine" I paid and had the boarding passes printed.

"Here you go now I will be down stairs until 4" I gave Trace his pass and went down stairs. I was board so I deicded that I would remake:

Welcome to the Black Parade

Give em hell kid

Helena

House of wolves

I never told you what I do for a living

The jetset life I gonna kill you

Kill all your friends

Sleep

Heaven help us

Headfirst for halos

Demolition lovers

Thank you for the venom

Our lady of sorrows

Famous last words

Early sunsets over Monroeville

I started with Heaven help us playing guitar with my headphones on so I wouldn't mess up. I was playing so well before I felt like someone was watching me. I just kept going I only looked after I had finished the entire was not someone. It was some people. I said what ever and head back to the drums and started playing Sleep. I loved that song so much. I went to bass next. I finished playing lead guitar and singing. When I was done I looked up and everyone was there. I looked to above the window. The shade thing that I had put in was still there. I walked towarda the window and smiled before reaching up and pulling the curtain down. I locked the door as well.

"We can still hear you you know?" Joe's voice coming in to the room through a speaker.

"Your staring just creeps me out k?" I pulled out the acoustic guitar for sunsets.

"Are you only gonna play my chem. songs?" I rolled my eyes and went to electric guitar. I played when your heart stops beating by plus 44. I sang too.

"Happy?"

"Ok now how about Fallout boy?" Pete asked.

"I'm sorry I don't do crappy music" I smiled.

"Good well how about cobra starship?" Gabe asked.

"I don't like it enough to actually play it"

"How about the academy is?" William's voice coming through the speaker. I shrugged and started playing about a girl. I sang too.

"Happy?" I asked when I was finished.

"Whatever now how about Metro Station?" I laughed hearing Trace say that. I played California.

"Ha! Mason you owe me 5!" Trace said.

"What that's not fair!" I heard them argueing.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Ok now MSI" Jimmy said.

"I don't know I heard their lead singer is a real asshole"

"No he's just insensitive" I sighed and played Golden eye after switching to Bass.

"She sounds better than you" I heard Pete say.

"That's because she's a girl and they are actually supposed to get their voices that high" everyone started laughing. I was bored so I moved to drums and started playing Helena. I moved to guitar and singing.

"She would make a good comedian" I heard someone say. I out everything away and walked out of the room.

"Wait til you hear this" I threw the cd with the song making fun of Jimmy at Jimmy.

"That is just for you Euringer and don't worry we shall play it during our next performance" I went up stairs and to my room. It was only 11. I had plenty of time. I could redyed my hair. I pulled out all the different colors. I decided to Bleach it on top and make in black with Red tips underneath.

"What are you doing?" Lyn-z asked coming into my room with Bandit.

"Hi baby!" I said picking her up and making her squeal with joy.

"Miss Helli is dying her hair" I said while tickling Bandit.

"But it's so pretty this way" Lyn-z said.

"I don't like the fact that Frank loves it" I said. Straight faced.

"Well everyone does" she said.

"Fine I will dye it later" I put everything away and walked to my closet.

"Wow you have lots of fancy stuff" Lyn-z said.

"Only because of my aunt and uncle but some of the shoes are fing awesome." I picked up a pair of stilettos. They had ankle straps and a tie string just like ballet shoes have sometimes. These had a long string that came up on my knee. I put them on and showed how tall I stood. Whoa I felt really tall.

"I think I will wear these back" I grabbed a bag and stuffed it with shoes and a few articles of clothing.

"Ok well don't fall" Lyn-z said with a worried face.

"I won't" I stood up and ran down the stairs.

"Ok what time is it?" I looked at the clock that now read 12.

"Anyone hungry?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"ok" I put my bag down and started making citrus salad. What I was done I called for everyone.

"eww we are normal people" Nate said.

"Ok first of all eating a roting piece of cow that had its throat sliced open before it was hung upside down to drain isn't normal"

"Second it's delicious" Gabe said from the table.

"Thank you Saporta!" I yelled. I started laughing. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. I stopped.

"Seriously you don't get it?" they all started thinking and the first one to get it was Gabe.

"I get it that's funny" he started laughing. No one else got it.

"Wow ok well by any chance do you guys have my stuff?"

"Yeah it's in the car" Pete said. He threw me the keys.


	47. wha could she do wrong now?

I grabbed all of my bags from their car. I pulled my laptop out on the counter.

"Oh Morgan you still on media watch?" I asked.

"Yeah perez and tmz love the tattoos" I laughed.

"Some days I wonder if you're gay" I said opening Mibba.

"Hey that's not fair"

"I'm sorry you're Bi. Happy?"

"Yes now when are you going to admit to it?"

"I am bi what's there to admit?" I asked checking my comments.

"Everything" everyone wanted to see what I was doing. I sat on the counter by the window.

"Huh" I looked and saw that I had tons of comments most of them to continue because I haven't in a while.

"Hey what are you doing?" Andy(The butcher) asked.

"Stuff" I said starting to add about 5 pre written chapters.

"Wow that sounds so fun" William said in a high pitched girly voice.

"See Morgan William's gay" Morgan and I both started laughing.

"Hey are you being mean to my boyfriend?" Gabe asked. I looked at Morgan over the couch. He burst out laughing.

"Yes Gabe I am" I went back to typing the chapters. I read the comments and I saw that Rose had posted one.

"Morgan do you remember that girl I brought on the bus in Texas?"

"The day you fed Frank to the fan girls of course" I chuckled to myself.

"I didn't feed him to the girls. It was girls and guys and I decided he needed to work out more"

"What ever yeah what about her?"

"Do you have her number?"

"No I thought it was in your phone" I was reading the message she sent me about being in trouble.

"I don't know" I took out my phone and looked for it.

"Nevermind I have it" I went to call.

"Do you plan on coming back to AZ during breaks still?" Lyn-z asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" I pressed call and it dialed her number. I grabbed my computer and walked outside.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Rose?"

"Yes"

"Rose it's Helli"

"Hey sorry did you get my message?"

"The one about your parents are terrible people? Yeah"

"Ok well forget it"

"But why were they terrible people?"

"I can't tell you"

"Rose you have to or else I will come see myself"

"I don't live with them" I froze.

"Why not?"

"I ran away the night I saw you I am living in the forest by the venue"

"Why?"

"They hated me I was nothing more than a slave to them"

"Wait how do you have a phone and computer?"

"School computer and I work to pay for the phone"

"Rose why didn't you just call CPS or something?"

"They would have lied and I would have gone back to them beating me"

"Rose where are you right now?"

"In the forest in my tent"

"Ok I will call you back in a minute"

"Ok" I hung up and stood. I walked in I was pissed.

"I hate parents!" I yelled the second I walked inside. I grabbed someone's phone.

"Hey I need that" Vicky said.

"Not this second" I called Frank on my phone.

"Yes Helli?"

"Remember Rose?"

"That girl? Yeah why?"

"Well apparently she lives in the forrest by the venue"

"Why the hell does she live there"

"Her abusive parents"

"Seriously? Um why are you calling me?"

"I'm calling CPS as soon as I get off the phone with you" I walked downstairs to the studio.

"Ok but why did you call me?"

"She can't go into an orphanage she will just get beat for 3 years before she can leave"

"Ok why did you call me?"

"Adopt her"

"Why? I don't think I can"

"I don't care Frank"

"No you are already a pain to deal with"

"I will become the perfect little daughter you didn't know you had if you do"

"Seriously?"

"Right after the tour I will treat you as my dad" I rolled my eyes and made a shocked face.

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise but don't baby me seriously I have been almost independent for 2 years now you really aren't giving me space right now"

"Ok fine does that mean I have to call CPS?"He asked.

"Yeah I think you do" I dialed Rose in another line for my phone.

"K call you later"

"Wait hold on" I switched lines.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose how would you feel about Frank adopting you?"

"I would love that but really I can't force myself on you guys"

"Well I have to call CPS so it's frank or a group home because of your age Rose" she sighed.

"Fine but is he ok with it?" I joined lines.

"Yes Frank is fine with it"

"What am I fine with?"

"Has he been listening the entire time?" Rose asked.

"No Jus when you asked if I was fine with it" Frank said.

"Oh"

"Yeah well I am and I wish you would have told someone"

"I was scared and I don't want to go to a group home"

"We understand Rose" Frank said.

"Yeah so we are calling CPS and Frank is going to adopt you" I said.

"Ok"

"I am calling now so why don't you pack what you need and go sit in front of the venue"

"Ok"

"K bye rose" I said.

"Bye" Frank said as she hung up.

"I better go call"

"Ok well I have to go bring Vicky her phone back"

"K see you tomorrow"

"K"

"Wait who's going with you?"

"Trace"

"Ok anyone else?"

"Maybe Pete or Gabe and William never know"

"K bye" He hung up and I locked the door and started playing basket case on guitar and singing. I loved that song. I was going to play freebird but I needed to bring Vicky back her phone. I walked up stairs.

"What's wrong with Rose?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing is anymore she's gonna be my sister"

"Now you have 2 sisters" He said.

"Yeah well here's your phone back" I handed Vicky her phone.

"I will be down stairs because we still have time" It was 1. I grabbed my Ipod, computer, and school bag before heading down stairs. I checked my email and saw I had something from Blake. I had an interview with Fuse tomorrow at 4. I groaned. I had 2 more interviews on Monday.

"God I hate this"

"What?" Trace walked in.

"I have an interview tomorrow and 2 on Monday"

"That sounds awesome" I opened an email from the guy from the movie.

"Oh and I have a press conference for the movie on Tuesday"

"That sounds awesome" He said sitting in the chair since I was sitting on the floor.

"No it's not no time to talk" I said.

"Yeah but I stay up late" he said.

"HAHAHA Very funny" he laughed.

"No but seriously we don't sleep til like 2 on the bus" I stood and straightened my dress.

"Wow we get on the bus at like 1 and leave at like 7 the next day"

"Sounds fun" I sat down on his lap.

"Yeah until I start missing home" I said.

"Why do you come back this place is total bad luck" He asked.

"Really because I wouldn't have met you if I didn't come back"

"True" I leaned back and locked the door.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"So no one walks in"

"I knew you couldn't hold back"

"No I will not be ruining my hair and outfit" he laughed.

"No seriously though I'm sitting on your lap if someone walks in they will think something's going on"

"Touché" He said.

"Seriously I am bored" I said.

"Why don't you play some music" He said.

"No I don't want to because I don't know what to play" he rolled his eyes.

"Ok then what do you want to do?"I was just about to kiss him when someone started pounding on the door.

"Press this button when I give you the thumbs up" I ran into the other room and started playing basket case and singing. I gave him thumbs up as I started. He unlocked the door right after I started. I saw Gabe, Pete, Patrick, William, Nate, Ryland, Andy(the butcher), Mason, Jimmy, and Steve walked in to the switch room. I just kept playing not caring. When I finished I walked back in to the switch rom.

"Ok hit the button again" he did.

"Now move" he didn't. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine" I sat down on his lap and did playback. I cut the last few seconds because it was nothing.

"Ok that was part of a finished song" I stood up and grabbed my laptop. I opened the recorded songs that I hadn't transferred to a disc yet.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Making my cd same way I made the last one and Trace you really need to move" He didn't.

"Hold this" I handed the computer to Ryland. I walked behind the chair and tipped it so Trace fell off it.

"Thank you" I grabbed my computer and connected it to the sound stuff.

"Ok now let's see I have 18 songs recorded" I was looking through them all.

"A lot of those are Halloween related" Pete said.

"I wonder why" I said sarcastically.

"We know it's because you had a huge crush on Frank" Jimmy said. I turned and faced him.

"You know what Jimmy you are so right I didn't even know until today" I said sarcastically. I went back to picking the songs to go on the new cd.

"Really your room says different" I almost dropped my computer. I stood and turned after putting the computer down.

"You mean the drawings?" he nodded his head.

"Oh so you didn't see the rest of them?" I turned towards the large cabinet we kept in the switch room and pulled out 10 sketchbooks and a ton of loose papers.

"No what rest of them?" I dropped the sketchbooks and papers on the couch.

"There you go there's more than you guys there's everything from Marilyn Manson to the Jonas Brothers" I sat down and continued on the cd. When I was done I had decided to call it Happy Halloween Freakshows just like the song. I grabbed a piece of paper and some art markers.

"What could you possibly be drawing now? You have covered everything I think" Gabe asked.

"Um I call it an album cover just like the last one" I pointed to the one copy I kept that was on the wall. My phone started playing sunsets.

"Yes Frank?" I asked as I answered.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THE TATTOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????!?!?!?!?!!???!!?!??" He yelled causing me to drop the phone.

"Who ratted me out!?" I yelled at everyone.

"Perez Hilton!" I heard from the phone.

"And TMZ"

"What the fuck!" I yelled picking the phone up.

"Apparently you are top news between the smoking, tattoos and constant lawbreaking" Frank said into the phone.

"Where are you hearing this from?"

"The internet" I opened internet explorer and pulled open TMZ and Perez Hilton. A picture of me and the guys walking out of Monroe's shop last night came up on screen and the headline read."What could she do wrong now?".

"Great that happened last night so they are keeping tabs on me they know where I live and now I get the revenge of daddy Iero" I said into the phone.

"Well they have been keeping tabs on you for awhile" I looked and saw all the headlines to go with it. I grew furious Morgan's job was to make sure that this didn't happen. I got up and ripped the door open.

"MORGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He came running down the stairs.

"What!?"

"What happened to keeping tabs asshole!" I grabbed his shirt and practically threw him in to the chair and threw the computer at read them eyes getting bigger with each headline.

"I'm sorry" he said. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"This is why I don't trust other people"

"What's with this one?" He asked. I walked over to him and read it.

"_Teenage romance? Or pedophile waiting to happen?"_ under it was a picture of Trace pulling me out of the pool last night.

"I almost drowned and we become a thing? lovely" I actually threw the computer making it hit the couch narrowly missing Gabe.

"Hey don't take it out on the couch!" He yelled.

"Mason turn around" he just handed me the smokes instead.

"You're the first one smart enough to actually hand them to me" I lit one before unplugging all the recording stuff after putting the songs on a disc. I brought all my stuff and the main power cord into the recording room. I closed and locked the door before pulling the shade down. They banged on the door but I just started playing music. I played Helena, The ghost of you, Demolition lovers, Kelsey, About a girl, Basket case, 21 guns, know your enemy, reeducation through labor, I don't care, Dance Dance, Sugar we're going down, and Thriller. The entire time I could tell they were trying to get into the room. When I finished I looked at the clock it was 2:45. I put everything away. I opened the door and everyone fell through the door way.

"Wow sound proof my favorite" I smiled and looked at Trace who was sitting in the chair.

"Trace" he looked up and I waved him in. He came in and I closed the door after kicking everyone out. I locked the door again.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Um they think we are together" I said. Showing him the article.

"This was the exact reason I was worried about" He said.


	48. Thank you

I looked at him wondering what we should do. This relationship is about to be over before it really began.

"We just tell everyone" He said.

"Trace not yet" I said.

"Ok well the option is always out there" He said.

"Right now I think I will just do damage control and mention I am always with a guy during the interviews"

"Ok that works but what are you going to say about relationships?"

"I am not over Calvin yet" I looked down. I didn't want to be over him but he keeps telling me too and last night was the first night I had a different dream since the first one about him. in this one he told me to keep doing what I'm doing right now and it will work out.

"I had another dream last night" I said.

"Sameone?"

"No in this one he told me to keep doing what I was doing right now it will work out in the end"

"Does that mean we should just leave it at what it is?" He asked.

"Yeah we should he will always tell me the right thing to do he's not a mean person he wants what's best for me so he's kind of like my savior in a way" I laughed.

"That's good but I have 1 question"

"What?"

"Can we still go to the party tonight?"

"Yeah it will be fine"

"Ok and did you let me win?"

"No I picked a song where if you screw up you're done for good"

"Nice" I stood up and grabbed all my stuff.

"We have a plane to catch" he stood.

"Ok well you need to tell Morgan what he's bringing back"

"He's bringing back everything but 2 bags" I said.

"Oh ok" I opened the door and walked right into Jimmy.

"Yes?"

"Are you 2 a couple?" no one was around just him.

"No why are you asking that's stupid"

"Because I know how to work all of this" he walked over and pressed a button. Our conversation started playing.

"You're not gonna tell are you?" I asked.

"No but seriously why don't you tell everyone? We could help cover stuff up"

"True Jimmy but I just ugh" I put my hands on my face.

"Ok calm down I heard but who said you were being unemotional or what ever?"

"I can't remember"

"Look calm down I won't tell just promise me that you're gonna tell them eventually"

"I promise" I said.

"Helli we have a plane to catch" I stood and Trace and I started walking out the door.

"Wait Trace and I need to have a word" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy if he tries anything I'll treat him like Frank We're fine" He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine" I walked with Trace up the steps. When we were upstairs everyone was outside.

"Great well is the kitchen clean?" I asked.

"Yeah dishes are done and put away" Nate said from the kitchen.

"Thanks well everyone needs to leave" I said as Lyn-z walked in.

"Time to go?"

"Yeah like now too" she yelled time to go and everyone was in their cars. In the tahoe we had Pete, Lyn-z, Jimmy, William, Gabe, Trace, and Me.

"Ok well does Billie know we're coming?" Trace asked.

"Oh I need to call him well I'll call him in the airport"

"Ok well we are here" I didn't realize it had been 30 minutes.

"Thanks so much for everything guys I really appreciated it. I shall see you again soon" I hugged everyone around me.

"Bye!" they yelled as they drove away.

"So we are waiting?"

"Yes I don't want anyone to know right now"I said entering the security thing. I did what I was told and my shoes were a pain in the ass but I did that too. We went and sat by the gate and I called Billie.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Helli we are about to get on a plane"

"Oh ok when are you getting here?"

"8 ish"

"Ok see you then"

"Bye" I hung up and sat waiting for the boarding call.

**In LA**

I fell asleep during the flight. When I woke up we were getting off the plane. Trace had grabbed my bags and was walking out with me holding hands.

"LA the best place, other than Jersey, in the us" I said.

"Really?"

"Yup especially if I'm here with someone special" He looked down at me and smiled.

"Good"

"Helli!" I looked up and saw Billie standing about 10 feet away.

"Hey! Thanks for coming to get us."

"What kind of party host would I be if I can't even get my guests?"

"Not a very g-" I had a sudden pain in my leg.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I am just injured as usual but I decided the addiction was worse than pain so I don't take the pain pills"

"That's true now what happened?"We started walking outside.

"Um well I have broken/bruised ribs from a fight I got into at school and I have pins in my leg and a nasty scar to go with it"

"What's that from?" He asked.

"Long story short. Ex kills current bf/ to be husband. He's crazy and comes after me so we can die together. I fight back. He dies I get stabbed in the leg"

"that's fucked up" He said.

"Yeah tell me about it" I started playing with Calvin's ring that I had grabbed from the car before I left.

"Wait what do you mean to be husband?" He asked. I couldn't keep talking about it I was going to break down at some point.

"Um he was going to ask me to marry him after tour" I showed him the ring. He stopped talking and I was walking ahead slightly. I knew they were talking about me but I didn't care I was thinking about Calvin. I want to know why everything bad always happens to me. I turned around and they were standing behind me. Like right behind me.

"Are you ok?" Trace asked. I took one step away from them.

"I am fine why are you standing stalkerishly close to me?" I asked.

"I thought you were crying" Trace said.

"Reminiscing actually and um.." He put his hand up.

"Not right now" Trace said.

"When?"

"When the paparazzi won't see" He said. We kept walking to the car.

"Ok well the party will be starting when we get there" Billie said.

"Ok" I sat in the back and took my Ipod out. I was listening to I know what I am by Band of skulls. I just then thought of a new song Idea.

"Do you have a sharpie or pen?" I asked pulling my headphones out.

"Yeah here" Billie handed me a pen. I flipped my wrist over and wrote in the little box I had left blank to write notes there.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Song Idea forgot my notebook" I said handing the pen back to him and putting my headphones back in. We finally made it to his house. This party was going to be awesome.

"Wow" was all I had to say.

"Yeah but this is the real world but bedrooms are off limits" He said.

"Does it matter they will end up in there anyways" I said.

"True" he shrugged.

"Trace don't forget that is gonna be us and the media needs an awesome pic of it" I said getting out of the and Trace started laughing.

"That is a billion dollar picture there" He said.

"Nope I just want the booze" I said. I left my bags in the car because I was going to a hotel tonight after the party if I could.

"Nope over 15 only" Billie said.

"Yes because my age is wonderful and your just old and jealous"

"You're so right it's not even funny" we all laughed at that.

**After the party**

I wasn't drunk just slightly tipsy. Billie drove Trace and I to a hotel.

"Thank Billie I had an awesome time"

"Glad see you soon young one!" he said as he drove away.

"Are you ok?" Trace asked after we checked in.

"Not really" I wasn't feeling good and it was probably from the booze. We got in the elevator and went to our room where I immediately sat down on the couch and suddenly became very sleepy.

"You are really pale so what's wrong?"

"I have no Idea because I'm not drunk and I haven't done anything stupid lat-" My phone buzzed.

"Oh I have a message" I pulled it out of my bra and call my voicemail.

"Hello this is the hospital and we are calling to inform you of something that you should be informed of. We want you to know that you are pregnant a-" I dropped the phone and covered my mouth making a mad dash for the bathroom before Puking. My life was officially over. I knew that Trace was standing outside the bathroom door waiting to see if I was ok. I stopped puking and sat against the wall after washing my mouth out.

"Helli are you ok?" I Stood up and opened the door.

"No far from it. I need to go see Frank now" He looked into my eyes really worried.

"No wait Lyn-z" I ran and grabbed my phone dialing Lyn-z's number.

"Hello?" She was really sleepy.

"I'm sorry but I am in the middle of an emergency and I need to talk to you"

"Ok do you know where I live?"

"Yeah I'll be there soon"

"Ok" I hung up and ran out of the room Trace right behind me. I called for a cab and we drove to Lyn-z's.

"Please tell me what's wrong" Trace asked.

"Not until we get to her house" the cab stopped.

"Here is your destination your total is 21.67" I handed him 25 and got out.

"Now will you tell me?" He asked as I knocked on the door.

"No ye-" Jimmy answered.

"At 3 in the morning you need to be here?" He asked.

"I need to see Lyn-z" I said pushing past him.

"I'm here!" I heard Lyn-z yell. I ran towards her voice and saw her coming down the stairs.

"No we need to talk in private" I said. She nodded and walked up the stairs and into a room. We sat down.

"Ok what's wrong?"

"Um well I got a call from the hospital"

"Ok"

"They found something from test they ran" she got a very worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing" she looked confused.

"Um just before Calvin died well..um.." she looked weird.

"What happened?" she was worried.

"I'm pregnant" her eyes got wide.

"And it's Calvin's kid?"

"Yes"

"You are 100% sure?"

"He's the only other one besides the guy.."

"I know what are you gonna do?" I looked down at my hands.

"I want to keep it" I said it shocked even me.

"The tour, performing, Frank is gonna be pissed What are you gonna te-"

"I'm not"

"You have to or I will unless it goes"

"**It **is a living thing, it can come out like Bandit Lyn-z I don't want to get rid of it I choose to do what I did I wanted it but I am surprised because we were safe"

"Ok I'm sorry but what I meant is adoption."

"The second I saw it I would claim it as mine" I had started crying. I didn't know what to do. Just now I started to feel like everything was going wrong in my life and I was really worried.

"Ok well you have to tell Frank"

"I just made him adopt a kid because her parents were abusive it was that girl rose from Dallas"

"Oh well he still needs to know he's gonna be a grandpa because I want to see the look on his face" We both started laughing knowing that would be a priceless picture.

"Ok I will when we get back if I don't back down but I am still scared"

"Of what?"

"the well being of the child, I grew up adopted and everything seems to get screwed up and I I…" I stopped talking.

"It's ok the baby will be fine"

"That's the thing there's a good chance it won't make it" I said.

"Why?"

"My body won't be able to handle it just like the first one and if it does alcohol, smoking I have been doing those for the last 2 months of the pregnancy" She asped realizing that.

"Just stop and you won't have to worry" She said rubbing my back.

"I know it's just I don't know what to do I think I should just run"

"Don't we care and no one will judge you"

"But I don't want anyone to find out" I said paying with Calvin's ring again.

"He loved you do you think he wants you to be in pain everyday of your life. Or worrying or thinking about what else could go wrong because honestly I don't think anything else can happen" she said.

"Yeah I know"

"Look here's what you have to do" She stood in front of me.

"Go to the hotel go to bed, go back to the bus tomorrow tell Frank about it before he gets suspicious, Do damage control if you don't want people to find out make up stories if needed but what ever you do don't do anything illegal" she said looking me in the eye.

"Ok I will but-"

"No buts that is what you are going to do and I have 1 question for you before you go"

"Ok what?"

"Are you like with Trace?"

"No we have been making up jokes because to the media we supposedly are" I said completely normal.

"Ok well go ahead and go" I stood and walked out with her.

"Thank you so much Lyn-z you really helped but please don't tell anyone" I said hugging her once we were down stairs.

"Ok we are leaving now" I just realized Steve, Kitty, and Jimmy were all here.

"Bye but it's not like you said hi" Steve said.

"I'm sorry just a lot of bad things happened again and Trace can I have a cig?"

"NO" Lyn-z said. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I nodded to her and waved off Trace.

"Well we need to go I have a flight in" I looked at my phone.

"5 hours" I hugged everyone before starting the walk outside and calling a cab.

"I'll drive you" Jimmy said. I nodded and hung up the phone.

"Thanks. Bye everyone" I waved and got into Jimmy's car with him driving and Trace and me in the back.

"What's wrong?" Trace asked.

"Nothing"

"You can't say that after a mysterious phone message and then running to puke your brains out in the bathroom" He said.

"Not now Trace" I said grabbing my throbbing head.

"Headache?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah do you have any-" He threw a bottle of Excedrin back to me.

"Thanks" I looked at the label:

_Pregnant women should not take this medicine_

"Nevermind" I handed the bottle back to him.

"Whose is it?" Jimmy asked. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I'm not a dumbass Helli. Puking, headaches, no smoking, won't take medicine that says for pregnant women not to take" I closed my eyes before hanging my head.

"I don't want anyone to know" I said.

"Whose is it?" I looked up and he was looking at Trace through the mirror.

"It's not his" I pointed to Trace.

"That doesn't answer my question" Jimmy said.

"Not right now Jimmy"

"Right now seems perfect Helli"

"It's Calvin's! Happy?!" I yelled finally getting pissed off.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm keeping the baby" Trace and Jimmy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why? You won't be home at all and it's going to grow up with only a mom and a dead dad" Jimmy said.

"The _**BABY**_ is the only thing I will have to live for at this point Jimmy. Calvin's gone and he was technically my first and guess what we should have been getting married anyways so I would have had him anyways" I spat.

"Why though do you have any Idea how much shit this is gonna cause?" Trace said.

"Yes I do but I don't care there are 10 year old moms and I was going to get married anyways so what's the point" I noticed we were in the hotel parking lot. I jumped out and ran up to the room. I ran in and laid down on the bed crying. I sat there for what seemed like forever before somehow falling asleep on the floor.

**Back at the bus**

Gerard had picked me up and we were now back at the bus.

"So how's the leg?" Mikey asked.

"Good" we were at the venue sitting around. I was bored. My phone went off.

"I am going for a walk" I got up and ran out of the bus.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Trace"

"Hey look you aren't mad at me right?" I asked.

"Not at all I understand you're stressed and with everything that's going on you needed some space"

"Thank you so much"

"For what?"

"Being the perfect boyfriend and getting my mind off Calvin and his kid" I smiled.

"Well you're welcome"

"So what are you doing?"

"Sitting next to everyone that's sleeping"

"Nice"

"Yeah what about you?"

"I am walking so I can talk to you"

"Cool well did you tell Frank yet?"

"No and hold on I have to call you back" I hung up because I was about to throw up. I ran behind a tree and puked. I really don't do it all the time just every once and awhile. When I was done I called Trace back.

"Sorry morning sickness" I said.

"I understand but you have to tell Frank"

"I will eventually" I said now starting back towards the bus.

"Well I am giving you 2 weeks before I tell Lyn-z you didn't tell him"

"Ok fine but if something comes up then you have to give me more time" I was to the buses now. I saw a car pull up.

"Ok well I gots to go"

"Ok I miss you" He said

"I miss you too. Bye" I hung up and saw Rose getting out of the car.

"Rose!" she smiled and walked over to me.

"Thanks Helli" She said hugging me.

"You're so welcome"


	49. unnessicary

**3 months later**

**Helli**

I was officially 5 months pregnant and I wasn't showing. This boy must be small. Yes it's a boy and he will be wonderful. Well Trace and I are still together and I call him everyday. Rose is on our bus and she is awesome to hang out with. Frank doesn't know I'm pregnant and on top of all that I haven't smoked or drank since that talk with Lyn-z.I feel like crap a lot though. I don't want to take my pain pills because I don't know what they'll do to the kid. I go to the doctor every few weeks and I had gone and painted Emily and Bert's twins rooms. They had jack and jill rooms and in each one there was a mural for certain characters like Jack and Sally were in one room and ogie bogie and the trick or treaters were in the other. They loved them so much. That was 2 months ago and the last break we had I spent on the bus with everyone else. Now was our second to last break and since Metro Station and those bands were done touring they were all at there homes or staying together in LA so I was going to visit. I was on the plane from Maine now. I couldn't wait to see Trace, the plane had just landed and I was meeting Gabe at the airport with Pete, Nate, and William. I walked off the airplane and saw Pete immediately.

"Hello!" he said. I ran over and gave him a hug.

"I missed you so much"

"What we don't get hugs?" Gabe said.

"Who are you?" I asked breaking away from pete.

"You know me right?" Nate asked.

"Of course Nate you're the drummer for Cobra Starship" I said hugging him.

"And me?" Gabe asked again. I pretended to be deep in thought.

"Do you know me?"

"Yes William you're the lead sing of the academy is" I hugged him.

"Seriously this ain't funny anymore"

"No really who are you?" he looked dumb founded. Everyone else was laughing.

"The grim reaper let's go"

"No you're Gabe" everyone burst out laughing.

"You could totally be an actress" I was here to film my parts for the movie and do more voice over because I hadn't had time to.

"I am I only want to be killed" I said in a retarded voice.

"Ok well come on everybody wants to see you" we got to the car and I sat in the back telling everyone of my adventures of room painting and the 7 month pregnant Emily.

**At the house**

"We bring the little one!" Gabe yelled.

"Who are you?" I asked making Pete, Nate, and William laugh.

"Haha funny" Gabe said walking into the kitchen.

"So how's the opulent life?" Vicky asked.

"There same as the poor life" I said. I hugged everyone before sitting down.

"You brought a guitar with you?" Mason asked.

"Yeah of course. I didn't tell you that I can really only play electric guitar with notes acoustic I wing it really" I admitted.

"Well that's great?" Alex said. My phone started playing Kiss the rain.

"uno momento por favor" I said answering my phone.

"Hey Rose"

"Hey Helli Frank wants to know if you are there"

"Yes tell Frank that I am not a child I can take care of my self" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok I will bye" I hung up and was about to throw my phone.

"Daddy Iero trouble?" Trace asked.

"Yes the question is how will he take it if something actually goes wrong?" I asked looking Trace in the eye expecting him to know what I was talking about.

"That won't end very well" he said looking down at my stomach then my eyes again.

"True well I have somewhere to be even after not sleeping for oh 24 plus hours" I stood up and walked to my bags grabbing my script.

"Anyone want to drive me?" I asked.

"Sure" Trace said getting up.

"Be back in I have no Idea how many hours" I walked out the door with Trace to his car.

"You look so small" he said driving down the street.

"I'm surprised too well anyways I have an ultrasound at 5." I told him.

"Wow and Frank still has no Idea huh?" He asked as we got on the highway.

"Nope and I want to keep in that way until I am at the 8 month mark" my phone started playing early sunsets over Monroeville.

"Yes Frank?" I said answering.

"Tour was extended 2 and a half months check your email because you have interviews and something else from Blake"

"Ok thanks"

"Bye" I hung up.

"Well 2 and a half more months on tour and I have more interviews." I opened my email. I had an interview tomorrow here in LA. I had several more but those were within the next few months and I had 2 interviews with the movie cast.

"Great" We pulled into the studio parking lot and sat there with the car turned off. I looked at Trace to find he was staring at me.

"Trace where is our relationship going?" I asked. I really did like him but I needed to hear the same thing from him.

"Well I don't know" I smiled and looked out my window.

"Helli I love you" I turned to Trace and smiled.

"I love you too but where is this going I mean everyday on the phone and in secret"

"We should tell them" Trace said. I looked down thinging about it.

"Yeah we should but Frank will get the wrong idea about whose kid it is" I said.

"Tell him the truth" I smiled and kissed Trace.

"Always" we got out and I went to film my parts.

**After the shoot at the doctors office**

"Ok well the baby is completely healthy and would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"No I'm good" I said.

"Ok clean up and you are free to go" she handed me some cleaning stuff and left the room.

"Wow" Trace said.

"What?"

"The baby seems so big yet you seem so small" He said.

"The aby and I are healthy is the good thing" I said walking out with him following.

"Yeah I guess" We got in the car and headed back to the house.

"So are we going to tell them?" Trace asked.

"That we are dating" I said getting out.

"Ok well how do we start it" He asked as he walked over to me.

"Like this" I kissed him and grabbed his hand. We walked inside holding hands.

"How was the sho- why are you holding hands?" Pete asked. I looked at Trace.

"Um we're dating" everyones head turned to us.

"Since when?"

"The night we were at my house" I said.

"Nothing happened" Trace said.

"We didn't thing about it til after the rumors started about us" I said.

"So that's like 3 months and you didn't tell us?" Mason said.

"We wanted to see if it would even work with her on tour and me doing press stuff"

"Understandable but does anyone else know but us?" Blake asked.

"Um Jimmy" I said.

"MSI jimmy? He actually kept that to himself?" Gabe asked.

"Unforunately Lyn-z is the person I go to when I have an issue so she knows more than anyone especially right now and Jimmy is actually part genius and can figure out just about anything"

"Well can we know what They know?" Gabe asked.

"No because not even Frank knows and when he finds out my head will be cut off" I said.

"Ok well I take it this is working out?" Vicky said.

"Yeah for now but tour extension 2 and a half months. 20 something interviews for band/ movie. Something I need to tell Frank in 3 months that can get him in trouble even though he's not involved" said.

"Plans change" Trace said. There were mumbles of agreement.

"We don't care" They all said.

"Just don't tell the press I just got rid of the rumor" I said.

"Ok" was repeated by everyone and I walked outside and sat in the swing they had outside. Trace came and sat with me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" he pulled me closer to him so that I was lying with my head on his chest.

"Seriously stress and everything isn't good for you" He put his hand on my stomach.

"I know it's just so hard. No one knows but you, Jimmy, and lyn-z and Frank needs to be notified before Lyn-z tells him and I need to tell him about you it's just all so effing stressful" I said.

"Just calm down" He said.

"I am trying Trace" I said.

"Just stop trying" He said.

"Fine" I stood up and walked inside.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Upstairs first door on your left" Pete said.

"Thanks" I grabbed my stuff and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

**After interview the next day**

"Ok that was fun" I said. I was tired as always I am really tired right now.

"Tired?" Trace asked getting in the car.

"Extremely the bad side of caring another life" I said getting in the car.

"Well we have a half hour drive home go ahead and take a nap"

"Ok thanks" I fell asleep the second The car moved.

I woke up in the room I was sleeping in on the bed.

"Why os she always so tired?" I heard from the hall.

"I have no idea" Trace said.

"You do know and I think that you 2 did something you're not telling us about and it went wrong"

"No we have barely kissed Mason"

"No you're lying she's carrying your kid" I stood up and walked to the door.

"No she's not even pregnant"

"Look Trace I'm not an idiot she is and it's your's just admit it" I walked into the hall then.

"It's not his" I said. Mason looked at me funny.

"Who's is it?" Mason asked arms crossed not believeing me.

"Calvin's" I said looking down and I saw Mason's arms drop.

"Frank doesn't know that's what you meant by we didn't know" Mason said.

"Don't tell him please don't tell anyone" I said pleading with him.

"I won't"

"I am going back to sleep because I am exhausted" I walked back into the room and fell asleep.

The next 4 days were filled with interviews, movie shoots, and voice over recordings and before I knew it I was on a plane back. The entire plane ride I was asleep.

**Back on the bus**

"So how was LA?" Frank asked.

"Great Frank can we talk?"

"Yeah sure" we decided to walk and talk.

"So is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I just needed to tell you something"

"What?"

"Well I moved on"

"From what?"

"Calvin"

"Who are you dating?" he had stopped and was looking me down.

"I am dating Trace Cyrus"

"WHO!?!"

"The lead singer of Metro Station"

"He's like 6 years older than you!" Frank yelled.

"I know um we have been dating for 3 months now"

"WHAT!?!?!" I was in trouble.

"Frank remember I am allowed to make my own decisions until the end of the tour that was the deal" he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"If he hurts you I will kill him"

"He won't" I said.

"What ever" Frank stormed off and away from the buses. I walked towards them.

"Where's Frank?" Gerard asked.

"He stormed off after I told him who I was dating"

"Who are you dating?" Gerard asked before taking a sip of his coffee. Everyone else was staring at me waiting for the answer.

"Trace Cyrus" Gerard spit out his coffee.

"He's 6 years older than you!" Gerard yelled.

"I am going to take a nap" I walked towards the bunks but was blocked by Gerard.

"Why are you always tired after sleeping for 20 hours a day?" I shrugged and pushed past him. I fell asleep thinking about what was going to happen the next 3 and a half months. This was going to be hard.

**3months later**

"Trace!" He had just walked on the bus. I didn't even know he was coming. I kissed him.

"How are you?" I knew he was taking about me and the baby.

"Fine" I said.

"Look it's Trace" Mikey said. I steped in front of him.

"Back off Mikey I'm not stupid Frank has money on Trace" Mikey held his hands up and backed away.

"Calm down" Mikey said.

"What ever" I said.

"Did you tell Frank yet?" He pointed to my stomach.

"No"

"It's 8 months Helli you have to or I will" Trace said.

"What's going on?" Mikey said.

" I need to speak to Frank and I may have to play rhythm for you tonight"

"FRANK!" he came to the front of the bus.

"WHAT?"He yelled.

"Helli needs to talk to you" I walked out of the bus Trace and Frank following.

"What's up?"

"Um Trace had nothing to do with this but I'm…" I held my stomach protectively.

"No no!" Frank yelled and looked at Trace.

"Why did you do that!?" He yelled at Trace.

"It's Calvin's!" I yelled at Frank looked at me in time to see the tears come.

"That means…"

"8 Months pregnant Frank" I said.

"You don't look any different" I actually had grown but not enough for someone to think I was pregnant.

"I have grown but not much" I said.

"Calvin's? so your getting rid of it?" he asked.

"The _**BABY**_ is staying Frank" he looked away.

"Wow this …." He was at a complete loss for words.

"Couldn't you have at least told me when you found out?" He said going for a cig. I grabbed the lighter.

"Not around me or the baby"

"Why though? Seriously all you had to say is that it was Calvin's and I would have understood" He said.

"The same with you being my dad Frank. Now that you didn't and still don't understand" I started walking back to the bus to write in my now extremely popular diary/story. Trace right behind me every step of the way.

"Are you gonna tell everyone else?" He asked.

"No I don't plan on it" I remembered the due date for the baby. June 5th pete's bday. I needed a name for the baby and I needed to be careful what I did or else I could go into labor at any second. I walked in and I was stopped by everyone.

"Where's Frank?"

"Like I said I am playing in his place tonight." I felt the baby kick and put a hand on my stomach.

"Are you ok?" Ray asked.

"Um Yeah more than fine actually"

"Why?" Gerard said. He was playing some war game with Bob.

"Um that is what I told Frank and maybe I should tell you later I have an interview in an hour." I said

"No come on we won't get mad or anything" Bob said.

"Ok I'm pregnant" the game stopped as Gerard and Bob were up in a second. Mikey and Ray were standing. They all had murder in their eyes looking at Trace. I watched as they all went for him.

"IT'S NOT HIS!!!" I yelled and stepped in front of them. They stopped and looked at me.

"Who's is it?" Gerard asked.

"Calvin's"

"No way you're look like you shrunk if anything." Mikey said.

"Nope I gained 33 pounds and I do have a bump" I said turning to show them the not large but defined bump.

"Oh 33 pounds I still don't believe you" Gerard said. I went and grabbed the ultra sound pictures and my phone.

"Here's how I found out" I played the message from my phone.

"No I still don't believe you" Mikey said.

"Ok then here" I dropped the 5 or 6 pictures on the floor and I lied I had to go to another ultra sound.

"I am leaving now Traace is coming with me because he's obviously the only supportive one here" I walked out and Trace drove.

"That wasn't necessary" He said.

"Yes it was"

**At the doctors office.**

I was on the table and the lady was working the ultra sound.

"Oh" She said.

"What? Is something wrong?" she went to work on the computer thing.

"Are you aware that …."


	50. like a clown

"Are you aware that you are having twins?" She said. I couldn't speak.

"No she had no idea" Trace said.

"Are you the father?"

"The father is dead" I said.

"Oh I am sorry"

"Really twins? This is I don't even know how to explain it" I said.

"Well this is what you want correct?"

"Oh of course" I said.

"Ok well you're done here's the pictures and you can clean up now" I took the pictures and she left while I cleaned up.

"Wow" Trace said.

"No kidding" I said.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Take care of my children"

"Where are you going to live, how are you going to handle them by yourself, how will you pay for it, how will you work, how-"

"Stop. I can work from home, I know what a babysitter is, I am getting a house, I have money" I said taking out my phone to show him the house I found.

"It's in Belleville" Trace said.

"Yeah I want to know where they grew up I haven't been there in 9 years and it was only for a day and a half." I stood up having finished cleaning. I just realized that I really did feel fat and I did feel went to the car.

"Wow what are you going to tell Frank?" Trace asked as he started the car.

"The truth" the rest of the ride was quiet. I really didn't want to tell him but I had to. When we got there I went on the bus and found everyone crowded around Mikey holding one of the ultrasound pics.

"Are you pregnant wi-"

"Twins? I just found out" I said.

"Where's Frank?"I asked.

"He hasn't come back since you left to talk to him" Mikey said.

"Great I am going to find him" I walked outside and back to where we were standing and I found him leaning against the wall smoking.

"Frank you have to come back" I said.

"I don't think I can" he said. I watched as he sat there kind of in the same state I was in when I got bandit to say mommy.

"Frank please just come back because if you don't what am I going to tell the guys, Rose, Jamia, the fans? Frank I am sorry I didn't tell you but I need you to just go back and be normal" I was crying. I was stressed, angry, sad, and wanted to die right now. I thought nothing could go wring now.

"Your standing in a pool of water" He said. I looked down.

"No this is when I need to go to the hospital Frank!" My water broke.

"Shit!" He was up and running towards the bus screaming"Car now everyone!!!!" at the top of his lungs before I said anything else. I went after him surprised I could even walk. I watched as he had everyone else outside and running towards the car.

"The car seats 8 people" I said.

"My band, Frank in the car now" I said getting in the passenger seat. They did aas told and we were at the hospital.

**22 hours and 34 minutes later**

"Ok they have arrived" The doctor brought me back my 2 wonderful babies. I had 2 boys. This was exactly what I wanted.

"What are their names?" the doctor asked.

"um can I have sometime to think please?"

"Of course" they cleaned me up and then brought me to another room where everybody was now waiting.

"Finally" I laughed. They had taken my boys to the baby room for observation.

"So where is it?" Avenly asked.

"They are in the baby room under observation" everyone from my band had open mouths.

"Yeah sorry I didn't tell you guys but everyone found out just before everything happened." I said.

"Yeah well heads up next time please" Mikey said.

"Whatever I honestly don't plan on a next time" I said. Everyone side glanced at Trace who was completely fine with this we had talked about it.

"Plan is the key word there" Frank said.

"Oh so I didn't tell you the rest huh?" everyone was listening.

"I bought a house"

"No you are not living on your own with 2 children. You have a job still" Frank said.

"Baby sitter I will be with them for plenty of time before I go"

"Where did buy the house?" Mikey said.

"Belleville"

"Not the safest place Helli" Gerard said.

"I have been through drinking, drugs, death, gang shit, and everything in between I know how to defend myself and I know what I am doing this was planned out way before I knew about you guys the house just got bigger from money gain and children" I said. They were all quiet.

"So you are going to live across the country from us?" Frank said.

"No I will visit and we have a house there never use it though" I said.

"Ok whatever" Frank said. Everybody was surprised by his answer but it kind of made sense.

"Excuse me but did you think if names for the boys yet?" a nurse asked coming in.

"slash franklin and Dimitri Calvin" I said.

"Nice choices" she said leaving but coming back almost instantly with both boys. I noticed they were really small.

"Well they are gonna be short" I said.

"Yeah they will be lucky" Frank said.

"I got money on Dimitri doing drums" I said.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because that's what he is going to be taught if he wants to learn" I said.

"Which is which?" the nurse asked.

"They aren't different at all.

"They have different DNA" the nurse said.

"Ok"

"And this one is smaller"

"Dimitri I the bigger one and Slash is the smaller one" I said.

"Ok"

"Can I hold them?" I asked.

"Of course" she handed me both of them.

"awe they are so cute" Avenly said.

"Yes they are"

**The next day**

I was released but I couldn't perform for 2 weeks. Or at least not act like Gee perform. I could act like Mikey. So I sat on the edge of the stage and played my parts and sang. Frank and I would alternate watching the teins who did look exactly the same but I knew Dimitri was the quiet one and Slash was the quieter one. They rarely cried and they slept all through the night. I loved them and Trace, who stayed with me the entire time. We slept on the pulled out bed. It was nice. Today was our last performance at Maxwell's. loved that place.

"Well New Jersey is the same as I remember it." I said.

"Really? Even after 9 years?" Gerard asked.

"Uh yeah I have this weird photographic memory thing. Yeah well didn't you tell your parents you'd meet them at 3?" I asked.

"Yeah why?"

"It's 2 55"

"Shit everyone to the car" I hopped in the passenger seat before anyone could say anything.

"You don't even know where we are going" Gerard said.

"Who said I didn't?" they all shrugged and I put the twins in the car. Trace got in the passenger seat, Mikey in between the car seats, Frank and Ray in the back, Bob and Gerard with my band members in the other car.

"Ok genius where are we going?" Mikey said.

"Um this way" We were there in 15 minutes.

"You are a stalker" Mikey said before drinking his coffee.

"What ever now help me" Mikey helped get the twins out. I carried them because I hadn't bought a stroller yet.

"Ok here we are. Good to be home." Gerard said.

"Oh that and the house I want is like around the corner" I said.

"Oh well that's comforting" Frank said.

"How so?"

"Then Gee's parents can come check on you when I ask them to" He smiled and headed towards the door.

"NO maybe I will just go to the LA house" I said. He smiled.

"Ok well parents house mom will want to hold the twins and yeah" Gerard said. He turned and ran the doorbell.

"Hello!" his mom said as she opened the door. We all took turns hugging and walked in.

"So who are these 2 small ones?"

"Dimitri and Slash" I said.

"Are they your's?"

"Yes"

"They are so cute who's th-"

"Mom we don't really talk about t-"

"No Gerard it's ok" I said.

"The father has past actually" I said.

"Oh I am so sorry for your loss"

"That's ok I have 2 things to remember him by" I said looking down on Dimitri who I was now holding.

"Always look for the brightest things in tough times" Gerard's father said.

"Hey dad" Mikey and Gerard said.

"Oh you 2 causing trouble again?"

"Always dad" Gerard said.

"Good" I smiled at that. I wished the boys would have the same thing but I knew they wouldn't.

"Ok well how was tour?"

**That night after we left the Way's house.**

"Ok concert is in an hour" Frank said.

"Helli can we go out for a little bit?" Trace asked.

"If I can get Frank to babysit" I walked over to Frank.

"Can you watch the twins for like half an hour I am going to do something"

"Yeah just be back soon" I hugged him before handing him the twins and leaving.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe the closet park" We were walking down the street holding hands. Our relationship wasn't public but there were rumors that I didn't care about and no one knew about the twins yet. I help find the park fast and we sat on a bench under a tree in the back of the park.

"this is nice" I was leaning on his shoulder.

"Helli I have something I wanted to ask you"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to move in with me?"

"What with the twins I can't be a burden really and Frank w-"

"Frank said it was fine"

"You talked to Frank?" I was completely blown away any guy that can ask the dad of the girl they are dating if they can ask things is amazing.

"Yeah"

"Well then I can't say no" I said smiling. HE did too before leaning down to kiss me.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too." This was nice just sitting here. Trace wasn't pressuring me into anything he was fine with just being with me. He respected that I needed my space sometime. I really did love him.

"I think we should head back" Trace said.

"Ok" We stood up and Started walking back.

"I have to bring the twins to Lyn-z and I should show everyone else" I said.

"The media will know soon enough" Trace said.

"True unfortunately" I said as we walked into the venue.

"Good your back" Frank said.

"Yeah why?" he handed me a set of keys.

"What are these?"

"It's back at the hotel you can see it tonight right now you have to go get ready" I laughed.

"Ok thanks and I am moving in with Trace" I said walking away. I found the guys at the bar.

"Really? We aren't getting drunk tonight" I said.

"Seriously? Come on" Amy and Renee said.

"No. no way. But I will go get those papers for you now" everyone but Morgan cheered.

"FYI we have a show in like 10 minutes so can we go get ready or not?" I asked. They all ditched the beers and went to set up or help set up" we set up and played the show afterwords we all went back to the hotel.

"You bought me a mach 1?" it wasn't bad. It was the gets-in-accident-with-car-3-times-its-size-and-worry-about-the-other-car type cars and it had 5 seats in it. I had always wanted a mustang too.

"yeah is it bad?" Frank asked. It really wasn't it looked brand new.

"No just what I am wondering is what for?"

"We are doing a mini Christmas/bday celebration since we didn't see you last year for your bday an-" Gerard started.

"No you did" everybody looked at me funny and I decided to make a joke out of it. I cleared my throat.

"You are all in need of serious medical attention if you think you are true my chem fans?" I asked with my hands on my hips. Dimitri and Slash made what sounded like a laugh. I smiled at them since Trace was holding Dimitri and Avenly was holding Slash.

"Oh!!!" Gerard and Frank said.

"I can't believe they actually lunged at you" Gerard said.

"Yeah That was the first time we were actually like scared for our lives" Frank said.

"Am I that scary?" I asked.

"No the tweenies" Gerard said.

"Oh ok wait do I get beer because I don't think you noticed but I haven't had any in a really long time."

"No we drank the rest of it awhile ago" Ray said.

"Oh ok" I sighed and grabbed the twins.

"I still have these 2" I smiled and we all went to our rooms.

"What shows do we have left?" I asked.

"we have a few shows in New York and Jersey and then we can go home"

"You can go home I have to go take my finals" I said.

"Haha! You have school!" all my friends minus Morgan said.

"Well you can go find your own papers" I laughed and sat talking with my friends for awhile.

**Gerard**

"Frank" I sat next to everyone and let the teens talk on the otherside of the room.

"She has really changed" Mikey said.

"That's what having 2 twin boys does to you Mikey" I said.

"Anyways Frank what are you gonna do with her?" I asked.

"She wants to be an adult fine. She can live on her own for now and I will watch I'm not really worried the question is what can go wrong again?"

"True but she might come to live in Belleville"

"No Trace and her are moving in together in LA" I said.

"Convenient and some how scary" Bob said.

"How so bobert?" Frank asked.

"She's moving in with a guy 6 years older than her and she has 2 kids plus school and a job and you don't think she's stressed and you're not worried about her?" Bob replied.

"I see your point but after everything she's been through I figure I should give her a chance" Frank replied.

"I hope you're right but can we actually give her the rest of the stuff now?"

"I guess but the big one we give her the last day of tour" Frank said. I looked over at Trace he kept glancing at Helli then Frank and I noticed. He seemed like he had to ask one of them something.

"Time for the gift giving" Said Mikey. They all gathered in the middle of the room but I walked over and sat next to Trace.

"You ok you look worried" I asked.

"I want to ask Frank something about Helli but I am worried" we were watching as Mikey gave her a few new shirts. She loved them and gave him a hug.

"Why? He won't get mad I mean seriously you are really nice to Helli. He likes you, thinks you maybe a good influence on her, she loves you like no one else"

"After the near attack I got 2 weeks ago I am worried" He said.

"Sorry about that we really didn't think they were Calvin's because of how long it had been and she looked small and everything"

"It's cool but I am worried about other people"

"How so?"

"Well the media has rumors but no proof about us being together. My fans are seriously crazy one time one jumped on stage after jumping on a security guard to get to Mason and I am just worried about what would happen to her"

"Well then don't tell anyone"

"They see the kids and they will assume Gerard"

"Yeah but they don't look like you"

"They don't look like her because of her now Black and Neon greened tipped hair and purple contacts"

"True then you say they are adopted" He looked at me.

"Even then I am worried" Bob had bought Helli a new drum set. She had been saying see was going to get one.. She loved this one because it was special and the outsides of the drums looked like rows of blood covered bullets.

"Just calm down and ask him"

"I just think I should wait we have only been together for 6 months and we may love each other but it's just something that I don't think Frank will approve of" It clicked in my head.

"You're gonna ask her to marry you?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Go for it" I said. He looked at me.

"I don't know" he said.

"You guys are crazy for each other if you really truly care ask Frank" I said. Trace turned back to everyone. All of Helli's friends had known about our little party and decided it was part congrats on twins really. The twins were asleep in the bedroom on the bed.

"I will eventually I just have to ask Frank"

"Why are you so worried about Frank?" I asked.

"After Helli said she didn't like the fact he was suddenly being uptight and acting like an overprotective father I kinda just watched to what she meant or really listened for awhile"

"Oh so you were the one she was always on the phone with"

"Yup that would be me"

"Look seriously just ask before you and her go back back to AZ"

"I guess you're right" Avenly got Helli an original copy of a Lynard Skynard cd. She loved it and practically jumped on top of Avenly.

"Well I am going to give my gift you coming?" I asked.

"Yeah" We went and stood behind everyone. Everyone else had given her gifts and it was my turn.

"Wait I have 1 more" I walked to my suitcase and pulled out the picture. I brought it back with me.

"The real things are way too delicate to bring on a plane" I said. Handing her the picture of the stacks of comic books.

"I will never be bored again"

"Yeah I have watchmen, Batman, Spiderman, just about everything important I put mine in there too because I remembered you said you didn't have those and the new ones are in there too" she jumped on top of me too.

"I love you!" She shouted.

"Ok I'm old don't jump on me" everyone laughed at that.

"Hey now I feel really old" Frank said.

"Why you're like the youngest of the old if that makes sense" I said standing up.

"Yeah well you aren't a grandpa" I thought about it.

"touche" I said.

"Well I am really tired" Helli said.

"Wow party pooper" Mikey said.

"Yeah you don't have kids" I said.

"Exactly but you don't have twins at the age of 14" She said pointing at me.

"I don't think anyone can beat that" I said. She shrugged and walked into the bedroom.

"Go ask now" I said to Trace. He nodded.

"Frank can I talk to you for a minute?" Trace asked. He and Frank went for a walk. I sat there smiling thinking about what would happen next.

"What is with you?" Ray asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You have been smiling like the clown from the nightmare before Christmas since Helli went to bed. What did something happen that we don't know about?" I smiled again.

"You will find out soon enough" I leaned back in my chair and watched everyone play cards. This was great.


	51. neither denying nor accepting

**Helena**

I woke up to Dimitri crying. He was the louder of the 2 but he cried so quietly he sounded like he was trying to say something.

"awe do you need to be held?" I asked picking him up. Slash slept longer than Dimitri every time so far.

"Dimka you are so cute" I said walking out of the room.

"Why do you call him Dimka?" Trace asked from the couch. He had slept on the bed but woke up earlier than me.

"It's a Russian thing" I said.

"Huh" he was doing something on his computer.

"You should go get dressed we are leaving in an hour" Trace said.

"Ok can you watch Dimka please? Slash will be awake soon"

"Of course" he put his computer down and grabbed dimitri.

"Thank you I will be out in a few" I kissed him and went to take a shower. When I got out I dressed in my white parade dress, Black fishnet shirt underneath, and my all black converse. I didn't do my make up. I walked out just as Slash woke up.

"Awe Slash you look so cute" I picked him out and brought him out with me.

"Look who I found" I looked up and everyone was in this room.

"So ready for a day in New York?" Gerard asked.

"What?"

"We are going shopping in New York!" Avenly said. I looked down at Slash. I think they could tell I really wanted to be with the babies.

"My mom can watch them if you want" Gerard said. I didn't know I really wanted to be with them but I didn't want it to seem like I was just dropping them off anywhere.

"I will watch them" Trace said. I still didn't know what I wanted to do.

"No I'll let Gee's mom watch them" I said finally.

"Ok we can bring them to her" I nodded and pack them a bag of stuff.

"Ready?" Trace asked walking into the room still carrying Dimitri.

"Yeah I need to-"

"I already changed both of them Gerard has Slash" Trace would be an awesome dad.

"Thanks" I smiled and kissed him.

"no problem let's go" We walked out and everyone was starting out the door. I walked out with them . I drove to Gee's parents house like I did before and Donna was more than happy to watch the twins I thanked her before we left.

"Ok where are we going?" I asked getting in the car.

"haven't you ever been to NYC before?" Gerard asked from the back.

"No but I do know what Juniors is"

"Then we are stopping there" Frank said.

"Just don't eat the whole store Gee" Mikey said.

"I won't"

"What's Juniors?" Trace asked.

"The best cheesecake you will ever eat" I said.

"Ok" Trace really listened and he believed just about anything I said.

"Ok well go" Gerard said.

"No I think I'll sit here for another hour or so" I said.

"I can drive" he said from the back as I moved the car.

"God someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" I said as we got on the highway then I remembered.

"Shit"

"What?" Trace asked.

"I have 2 interviews today and I forgot to tell the guys about Alexa" I said.

"Alexa?" they asked.

"Alexa Chung? MTV? She wants me to be on the show and she wants us to perform"

"Wow 8 months of performing, interviews, movies what else?"

"Maybe a partnership on a song and a remake" I smiled.

"Well at least she keeps everything in check" Frank said.

"Yeah well lucky me 1 interview at the venue one in NYC in 5 hours" I said after opening the email on my phone.

"Well that's not bad and we aren't that far from the city" Mikey said. I laughed and pulled out the cd I keep in my bag at all times.

"Blast from the past" I put the cd in and it played Don Quixote by Pencey Prep.

"You listen to Pencey Prep?"

"Wow you're my dad you should know the answer to that Frank" I put my sun glasses on.

"Let me guess there's a tattoo that says pencey prep?" Frank said with an irritated face.

"There's a few for My Chem so why is Pencey prep an different?" I asked with a smug face.

"Ok I need to clarify this how many tattoos do you have?" Frank and Trace sighed because they knew how many I had and that this was going to take awhile.

"Um hold on" I counted mentally. I had like 20 on my left leg from the Chinese characters, 2 on my right leg, 5 on my front chest/stomach area, 5 on my back, 38 from the individual Character tattoos, one on each shoulder, 8 or 9 on my right forearm, 4 on my sides, 3 on my left arm on the wrist, 3 on my hands. I had 90 oh wait the ones on my neck so I had like 95 tattoos.

"I think I have 95" I said after several minutes.

"Needles!" Gerard yelled.

"Don't distract the driver" I said back.

"What are we listening to?" The cd was playing rooftops by lostprophets.

"Lostprophets" I said.

"Oh that makes so much sense" Mikey said.

"It's a band dumbass" I said.

"Sorry wait is Alexa chung like TRL?"

"She took it's place but I don't know That's a good question" My phone started playing I don't care.

"Peter panda!" I yelled into the phone.

"Wrong band member"

"Whoops sorry Pat forgot I changed ringtones" I said into the phone.

"That's ok look we are having a party like right after your guys tour ends at Pete's house in LA wanted to know if you wanted to come?" shit he didn't know about the twins.

"Can't but I'll come visit"

"Whatever hey is it true you're moving to LA?"

"Yeah"

"Cool oh wait hold on" the phone was passed around.

"Helli!"

"Peter Panda for real!" I said into the phone.

"No it's andy"

"Haha Pete"

"Oh well I tried are you coming to our party?"

"Can't and you guys will see soon"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you can't sit around and pretend to play an instrument you actually have to think" I said.

"Hey" Is what I got from Mikey. I covered the phone.

"Mikey you could be the creator of the cure for cancer if Pete didn't have his job where would he be?" I asked.

"Ok" I pulled the phone back to my ear.

"Really I don't want to think"

"To bad if you don't want to think Find someone to do it for you"

"Ok out me on speaker" I did as told.

"Mikey what is Helli talking about??" Pete said. Everyone in the car laughed from hearing the onesided convo and what I said to Mikey then this.

"Am I supposed to tell him?" Mikey asked me.

"It's not like the press won't notice us with 2 extremely young babies that I always seem to be with and start asking questions" I said.

"Ok then Helli just had twins?" He said cautiously.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL PERSONALLY KILL TRACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"They aren't his dumbass" I said into the phone.

"Oh nevermind sorry Trace" he shrugged he had gotten that a lot lately.

"At least you apologized I said looking at everyone in the back seat with the evil eye.

"Gerard did" Trace said. I looked at everyone but Gee. We were just pulling into NYC now.

"Look I gots to go Pete"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" I hung up.

"What did he want?"

"well Patrick tried to invite me to a party an-" my phone started ringing.

"H-" another line the same thing happened again. Emails came in texts too.

"What the fuck! My phone went psycho or Pete is a blabber mouth a currently sitting next to a ton of people!" I turned my phone off.

"Gee can I use your phone please?" he handed me is phone. I called Pete.

"Hello?"

"MOTHERFUCKING BLABBER MOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at Pete.

"Wow what?"

"Who did you blabber about the babies to?"

"Everyone sitting around me"

"Which is?"

"Bands that you have met"

"Put me on speaker" I said.

"Speaker on"

"I will tell everyone tell story when I get back to LA ok? Stop calling my phone I need that I have my homework on there and I currently have a 4.9 gpa and me turning it off for long periods of time can cause that to drop so stop calling, texting, emailing, everything bye" I hung up and handed the phone back to Gee.

"She didn't get your Brains thank god" Gerard said to Frank. Everyone laughed.

"I think we are here" I said.

"Yup just park anywhere we can walk" Gerard said.

**4 AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

I was walking behind all of the guys with Trace holding my hand.

"Are you going to tell them about the boys?" Trace asked.

"If they ask"

"Are you going to tell them about us?"

"I will say the same thing as usual"

"Ok"

"So are you coming back to AZ with me or are you going to stay in LA after I leave?"

"I don't know" He said as we entered the studio for the show I was being interviewed on.

"Where are we?" Gee asked.

"I have think we are in a studio for FUSE maybe MTV. I may be wrong" I said.

"No Fuse you were right" I turned and saw a guy standing there.

"Ms. Iero I am supposed to take you to the waiting area"

"Ok" I turned to the guys.

"Go ahead and keep shopping I will call you when I am done"

"Ok bye" I said bye but kissed Trace.

"Bye baby" He said as he left. I followed the guy to a waiting area where I saw 2 other people that I recognized. Bill and Tom.

"No way!" I said going to hug both of them.

"Yeah" they both said.

"You guys on the show too?"

"Yeah it's a mini report on the new album"

"Cool"

"What about you?" Bill asked.

"Just to get the band out there really and the new cd we have coming out"

"Bill and Tom" some lady said as she walked in.

"Hi I am going to bring you to the stage you are going to go first"

"Ok bye Helli" they both said. I waved as they left. I took out my phone and cleared all of the texts, emails, and voice mails they all left me. I finished as the lady came for me.

"Helena I came to bring you to the stage" I smiled and followed her to the stage.

"Walk on after she calls your name" I nodded and stood where I was supposed to until Kristy, the interviewer, called my name.

"Here she is! Helena Iero" I waved as I walked on. I sat in a chair across from her.

"Hello Helli and welcome to the show"

"Good to be here"

"Ok well you are currently on tour with your fathers band My Chemical Romance correct?"

"Yes"

"Now the one question burning in everyone's mind is are you dating Trace cyrus from Metro Station?"

"I will neither deny nor accept it. I will let the fans and anyone paying attention decide."

"Ok well you say that everytime you are asked about it and we received an email from a fan who wanted to know why you say that?"

"Ok well I can't say no because somehow it will seem like I am being defensive and everyone will say that I really am and I will have all of the girls that want Trace coming after me. Or I say I am and they really do come after me and that's not a pretty site. Seriously I was a fangirl once too people I know how you think" the crowd laughed.

"Yes we all were for some band"

"now we have picture of a girl that is always around with you guys until very recently can you explain that?"

"She is my adoptive sister Frank and Jamia adopted her after I told them about her abusive parents"

"Oh he is very nice"

"Yeah he's a good dad"

"what about the 2 babies that you have been seen within the last few days?" I froze. Do I tell them or not?


	52. it's exhausting

I really didn't know what to say but I might as well tell the truth.

"They are Dimitri and Slash"

"Are they your's?" she asked.

"Yes they are"

"wait you're 14"

"Yes um I might have made what might have been a wrong choice at the time but the father was suppose to be my husband"

"Who is the father?" the audience was dead silent.

"He was the drummer for my band the one that was shot and killed"

"Oh I am sorry"

"It's ok he always told me to move on in life no matter what happens"

"See take the best from the worst situations" she smiled.

"Yes of course"

"Ok well what about the new album?"

"oh It's called happy Halloween freak shows. All of the songs are Halloween related and have good meanings behind all of them and I am trying to work something out with my record label for a contest involving the song meanings"

"Oh that sounds awesome but I heard that you recorded it at your school by yourself is that true?"

"Partially. I have a computer program that allows me to mix the songs and the school always has instruments on hand but I also recorded on the bus and in my studio"

"Wow"

"Yeah but it's really not hard if you know what you're doing"

"Oh that's good and that is all the time we have for today"

"Ok well it was nice to be here"

"Nice to have you" she said her goodbyes to the camera and walked off stage I went and called Trace to go find them.

"Hello?" I heard Trace say' I want that one' in the backround.

"Hey where are you guys?"

"A store we are watching your boyfriend run around saying I want that one like a child" I laughed.

"It's entertaining"

"Ok Mikey now where am I going?"

"We'll come get you" I looked and saw a starbucks across the street.

"Ok I'll be at the starbucks across the street"

"Ok see you in a few" I hung up and felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw Bill and Tom.

"Hey do want to hang out?" Bill asked.

"The guys are coming to get me but I am going to sit at the starbucks you can join me if you like"

"Ok" the 3 of us sat in the starbucks talking until they came.

"Wait you have kids?"

"Yeah they're Calvin's" they knew who he was so they understood.

"Yeah really they are the cutest things every see" I showed them the picture I had on my phone.

"Awe they are" Bill said.

"Yeah" Tom said. Just then everyone walked in.

"Hey guys this is Bill and Tom"

"Hallo" they said.

"Tokio Hotel boys? Yeah we know who they are" Frank said.

"Oh sorry" he seemed kind of pissed.

"Ok well we have to go" Bill said.

"Yeah it was nice to see you again"

"You too. Bye" they left and everyone else went and grabbed a coffee before we left.

"So what did you guys do while I was working?" I asked. No one answered instead they all looked at each other.

"Um we were looking at puppies" Trace said.

"Oh yeah I could hear you" they all laughed.

**Trace**

I looked to the guys who now looked calm.

"I am sure I thought they were all cute maybe we should get one"

"Not on the bus" Frank said.

"I meant the house" I said.

"Oh yeah"

"with the twins?"Helli asked.

"Golden retrievers are great with kids or we can get a great dane and they can act like it's a horse" everyone laughed at that.

"No golden retriever sounds nice"

"So when do we have to be back at the venue?" Amy asked.

"Car Crash has to be there in 3 hours"

"Wait why?" Brandon asked.

"Um interview we are having sound check filmed and then interview while they are doing their sound check"

"How come we didn't know?" Morgan asked.

"Um the white board I put on your bus has the times of the interviews we are all doing and any other info you need that's why I put it in there" they all looked away.

"We never look at it" Avenly said.

"Wow" I said.

"Yeah well that is why from now on I just won't tell you until the last second" Helli said. I looked over at Frank. He was looking at me funny. My phone went off and I looked at it.

_Are you going to ask her now?_ It was Frank.

_Should I?_

_She will love it no matter what_

_I was thinking about asking her for her birthday_

_That doesn't sound bad_

_Yeah I will ask her then._ I put my phone away having ended the conversation.

"Where are we going?" Helli asked.

"Oh there is this one store that sells tons of make up stuff and perfume an-" Avenly started to say but was interrupted.

"Where is it? I think we should go yeah ok let's go" Helli said.

"That way" Avenly pointed ahead and we all followed her.

"Yea!! I can get more perfume and hair dye if they have it" Helli said.

"Why do you dye your hair?" I have seen her natural hair color and I think it's gorgeous.

"I don't like my hair color"

"But I think it looks fine" she actually contemplated it for a minute. We were standing behind everyone as usual.

"I just like my hair dyed"

"Ok that's what you want" I really didn't care as long as she was happy.

"Yes it is I think I am going to bleach my hair again and add Black on the top though minus a few strands" that didn't sound half bad.

"That sounds nice" she was really good at a lot of things color matching and designing one of them.

"Yes and now I can get my perfume. I have wanted it for a long time."

"Oh wait here" I forgot to give her it last night. I pulled it out of my pocket.

"This one by chance?" she smiled at the sight of it.

"The exact one I wanted I love you"

"I love you too" she kissed me and we kept walking. She added the perfume to her bag.

" are we going back to AZ first?"

"Yeah I need to finish school and everything and I need to pack all of my stuff"

"Yeah well now you have your own car"

"Yeah I actually thought that it was here though"

"Yeah no it's in LA"

" Well no driving from AZ at least"

"Well the bus is driving us back to AZ because the twins can't fly"

"They can just kind of paranoid you know"

"Yeah I know" We walked into the store and she immediately went for the hair dye grabbing a box to bleach it and a box for black.

"anything else?" I asked. She looked up thinking.

"More eyeliner" she walked back and found purple, red, white, and black eyeliner.

"Ok now I am done" She said.

"Ok let's go" everyone else was already done because we have stood outside talking for awhile.

"OK" she paid for her stuff and we caught up with everyone else.

"Well that was fast" Avenly said.

"Yeah they like never have your perfume you usually have to ask Jo Anne to find some for you" Renee said.

"Trace got me some" she said. I was walking in the back with the guys now while the girls talked up front.

"What did you get her?" Mikey asked.

"Her favorite perfume that I didn't know was hard to find"

"oh so they are probably up there telling her how lucky she is" Morgan said.

"Exactly" Brandon said.

"Wow living on a bus full of girls must suck"

"Not really" Luke said.

"Yeah they clean for us" Brandon said.

"They are really good at cooking too" Morgan said.

"That and we know better to screw with them" Brandon and Gerard were holding back laughs.

"Really Brandon because what we heard is you do the exact opposite with Avenly" Mikey guys all busted out laughing even I was laughing.

"Hahaha that's not funny" the girls heard.

"Wow are we gonna have this conversation again?" Helli asked.

"Yeah we aren't cooking for you anymore" Amy said.

"You can clean the bus" Renee said.

"Yeah and expect a nice big ass kicking for what you just said" Avenly said.

"Hey it was them we only have Helli on our bus and she doesn't really do anything" Bob said. Helli looked at him with one of those psycho faces that said she was going to kill someone.

"Really Bob because last time I checked I have cleaned the entire bus before, I cook and you guys love it, and If you screw with me I kick your ass like now" She jumped on him and hit his neck I have no idea what she did but he was unconscious on the ground.

"really baby? Did you have to do that?" I asked.

"Ask them I have done it before but normally I mess up his neck"

"What did you do?"Gerard asked.

"Yeah he's unconscious and I only saw one hit to his neck" Ray said.

"I hit a nerve he will be sleeping until the interview" she said.

"Ok well we aren't carrying him" they said.

"Give me the keys" she said. Gerard handed them to her.

"I'll be right back" she set off in a full out run.

"How long is it going to take her?" Ray asked.

"Just a few minutes" I said.

"See you are perfect for each other" Frank said. Her band didn't know I was going to ask her to marry me. They had gone some where else when we went ring shopping and I bought the perfect ring. I sat there for a few minutes thinking about when I should ask her. She pulled up in one of the cars.

"Get him in the back and then the rest of the people in this car pile in" she said from the front seat. The guys put him in th back with Ray and Gerard. Mikey sat in between the car seats and I sat in the passenger seat. The rest of them went to the other car and we agreed to meet at the venue.

"So who else is on this wonderful cd of yours?" Mikey asked.

"You guys, Metro, FOB, MSI, The academy is, hey Monday, we the kings, Blink 182, plus 44, Green Day, Tokio hotel, A7X, and T-"Her phone went off.

**Helena**

"Speaking of the devil" I answered my phone.

"Hello demon"

"Emily just had the twins"

"NO WAY! Is she ok is everything ok?" she had gone to the doctor and she was supposed to have her babies a week or 2 ago.

"Yeah I have a girl and a boy!"

"Awe! That's nice. See the Sally and Jack room can be the girl's room"

"Yeah the girl's name is Helena sally and the boys name is Jack Arthur"

"Oh that's nice" I didn't think they were going to use my name.

"Yeah Emily says hi"

"Tell her I said hi and I gtg Gerard looks like he might have a heart attack from my driving"

"K bye" I hung up.

"The world welcomes Helena Sally and Jack Arthur to the world" I said.

"No way that is so cool" Trace said.

"Yes Gerard your god child has arrived"

"Coo are you having god parents?"

"I am not religious"

"So it's like a second set of parents incase of emergencies"

"True but I will have a tough time narrowing everything down"

"Ok" the rest of the drive was silent. I grabbed the twins and thanked Donna. They really were nice.

"Your mom is so nice" I told Gerard as we left.

"Yeah that's what everybody says" The drive to the venue was short and they beat us back.

"ok sound check/interview" I said as everybody went to change. I put the twins in their play crib and they fell asleep.

"Awe they are so cute" I said as I walked out of the back room to get my clothes to change. I walked back in and changed into Black skinny jeans, a long sleeve Black low cut shirt that's sleeves came just past my hands, my Black parade jacket, and all black high top converse. I put my hair in a ony tail and put a beanie on over it.

"ok the twins are asleep I am going to sound check with the band I should be back in an hour or 2 if they wake up just give them a bottle instructions on making a bottle are on the microwave Bye" I grabbed a red bull out of the fridge before leaving. I met the band at the stage.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" they didn't do very many interviews.

"Ok we just have to wait for the guy to come" as I said that some guy walked down the aisle in the house.

"Hi! I'm Jeff I will be interviewing you today if you follow me I will show you to where we are doing the interview" Everybody went to the edge and hopped off.

"Hey Morgan 20 says I make the jump past the barrier" he smiled. This was a 7 foot stage with a barrier that was 4 feet out.

"You're on" I counted out the steps.

"How many?" He asked.

"3 maybe 4" I stopped.

"K here I go" I ran and did 3 cartwheels before jumping off the stage. I landed just past the barrier.

"You owe me 20"

"I don't pay for cheap jobs"

"Really because I heard what happened last night from the other bus"

"Really you and Trace god just make the racquet stop"

"Well at least for me it's with someone I actually know instead of a blind guy"

"Well it's easier for me to be more involved then"

"Really I figured you would have sat there and laughed"

"Well at least I would give him a chance"

"1 second doesn't count Morgan" I said as we walked through the doors.

"I give you win again"

"Yeah now pay up"

"What were you guys just doing?" Jeff asked.

"Oh we call it a penelope war. It's like 1 uping at whatever the other person says. It helps time pass and they can happen anywhere."

"That's cool" he showed us up to a door where there were 5 chairs. I took my Red bull out of my pocket and opened it.

"So We are going to start now" We all nodded and the camera turned on.

"Hello I'm Jeff tompson with MTV and I am here today with Pretty As A Car Crash. They are the opening band for My Chemical romance. they have a new cd coming out in a few months. And they are very new to the music industry. Now I want to hear how this was all started." Jeff said. I looked to the guys and they all looked at me.

"ok well for my bday my aunt and uncle got me backstage passes to the My Chem concert. This was September 19th I think." I said.

"Yeah and we all slept over at our house and had absolutely nothing to do because I woke everyone up early. So we went to the studio we had in the basement which is technically Helli's"Avenly said.

"Yeah well we did a remake of the Black Parade and Helena and our friend recorded it without our knowledge and made it into a cd" Brandon said.

"Yeah and we left that dday to go out to lunch but our previous bassist and Helli stayed home and they made like an entire album from her songs which do kick ass. Those were put on to a cd" Morgan said.

"And I gave them to Gerard" Avenly said raising her hand.

"Wow teamwork huh? Well I heard you have a very unusual way of recording your albums can you tell me about that?"I had to answer that one.

"Yes we do I record almost everything it is very rare for them to record something because I go back to AZ for school and I have an hour and a half to do something so that's what I did and I would get it done fast that and I am on My Chem's bus because their's is crowded and messy" I said

"That's not true!" Avenly, Morgan, and Brandon said.

"OK whatever" I said in return.

"Ok now we were talking before about what you do to kill time can you tell them about that?" I hung my head and laughed before answering.

"We kill time with these things called Penelope wars" I said.

"They can happen anytime anywhere" Morgan said.I moved so that I was sitting in my chair weird.

"They can go from the stupidest topics to the funniest" Brandon said.

"and they usually happen between Morgan and Helli and a R rated level" Avenly said making us laugh.

"That's so not true" I said.

"Really the last one wasn't exactly PG" she said.

"Well yeah he wouldn't give me my money. Oh and I always win" I said.

"No you do not!" the 3 of them yelled.

"Really because I have been beating morgan forever and you guys never play with me" I said.

"Yeah what ever"

"OK now what's the new album about?" Jeff asked.

"It is centered around Halloween" Morgan said.

"Creepy stuff, death, blood that kind of stuff" Brandon said.

"It almost sounds metal" I said.

"Yeah and Smarty pants over there drew the album artwork" Avenly said pointing to me.

"Really? Wow now I know that you found out that Frank was your father A lot of people wanted to know if you realized you take after all of the guys Helli" I looked up thinking about it.

"Well that can be taken as both a compliment and an insult with my dad and Gerard together but yeah I am really talented artistically, I love music, I love comic books, I am really smart, I am from Jersey so yeah I can see where it comes from but really I only see that stuff coming from Mikey, Gerard, and Frank."

"Well that's why they also sent this 15 page long email about similarities" he handed me a stack of papers.

"Wow oh wait I kick ass on drums and I am really good at guitar there ya go" I said.

"Ok well we hear that you did a movie tell me about that?"

"Oh yeah I did voice over for some evil monster villain thing and they killed me at the very beginning of the movie"

"Oh when does it come out?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know but I know it's really soon I have just been really focused on other things"

"Oh well do you have any plans in the near future after tour?" he asked.

"Partying" Avenly said.

"Partying" Morgan said.

"Partying"Brandon said.

"Now this is where the band members have complete differences with me I am going back to school" I said.

"Wow really?" He asked.

"Yes I have to take my finals or else I won't pass but I didn't drop out they did" I said pointing to them.

"Why didn't you?"

"I have what I call fall back plans and if this doesn't work out I am using the money to pay for college and get a real job but I am also trying to keep my almost 5.0 GPA so universities will actually think about my submission even though I will be 16 and a punk rockstar" everyone laughed.

"Huh what classes do you take?"

"AP pre cal, Chemistry, honors English, honors history, Mandarin, and electives"

"Wow you speak Chinese?"

"and German" Morgan said.

"And Spanish" Avenly said.

"Just about every language to say the word Music and she knows sign language" Brandon added.

"Wow" he said.

"Yeah I am what they call an over achiever" I said handing my red bull can to Morgan.

"What do I want this for?"

"I will be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"To check on the boys" I said walking towards the railing.

"Ok I got 20 on you not making the jump" Morgan said.

"You're on" I moved my chair so that it was just ahead of the railing.

"That's a 10 foot drop" Jeff said.

"I am a dare devil what can I say?" I shrugged before going into a running started and going over the railing. There was a ledge half way down 5 feet out that I jumped off so I didn't hit the ground too hard. I made it to the floor.

"Morgan! You owe me another 20!" I ran towards the stage and jumped off the barrier. I ran all the way to the bus.

"Hello?" I asked as I walked in.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing an interview?" Gerard asked.

"I hate being in the spot light everyone else just sits there while they ask me questions" I laid down across Ray, Gerard, Frank, and Mikey's laps on the couch.

"It's exhausting" I said dramatically.

"I know how you feel" Gerard said.


	53. Flirtasous nick jonas

mAfter I went to check on the twins I went back to the interview. I didn't talk much but I did listen t the not so interesting conversation after had sound check and they recorded that which was a lot of Morgan and I arguing because he was pissed that I got 40 off him today. It was actually the longest argument we've ever had. I finally won when we got on the bus after the show.

"I don't think we should set anything else for at least a few months" I said laying down across Gerard, Mikey, and Ray's laps with my head on Trace's lap.

"I don't blame you but seriously sometimes we have fun" Gerard said.

"Yeah but at my age this ain't cool and I have Finals"

"Well she's not a drop out at least" Frank said coming from the backroom.

"Far from it" I opened my email. I had an email from my guidance counselor telling me I had 3 scholarships for my age, exceeding aims, and CEF.

"Here's proof 3 scholarships for taking tests and going to High school at my age" I threw the phone at him. He caught it.

"Well she is not getting help from me for homework that can be Mikey's job" Frank said. Everybody laughed.

"No he has a wife he should be home with now" I said looking at him.

"So does everyone else" Mikey said looking at his brother then Frank.

"Trace are you making me an affair?" Everybody started cracking up.

"No Mikey doesn't think before he speaks" everyone looked at Mikey before starting to laugh again.

"anyways are we going to LA for the before party meeting or are we going to AZ for your finals first?" Trace asked before taking my hand.

"LA Lyn-z wants to see the twins and we will already be there for that one show"

"Ok" Trace and I just sat there holding hands. Eventually I had to move for the guys to get up.

"What time is it?" Ray asked as he got up.

"Like 3" I said.

"Oh well I am going to bed" he said goodnight and headed off towards the bunks, everyone following him. I laid on top of Trace after he laid down and fell asleep like that expecting a long 2 weeks.

**2 Weeks Later**

**LA Gee and Lyn-z's house**

I pulled up to the house in my car.

"This will take awhile" I said getting out.

"Don't worry about it" Trace said grabbing Dimitri and I grabbed Slash.

"Easy for you to say" I said walking over to him.

"I'm the one that gets yelled at every single time" he said.

"I'm sorry" I kissed him.

"It's ok I would do the same thing" he said grabbing my free hand. I laughed as we walked up to the house. I knocked on the door and was greated by Jimmy.

"Where did those come from?" He asked pointing to the twins.

"Those have names and they are Dimitri and Slash and motherly instinct says to be nice or else" I pushed past him and met Lyn-z and Gee in the kitchen.

"hey" Lyn-z said.

"Hey twins apparently" I said. She gasped.

"Wow they are split they look like you and him" she said getting up to come look.

"Yeah they are boys though so they obviously take after him" I said. I let her hold Slash and I took Dimitri.

"They are really cute what are their names?"

"Dimitri is the one I am holding and Slash is the one you are holding" she looked between the 2 of them.

"How can you tell the difference?" she asked.

"Slash is smaller" I smiled and she noticed.

"Slash takes after you and Frank" Lyn-z said.

"Yeah he will be a guitar player and Dimitri shall be my little drummer" I said.

"I see what you're talking about and if that actually happens I will laugh" Gerard said causing everyone to laugh.

"How long are you here for?" Lyn-z asked.

"Just the weekend I have to go back to school and take my finals" I said.

"Cool"

"Yeah I needed to sign up for those summer online classes"

"What?" they asked dumbfounded.

"Oh I take college classes in the summer so I can get an associate's degree in Political science" they all stared at me wide eyed.

"You have 2 completely different personalities" Gerard said.

"Yes and duplicity is something they both have" He threw his hands in the air.

"Now she's using big words on us!" everyone laughed.

"No jk but really?"

"Yeah it's not hard and I am use to writing the big papers but I also am getting a degree in art and design"

"2 different schools?" he asked.

"Yeah pretty much but It will be hard this summer because Monroe, Tim and us are going to Australia" I said pointing to me and Trace then the twins.

"Really whats the occasion?" Jimmy asked.

"I had always wanted to go and Monroe did to so we are going together but now she's pregnant and I have twins so it really ch-" My phone started playing Monroe's new ringtone, Clarissa.

"I will never get use to that" Jimmy said. I rolled my eyes and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Monroe yelled from the other line.

"That's great next time let's not damage my hearing please?"

"Sorry but I'm getting married and having kids with my husband to be"

"That's great Monroe"

"Yeah but I also called to talk to you about Australia"

"What's up?" I asked knowing what was coming.

"We should wait until after I have the baby maybe" She said.

"That's totally cool just let me know what's going on k?"

"Of course well gtg I have A celeb in and I do the celebs only now"

"Cool well tell whoever it is I said Hi"

"K bye"

"Bye" I hung up and sighed.

"What?" Trace asked.

"Not going to Australia, maybe Russia" I said looking up thinking.

"Well you guys are about to have your own tour as soon as this album's out and you have a music video to do" Gerard said.

"We are also pairing with another band for a song, I have my movie, which we are doing a song for, I have to go through and help with the next video because I was thinking some knock off video, and my band needs to pay more attention because from now until after the record release , so like November, they will be doing tons of interviews and a movie premiere plus the possibility of awards which I hope we don't win or get nominated because I need a break after school and during school" I said sitting down with Dimitri.

"Wow sounds busy" Jimmy said with no emotion at all.

"Yeah tell me about it"

"Ok well after the 2nd alb-"

"Shut up!" I said interrupting him. I put my head back and looked at everyone.

"Don't you have somewhere to be in like 20 minutes?" Trace asked looking at his phone.

"Just Pete's house but we're only staying for a few minutes because they are having a party and these 2 don't need to be around that" I said looking down at Dimitri and then at Slash in Lyn-z's arms.

"Good so you have learned" Gerard said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You are the most responsible person I know. School, college before high school, honors student, you have twins and a full time job" He said looking at me.

"Ok I don't care about that though" I said standing again.

"I guess we should go but We will be back before We go back to AZ" I hugged Lyn-z after Trace took Slash from her.

"Bye" She said. I hugged Gerard and walked towards the front door.

"What about me?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't hug assholes" I left with Trace. When we got to Pete's house the twins were wide awake.

"You know I love you right?" Trace asked as I turned the car off.

"Of course do you know I love you?"

"Of course" I leaned in and kissed him before getting out of the car.

"Do you want to go to that party?" Trace asked.

"I want to but the twins need to be taken care of" I said getting Slash.

"I will watch them for you" Trace said.

"No really it's ok"

"Well that's another thing that I wanted to talk to you about um…"

"What Trace?"

"I have something really important to ask you tonight"

"Ok well let's just go see everyone for now" I grabbed his hand and we walked to the door.

"Really I will watch them" I thought about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" I smiled.

"Ok" Pete opened the door.

"Wow nice family you have there" Pete said.

"Yes they are very nice"

"You are going to live in a house full of boys" He said laughing and letting us in.

"So?" I was attacked by hugs.

"Hello everyone" I said. I checked to make sure Slash was ok and he was.

"So what's with the kids?" Gabe asked.

"Who's are they?" William asked.

"How old are they?" Andy asked.

"Calm down! They are Dimitri and Slash they are a few weeks old and they are Calvin's" Everybody backed up and looked at them.

"They do look like him" Vicky said.

"Well Dimitri is to be a drummer and Slash shall be a guitarist" I said proudly.

"Now what happens if they don't like music?" Nate asked.

"Really? It's their life and their choice I won't care" I said.

"Wow well anyways are you sure you don't want to come tonight?" Pete asked.

"Yeah Trace is going to watch them but I am going to drive them home first." I said.

"Ok well people will start to get here in about 20 minutes" Pete said.

"Ok then I'll leave in 15 and come back 10 after that" I said.

**15 minutes later**

After explaining for 15 minutes what happened with the twins we all left.

"So what did you have to ask me?" I asked Trace.

"When we get home I'll ask" he said before looking over and smiling at me.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I asked as I pulled in to the neighborhood. Trace and I shared a house with the guys but they were all gone for a week visiting family and stuff.

"Never know" He said smiling I knew he was playing with me.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes. I looked in the rear view and saw that the twins were asleep.

"See no nap now they will be asleep until like 7 good" I said smiing.

"Yes that's very good but they are fun to play with" Trace said. I smiled at him as I pulled into the driveway.

"Yes they are" I turned the car off and got out. He grabbed Dimitri and I grabbed Slash and we carried them up stairs to their little crib. They sleep in the same crib because they are so small.

"Awe they are so cute" I took a picture on my phone and sent it to Avenly. I walked to the closet and picked out a different outfit. A tight fitting black dress completely ripped a destroyed, a black fishnet top under that, black stilettos and fishnet tights. I added my fangs and my dagger earrings.

"Ok ready to go" I said walking out of the bathroom into the bedroom where Trace was standing wearing a nice outfit for formal events and he had 3 candles setup for light.

"What's going on?" I asked. He grabbed my hand.

"Ok so we have been dating for about 7 months now and we love each other unconditionally right?" He asked.

"Of course"

"Well I thought it was a good time to ask" he got down on one knee and pulled out a black box. I covered my mouth and held back the tears for now.

"Helena Iero will you marry me?" He asked.

"Of course" He smiled and took the ring out and placed it on my finger. It was white gold with3 onyx jems and in the middle in of the middle one was a huge diamond. I looked up and kissed him hard. I broke away to breathe.

"I love you" He said. I smiled.

"I love you too so much" I said hugging him. he was taller than me but not by much.

"You have to go"

"But I want to be with you"

"We have an eternity for that and we have to tell my parents about this"

"I have to tell Frank"

"He's known" I looked up at him.

"You asked Frank?" He was amazing he stood up to mighty daddy Iero.

"Yeah Gerard wanted to know why I didn't do it sooner" he laughed.

"Well I don't care it's perfect" I kissed him again.

"You have to go, go have fun tonight be with everyone" He said.

"Ok I will be back by 1 maybe 2 k?"

"Yeah I will be right here waiting for you" He said as I walked out of the room waving. I got in the car with a huge smile on my face. I was so happy I actually cried in the car the entire way there and wiped my face on the way to the door.

"Hello again" Pete said opening the door. He looked at what I was wearing.

"What? It's a party and I like this dress"

"Dress? It looks like a piece of fabric"

"I don't think my husband would appreciate you checking me out" I said walking in and closing the door.

"Husband?" Gabe asked from beside me.

"What are you 2 a tag team against me?" I asked looking at the 2 of them.

"No that's Gabe and Me" William said from behind me making me jump.

"God what is wrong with the 2 of you?"

"Who's the husband and when?"

"Husband to be as of 5 minutes ago" I said.

"Trace?" Pete asked.

"No Nick Jonas" I said.

"What??" I turned and saw Nick Jonas standing right there.

"No I wasn't talking about you I was trying to make a really bad joke as usual"

"Oh well I'm nick and you are?"

"Helena you can call me Helli" I shook his hand.

"Cool" Joe followed close behind him.

"Hello" He was checking me out.

"I'm taken I'd be careful what you look at" I said walking past him. I saw Patrick in the kitchen.

"Pat!" he turned and saw me.

"Helli! What's up" he hugged me.

"Got any booze?"

"Not for mommy"

"I haven't drank or smoked since I found out tonight is me testing how well I hold my liquor and why are the Jonas brothers here?" I asked.

"Someone invited hem IDK who and fine but no more than 5" he walked to a fridge and brought back a beer.

"I love you Pat" I hugged him and drank my beer.

"Where's The rest of Cobra?"

"In the VIP area"

"Do I get to go into the VIP area?" I asked.

"Sure if I go with you"

"Pat will you please go with me?" I batted my eyelashes and gave him a puppy dog face.

"Fine"

"Yea!!!" I hugged him again. I turned after that and saw Nick standing right in front of me.

"How old are you?" Nick asked.

"Almost 22" I lied.

"Really I heard you're 14" He said giving me a serious face.

"Your point?" I asked walking past him.

"Nothing do you want to hang out?" Nick asked. I stopped I could use this one day.

"Maybe Later I am going to visit some friends" I kept walking and eventually saw the VIP area where Pete, Gabe, and William were.

"Helli!" they said.

"Hello!" I yelled back siting on Gabe's lap.

"Why me?"

"You're the funnest to talk to" I said before drinking my beer.

"Ok well how are you?"

"Fiancee and I have 2 beautiful boys I have college classes that I start in 3 weeks and finals in 2 weeks and I have a wedding to plan" I smiled and finished my beer.

"Really I heard Nick Jonas was hitting on you"

"Maybe but I have a friend that I need to call" I called Monroe.

"Hello?"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!" I yelled into the phone.

"NO WAY!"

"Yup Trace asked me like half an hour ago" I said before drinking the rest of my beer.

"That's so cool"

"Yeah well I am at Pete's party right now"

"Well don't invite me"

"You're in AZ I am in LA"

"Fine you can pass this time but not next time"

"You wouldn't be having fun because you couldn't drink"

"You're right but can I go back to bed please I am tired."

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to wake you up really"

"It's ok"

"Ok well I am gonna go now"

"K bye" I hung up and looked at Gabe.

"Life sucks sometimes Gabey" I said in a little girl voice.

"Yes we know" Gabe said.

"Now what's with Nick Jonas being a flirt?" William asked.

"I don't know but if he's looking for a girl friend he can go for my sister in law again or I have the perfect friend for him"

"Ok you do that" Pete said.

"Any chance you have any wine?"

"Yeah why?" Pete asked.

"To drink"

"Fine I'll be back" He got up and got me a glass of wine.

"Thank you Peter Panda" I drank my wine quietly. After awhile I realized what time it was.

"Ok I told Nick I would hang out with him" I said standing up.

"Oh are you having an affair?!" Gabe yelled. I slapped/punched his shoulder.

"I love my husband to be I don't love you"

"What!?" he said with a sad face.

"Like I did yesterday!" I started laughing no one got the joke.

"Learn about other bands!" I walked off looking for nick and I found him by the pool in the backyard.

"Hello"he said as I walked up.

"Hi what's up"

"Nothing you?"

"Thinking of a nice honeymoon spot"

"Cool"

"Yeah I was thinking Russia or Canada possibly England"

"Cool so who are you getting married to?"

"Trace" he looked at me funny.

"Cyrus?"

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing he's just a lot older than you"

"You're point?" I said finishing my wine.

"Do I need one?" I laughed.

"No not at a party on a Saturday, now if it was a Friday you would need 2" I said seriously before laughing.

"Ok I will give you one later"

"Well I am leaving after I finish this" I said hoilding up my empty wine glass.

"Which is now" I waved bye and started my walk to everyone else.

"Wait can we exchange numbers?"

"Sure" We did before I went to say goodbye to everyone and leave.


	54. Where are you

On my way back to the house I thought about what is about to change in my life. I was about to have a family at such a young age that no one would understand but I really did. I love my life and it's love my life and it's gotten so much better over the last 7 months. That's when I felt it. I blacked out.

**Trace**

I was worried about her I mean it is 3 she said she'd be back an hour ago. I grabbed the phone and called Pete.

"Hello?" I must have woken him up.

"Hey it's Trace is Helli still there?"

"No she left at like 11 why?"

"She's not here and I haven't heard from her" I was scared now and I didn't know what to do.

"What!? Are you serious? We have to find her" my phone had another call it was from Frank.

"Hold on Frank is on the other line" I switched.

"Hello?"

"Helli is at the hospital she was hit by a drunk driver" Frank said into the phone he had obviously been crying.

"What?! Frank I am sorry I wasn't watching her really I am"

"Dude it's ok that's something you can stop just go make sure she's ok I don't know how bad she is all I have is a message from the hospital"

"Yeah ok I'll call you when I get there"

"K bye" I switched back over to Pete.

"She's at the hospital she was hit by a drunk driver"

"I will meet you there"

"K bye" I grabbed the twins and got in the car. I got to the hospital and saw our group. The academy is, Fall Out Boy, Cobra starship, Mindless Self Indulgence, Gerard, Ray, Mikey, and us. They were all standing outside waiting for me maybe.

"Did anyone go inside yet?" I asked.

"Yeah they won't let us see her" Gerard said.

"Ok want to watch the twins for a second?" I asked.

"They won't let us in and I don't know about you but sure" Gerard grabbed Dimitri and Mikey grabbed Slash. I walked in and went to the desk.

"Hi can you please tell me what's going on with my Fiancée? " I asked the nurse.

"Who is your Fiancée?" She asked looking very annoyed.

"Helena Iero" She looked at me.

"OK follow me" I followed her to the elevator and up to a room where I saw her hooked up to a whole bunch of machines.

"Is she ok?" was going to cry.

"She's in a medically induced Coma her body needs to heal it's self and we are clearing an operating room to reset and fix her ribs. Nothing serious but she will be here for at least a week." I sat in the chair next to me and put my head in my hands.

"When will she be having the surgery?"

"The room will be ready in an hour and after that she will wake up within the next 2 days"

"Ok thank you" she walked away and I just sat there staring at her.

"Same as Kale huh? He put you in a hospital bed and I sat here watching you. Just staring at your unmoving body and when you woke up I had decided I thought you were beautiful. I loved you just like love at first sight. That's why I never spoke I would stutter if I did and then as I watched you I wondered why the fuck I just let him do that to you instead of kill him. I guess I was just too shocked but I really regret it" I laughed remebering my love at first sight feeling I had.

"Really then I guess I am happy she has you." I heard from the door.

"Huh?" I turned and saw the one and only Frank standing there.

"I thought you were in Jersey"

"I went to go get Rose then come back"

"So you heard all of that?" I asked as He sat down.

"Yeah"

"Same here" we looked over and Helli was awake.

"I thought I was being stupid because there's a 6 year age difference but I guess it wasn't just me" She laughed.

"No It wasn't just you it was me too I am sorry that I didn't go with you or something"

"It's ok I'm alive I am good nothing serious but they really need to learn that morpine and all that Crap doesn't work that long with me"

"Yeah tell me about it" Frank said sitting in the chair next to me.

"So did you know?" She asked Frank.

"About what?" she held up her hand and he looked at me.

"What happened to waiting til her birthday?" He asked me smiling.

"Thought she would want it now"

"Yes it's nice and it fends off the Jonas Brothers apparently" She said looking at the ring with me and Frank giving her funny faces. She looked at us and laughed.

"He was hitting on me at the party"

"What the fuck was he doing there?" Frank asked.

"Not even Pete knew why" She told him.

"Well I am going to get a nurse be-"

"Time for he- what? You're awake?"

"Yeah the morphine or whatever doesn't last too long with me"

"Ok well it lasted long enough that we might be able to do the surgery"

"What for this time?" Frank and Her asked at the same time.

"To fix your ribs or else you won't be able to walk" she grunted.

"Will I have to be in a wheel chair?"

"It's that or you're here until the end of the week"

"I'll take the rest for a week"

"Good choice well you 2 are going to have to leave so I can prep her and bring her to the room"

"Ok thank you" Frank said leaving. I walked ove3r and gave her a kiss.

"I'll tell everyone how you're doing I love you" she kissed me back.

"Ok I love you too please watch the twins"

"K bye" I kissed her once more before leaving. I walked down stairs and I didn't see Frank so I told everyone what was going on.

"Wow this is where that award comes in" Pete said making everyone laugh.

"Very funny now I need to bring the twins home and put them to bed…..again"

"See you're already the perfect dad" Gerard said.

"I am their stepdad" I took them both and left.

"Wow I feel like I screwed up big time." I hit my head on the steering wheel. I was sitting at a stop sign by the house. I looked up and saw the sun just seeing now that it was 5 or 6. I went home and put the twins to bed they woke up at their normal time so did I.

**Helena**

That weekend I was finally allowed to go home. Trace and I left straight for AZ because I needed to see everyone else and they had all agreed to go back to school with me for the last few weeks whether they got good grades or not. I had also just found out they switched their schedules around so we were together as much as possible. I thought it was awesome and since I was going back on a Saturday we could hang out for a day. That and I found out that the car I wanted was bought for me by my adoptive aunt and uncle. I loved it and we were still talking which was a good thing I guess. When we actually arrived in AZ we stayed at the same hotel I stayed at before I met Trace the one right by the school but he was still gonna drive me and he could because we were getting conjoining rooms again, My band and friends were coming back and staying in the other room. We got to the room and I opened the conjoining door.

"Hello?" I asked walking into the seemingly empty room only to be attacked by hugs from more than just my band and friends.

"Who's here besides my friends?"

"Your new sister-in-law!"

"And your least favorite person alive!" I looked up from the spot I was in on the floor and sure enough Miley was standing to my left with a friend, that I knew as Nick Jonas, and Jimmy,Steve, and Kitty were to my right in front of my band and other friends.

"Hello?" I said. They looked at me funny I wanted to know how they got here.

"Miley!" Trace said walking in.

"What I had to come say hi" she said shrugging.

"She was in a car accident and you jump on her!" He yelled at her.

"Sorry I forgot" She made a face and helped me up.

"It's ok It doesn't hurt because I am use to it" I waved her off.

"Now what are you doing here?" I pointed to Nick.

"I came with Miley" he said pointing to her. I looked at Trace and his face went blank probably because he was thinking about what I had said to him at the hospital.

"Look I am really tired so I am going to go to bed so thanks for coming nice to see you all but we will talk tomorrow" I walked back into the other room with Trace and locked the door.

"Since when have they been dating again?" I asked him.

"I didn't even know" He said blandly.

"Ok well really it is bed time" I said taking my heels off.

"Really already?" He said looking at me eagerly.

"Very funny Trace but you have to wait" I said smiling before going into the bathroom to change. When I came back out I was attacked by Trace.

"Do I still get kisses?" He asked.

"Of course but I learned my lesson" I pointed to the baby pen where the twins were sleeping.

"But you're such a good mom"

"Yeah now what about later during tour?" I looked at them.

"Calm down everything will be fine let's just go to bed." I looked at him.

"To sleep" He said obviously annoyed by me assuming the worst.

"Ok" I kissed him and walked to the bed.

"Goodnight Trace" I fell asleep in his arms with him singing to me.

I woke up to the smell of coffee. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:48.

"the Twins" I got up and went to find them but all I found was Trace with a cup of coffee in his hand for me.

"Where are the twins?"

"The girls took them said we needed some alone time" He smiled weakly he knew that wouldn't happen for awhile.

"Wonder who gave them that idea?" I said taking my coffee and kissing him.

"We all do but since they took them do you want to go get some lunch and go shopping?" he knew me so well.

"I would love to" I kissed his cheek and changed into all black converse,black skinny jeans, a spaghetti strap top, and an mcr hoodie. I brushed my black hair so that it covered my left eye. When I was out Trace was laying down on the couch. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Hello beautiful" he said.

"Hello now may I ask where we are going?" I said lying on top of him.

"I don't know where we are going" he said looking at me and taking my hand.

"We could start planning the wedding?" I said.

"That's not a bad idea" I turned to look at him.

"What kind of dress do you want because let me guess the most beautiful black and red wedding anyone has ever seen!?" he asked dramatically.

"Just a normal dress without a poofy skirt but I have had my eye on one for awhile but I can only get it in New York" I smiled sheepishly.

"We can get it later" he said.

"Ok well we can make a guest list now" I said.

"We can do that over lunch at mimis?"

"Or we can get sushi?" I said.

"I can deal with that" I stood up after kissing him.

"Ok well I think I am going to run to hot topic while we're at it" I said coming from a moment of deep thought.

"Ok" we went to the mall and got Kona Grill(My fav!!!) and stopped at hot topic and journeys.

**After the mall**

"Ok well let's set this out" we were sitting on the couch in the hotel room looking at a huge list of guests.

"Ok we have Fall Out Boy, Tokio Hotel, Cobra Starship, The academy is, Metro Station of course" Trace said.

"My Chem, MSI, Green Day,Avenged Sevenfold, The Used, Monroe and her husband, My friends from school, my friends, my band, Brian, and the guest can bring guests."

"Ok that sounds good are we missing anyone?"

"Family?" I said.

"Yes and our families" He said.

"Ok good well I think that's it for now"

"Yes well now we just have to pick where this is going to happen" He said looking at me.

"How about LA?" I said.

"No there's nothing special about LA"

"Ok well how about Jersey in the snow!?" I said as the Idea came to me.

"That will be cold but ok"

"Yeah we can have it outside a church and put Black everywhere and then we can walk away together in the snow" I said day dreaming.

"Look at you all cute in dream land" He said hugging me.

"Yes but you're in my dream land" I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Yes well tomorrow we get to go to school" I said. I looked up and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ok well I am going to skip zero hour" I said.

"Really? Does that mean you are trying to show me off?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes of course and my beautiful ring" I said seriously.

"I am honored" He said seriously before kissing me. It turned into a heated makeout session. Yet what seemed like seconds after in started it ended with my phone playing Avenly's ringtone. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey we won't be back til late tomorrow night" she said. It sounded like she was in a car.

"Where are you!?" I asked.

"in LA"

"Well at least you're not on a different continent" I said seriously. Trace laughed.

"Yeah well bye" she hung up before I could say anything.

"Well when are they coming back?"

"Late tomorrow"

"Ok well I think we should go to bed because we somehow skipped dinner and it's 10:30" he said.

"Well Then come on" I pulled him off the couch and Fell asleep in his arms on the bed.


	55. wait a little longer

I woke up at 5 with Trace's arm draped around my waist. I laughed and moved his arm to get up. I turned and gently shook his arm.

"Honey you have to get up or else I'll be late"

"Is the sun up?"

"No why?"

"If the sun's not up then neither am I and I thought you were skipping 0 hour"

"How about I walk and meet you there before first hour?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah if you're tired I'll just wake you up before I go" I said.

"Ok"

"Were you up after I fell asleep?"

"Yeah til like 1"

"Why?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

"I had something to do look just go get dressed and I will tell you about it today"

"Ok get some sleep" I kissed him and went to get dressed.

**15minutes later**

I was dressed in Black skinny jeans, a Japanese Mikey fuckin way shirt, a Jack Skellington hoodie, and Ed Hardy High heels. I had doen may makeup so that my lips were orange and my eyes were Black. I t looked at the clock and it was only 5:15. I laughed and made myself some coffee and went downstairs to get breakfast. I had a bagel,toast,an orange, honey bunches of oats, and milk on a big tray that I brought upstairs. I walked in to find Trace drinking my coffee.

"Hey! That's mine" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry but it's mine now" He smiled and I kissed him.

"I come bearing breakfast and I am taken my bagel, orange and coffee to go" I said getting my special coffee thermos out of my bag and mixing the stuff into it.

"Ok well do you have all of your stuff?" he asked.

"Yes dad it's all packed"

"Ok well don't forget your lunch and an extra change of clothes" he said going along I turned and looked at him.

"Really? Really?" he laughed at my facial expression.

"Sorry I had to"I took some toast and ate it.

"What did you buy yesterday at hottopic?" he asked.

"Perfume, shirt, and heels"

"What perfume?" I went and got my gloomy bear perfume.

"This one it smells so good but I still love my other perfume" I smiled and kissed him before going to put it back.

"Babe it's 5:25" he said from the kitchen area.

"Ok"I walked out and grabbed my bag, added my orange, grabbed my coffee and bagel, and found my phone.

"Ok be there at 7:10 I will come find you just park in the student parking lot and stand by the gate there"

"Ok have fun" I kissed him and left.

I was at school at 6 on the nose. I found 's room.

"" hugged her.

"Helli are you back til the end of the year?"

"Yes I am"

"Good so are you going to the sophomore dance?"

"I don't know"

"I'm sure you can bring Trace" I looked at her.

"Really? You actually pay attention?"

"Yes Meghan wanted to know if I knew you and I said no but she told me about you and Trace"

"I am neither confirming or denying that we are together but may I please be excused 10 minutes early?"

"I don't know"

"Please Meghan can be my secret keeper"

"Or you can just tell me I won't tell" I sighed she laughed.

"Yes we are dating" I hid my hand hoping she wouldn't see the ring.

"What about the twins?" she asked looking at me disapprovingly.

"They aren't his" she let out a breathe of relief.

"Then who's are they?"

"Calvin's"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok but seriously can I go early?"

"No" I rolled my eyes.

"May I go early?"

"Yes you may" she said.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome now how's being a rockstar so far?"

"Great unless you were on a bus with 5/6 guys for 8 months that don't clean and don't shower for weeks at a time" we laughed and I sat down at my normal spot as people walked in. they all gasped at the sight of me and the girl that sat behind me was the first to ask.

"Are you dating Trace Cyrus?" she asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's for you to decide I am neither denying or confirming it" I said as the bell rang. 10 minutes before the bell rang I raised my hand.

"Yes Helena?"

"May I please go now?"

"Yes tell everyone I said hi" I smiled and left going towards the gate. Everyone stared at me I didn't care but I didn't see Trace. I stood in the shadows on the outside of the gate facing the wall. I was about to text him when someone came up behind me.

"Sorry I fell asleep again" Trace said as I turned in his hug.

"That's ok but I think we should tell people we're dating"

"Only if you think that's the right thing to do" I looked u at him.

"Yes I do" I pulled him with me out of the shadows but we stopped there.

"Wait do you still think this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Yeah it will be fine" I kissed him but he deepened the kiss.

"Nice now I won't be poor anymore" I turned and saw the one person I hated with a camera. Andrew.

"Really because if you could keep it in your pants you wouldn't be paying for all those kids" I said with a serious face. He then lunged at me I stood until the last second when I punched him flat in the face. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"I am done with your shit, if you think you are going to ruin my life I don't care because you won't do crap for anyone except your conscious and the media who can't wait to get the picture you currently have but I really don't care but I do hope that you get enough money to pay for college with that picture." Trace grabbed my hand and stopped me from saying anymore.

"Ignore it babe" he said hugging me.

"This is the person that put me in a wheel chair broke my nose and the one that I hate" I told him. I felt his body tense from anger.

"Let's just go to your first hour" he said. I nodded and walked away with him everyone now looking at us. I lead him to my Chinese class and the rest of the day went by fine and at lunch I got another call from Avenly.

"Hello?"

"Can I get the babies' ears pierced?"

"No but maybe if you do a good job watching them this Saturday you can"

"Why am I watching them Saturday?"

"Really? I'll tell you later"

"Ok fine" she hung up and Trace looked at me.

"Whats going on on Saturday?"

"I'll show you come on" I stood up and we threw our trash away and started towards the book store.

"Helli!!!" I turned to be attacked by none other then Johnny Christ.

"Get off her short shit before your fat ass kills her" Matt yelled.

"Yeah we actually want to keep her" Jimmy said. Someone pulled Johnny off of me.

That's comforting thanks" I said standing.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked when I was done.

"I wanted to know why I wasn't the first to know" Zacky lifted my hand to reveal the ring.

"Wow Zacky I thought I sent you something oh well" I shrugged and Trace and I continued walking.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked as he ran up behind me.

"To get something" I kept walking to the door to the bookstore.

"What do you need from the bookstore?" Zacky asked as I walked up to the lady in the store.

"Hi can I please have one ticket to the sophomore dance and a guest pass please?"

"Yes that will be 35 dollars" I handed her the money and she gave me the tickets.

"And can you please tell me where I can get the summer school booklets?" she reached under the counter and handed me one.

"Thank you" I opened it to reveal the math section.

"Math!? Really? Johnny said.

"Yes well we still have like 20 minutes so come on" I lead them to the auditorium.

"More songs? You are about to come out with an album and all you can do is record more?" Zacky asked.

"No I just feel like fooling around that and I don't have my laptop" I walked in and dropped my bag on a chair. I found another chair to use in my acrobatics.

"I want to see you do something in heels" Matt said.

"I could run a mile in heels but can't do much in heels here" I positioned the chair. I walked up the ramp way taking my shoes off.

"Here you can hold these" I handed them to Zacky.

"That's all I'm good for? Holding your shoes fine" He pouted.

"No you are like an older brother to me" I hugged him and everyone burst out laughing.

"Everyone else in the band I don't care for" I smiled before hearing a whole bunch of hey's. I continued what I was doing.

"Like you actually care" Zacky said.

"Yeah and you guys don't own me" I said getting ready to run.

"Who owns you then?" Brian asked.

"my fiancée" I said running and going for the jump. I landed on the stage on top of the chair.

"Oh!" everyone said.

"Shut up" I said when they finally did I started singing one of my new songs.

"What's that?" Trace asked.

"A new song I wrote" I said moving the chair onto one leg.

"Workaholic is here anything else we don't know about you?" Johnny asked.

"Yes I use to break dance and I was really good at it and competed underground" I was working my way onto one arm now.

"No way prove it" Jimmy yelled.

"Ok" I jumped off the chair and landed on my feet.

"How are you going to do that?" Zacky asked.

"Pick a song"

"Americas suitehearts fall out boy"Trace said.

"Ok" I ran to the sound board and plugged my ipod in.

"Ok it's going to repeat the song until it's stopped so let me work out a routine and then I'll do it" I jumped back on stage and the song started. I had a routine worked out by the 3rd repeat.

"Ok I'm ready" I said as the song came to an end. I was in postion as the song started so did I. I was working my but off performing. I had Mark Hoppus' remix of the song so it had everything I needed already in it. It was sort of slow at most parts though so I had to fill with some slow shit to make it look better. I had lots of tricks and I ended with a series of flips into a suicide flip. I just laid there because I was tired

"Ok well I am tired now I think we should leave early" I said.

"who's in here?" a girl and 2 guys asked from the side of the stage.

"BREE!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Next thing I know I am being pulled up into a hug.

"OMG I haven't seen you since Freshman year!" she said.

"Well it doesn't help that you moved." I said.

"Yeah true but what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing really just typical rockstar life" she looked at me funny.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing I got you a date with Nick Jonas" I said to her and she screamed at the top of her lungs before passing out on the floor.

"Wow I didn't know she could do that" Paul said from behind me.

"What's up Paul?" I said giving him a five. Same to Jarred who was with him.

"Nothing there's another party tonight" Paul said smiling at me.

"I'm a mom now I have responsiblites t-"

"That you can do later go have fun" Trace said.

"You were pregnant?" Jarred said wide eyed.

"Yeah and I had twin boys but they aren't as bad as everyone says" I said smiling.

"Awe can we see them?" Paul asked.

"Sure you can come over later. Trace you don't have to watch them" I said looking at him.

"Go have fun I don't care as long as you don't get hurt again" he said come over to the stage.

"Are the 2 of you a couple?" Jarred asked.

"Yup and soon to be permeanant" I held my hand up to show him the ring.

"Good for you see I told you everything would turn around" Paul said hugging me.

"Yeah I know Trace you don't have to watch them" I said again.

"No it's ok go have fun" he looked at me seriously.

"Ok but only for a little while"

"Helli they always go to bed and wake up at the same time" he said truthfully.

"They won't be back til tonight and the girls could have screwed up their schedules" I said in defense.

"It doesn't matter go have fun" I smiled and kissed him.

"Wait I almost forgot" I walked over to Bree.

"This is one of my friends her name is Bree she is obsessed with the Jonas Brothers and plays badmition." I said pointing to her.

"Cool" everyone said.

"Nick is here with a ring Bree" I said making her shoot up straight.

"Of course I accept!" She said.

"Wait a little longer Bree." I said patting her back and writing an address on her arm.

"Go there this Sunday at 1 and I think he just might be there" I said as I sent Nick a text saying to meet Bree there.

"Ok" she smiled and I returned a text asking why and that went on for about 3 minutes before he finally agreed and the bell rang.

"Hey Paul you 2 want to come back with me?" I asked.

"Yeah sure but do you have room?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I got a new car" he nodded and left. I said goodbye to Bree and Trace and I went to the rest of my classes. After school we walked down the center courtyard and people cleared a path for us like we were toxic. I hated it. I meat Paul and Jarred by the gate to the student parking lot.

"Ready to g-" My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Hi yes this is Kevin I am from MTV is this Helena Iero?" he asked.

"Yeas this is her may I ask why you're calling?"

"We would like to know if you could host the VMAs this year"

"I would be honored"

"Great well that will be publicly announced in 2 months so we will need you to come shoot a commercial for promotion and photo shoot for some other stuff will next month be apropiate?"

"Yes that will be fine as long as it's at the end of the month":

"July 1st ok?"**(A/N: It's the beginning of June.)**

"Yes that is fine"

"Ok we look forward to seeing you bye" I said bye before hanging up.

"Who was that?"

"MTV they wanted me to host the VMAs this year"

"Wow that's great we will watch from home" Paul said. I laughed and grabbed a piece of paper and ripped it in half. I drew a ticket to the VMAs on both before handing them to Paul and Jarred who both laughed after seeing them.

"Sure we accept." They both said as we headed to the car.


	56. Sefl defense

The party was something I didn't remember. The punch was spiked I didn't realized that and the last thing I remember is drinking some punch. I opened my eyes to reveal the hotel room. I was on the bed but Trace wasn't with me. I sat up and looked around. I didn't find him til I walked out to the living area.

"Good morning" he said.

"Hey babe why aren't you sleeping on the bed?"

"you were really drunk last night and thought it was time to um…." He didn';t finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry but the funny thing is I didn't drink any beer all I had was the punch and really I was trying to go all the way with you?" I asked half asleep.

"Yeah so I just slept out here"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok there's some advil and water on the counter I knew you would want it and the boys are still with Avenly she decided to take them somewhere else." I ran for the advil then turned back to Trace.

"She needs to call me and I need to get ready for school" I said walking towards the bathroom.

"Yeah well see that's the unfortunate thing it's 6:55" I gasped and ran for the bathroom quickly changed into Red skinny jeans, a shirt that read'the rockstar life' that came down to my midthigh, my black parade jacket, and all black high top converse. I grabbed my school bag and car keys. I was about o leave before I was stopped by Zacky.

"Just stay home It won't kill you"

"Yes it wil and I am leaveing" I walked over to Trace to give him a kiss good bye but my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi my name is John I am with the Warped tour management am I speaking to Helena Iero?"

"Yes May I ask why you are calling?" Trace and The A7X guys were all standing there looking at me funny.

"We lost a band for Warped tour so we need to fill a spot would your band be interested?"

"Sure we would love to come on Warped tour"

"Great the information will be forwarded to you and due to the nature of the band situations and everything you will be shareing a bus with My Chem is that ok?"

"That's fine will there be a list of other bands going in the info?"

"yes there will be"

"Ok thank you goodbye" I hung up and kissed Trace.

"Warped tour" I smiled.

"Does that mean you're staying on my bus?" he asked with a smile.

"You're going too?"

"Yeah so are we" Zacky said.

"Great anyone else?"

"Not that we know of" Trace said.

"Good well I am going to school I will be back at 2:30" I kissed Trace and left. I got to school half way through 1st hour.

"Sorry" I said walking in. everyone was looking at me. Andrew was sitting there looking at me too.

"Do you have a pass?" asked I shook my head no and she emailed the office during our work time. After class Andrew came up to me.

"So going to adm-"

"Andrew I don't care about your shitty comebacks or accusations so if it makes you fell better think about the fact that the guitarist for My Chem is my biological father then come back and see what happens" I walked away from him only to be met by someone pulling me back by my hair.

"I don't think you can leave yet or at least not until I'm done with you" we were in the now empty Chinese room.

"Please just let me go Andrew" he punched me in the face. My nose just broke again.

"I think you should give up the tough girl act and just run there's no use on you coming back at all and if you want to then fine" I reached in my pocket and dialed Paul's number. I just sat there until I knew he answered the phone.

"So that's what you're plan was? Just wait for the teacher to leave and bring me in here and try to kill me?" I hoped that Paul understood and was coming to get me.

"Yeah I guess you could say that unless there's more I wanted." I looked at him scared.

"What do you want?"

"you" I was horrified I was going to be raped for the second time.

"So you are going to Rape me? What happens when I tell them you raped me?" I asked.

"They won't find out because hopefully the wounds will kill you when I'm done" he walked towards me and I stood back up ready to fight the only problem was because of my hangover, sleepiness, and broken nose I wasn't in any situation to fight. I did though. After landing a few punches and trying to run he stood back and pulled out a gun. He stepped on my leg and I heard the clicking of bones but didn't feel any pain.

"I suggest you just sit there and let everything happen now?" he was standing directly in front of the door so I couldn't run. He started walking towards me in the corner to the left of the door. The best thing I could hope for was someone to walk by and see us and call the police. I sat there as he came closer. The gun was now at my forehead and I was just hoping that Trace would take good care of the twins. Just then my hopes were answered when someone started banging on the door. I knew it was Paul. Andrew turned to see who it was. That was my chance. I knocked the gun from his hand and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. I ran towards the gun only to be pulled back.

"Really thought you would get away that easy?" Paul was still banging on the door. I grabbed Andrew's hand.

"I think we are done here" I twisted it and he howled in pain at the broken arm he now had and I knew it. I let go and he grabbed his wrist.

"I think it's time to wrap his up" I pulled my fist back and punched him in the face. I watched as the blood spurted from his nose and lip. It almost happened in slow motion. His head was flung backwards and I saw a tooth come out. I heard the bones in his face crack and break. He hit the ground with a thud I grabbed the gun and turned to find him out cold. I Limbed towards the door with the pain in my leg now coming to me. I opened the door only to fall through it into Paul and Jarred's awaiting arms with what I could swear was all of the football teams running towards us in the hall. That's when I blacked out.

**Paul**

I looked down at her.

"Call an ambulance now!" I yelled. I don't know who made the call but I grabbed her phone from her pocket and put it in mine.

"What's going on out here?" a teacher said from a room.

"Did someone call yet?" I asked laying her on the ground with my jacket under her head.

"Yeah Blaine just called they are on their way" Julianne said.

"What happened!?" the teacher yelled causing more people, students and teachers included, to run out into the already crowded hallway.

"Where's Andrew?" Robert asked. They had all heard the call because I had put the message on speak and dropped it and ran after I heard it.

"He's in there someone has to go get him" I said.

"Doesn't he have a gun?" Kevin asked.

"No she has it" Jarred said pointing to her hand. I looked down and noticed it too. I quickly took it out of her grasp so it wouldn't fire and took all of the bullets out.

"Dude someone needs to go get him whether he was a dick or not he needs to get medical attention" Kevin said.

"Yeah I know Julianne, Blaine, and Robert come with me. Jarred watch Helli and clear a path so we can bring him out here." I said walking towards the door. I looked over my shoulder at the guys that were coming with me. They all nodded and I opened the door. Kevin held it open while the 4 of us walked into the room. I saw his body in the middle of the room on the floor I couldn't see his face but he was going to need a new nose I saw how hard it hit.

"Is that his tooth?" Robert asked.

"Yeah she knows how to fight right?" I asked before smirking.

"Reminder me never to piss her off" Julianne said.

"Ok just hurr- Holy Shit!" I was just now looking at his face. It looked like he had just had his face completely mutilated. His nose was to the side and I think the bone was sticking out his lip was bleeding really bad. I think there was a bone sticking out in his cheek.

"Where's a towel when you need one" I said running towards the light switch.

"What's wrong?" Jarred asked as I walked towards the door.

"I think he needs a new face" as I said that everyone looked at Helli. Jarred smiled.

"That's our Helli" He said standing up.

"What am I?" Helli was awake she was trying to get up.

"Whoa! Sit you aren't moving til after you are checked out by the paramedics" I said gently putting my arm on her shoulder.

"Did you answer your phone or did it go to voice mail?" she asked.

"Voice mail why?" she pushed my arm off and was off in a flash. I watched her go towards the room and Jarred grabbed her.

"Back off I'm going to kill him!!!" she yelled through her teeth.

"Help me she's too strong" Jarred said as I grabbed her legs and Jarred grabbed her arms.

"Really the 2 of you think that this will hold me?" She asked.

"Not really but I want to see you get out of this." I said to her she only smirked in response.

"With or without hurting you because no matter how grateful I am that you basically just saved my life I will kill him if it's the last thing I do" she said.

"Well in that case we aren't putting you down til the paramedics come get him" She smirked.

"Ok your loss" She grabbed Jarred's wrists and pulled him towards me making us lower her. She had loosened my grip on her leg by pushing off of me towards Jarred. I let go of one of her legs as Jarred flew back into a wall. She used that leg to twist herself around and after she twisted Jarred's wrist he was forced to let went to kick my arm but I caught her and pulled her around to grabbed her around the waist.

"I know you too well" she ducked out of my arm and stood in front of me.

"Well I guess you don't" I went to grabbed her arm but she ducked away from it into Jarred who grabbed her.

"Nope we are a team we work together" Jarred said. She narrowed her eyes.

"I totally don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to and where is my phone?" she said looking at me.

"I have it but maybe I don't trust you"

"Paul for all I know I might have a broken leg incase you couldn't tell I limbed to the door and before you came he stepped on my leg and I heard it snap at least twice so you can choose I can call my fiancée and tell him that I am injured and most likely going to the hospital or you can put your head in the guillotine and have all of A7X, MSI,MCR,Metro Station, Fall Out boy, Cobra Starship, Tokio Hotel, and my band after you because I went to the hospital yet again and you didn't let me tell them"

**Helena**

"God they are way too overprotective of you" Paul said throwing me my phone. I caught it after Jarred let go of me.

"Thank you" I said just now sitting down.

"Is she Bi polar?" one of the football players asked.

"I haven't been tested for it yet but that is definitely a good explantation for my behavior so let's go with that" everyone laugh relieveing the tension and stress from the situation. I sat down against the wall and used my phone as a mirror to look at my nose.

"Can I go to the bathroom or am I going to be held down still?" I asked. Paul looked behind him and smiled at one girl.

"Alyssa come here please" The girl walked over to him.

"Alyssa this is Helena Iero-Dragon I think at least just call her Helli can you please go with her?"

"Sure" she held her hand out for me and helped me up. We walked into the bathroom.

"So you Paul's new girlfriend?"

"Yeah he's so amazing" I smiled at her.

"Good you guys are perfect for each other" I said before turning to the mirror to examine my nose. I groaned before going into a stall and grabbing some toilet paper.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing my nose it's broken for sure but I have to realign it before it sets or else they will break it again" I said. I took a deep breath before pushing in on my nose to straighten it. Alyssa screamed at the sound.

"Dude no offense but take a chill pill" I said. Just then what seems like half the football team comes running in.

"I didn't do anything!!!! All I did was fix my nose and she screamed ok!?!?!" I yelled looking at Paul. He just started laughing and then Alyssa glared at him.

"Paul it really isn't funny" Alyssa and I said at the same time. He stopped laughing and looked at us.

"Are you long lost twins or something?" Jarred asked.

"I am from Jersey I have some doubts there" I said.

"What part?" Alyssa asked.

"Somerville my dad is from Belleville and my mom was from Lynhurst why?"

"That really did just become a possibility" Alyssa said.

"Sorry if you were I have no intention of finding out because so far I have gone through 3 different families and 5 siblings not to mention 5 or 6 new houses and technically 2 husbands and everyone seems to keep dying on me so let's just leave it as friends" I went to push past Paul and Jarred but Jarred blocked me.

"2 husbands?"

"Yeah the dead Calvin who was shot and killed and the living not to be named in front of this many people at the current point in time" I said. I pushed past them again. I sat down by the wall in the room to see that there were paramedics in the room.

"Man what did He do to her to get this I can't even tell what happened" one of them said.

"She punched him" Julianne said from the room.

"That's funny kid but I doubt it"

"No we aren't kidding she's done it before he hates her and he always hits first she does it as self defense."

"Who?"

"She's out there her leg hurts she thinks she may have broken it"

"Her?" He said pointing to me.

"Yeah and I don't feel good" My head hurt and I felt like I was spinning.

"Joe go check her out" One guy came over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired and my head hurts and I feel like I'm spinning" I yawned and my eyes started closing.

"Hey! Ansy get your but over here! She is about to sleep!" the last thing I saw was the other guy running towards me.


	57. everclear

I woke up in the hospital. Trace was sitting there by himself asleep.

"What happened?" I asked looking around. No one answered me.

"Trace!" he woke up and practically ran towards me.

"Hey are you ok?" he said hugging me.

"I'm fine I just want to know what the damage is"

"Well broken leg and when it snapped it made your leg start bleeding internally so they had to operate to fix it and drain the blood and you needed a blood transfusion"

"Ok when can I go?"

"The end of the week f there aren't any complications"

"Good where are the twins?"

"With Jimmy and Steve the rest of your band went to Jersey"

"Why do they feel the need to run all over the country with no explanation why?"

"They are teenagers it happens" After getting a good laugh in about that a nurse came in am put me to sleep again because my body needs to heal.

**End of the week**

"I think I will just go to school for Finals" I said getting in the car.

"Are you sure? I mean I would go back and Find that kid and kill him"Jimmy said getting in.

"Yes I am sure and I think Andrew has had enough damage done to him did you hear what I did?"

"No what happened?"

"I hit his face so hard that his facial bones were all reset and he needs plastic surgery to attempt to make it look normal and he wants to sue" Jimmy turned and looked at me and Steve just stared at me.

"What? Didn't think I hit that hard or didn't think he was such a dumbass that he would sue?"

"Both really" Jimmy said.

"The courts won't actually let him sue right?" Steve asked.

"I have no Idea" the drive to the hotel was short.

**The end of finals day 2**

"Ok the results are going straight to the house in LA" I is Wednesday and we have until Friday when I start summer school to pick a place to have the wedding.

"What about San Diego?" I asked.

"Maybe what about San Francisco?" I gasped.

"It's perfect and since it will happen in September it will be the perfect temperature!" I said.

"So San Francisco it is?"

"Yes!" I hugged him.

"Now here's the serious question"

"What?"

"Who are we gonna let perform?" I made a face at that question.

"Cobra and FOB" I said.

"Really just them?"

"not our bands and not MCR and all the other bands the other bands because I just don't know them very well"

"Ok did you ask Gabe and Pete?"

"No maybe we could just play cds"

"Ok so the invites are officially ready to go?"

"After they are printed" I said turning to my laptop and adding San Francisco.

"Let's go look around and pick somewhere"

"OK" hw said.

**The following Sunday**

**After going to San Fran and coming back**

"So there's that many invites?" Trace asked after we had put all of them in envelopes.

"Yeah I guess so and we have to mail them tomorrow so that everyone has a notice of at least a month and a half" I told him sitting down on his lap.

"Ok well I hope it's one of the best days of your life" He smiled at me before kissing me.

"It will be"I stood up and looked over at the twins. They were asleep in their crib.

"Do you want something to eat I can order or I can run to the store and get something to make" Trace said.

"I don't want to go out" my leg was in pain because I wasn't wearing a cast and I didn't want to take the medicine.

"Ok then I will be back" he stood up from the couch.

"Trace I think we should go back to LA or you should go back with the twins and I will meet you there after I am done with school" he looked at me

"Are you sure you don't have too"

"No it's ok really then I will see you later and when we stop in NY for warped tour we can get my dress and then all we need is your tux"

"Ok well I am going to go get something to eat any requests?"

"Sushi"

"Maybe I'll just buy something and after we go back to LA I'll cook?"

"Ok" I said laughing. He hugged and kissed me before leaveing.

**3weeks later**

I was now getting on a plane to go back to LA. Summer school just ended and I was about to head out on Warped tour with my band but I also had to be somewhere on July first so I got lucky and that is a day off so I would be flying to the MTV headquarters to discuss somethings and make my advertisements for the show. This year I would be making Russell have a nightmare about attacking kids and then apparently My Chem will all freak out because they think the award they are being presented is just a plan to get rid of them from me. Kind of funny not a favorite but what I have in store is perfect for a comedian act.

**Back in LA**

Pete is picking me up and I am staying with him because Trace was called to New York and insisted on bringing the twins no matter how much I protested so in the end he brought them. I was getting off the plane now and I was looking around for Pete. When I didn't see him I decided just to go get my bag. I was headed towards there right now when someone attacked me from behind.

"Already getting married at such a young age really?" It was Pete who was now hugging me.

"Yes and FYI I am technically emancipated because of the situation and Pete I missed you and your wiseass jokes" I turned and hugged him.

"Good well The invites were beautiful who made them I must know for future reference" he said.

"FYI You shouldn't if you are referring to wedding invites and I designed them" I said letting go of him and starting my walk towards the baggage claim.

"Wow you are really good at that" he said following.

"Just wait til you see the dress" I said

"Let me guess the only white dress you will ever be seen in"

"That is both a yes and a no" I said grabbing my bag.

"Ok well everyone is at the house. The girls are insisting on some sort of wedding shower thing and the guys want to bring Trace out for a bachelor party"

"I don't care what happens that's really up to him and I don't see the point of a wedding shower" I said shrugging.

"Yeah neither do the guys"

"and most girls might not see the point of a bachelor party if they really are in love" I said

"Now since you're a girl I don't expect you to understand that" Pete said.

"The point of the bachelor party is because the groom is sad to be leaving his single days behind" I said walking into the parking garage.

"Some guys aren't an d the car is over here" I followed him.

"Well for me this is take 2 if you remember" I said.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm over it I don't get the creepy dreams, I don't get freaked out everytime I see something that reminds me of him, I am fine" I said waving him off.

"Ok well how are the twins?"

"They are great they apparently really like dogs because I was at a friends house with them and she has a puppy and they wouldn't stop laughing no joke"

"Cute well don't forget the girls want that wedding shower so they will attack you"

"Yeah I know but it's not gonna happen because I don't have enough time" I said as he helped put my bag in the car.

"Why not you have like a week or something like that?" Pete asked.

"No I have today and tomorrow then I have to go to a bus for warped tour and on the first I am coming back for a video shoot for the VMAs then I go back on tour. Then I have school again,college and high school, and finally I will have a break that is strictly for me to spend time with Trace and the twins"

"Wow booked there"

"Yeah but I am going to high school in LA now"

"That's good"

"I am just worried I don't want any special treatment so I am going to play Hannah and be a Miley"

"What?" He asked.

"I might end up dyeing my hair every time I go to school or I will get a wig and new contacts and wear only pink"

"No they will still recognize you"

"Yeah maybe I sh-" my phone started playing Hollywood by The Jonas Brothers. I answered it.

"Hi Bree what's up?"

"I'M NICK JONAS' GIRLFRIEND!!!!" I held the phone away from my ear so that I didn't go deaf. Pete was laughing.

"Good for you now I need my ears or else I can't do my job"

"Sorry I am just so happy I mean who would have thought that I would be where I am right now and Nick is such a nice guy"

"Yes I know I have met him and I believe you have something to me" I said.

"Oh I love you Helli thank you for setting me up with Nick"

"You're welcome well I am gonna go I am talking to Pete about touring schedule"

"K bye see you soon" I hung up.

"Now you play matchmaker?"

"I always have"

"Find a match for Gabe"

"The only girl I can think of would marry William and then have an affair with Gabe" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Long story you should read it" I opened the page on my phone.

"We use to talk about it and then I finally just gave up and typed it all up and posted it as a joke she was so mad" I handed him the phone and he read it while he was driving. He was still reading it when we got to the house.

"You and your friendmade this up?"

"No she did I just published it as a joke" I said getting out to grab my bags.

"Wow your friend has a very twisted mind" Pete said handing me back my phone and grabbing my bag.

"I really don't speak to her anymore"

"Well I might see the reason why"

"Really? Because I have no idea why" I said sarcastically.

"Haha now open the door your bag is heavy" he said struggling to carry it.

"No you are just weak Pete" I opened the door and he walked in then I did.

"Helli!" was all I heard before I was engulfed in hugs.

"Hello to you guys to" Vicky t, Lyn-z, Alicia, Jamia, Krista, Kitty, Miley(No idea why she's here) and, Ashlee(Simpson-Wentz) were all surrounding me.

"Your gonna be my sister!" Miley said hugging me again.

"See now you have a family!" Lyn-z and Ashlee said.

"Whoa! Everyone calm down I have to meet my step mom in case you didn't remember this is our first official meeting" I said stepping away from them and towards Jamia.

"Hi Helli nice to finally meet you"

"Same here it's just hectic for awhile I guess"

"Yeah it is" I smiled and then I was once again being pulled in different directions being asked questions about everything from colors I choose for the wedding to dress style to kind of cake.

"Wait when can we have your wedding shower? We have to have one" Jamia said.

"I am only here for today and tomorrow" I said with a smile.

"Oh! Then we need to get going now" Kitty said.

"No you don-"

"Yes we can take care of everything you just stay here"

"No re-"

"K everyone to the car Helli we are gonna have it tonight"

"You d-"

"K bye everyone" they all yelled before leaving.

"Wow" I walked towards the kitchen and saw My Chem, Cobra, The Academy Is, FOB, and Msi all sitting there minus their female members.

"I just might change my mind so I don't have to deal with that" I said pointing towards the door.

"Wow see I don't know why they insist on doing that" Jimmy said.

"Honestly, neither do I" I grabbed a beer off the counter not caring whose it was.

"HEY! That's mine" Frank said.

"Stop being a baby did you see what I just went through and where's Rose?"

"Asleep upstairs" Frank said.

"Oh well I am screwed" I finished my beer.

"You can have it back now" I put it down in front of him and grabbed the one next to him.

"Really?" Gabe asked.

"You know Gabe I think there's someone you should meet"

"Oh God No" Pete said.

"Yes I just want to see What happens and I will take any dare given to me As long as I feel it's appropriate" I said.

"Ok I dare you to fight Bob" I sighed.

"Really? Fine Bob stand up" I put the beer down after I finished it and stood about 5 feet away from him.

"Don't hold back no rules" I said.

"This is not going to end well" Jimmy and Steve said at the same time.

"Not like she'll win"

"Someone count it off" I said.

"3…2…1..Go" Nate said. I stood there and Bob kind of just reached out for me.

"That's amazing I didn't know you were weaker then the twin girls over there" I said pointing to Mikey and Gerard.

"Not cool" they both said.

"Gabe and William and pretty bad too and come to think about it alto of guys look like girls these days" I said not paying attention to Bob.

"HEY!" the guys said as Bob grabbed my arm. I looked at my arm then him as he pulled me into almost a headlock. I hooked my foot around his knee making him fall over backwards.

"Hate it when a child can hurt you huh?"Jimmy said looking over the counter at Bob who was getting up.

"Jimmy you would have died now so keep your mouth shut" I said.

"Nevermind" He said looking at Bob who I knew was standing and pissed off. I turned just in time to see the punch he threw at my shoulder. No Idea why he was aiming for my shoulder but he was. I threw my hand out and pulled him to my right form my left. I let go of his fist and brought my elbow into his back and onto my leg. I hit the nerve that makes you fall asleep and dropped him.

"What the Fuck did you do?!" Frank said.

"He'll wake up in a few hours he's fine" I said grabbing another beer. I was already getting light headed.

"I don't think so" Gerard said taking the beer from me.

"Hey! I was drinking that" I said slighty slurred.

"Wow are we talking to Helli?" Ryland asked.

"Yes you are I'm just a little screwed up as usual" Gerard looked at the bottle of beer.

"Did she just pound this?" he asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Whose is this?" Ray asked. No one answered. I gasped.

"Everclear" I was never this tipsy after 3 beers.

"What?" William asked.

"It's pure alcohol so strong it has no taste, smell, or color I would never be this tipsy after 3 beers" I said.

"How the hell do you know what that is? And how the hell did it get into this beer?"

"Some dumbass probably just snuck it in there as a joke"I said.

"Wow that's amazing that she would be the one to drink it" Steve said.

"Yeah can I please have somewater?" I sat down where Frank was sitting after pushing him off of the chair.

"You could have just asked" he said.

"Sure you wouldn't have given it to me" I said.

"Well still you could have asked first"

"No I didn't feel like it"

"What ever lazy ass" I rolled my eyes as Patrick handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks Pat"

"No prob"I grabbed my carry on bag off of the floor and took out my sketch book and a sharpie out. I drew something that I was going to use for my VMA hosting part. I covered it so no one could see it.

"Gerard come here" he got up and walked over to me. I showed him my drawing. He couldn't stop laughing.

"Good it works and does it's task" I said putting it away.

"What is that for?" he asked as soon as he could.

"When I host the VMAs" everyone looked at me.

"Really? They actually listened to us!?" Ray asked.

"Guess so because they want me to host it" I said.

"Well that's cool" Joe said.

"Yes now where can I hide from the evil girls?"

"I don't think they will be back that fast" Gerard said.

"I am a girl trust me"

"Um I would let you take the car but you are technically 's a hiding space in the basement?" Pete said.

"Oh wait I need to go get something Frank drive let's go" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him out the door and grabbed the keys.

"Ok let go" I did as told and handed him the keys.

"Where am I going?"

"My house there's a package I need to get"

**15 minutes later**

What are you getting?" Frank asked as I got out. I didn't answer I just went to the front door and grabbed my package. IT was my new guitar but I wasn't going to tell Frank that.

"What is that?" He asked as I got in.

"You'll see"

**Another 15 Minutes Later**

"What is that?" Everyone asked.

"Move so I can open it" I put in on the floor in front of the couch and sat down in front of it. I ripped the tape off and opened the box to reveal the case.

"Nice" I said while practically throwing the box over my head.

"A new guitar? You play bass though?" Mikey said.

"I taught Brandon how to play all the Bass parts we've officially switched" I said while opening the case.

"Love my new guitar?" I asked holding up the neon Pink guitar with a black head.

"Wow that is the exact opposite of what I would expect you to buy" Jimmy, Pete, Frank, William, and Gabe all said.

"Yeah but I love it" I said tuning the strings.

"So that's what you're using for Warped tour?" Someone was Zacky.

"Well just walk in don't knock first" Pete said.

"Sorry forgot" I went and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you too" He said.

"Hello over here" I stopped hugging him and saw Matt, Jimmy, Johnny, and Brian.

"Hi guys" I hugged all of them.

"You drunk or something?" Matt asked.

"Something like that" I said. I walked back to my guitar.

"This is my guitar Aiden Cole"

"Why that name?" Frank asked.

"It means dark fire or something like that" I said.

"We're Back!" I looked at Pete.

"Too late" I grabbed Aiden and I knew that he had band equipment in the basement so I ran down there and plugged him in. I was playing my 14th song, Heaven Help us, when they came downstairs.

"Hi" I said putting Aiden away.

"Love the guitar" Lyn-z said.

"Yeah so do I just got him"

"That's cool so are you ready for your wedding shower?" Miley asked.

"Yeah sure" They pulled me up the stairs and practically threw me on the couch. I looked around.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"I don't know but we told them to leave this is a girls only party" Jamia said.

"Great" I said.

"Ok we brought presents!"Ashlee said. The rest of the night consisted of wrapping paper drinks and other random things.


	58. 2010 VMAs

I woke up on the couch. The girls were nowhere to be found. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"How was the party?" Pete asked as I walked in.

"Great you should come next time" I said sarcastically while I got a glass of milk.

"No I think I'll pass" he said.

"Loser we are going to Magic mountain you coming?" Mikey said. I practically dropped my milk. Instead I threw it at Matt who caught it but It spilled on him and everyone laughed.

"Where's my bag! Let's go now! Now!" I started beign all hyper.

"Calm down now!" Frank said.

"No fair you get skittles and you can be hyper what about me huh?!?"

"Because I said so" Frank said.

"I don't want to!"

"Please Calm Down?"

"Ok now you just have to shut up Mowgli is still sleeping" Pete said.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Wow what is with you?" Ray asked. Pete, Gerard, and I all gave him the evil eye.

"Sorry I asked" Ray said looking away.

"Your suitcase is in the guest room Rose might still be asleep you might want to wake her up too" Pete said.

"Ok"

**After Magic Mountain**

"That was so fun!" I was driving back and we were almost back to Pete's.

"Good now please be quiet!" Everyone in my car was getting a headache from my talking. I was silent until we got home. When we did I saw a car in the drive way. Avenly and Brandon were holding the twins and I didn't see Trace. I ran out of the car towards the twins and my band.

"Great you're not kidnapping them again are you?" I asked grabbing both of them.

"Yes we are we need them!" Avenly said.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise!" Avenly said.

"Fine I just want them here when the bus leaves or I will personally kill you 3" I said looking at Morgan.

"I am not in this only them I am just going along for the ride" Morgan said getting on their car.

"K bye!" Avenly put the twins in the car and she and Brandon got in and drove off.

"Great They are gone again!" I said.

"You didn't miss me?" Trace said as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Of course I did! Is anyone out here?"I whispered the last part and the 2 of us looked around.

"I don't think so" He said. He didn't know what I was going to do. I turned in his arms and brought his face to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We sat there for a few minutes before I heard the wolf whistling and cat calls. I broke the kiss and stared at the door.

"Nice Trace!" I heard Mason yell from the front door. I looked around the house there was like a band a window with the girls and Metro Station at the front door. I rolled my eyes.

"Well this is why I feel like I live with a bunch of Seventh Graders" I said.

"Well those seventh graders are helping us with the wedding."

"Yeah well I can't wait just a few months. The night before the VMAs" I said smiling.

"Yes Well I think we should go to dinner how about you?" He asked.

"Sure how were the twins?"

"They were the usual, Perfect angels they are and always will be" He said taking my hand. I smiled as we walked down the street.

"HEY!!WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!!????!?!"I heard someone yell but we kept going. Dinner was awesome and We were back to the house at midnight.

**1 Month Later**

We were in NY now and I was at the dress shop getting my dress. It was almost what people would call a Frankenstein gown. The torso was a corset that looks like it was ripped apart and sewn back together underneath. The skirt was cut up at all different lengths and was red and black. I loved it and I was going to be wearing it on September 10th. I love it and I know Trace will too.

**September 1****st**

I was finalizing everything today and for some magically unknown reason Avenly decided to kidnap the twins until the wedding. I had also grabbed some Black stilettos. I was going to be gorgeous and I had let my hair grow out now so that it's my natural hair color. I love it. Now we are just setting up the stuff for the actual wedding like the seats and stuff. The wedding was going to happen outside believe it or not it the Giant's stadium and the reception would be there too. I truly loved this and since now we were havinf the gurls set up the rest of the wedding because they insisted Trace and I had our last time together yesterday. I miss him but I will see him again soon.

**September 10****th**

**The girls room just before the wedding**

"Helli You look BEAUTIFUL!!" Lyn-z said.

"Thanks I just can't wait to see Trace" I said blushing but you couldn't see it under all the white powder I was wearing.

"Good well It's time" Jamia said.

"Ok well I'm ready" Everyone else gave me a thumbs up and walked out. The guys all lined up with the girls and the music started. Frank looked at me.

"You're Beautiful" he said. I smiled as everyone was walking. It was going by so fast. I realized that this seemed to be going really fast and I really liked it. Today was one of the very few days in my life that I was extremely happy for. Now we were all completely lined up where we were supposed to be and ready to go. The music changed and everyone was walking. The aisle was really just a weird walk from under a tarp to the mini stage we had set up about 50 feet away. All of the chairs were filled and all of my friends aer here with me to support me and the same goes for Trace. Frank and I were about to walk ut of the tent now. I looked at Frank and He looked back.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Of course dad" he smiled at me before facing forward again as we walked out. I saw all of my friends and family there and I saw Trace's family there too. They all followed us down the aisle with their eyes as we all finally made it to the stage. Frank handed me off to Trace and sat down. I felt like I was Bella from twilight. The only thing is when it came time to say it I was ready.

"Ido" the binding words I just shared are amazing. What I heard next was even better.

"I do"Trace repeated.

"…..You may now kiss the bride" Was the only thing I heard after that before Trace leaned down to kiss me. I heard cheering but I didn't care I was in heaven right now. The cheers erupted and soon people were hugging us and congratulating us. I was so happy and I was now going to get on a plane in just 5 short hours to Florida.

"See it's finally over" He said.

"Yeah and then we get to announce it to the world" I said.

"Yeah but in the end it's better" He said. We were dancing.

"Ok well I thin-"

"It's time to cut the cake" Lyn-z said walking up to us. I groaned but followed her with Trace trailing us. We were ready and everyone was surrounding us. Trace and I had the knife in hand. I looked up at him and whispered The thing I love to say almost as I love Trace.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" I smiled before we cut the cake. When that was done I brought the 3rd piece to Mikey.

"Happy Birthday" I said smiling.

"Thanks" He said taking the cake.

"I think everyone needs to sing happy birthday to you" I said.

"It's not necessary we had a party this morning" I looked at him confused.

"Well more like I was kidnapped at midnight and taken to a club" He said making me laugh.

"Ok Well Happy birthday your present is soon to come" I said walking away. He was probably scared because I had been giving some,well, pranks for presents lately.

**5hours later**

All of the people that came to our wedding were currently on a plane towards Florida for the VMAs. I was sitting next to Trace and each of us were holding one of the twins. I had Slash.

"So did you enjoy your wedding?" He asked.

"Of course now we get to announce to everyone what just happened" I looked down at the twins.

"Can you two shut up and sleep already please?" Gabe asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at Trace.

"We should" He said. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. I was soon asleep.

**The Vmas**

In the hotel room we had Avenged Sevenfold,My Chemical Romance, Metro Station, cobra starship, and my band. I was laying on the couch with Trace while everyone was talking.

"So you are telling them tonight?" he asked

"Yeah towards the end of the show after your performance" I said.

"Ok well remember this will make all of the girls come after you" I laughed.

"Well I love you. What do you expect me to tell them I don't love you?" everyone was quiet towards the end.

"There's something you have to add on to there" He said.

"Well I don't want to tell them that" I said.

"Ok" He said and I turned to everyone. They were staring at us.

"You guys already fighting?" Gabe said shaking his head.

"No We need to tell them" I said.

"Nevermind" They went back to their conversation and I sat here with Trace.

"Hey time to go" Mikey said standing up. I stood with Trace and we all headed out to the cars. This year our band had gotten 2 tricked out 1971 Mach 1 mustangs. I had helped build these but the paint was someone else. I was taking one of them for me because I was the host.

"Ok well remember after your performance just go sit backstage don't go to your seat k?" I said to Trace.

"I know"

"Ok see you in" I looked at my phone.

"An hour and 45 minutes" He smiled and nodded. I kissed him before I left. The drive was short minus where they had me parking. I walked into the building and I checked everthing. I made sure they had my banner for the beginning of the show, my cell phone ring tone, and they knew who was coming on stage with me. When I was done I still had an hour and 15 minutes and Metro, Avenged, Chem, and starship were all already on the red carpet. So I went to go over what I was going to say. When I was done I only hade 30 minutes. At that point I went and looked to see how many people were there in the crowds already. The sets were close to filled I looked and saw chem., cobra, and my band sitting in their assigned seats. I looked for Metro and saw them minus Trace. I walked back stage to go find my mike. I walked right into Trace.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked.

"Came to say good luck one more time." I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you but you need to go sit now or you'll miss the best part" I said.

"Ok well I will see you soon"He said walking away. I sighed and went to find my mike. I made it to the side stage in time to see Avenged starting their song. I watched them perform and at the end I was amazed they were awesome. As soon as they were off stage the voice came on.

"Welxome to the 2010 VMAs! Now here's your host, Helena Iero!" I ran on stage towards the front.

"Hello and welcome to the 2010 Vmas my name is Helena Iero. That was my good friends Avenged Sevenfold with the single from their new cd due out next month buy it its worth it." I said.

"Now I am your host so I get to entertain you with jokes now I am not very good at jokes." Just then a live video feed of Rusell from England showed up on the screen.

"What she just said is gibberish!" he said.

"Ok but what are you doing?" I asked.

"You took my job" I looked at the crowd and made a psycho sign.

"I didn't steal your job now please get off the screen I need it" I said.

"Fine" They screen turned off.

"Where was I? oh yes well I am not very good at jokes but Pranks oh yeah in fact here's one for you" I pointed to the screen where a number popped up.

"All the My Chem fans out there that is mr. Iero's cell phone number so get calling" I felt the phone buzz in my pocket.

"Wow you guys don't waste anytime do you?" I pulled the phone out.

"See now I like to keep things funny" I answered the call and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"FRANK I LOVE YOU PLEASE HAVE MY-" I hung up. Everyone was laughing.

"Now this is why people used to call me a stalker" everyone laughed.

"Well how many of the celebrities here wish the paparazzi would go away?" I asked. Everyone there raised their hand.

"In that case for you" I pointed ti the poster. It read Professional stalkers needed you will be known as paparazzi . You will be covering the following celebrities:

Trace Cyrus, Helena Iero, and Miley Cyrus

"Now see that is the product of a question I got when I was at Pete Wentz's house a few months ago. I wanted to know how they got their jobs. Seriously do these people go get a newspaper and go through the classifieds and want ads to get this ad right here" I said pointing to it.

"Ok now my reasoning for the 3 people on the poster. Trace and I I will tell you about later let's start with Miley. Now I have heard from people that she will be the next Britneys spears" I shrugged.

"Now that would be in the bad sense but really come on she's a fucking teenager. We do these things I mean look at me I am a backstabbing bitch that loves to cause trouble when ever possible" I shrugged while everyone laughed.

"For example this is a video of one of the revenge plans I had against daddy" I said smiling. The monitor started playing the time I sent him Crowd surfing. By the end everyone was laughing.

"Alright now there you go now from personal experience she is a nice person but just like me. Authority. Zero. Tolerence. I hate that and with all honesty I hate parents now see my kids will be free people and since I love them They will get whatever they want" I shrugged.

"But you know they won't be spoiled in fact they are with my friend Lyn-z is babysitting for me" I said.

"Yes now We have so much in store for you including a sneak peak of my new movie due out next month the secret things bored musicians due on buses and your video of the year!" I yelled and they all cheered.

"Ok well here to present the first award is Johnny depp" Everyone cheered and I walked off the stage. I watched the show from back stage and after Miley performed I went back out.

"Ok well I rember saying something about bored rockstars correct? Well I am going to bring out my friend Morgan" he walked on stage and everyone cheered.

"Well see him and I do this thing called a Penelope war and what happens is I will say something either offending or something that is sort of self centered. Now I haven't lost yet, the only way to loss is to have the other person tell you that you've won"

"Yes for example I say that I am the coolest person to be with" Morgan said into his mike.

"And I say that he must be living in an alternate universe" The audience lughed.

"and this will continue until someone says the other person wins so to continue." He cleared his throat.

"Really because I was copying you" He said.

"Well Now that is the only thing I ever copied from you. Seeing as how the younger people get what the do from the older people but then again I couldn't possibly have been coping you because if I was then I would be in a bed somewhere" Everyone was laughing now.

"Yes now here's the real question how would you know that?" He asked.

"Now the answer is that buses aren't sound proof and I was on the other bus and we were driving" I made a terrified face.

"Now see the same goes for you"

"Really because I think that I have been working my but off to make the cd and this is coming from the person that clearly labels the stuff the rest of my band has to do but instead they leave me to do everything. I didn't drop out of school and apparently I am still the smart of all of us" I said.

"Really because last time I checked I don't have any kids or mistakes"

"Who said they were a mistake?" Everyone was laughing.

"Really? Ok You win" He said dropping the mike and walking off stage.

"And that's how it goes kids" I said smiling and walking off stage. The crew backstage were all laughing at us.

"Thank you we'll be back next week" I said walking towards the band holding area.

"Thank you one and all" I said walking towards my band tent. We had everyone in there.

"That was nice" Brandon said.

"You were kidding about the twins right?" Avenly asked.

"Yes but they were not a mistake they are a fortunate twist of fate that I can't wait to see"I said.

"Well They miss you too I am sure" She said smiling. I nodded and walked out of our little booth towards Metro's both.

"Hey guys" I said walking in.

"Nice hosting skills" Andy said.

"Thank you" I didn't see Trace in the booth.

"Where's Trace?" I asked.

"He went to make a call" Mason said.

"K well tell him I said hi"I said.

"K" they all said.

"bye"I waved goodbye as I left. I walked back towards the stage and almost ran right into Trace.

"Hey I was just looking for you" I said kissing him.

"Sorry I called Lyn-z" He said.

"Why?"

"I was checking on the twins" I loved him and I couldn't help smile.

"That's so sweet but I did that just a little while ago" I said.

"Well I did it again" He said. And I kissed him.

"God I love you" I said to him.

"I love you too" He said.

"Helli you're on!!!!" someone yelled. I broke away from Trace.

"I'll be back" I ran towards the voice and someone handed me a mike and I ran on stage.

"Well how's the show so far?" I cheered

"Good so I got that preview I promised you" they cheered again.

"This is the preview from my movie, The Beast Within check it out" I pointed to the screen.

_A girl showed up on the screen breathing heavily._

"_This November" The narrator said._

_The girl screamed._

"_When The thing from within comes for everything moving"_

_The girl is now on the ground bleeding to death._

"_What will stop it?" _

_The video went through a collage of fast moving clips and stopped on a freaky red eyed beast._

"_The Beast from within"_

_The beast shreaked_

"_Coming for you October 31__st__" The video ended_

"Well that was the video so here are my good friends My Chemical Romance to announce the next award" I said after everyone was done cheering. I ran backstage. They were presenting the award for best new artist. Metro Station was up for this category.(_**A/N I know that they technically aren't new but I needed them to fit in here somehow)**_

"Now the person that I am known to hate the most is in this category as well" Frank said making me roll my eyes.

"Yes well we have friend in this category as well and it's our pleasure to present this award" Gerard said.

"And the winner is.." Mikey said.

"Metro Station!" They all said. The guys all stood up from their seats and they walked on stage while shake it was playing. They all hugged and My Chem came and stood back stage by me.

"Really dad? Hate him just tell them I'm married now" I said walking towards the stage but stopping before the door.

"It is an honor to get this award and really we are just happy to be here today" Trace said.

"And we want to thank the fans the voters our families" Mason said.

"So thank you and good night" Andy said. They walked off stage towards me.

"Congrats guys!" I said.

"Thanks Helli" Blake, Andy, and Mason said walking away.

"Yes Thank you babe" Trace said coming over to hug me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him and he deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around my waist. We stop after hearing the catcalls and wolf whistles. I broke away from him and focused on My Chem and Metro.

"Now who am I punishing this time?" I said. My Chem all looked at each other, Then took off running.

"I'll be back in a few baby" I said running after them. I eventually got all of them and brought them back to Metro's area.

"So what do I do to them now?" I asked. The Metro guys were chuckling.

"Helli you're on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I rolled my eyes.

"Watch them please" I batted my eyes at Trace and left. I grabbed the mike from the guy as I ran on stage.

"So this is awesome huh?" I asked.

"Well I have the honor of introducing someone special and her name is Miley Cyrus give it up for my-" I stopped what I was saying and thought of something else.

"Good friend!" I said running off stage as she started performing. I ran straight towards Metro's area.

"Man you are whipped!" Bob yelled at Trace.

"No he's not he's a kind caring husband" I said grabbing the back of his shirt.

"The other 4 are clear he is being the punished one" I pulled out my lipstick and eyeliner from my pocket.

"What are you gonna do? Make me look like a girl so that I can go was it off?" He said.

"You'd be surprised what I could do with this" I smiled and walked towards him.

**5 Minutes Later**

I stepped back and looked at the finished piece. I took a picture.

"My finished master piece" I said. Everyone was laughing at the crying clown before me.

"Helli you're on!!!!!!!" Someone yelled. I ran and grabbed my mike and ran on stage.

"Hello again! I have a present for you!" I turned around and blue toothed my phone to the monitor so it was displaying the picture.

"Well that is what happens when you spy on me and in this case me and my boyfriend but come on it's bob that and he hates cameras" I shrugged and everyone was laughing.

"Ok well without further a due I give you Metro Station!" I said running off stage. I stood by the doorway to back stage watching them perform. I loved there stage presence and had only seen them perform twice before because I have been busy. When they were done I walked back on stage.

"Now see these people are amazing" I said. They were all standing around me.

"Well now we are going to deal with the rumor of Trace and I dating right now" I said.

"Well see we aren't dating because.." Trace said.

"We're married" I said.

"We were dating before though of course" Trace said. Everyone was kind of speech less.

"Now let the stalking begin" I said. Everyone was cheering.

"Ok well I am gonna go now I need to help announce that shia lebeouf is going to present the next award" I said and everyone cheered. Trace and I walked off stage hand in hand.

"So the cats out of the bag" Mason said.

"Guess so" Trace said.

"Now what are you gonna do about the press?" Blake asked.

"Deal with it" I said. We walked to Metro's area and I sat with Trace.

"Well I need to go get ready for our performance" I said.

"Ok bye baby" Trace said I kissed him and left.


	59. Oh My Dear Gee! The End!

I walked into our area and sat down.

"So we are running the new song right?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah and we are playing our other instruments correct?" I asked.

"I am playing Bass you begin on piano and play drums Morgan is singing and playing guitar and Brandon is Guitar." Avenly said.

"Alright are we ready?"

"Yes just one more question" Morgan said.

"Ok Who's doing the intro?"

"I am" I said.

"Ok well remember to play the video and explain in full detail why it was written or it could be taken wrongly"

"I will" We sat back and watched the rest of the show until we were called.

"Car Crash!" We ran and I grabbed the mike.

"Play the video" I said. The video started and it was a few images of before and after mixed together. I walked out then.

"Less then a month ago it was the 9th anniversary of one of the most horrifying events in US history." The video was still playing.

"I was at school and our teacher showed a video last year and that is when I realized what the true damage was since I was 6 at the time. Now that was the day I realized that was an attack on every single person in the US because we were free" The video was still playing.

"This was the song I wrote during that video and I promise to all those that it matters this song is for you and I know what it feels like to be in utter loss and sorrow" I said sitting down at the piano the light on me. I started playing and the beginning of the song was entirely piano and a few choice words such as La or hallelujah. I finished my half and the guitars kicked in and I ran to drums. Morgan started singing. I was pounding on the drums so hard I thought they would break. When we were almost done the drums cut off and it was only guitar, bass, and singing.

"Bound and tied was the relationship they all had for the love and life of our country!" I screamed into the mike.

"Now it's to us to make sure they know they were brave for us!" Morgan said handing me the guitar. I played out to the end with him singing. And when we were done the whole crowd was cheering.

"The 2010 VMAs are officially over!!!!!" I said into the mike. Confetti went everywhere and we ran off stage.

"You guys were awesome" Trace said hugging me off stage.

"Thank you baby I had fun" I smiled and we walked towards the back door. Cobra, Avenged, Chem, Metro, and my band all met outside and were talking. Trace and I were standing away from them talking.

"Do you want to go on a honeymoon?" Trace asked.

"Not like a _real_ honeymoon because well you know" I said.

"ok how about I rephrase that do you want to go on a family vacation to Disneyland?" I smiled and looked up at him.

"That would be fun" I said.

"I think the twins would like it but I was thinking we should wait until after your next tour that would make the twins 1 and a half and you would be 16" He said.

"Yeah that would be nice" I said. I looked up at him. We were sitting on the ground against the wall.

"The wedding was amazing" I said.

"Good I was hoping that would be how it ended." He said. I leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss deepened and For once it lasted longer than a minute maybe 5.

"Stop sucking face we are going to the party!" Gabe said. I groaned after we stopped.

"We are not we are going to get our kids" I said standing up and pulling Trace with me.

"What! What happened to the fun Helli? The one that complained about her uncool daddy!?!?!" Jimmy asked.

"She had kids, got married and is taking responsibility for her _**actions**_" I stressed the actions while looking at Frank.

"Alright kids lets calm down" Gabe said. I looked away from Frank and at the ground.

"Do you want to stay?" Trace asked. I looked up at him.

"Yeah but I want to go see the twins" I said.

"Well Lyn-z isn't expecting us until tomorrow night" He said.

"Well I don't know"I said.

"If you want to go home we can it's up to you" He said.

"Ok we can go" I said.

"Are you sure we can go get the twins if you want" He said.

"No this is a once in a life time thing for both of us" I said.

"Ok" we followed the guys to the car and down the street to the party.

**The next day**

I woke up in the hotel room on the couch. Last night Trace and I were the designated drivers because we weren't drinking. I looked around and saw all of My Chem, Cobra, A7X, Metro(Minus Trace), and my band scattered sleeping. I got up and walked towards the bedroom and saw Trace asleep on the bed. I walked over and laid down next to him seeing he was awake.

"Good morning baby" He said.

"Good morning do you want to go get something to eat before they all wake up?" I asked.

"Sure Let's change first" He said.

"Ok but I call the shower first"

"All right you do that while I sleep some more"

"No get up and do something but don't wake them up and don't make any coffee"

"I know just hurry up" I kissed him walking towards the bathroom. After I was out of the shower I changed into a black spaghetti strap shirt, Black skinny jeans, love kills ed hardy heels, and a birthday massacre hoodie. I came out and found Trace already changed.

"No shower?" I asked.

"I will take one tonight after the twins are asleep" He said.

"Ok well let's go before they wake up"

Today I felt like we were walking into a new life. The one I will always love.

_**Ok this is officially the last chapter of Avenly and me. I have a sequel planned! And it's in the process of first chapter now this one will be released after I am done with my first quarter in 2 weeks so for now thank you for reading!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Helena**_


	60. Sequel!

Ok that was sadly the end...........................................for that part!! the sequel is called **Dying In A Lovers Fright** so go ahead and look for it I only have a few chapters written and I have a few bad grades and concerts coming up that I will be busy with So I will post every 2 weeks on a Friday if I am having trouble writing if I am doing good writing when ever I feel like it so for now Look for that and I am writing more of my other stories to post.

XOXO

Helena


End file.
